All is fair in the game called love
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Draco tiene que encontrar la manera de cambiar a Harry a Slytherin para hacer que se enamore de él. Pero, ¿tendrá éxito o Harry creerá que el enamoramiento de Draco es mentira? Y, ¿cómo va a hacer frente a la rivalidad de las casas y a Voldemort? Traducción Autorizada por FanofBellaandEdward.
1. El plan de Draco

**NOTAS DE LA HISTORIA:**

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Draco está enamorado de Harry. Con el fin de ganar su corazón, utiliza un antiguo ritual para conseguir que Harry acabe en Slytherin. La pregunta es, ¿Podrá Harry enamorarse de él?

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Plan de Draco**

Draco Malfoy fruncía el ceño mientras miraba las estanterías de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Normalmente él no estaría allí, ya que eran vacaciones de verano, pero su padre, junto a Severus (su padrino) y el director, consideró que era lo más seguro para ellos, ya que la familia Malfoy había cambiado de bando hacia unas semanas. En vez de apoyar a Señor Oscuro, ahora estaban en el bando de la luz. Esto no quería decir que los Malfoy serían peones en el juego que manejaba Dumbledore. Eran los Malfoy, después de todo.

Pero la familia tuvo que soportar la ridícula manipulación del viejo, ya que era el único que podía proporcionarles seguridad.

Cuando los medios de comunicación habían difundido la noticia de que los Malfoy habían cambiado de bando, otras familias con valor, también habían cambiado de bando.

Los Parkinson, los Zabini y algunos otros. Desafortunadamente, los dos guardaespaldas y amigos de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, fueron sacados de la escuela y enviados a Durmstrang, para septiembre.

Los amigos restantes también se estaban hospedando en la escuela. Sus padres habían huido del país para asegurarse de que sus hijos estuvieran seguros.

Draco suspiró al pensar en sus padres. Lucius también estaba hospedado en la escuela, ya que no estaría a salvo en la mansión. Sus aposentos privados estaban cerca de los de Severus. En ese instante estaba hablando con Dumbledore acerca de su lugar en la Orden del Fénix. Draco resopló, pero no se detuvo ahora en pensar en esa orden ridícula. Su madre, Narcisa, estaba furiosa con Lucius por cambiar de bando y los había dejado. No le importaba a Draco. Ella no había sido una madre cariñosa, precisamente, por lo que no la echaba de menos. Narcisa había pedido el divorcio inmediato cuando ella no sólo había oído la noticia del cambio de bando, sino que también había oído hablar del hecho que su ex-marido había salvado a su primo Sirius Black, cuando la loca de su hermana Bellatrix Lestrange había tratado de matarlo a través de una maldición que empujaría a Black al velo. Si Sirius Black hubiese caído a través del velo, entonces habría muerto. Lucius le había lanzado un hechizo para empujar a Black fuera del velo, cuando él sabía dado cuenta de lo que Bellatrix iba a hacer.

Draco había tenido curiosidad y preguntó el motivo de salvar a Black. La respuesta vino de su padrino Severus y le había dejado impresionado. Sirius Black era el padrino de Harry Potter.

Cuando ambos se habían reunido de nuevo, hacia ya dos años, se habían unido rápidamente. Al parecer, Harry vio a Black como un padre sustituto, junto con el hombre lobo Remus Lupin, por lo quehubiese sido devastador si hubiese muerto Black. Lucius se había compadecido del muchacho y había salvado a Black para que Harry no perdiese a otra persona que amaba.

Ahora, normalmente, a Draco no podía importarle menos si alguien había muerto en la pelea en el Departamento de Misterios, incluso si era un familiar lejano, pero había sido feliz por saber que el padrino de Harry había sobrevivido. Ya ves: Draco estaba enamorado de Harry Potter desde el cuarto año. Había sabido desde los trece años que tenía preferencia por los chicos, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de Harry hasta la mitad de cuarto año.

Incluso antes de que estuviese enamorado, ya estaba interesado en Harry Potter. Había querido ser amigo del chico desde que lo vio en Madame Malkin y había sido terriblemente molesto cuando el otro la había rechazado. Draco se sintió peor cuando se dio cuenta de que un Weasley había ganado la amistad de Harry, junto con la señorita Yo-Lo-Sé-Todo-Granger. Por lo tanto, para llamar la atención de Harry —aunque fuese de mala manera—, Draco había estado haciéndole la vida imposible a Harry en Hogwarts. Sólo para llamar la atención de Harry.

Pero ahora, él quería más. Él quería la atención positiva de Harry y sobre todo su amor. No le había contado a nadie, hasta el momento, de su enamoramiento. No creía que las reacciones fuesen buenas, ya que élera un Malfoy y Slytherin y Harry era el Chico de Oro de Gryffindor.

Slytherin y Gryffindor no se aguantaban el uno al otro. Ellos se odiaban entre sí. Esa era la regla tácita.

Por lo tanto, Draco necesitaba algo que le ayudase a conseguir a Harry.

_Sí, sólo Harry fuese un Slytherin, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles._ Pensó Draco y deambuló por los pasillos. _Vamos, que tenía que haber algo que le pudiese ayudar._ Pensó irritado.

Llegó a una esquina oscura y giró para volver y elegir otro pasillo, cuando escuchó que algo había caído. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y miró hacia abajo.

Un grueso libro viejo yacía en el suelo.

Draco, curioso, se levantó y colocó el viejo libro, con cuidado, encima de la mesa de su izquierda. Sacudió el polvo y el titulo apareció en el centro de la cubierta degastada, en oscuras letras de oro.

_Los Rituales de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Escrito por Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin_

_Esto parece interesante,_ pensó Draco y levantó las cejas. ¿Qué tipo de rituales serian? ¿Y por qué este libro estaba escondido en un rincón? Draco abrió el libro y tosió cuando el polvo le dio en la cara. La primera página era el índice.

"_Cómo cambiar una habitación a un lugar diferente"_

_"Cómo encontrar un profesor en tiempos de emergencia"_

_"Cómo cambiar a los estudiantes a una casa diferente para proveerles conocimiento"_

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Si eso fuera cierto, entonces había encontrado la solución a su problema. Ansiosamente miró el índice para buscar la página de este ritual y pasó las hojas del libro para encontrar la página correcta. _¡Ah, ahí está!,_ pensó emocionado y comenzó a leer la página.

"_Cómo cambiar a los estudiantes a una casa diferente para proveerles conocimiento"_

_Este ritual ha sido creado para proveer conocimiento y paz entre las diferentes casas. Es especialmente útil en momentos en el que hay mucha hostilidad entre las casas, por ejemplo: Gryffindor y Slytherin._

_Los fundadores de esta escuela pensaron que sería prudente que los estudiantes aprendieran acerca de las diferencias entre las otras Casas y estudiar en ellas_

_Pero como los fundadores no querían cambiar todo el curso —porque entonces los estudiantes se quedarían junto con los de su misma casa y no conocerían a otras personas—, se decidió cambiar sólo a uno de cada Casa a otra. Después de todo, argumentaron, si una persona pasaba a otra Casa la oportunidad que tenían de demostrar que son dignos de la amistad, probablemente otras Casas apoyarían a esta persona y estarían más que dispuestos a llegar a conocer a la otra Casa._

_Un Gryffindor se cambiaría con un Slytherin y una Hufflepuff con una de Ravenclaw._

_La modificación duraría hasta que todas las casas hubiesen hecho las paces con la otra. Por lo tanto, la modificación podría durar un mes, un año o incluso más._

_Puesto que no hay un límite de tiempo especifico, los fundadores decidieron que sólo los alumnos de 5º a 7º pueden participar en el ritual. Este año probablemente creerán que su casa es la mejor, por lo que el ritual será más beneficioso para ellos._

_Para el ritual, es necesario:_

_— Los nombres y las casas de los alumnos de 5º hasta 7º año, escritos en un pergamino._

_— La Copa de las Casas para poner los nombres._

_— Y el hechizo para activar la copa: "Ante amicitiam, et pacem concordiam, dimitte hanc inimicitiam"._

_En primer lugar, se activa la Copa con el hechizo. Al hacerlo, cada estudiante tiene que dejar su nombre con el de su Casa dentro de la Copa._

_Después de un minuto la Copa se iluminará y escupirá su nombre con el color de su nueva casa. Por ejemplo: el nombre de un estudiante de Slytherin va a salir en una nube plata y verde._

_Una vez que la Copa haya escupido el nombre, el estudiante debe ir inmediatamente a la Casa que le ha tocado._

_Está prohibido cambiarse con otro estudiante o retirarse_

_Este ritual se realiza mejor el primer día de curso, de modo que no habrá problemas con las clases._

_¡Esto es perfecto!_, pensó Draco con una enorme sonrisa. Podía utilizar ese ritual. No sólo le ayudaría, sino que también al ambiente escolar. Sabía de los problemas entre ellas.

Draco cerró el libró y se lo llevó al pecho. Fue a la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria de la escuela, para que le echase un vistazo al libro. Luego, fue hacia la oficina del Dumbledore. Tenía que enseñarle el ritual a Severus y a su padre. Tal vez convencer a Dumbledore para llevar a cabo el ritual.

_Después de todo_, pensó Draco sonriendo, _el ritual va a ser muy bueno para Hogwarts._

El fugaz pensamiento de cómo iba a obtener la Copa y que ésta escupiese el nombre de Harry, pasó por su mente, pero decidió que quería pensar en eso más adelante. Ahora, tenía que convencerlos para utilizarlo.

* * *

**Traducción del hechizo**:_ "Ante amicitiam, et pacem concordiam, dimitte hanc inimicitiam". _Por la amistad, y la unión, permite que la hostilidad desaparezca.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	2. Revelaciones asombrosas

**Capítulo 2: Revelaciones asombrosas**

Draco estaba enfrente de la gárgola que daba paso a la oficina de Dumbledore. En su precipitada felicidad se había olvidado de que no sabía la contraseña. Sabía que tenía que ser algún tipo de dulce, pero la pregunta era: ¿qué tipo de dulce?

Draco decidió nombrar todos los que conocía.

—¿Ranas de chocolate?—Nada.

—¿Gotas de limón? —No pasaba nada.

—¿Bastoncillo de menta?—A Dumbledore le gustaban los dulces muggles, después de todo.

—¡Oh,vamos! ¿Chicle?—preguntó Draco frustrado.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué está haciendo aquí, joven?—La voz del profesor de Encantamientos, Flitwick sorprendió a Draco y el chico se giró rápidamente al profesor.

Flitwick estaba detrás él con un fajo de papales en la mano derecha y miraba con curiosidad al joven.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Flitwick. —Draco le saludó y apretó el libro contra su pecho—. Tengo que hablar con los profesores Snape y Dumbledore, señor. He encontrado algo interesante en uno de los libros de la biblioteca y tengo unas cuantas preguntas.

—¿Es importante?—preguntó Flitwick y miró el libro.

—Se podría decir que sí, señor—respondió Draco con cuidado.

El profesor lo miró y suspiró.

—Muy bien. Puede venir conmigo. Tengo que entregarle unos documentos al director—Flitwick pasó junto a él y le dijo a la gárgola—. Gotas ácidas.

La estatua se hizo a un lado y reveló la escalera. Flitwick y Draco dieron un paso hacia la escalera y ésta comenzó a moverse en círculos hacia la parte superior.

—¿Gotas ácidas?—Draco no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntar—. ¿Qué tipo de dulce es?

El profesor sonrió.

—Es un dulce muggle. Se supone que tiene un sabor muy ácido.

¿Por qué a Dumbledore le gustaría una cosa similar? Draco no lo podía entender. Pero, de nuevo, nunca había entendido las cosas que hacía el director.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Dumbledore, cinco hombres estaban discutiendo. Bueno, sólo tres de ellos lo hacían. Los otros dos escuchaban solamente. Esos dos eran Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy. Los otros tres eran Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

Estaban discutiendo sobre el lugar en el que Harry Potter permanecía actualmente.

—Lo siento, Sirius, pero no puedo dejar que vayas a buscar a Harry tan pronto este verano—dijo Dumbledore, y el centelleo en sus ojos azules estaba desvaneciendo.

—¿Y por qué no? ¡Él es mi ahijado, maldita sea! Tengo el derecho de elegir que se quede conmigo. En caso de que os hayáis olvidado de que, James y Lily nos nombraron a Remus y mi como sus representantes legales, en el caso de que les pasase algo —dijo Sirius enfadado y las manos se convirtieron en puños—. Y, puesto que ahora tengo un lugar para vivir, Harry debe estar conmigo. ¡No con los muggles que lo maltratan!

—Sirius, hijo mío, es demasiado peligroso. Harry necesita estar allí para su protección. Tu casa no es lo suficientemente segura. Además, el Ministerio todavía te está buscando. No creo que a Harry le gustase pasar el resto del verano encerrado en una oscura casa—trató de razonar Albus.

—Albus, honestamente, ¿de verdad crees que a Harry le importaría pasar el verano de ese modo, cuando tiene la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su padrino? Estoy seguro de que Harry se apuntaría a la primera oportunidad de poder estar con Sirius de nuevo. Especialmente, después de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio—dijo Remus en voz baja, cuando vio a Sirius desconcertado—. Además, Harry estará lo suficientemente seguro en casa de Sirius. Después de todo, es el cuartel de la Orden de Fénix y usted es el Guardián del Secreto. Y la casa Black tiene algunos hechizos de protección muy potentes. Dudo que Harry estuviese en peligro allí.

—Prometí a Harry que se podía venir a vivir conmigo, he encontrado un sitio y no voy a faltar a mi promesa—dijo Sirius mientras sus ojos desprendían fuego—. Usted dijo que Harry necesita estar allí para su protección, ¿pero tiene que ser con esos muggles?

—Ahora, ahora, querido muchacho, estoy seguro de que Harry está a salvo con su familia—dijo Albus, tratando de calmar a Sirius.

—¿No has oído bien lo que Harry dijo de ellos, Albus? Ellos, seguramente, no lo tratan bien. ¿No has visto cuan pequeño y delgado es Harry? ¿Crees que eso es normal? No está seguro con ellos. No voy a dejar a Harry en esa casa. Merlín sabe lo que podría pasarle. Quiero volver a ver a mi ahijado, Albus, y no voy aceptar un no por respuesta—dijo Sirius obstinado—. Además, soy lo suficientemente capaz como para poder defender a Harry.

—Pero Sirius...—Dumbledore estaba a punto de discutir otra vez, cuando fue interrumpido con Lucius.

—Usted sabe, como sus representantes legales, Black y Lupin tienen derecho de cuidar a Harry. —Lucius se miró las uñas y continuó—. Hay algunas cosas que tengo curiosidad de saber.

—¿Y qué tiene curiosidad por conocer?—preguntó Albus, tratando de ser paciente.

—En primer lugar, esa protección de la que está hablando, supongo que se trata de la protección de sangre, ¿no?

—Sí, así es —Albus respondió con cuidado. No le gustaba la dirección en que iba encaminada esa conversación.

—Y para que sea eficaz tiene que haber amor, ¿cierto?

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

—Por lo que acabamos de escuchar, parece que hay muy poco amor entre Harry y su familia. Así que la protección no funcionaría correctamente. Entonces, podemos desecharlo como razón por la que Black no se le permite llevarse a Harry— dijo Lucius, sonriendo suavemente.

El director quiso protestar, pero Lucius levantó la mano.

—Aún no he terminado. Otra cosa. Hace una semana yo estaba mirando algunos casos de años anteriores y uno de ellos era el de Black. Me di cuenta de algo extraño. Como sabe, Black fue arrestado por haber traicionado a los Potter y por el asesinato de Pettigrew y de trece muggles. Normalmente, todos los hombres condenados habrían conseguido un juicio. Se les hubiese dado Veritaserum, por lo menos. Pero no a Black. Él fue enviado a Azkaban sin juicio. Incluso usted no lo defendió. Él era un miembro de su preciosa orden y sólo le dio la espalda cuando necesitaba su ayuda. Qué extraño, ¿no?—Lucius dijo en voz neutral. Todos, excepto Snape, se habían quedado blancos—. Dado que todavía tengo poder en el Ministerio, puedo conseguir que Black quede libre de sus crímenes. Oh, cielos, otra razón para mantener a Black lejos de Harry desapareció. —Lucius sonrió—Todavía no he acabado. Si Black y Lupin son realmente los tutores legales del chico, ¿por qué no darles al chico, después de la muerte de sus progenitores? Aunque Black fuese detenido al día siguiente, Lupin seguía siendo el otro tutor, por lo que debería haberse quedado con Harry. Después de todo, Lupin es mejor que sus parientes muggles. ¿Por qué enviar a Harry con personas que no conocía, en vez de estar con su tutor legal? Dime, Dumbledore, ¿los duendes leyeron el testamento de los Potter en voz alta cuando éstos murieron? Estoy seguro de que hay información útil en el testamento, por ejemplo: el lugar al que debía ir Harry si sus padres fallecían.

El silencio inundó el despacho.

—Bueno, Albus. ¿Harry ha oído la voluntad de sus padres?—Lucius le preguntó con voz suave—. Quiero decir, el chico va a cumplir dieciséis años. Seguro que la escuchó la primera vez que entró en nuestro mundo.

Dumbledore no respondió y no se atrevió a mirar a los presentes.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Harry no ha escuchado nada de sus padres? ¡Joder, Albus! Incluso si estuvieses tratando de protegerlo, aunque fuese un niño de once años, merecía saber la verdad.—Sirius estaba realmente furioso en ese momento—. Y si tú sabías que no iba a funcionar, ¿por qué mierda lo enviabas cada verano? ¿Tratabas de matarlo? ¿Por qué no se lo diste a Remus cuando yo no estaba? Podrías haberlos ocultado si estabas preocupado por la protección de Harry. ¡Harry hubiese sido más feliz con Remus! ¡Por lo menos su pasado no le hubiese pasado desapercibido! Y no me vengas con esa mierda, de que Remus es un hombre lobo y que hubiera sido incapaz de cuidarlo. ¡Porque es mentira! Remus era el único tutor legal que quedaba y le has robado una infancia feliz a mi ahijado, ¡sólo porque pensaste que era lo mejor! ¡No me lo puedo creer!—Sirius se levantó.

—Sirius, tú no lo entiendes…—Dumbledore empezó, pero se vio interrumpido de nuevo.

—¡No, no lo entiendo! ¡Estoy harto de tu intromisión en vidas ajenas! ¡Vas a permanecer lejos de mi ahijado, si sabes lo que te conviene! ¡Qué Merlín me ayude, si no te mantienes alejado, porque te destrozaré en mil pedazos! Nadie daña a mi ahijado y, señor Director, ¡le has hecho bastante daño! Alégrate de que no te mate ahora mismo. Voy a ir a buscar a Harry y si intentas interferir… ¡habrá graves consecuencias!—Sirius se volvió hacia los otros hombres—. Vamos, Lunático, vamos a buscar a Harry.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, triste, y se puso de pie. Los dos hombres se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

—Perdón, señores, pero ¿os puedo acompañar?—preguntó Lucius, sonriendo por dentro, viendo la cara atónita de Dumbledore—. Me gustaría presentarme adecuadamente a su ahijado y pedirle perdón. Y será mucho más fácil para vosotros, si yo voy para que nadie intente detenerlo. Si lo desean, puedo pedirle al Ministerio hoy su libertad, así no habrá ningún problema.

—Ehmm, es my generoso de su parte, señor Malfoy. Creo que nos gustaría, ¿no es así, Sirius? —le preguntó Remus a su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero parece que eres más de fiar que Dumbledore, Malfoy. No veo por qué no puedes venir con nosotros. Es decir, si no vas a tratas de matar a mi ahijado —añadió Sirius.

Lucius negó con la cabeza, divertido. —Por favor, llámame Lucius. Y no, no voy a tratar de matar a tu ahijado. Es demasiado interesante para matarlo.

—Hm, bueno, puedes llamarnos Sirius y Remus, si nos atenemos a la política de llamarnos por el nombre —Sirius dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Muy bien, vamos, Severus—dijo Lucius y se levantó.

—¿Quién, yo? ¿Por qué debería ir? No tengo ningún interés en ver a Potter, gracias. Lo veo lo suficiente durante el año escolar —dijo Snape un poco disgustado.

—Estoy seguro de que Harry siente lo mismo por ti. No quiero que muera de shock al ver su cara —se burló Sirius.

Antes de que Snape pudiera responder, Lucius interrumpió a los dos hombres.

—Sea lo que fuere, Severus puede proporcionarle pociones nutritivas, si el chico las necesitase—dijo Lucius con calma.

—¡Muy bien!—escupió Sirius—. Pero si el murciélago grasiento trata de faltarleal respeto a Harry, algunas partes de su cuerpo servirán de ingredientes para pociones.

—Lo diré de nuevo, Black. Potter se parece tanto a su padre, que los insultos no tendrán el efecto deseado. Sólo que es más arrogante—se burló Snape.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te mato! —Sirius trató de arremeter contra Snape, pero Remus lo sostuvo.

—¡Sirius, cálmate! ¡No vale la pena! A Harry no le va a gustar si terminas en la cárcel una vez más si matas a su profesor—dijo Remus, luchando con Sirius.

Sirius detuvo el intento de ataque.

—Bien, pero sólo por Harry.

—Por supuesto. Sólo por Harry. Vámonos, ahora—dijo Remus sonriendo.

Justo cuando Remus fue a abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió y reveló a dos hombres: Flitwick y Draco Malfoy.

—Draco, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—Lucius preguntó, sorprendido.

Flitwick asintió con la cabeza a los hombres y se dirigió hacia el director.

—Acabo de descubrir algo interesante en un libro y tengo un par de preguntas, pero, ¿llego en un mal momento?—Draco miró curioso a los hombres que estaban delante de él. Severus se desplazó a un lado y su padre estaba junto con Black y Lupin—. Buenas tardes, señor Black y profesor Lupin.

—Hola, Draco—Remus sonrió.

—Malfoy —Black saludó con la cabeza.

—Si me permites la pregunta, ¿a dónde vas, padre?—preguntó Draco educadamente.

—Severus, Sirius, Remus y yo vamos a recoger a Harry, Draco. Luego iremos a Gringotts y al Ministerio —respondió Lucius.

—¿Harry? ¿Van a recoger a Harry? Siento si os molesta, pero, ¿puedo ir con vosotros?—preguntó Draco, ocultando su emoción y esperanza.

Black frunció el ceño.

—Ehm, ¿hay alguna razón? Si no recuerdo mal no os llevabais bien.

El rubor se apoderó de sus pómulos.

—Sí, bueno, ehm. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Quiero hablar con Harry y pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento en el pasado. Pero si no queréis que vaya, supongo que puedo esperar hasta septiembre.

—No veo por qué no puede venir, Canuto. Después de todo, los Malfoy son ahora parte de la Orden. Harry finalmente se reunirá con ellos cuando se vaya a quedar en casa. Tal vez le des una oportunidad de limar asperezas—Lupin dijo, para gran sorpresa de Draco.

Black suspiró.

—Muy bien, puede venir con nosotros. Pero si se enfada Harry, diré que es por tu culpa. No me apetece estar frente a su temperamento. Es incluso peor que el de Lily. Y eso es mucho decir.

Lupin sonrió.

—Está bien. Asumiré la culpa.

Black se volvió a Draco.

—Ya lo escuchaste, puedes venir. Si está de acuerdo tu padre, no hay problema.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza.

—No veo ningún problema con que venga también.

Draco sonrió.

—Gracias padre, y también al señor Black y al profesor Lupin. Y por supuesto, a Severus.

Severo gruñó, pero no dijo nada.

—Oye, Draco, me puedes llamar Sirius y a él, Remus. Somos demasiado jóvenes para ser llamados señor. ¿Y el chico? Si Harry se enfada, permanecerás fuera de su alcance. No me apetece ir al hospital hoy—Sirius dijo con una mueca.

—Está bien—Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Black? ¿Tienes miedo de un chico de quince años, que ni siquiera puede usar la magia todavía? —Severus se burló.

—Espero que tú seas el que reciba la ira de Harry, Snivellus. Me gustaría ver cómo Harry se deshace de ti —Sirius contestó sin ningún tipo de burla.

—¡Muy bien, ya basta—Remus gruñó—. Tenemos que ir a por Harry.

Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar fuera de la oficina, para ir a buscar a Harry.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	3. Recogiendo a Harry

**Capítulo 3: Recogiendo a Harry**

Draco se apareció sujeto al brazo de su padre. Como no tenía la autorización y no había practicado, no podía utilizar la aparición.

Ellos permanecieron en la pequeña calle. La zona era tranquila y cada casa tenía el mismo aspecto.

—¿Harry vive aquí?—preguntó Draco sorprendido.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

—Un poco más lejos, pero sí.—Se volvió hacia Sirius—. Ahora, antes de irnos, me tienes que prometer que te comportarás. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia maldecirás a los Dursley. ¿Entendido?

Sirius frunció los labios, ya que tenía la varita al alcance de su mano.

—¡Pero, Remus!—se quejó—. Ellos merecen ser castigados por lo que le han hecho a Harry. Estoy seguro de que a él no le importa.

—Esa no es la cuestión, Sirius, ¡y deja de lloriquear! Simplemente no puedes ir maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro. Lo digo en serio, Sirius—dijo Remus, severo.

—No eres divertido, Remus—Sirius frunció los labios—. ¿Puedo, al menos amenazarlos? No los voy a maldecir, lo prometo. Aunque se lo merezcan, pero sólo quiero asustarlos un poco.

Remus suspiró.

—¿Por qué? Ni que Harry fuese a volver a partir de hoy,

—Es cierto, pero yo quiero divertirme un poco. Por favor, Remus, ¿por favor?—Sirius le rogó y le puso ojos de cachorro.

—¡Está bien! Puedes amenazarlos. ¿Estás feliz ahora?—dijo Remus irritado, pero la diversión brillaba por sus ojos.

—Un poco. Me sentiré más feliz cuando vea a Harry. Ven, es la hora de salvar a Harry de esta locura.—Inmediatamente, Sirius, adoptó su forma animaga; un gran perro negro.

Los ojos plateados de Draco se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Sirius, eres un animago?

—Sí, ¿Cómo crees que sobrevivió los últimos dos años, antes de que regresase a casa?—dijo Remus, retórico—. Vámonos.

Los cuatro hombres y el perro salieron del callejón y se dirigieron en línea recta. El grupo pasó por varias casas, las cuales tenían el mismo aspecto.

—Está área es muy espeluznante —murmuró Draco.

Remus lo escuchó y sonrió.

—Sí, esa fue nuestra primera reacción cuando visitamos a los Dursley.

Pasaron unas cuantas casas hasta que llegaron al final de la calle y se detuvieron en el número cuatro.

—Aquí es —dijo Remus en un murmuro, y el grupo se dirigió a la puerta.

Draco apenas podía ocultar su emoción. ¡Pronto vería a Harry!

Remus quería llamar a la puerta, cuando oyeron gritos desde la casa.

—¿Cómo te atreves de acusar a Dudley de romper su móvil? ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? —gritó una mujer con voz aguda y él se encogió de hombros.

—Todos sabemos lo celoso que eres a cuanto a Dudley se refiere. Pero él consigue regalos porque se lo merece. ¡A diferencia de ti, monstruo ingrato!—gritó un hombre.

—Oh, por favor, ¿por qué voy a querer romper su móvil? ¡Apenas estoy en esta casa!—Un niño, con la voz parecida a la de Harry, le gritó—. No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero Dudley se ha vuelto tan gordo, que lo más probable es que lo haya aplastado cuando se sentó sobre él.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves? Mi Dudders no está gordo, es un chico fuerte y saludable. Además, sólo tiene los huesos grandes—gritó la mujer.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Lo único más grande que los "huesos" de vuestro hijo, es un dinosaurio. ¡Y ellos han desaparecido! —se burló Harry.

—¡Muchacho, tienes suerte de que prometimos cuidar de ti, o de lo contrario, te habríamos abandonado hace mucho tiempo! ¡Eres un ingrato! ¡Seguro que acabarás como tus padres! Inútil y, gracias a Dios, muerto. O tal vez acabes en una prisión como tu precioso padrino: ¡en prisión! No vales para nada. Por cierto, ¿aun vive tu padrino o está muerto? ¡Porque ni lo veo ni lo oigo! ¡Tu padrino no te quiere, o de lo contrario ya te habría llevado lejos de aquí!—se burló el hombre.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Retráctate! ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mis padres y a mi padrino? ¡Ellos son mejores de lo que alguna vez serás!—gritó Harry.

—Ya he escuchado suficiente, ¡Atrás!—Remus gruñó y los otros tres siguieron la orden rápidamente. Remus cogió su varita y en unos segundos arremetió contra la puerta.

El grupo siguió a Remus al interior. Fueron recibidos por una mujer que parecía un caballo, que estaba al lado de la puerta con un niño grande y gordo que parecía un cerdo a sus espaldas; Harry estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras y una ballena como hombre delante de la sala de estar.

La mujer gritó cuando vio a los hombres en su pasillo y gritó más fuerte cuando el perro negro recobró su forma humana.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, mujer, deja de gritar!—Snape gritó y Petunia se quedó en silencio al instante.

Harry sonrió.

—Chicos, os he echado de menos.

Remus sonrió también.

—Nosotros también te extrañamos, Harry.

Sirius sonrió y abrió los brazos.

—Ven y dale un fuerte abrazo a tu padrino, Harry. Te he echado de menos.

Harry rio, pero bajó y le dio un abrazo a Sirius. Sonrió con picardía.

—¿Remus no te da suficientes abrazos?

—¡Mocoso insolente!—Sirius se echó a reír y le dio un golpe a Harry en la cabeza—. Tienes que saber que Remus sí me da abrazos, pero me gustan más lo de mi ahijado.

—Es bueno saberlo—sonrió Harry—. Ahora, vámonos de aquí, por favor.

—No. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el peine rozó tu pelo?—preguntó Sirius y le alborotó aún más el pelo rebelde de su ahijado.

—Esta mañana, al parecer, no ha servido de nada—Harry respondió con sequedad.

—¿Ha estado alguna vez ordenado?

—Perdóname, pero yo no puedo evitar el que haya heredado el pelo de mi padre —resopló Harry, ofendido.

Sirius dejó a su ahijado libre y dijo:

—Quizá deberíamos cortarte el pelo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y se alejó de su padrino.

—¡Te quedas a cierta distancia de mi pelo! ¡Lo sigo en serio, Sirius!

Sirius sonrió y dijo ronroneando.

—Harry, como ya sabes, soy tu protector y cuidaré de ti y unas de las cosas que voy hacer es cortártelo.

—¡Sirius, lo digo en serio! ¡Mantente alejado de mi pelo! ¡Remus, ayúdame!—Sus grandes ojos se volvieron como los de Sirius y puso mala cara.

Remus trató de no reírse, pero no pudo aguantarse. Abrazó a Harry y lo mantuvo a su lado, alejado de su padrino, quien ahora estaba haciendo pucheros.

—Por supuesto, Harry, te ayudaré a mantener alejado a Sirius. —Remus se echó a reír.

Harry se relajó a su lado.

—Gracias.

Snape rodó los ojos, pero se abstuvo de hablar. Lucius miró divertido la escena y Draco estaba tratando de contener su lujuria al ver a Harry haciendo pucheros y esos labios rosados.

—¡Pero, Harry! ¡Soy tu persona favorita!—se quejó el animago.

Harry soltó un bufido.

—No hasta que te comprometas a permanecer lejos de mi pelo.

Sirius estaba a punto de replicar, cuando Vernon Dursley gritó:

—¿Quién te crees que eres para irrumpir en mi casa de ese modo? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? —espetó en todas las direcciones.

Harry suspiro y comenzó

—El hombre de pelo negro, que está al lado del rubio, es Severus Snape. Profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, espía y ex mortífago. —Harry ignoró el silbido de Snape y continuó: —Estos dos rubios son los Malfoy. El más mayor es Lucius, exmortífago y trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia. Junto a él está su hijo, Draco, un compañero de clase. El hombre de mi lado, es, como ya sabéis, mi padrino Sirius Black, un asesino convicto que está en busca y captura y por último, y no menos importante, se trata de Remus Lupin, otro de los mejores amigos de mis padres y es el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que he tenido y…—Aquí, Harry sonrió—…es un hombre lobo.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó; Dudley se había desmayado y estaba tirado en el suelo.

—¡Oh, Dudders, despierta por favor! ¡Mamá está aquí!—gritó Petunia.

—¿Qué has hecho con él, muchacho?—gritó Vernon. Su cara rápidamente obtuvo un color morado.

—¡Sólo está desmayado, tonto!—dijo Snape—. Potter no hace nada especial. ¿Este hombre siempre ha sido tan denso?

—¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?—Vernon quería seguir, pero cerró la boca cuando una varita apretaba su garganta.

—He tenido suficiente de tus gritos, Dursley. ¡Hemos venido a recoger a Harry, no a escuchar tus gritos! ¡Harry, ve a por tus cosas! Tu tío y yo tenemos que hablar un poco—gruño Sirius.

—¿Yo me voy?—preguntó Harry, ilusionado.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, ve a buscar tus cosas. Draco te ayudará.

Harry miró a Draco rápidamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo…Por aquí, Malfoy.

Draco respiró hondo y, en silencio, siguió a Harry a través de las escaleras, mientras que hacia todo lo posible por no mirar ese buen culo y las largas piernas de su amor platónico.

Los dos muchachos se detuvieron ante una puerta con diez cerraduras en la misma. La boca de Draco se abrió cuando vio las cerraduras y aún más sorprendido cuando vio que era la habitación de Harry. Una mirada rápida alrededor mostró una habitación desordenada, pero limpia. Había una cama pequeña, un armario y un escritorio. El baúl de Harry estaba abierto y se encontraba en la pared derecha, debajo de la ventana. La jaula de su lechuza, la cual estaba durmiendo ahora, estaba sobre el armario.

—¿Por qué hay cerraduras en la puerta? —preguntó Draco sin pensar y contuvo la respiración cuando Harry lo miró. ¿Estaría enfadado? Después de todo, Draco no se había disculpado todavía. Teóricamente, todavía eran enemigos de la escuela.

_Por favor, no te enfades_, Draco le rogó en silencio.

Después de un silencio incomodo, Harry respondió:

—Porque no quieren arriesgar sus preciosas vidas, ya que estoy a un paso de sus habitaciones, y temen que entre por la noche para matarlos. En realidad, las cerraduras fueron puestas el verano anterior a mi segundo curso, ya que tu ex elfo doméstico decidió lanzar un pastel a la esposa del jefe de mi tío. —Y continuó con el proceso de llenar su maleta.

—¿Ellos te encerraron? ¡Eso es bárbaro! —protestó el rubio.

Harry sonrió irónicamente.

—Así es mi vida. Bienvenido a mi mundo —añadió en tono sarcástico.

Después de ver a Harry deambular por la habitación y llenar su baúl, Draco se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerle otra pregunta.

—¿Siempre te culpan si algo sale mal? —dijo con cuidado, ya que no quería romper la extraña tregua.

Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Su rostro no mostraba nada más que sorpresa.

—Doy por hecho que has prestado atención a nuestra conversación. Sí, me echan la gran parte de la culpa a mí, o en su defecto al gobierno. Si algo sale mal con mi primo, entonces la culpa es mía. Estoy acostumbrado a eso.

—No suena como si te importase —dijo el rubio, mientras frotaba el libro encogido en el bolsillo con su dedo.

—Me he enfrentado muchas veces a Voldemort en los últimos seis años y si siempre me las he arreglado para escapar de un loco asesino, puedo sobrevivir a la violencia verbal de mi amada familia. Después de todo, ¿quién es más peligroso para mí? ¿Un poderoso mago oscuro o un par de muggles a los que no les caigo bien? —preguntó Harry levantando una ceja.

Draco sonrió, irónico.

—Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera, entonces creo que entiendo tu razón para no preocuparse.

Harry cerró la maleta y se sentó en la cama. Sus ojos verdes estudiaban al joven de la puerta.

—Mi turno para preguntar —dijo de pronto—. ¿Qué hacéis Snape, tu padre y tú, aquí?

—No sé la razón de Severus y mi padre, aunque sospecho que mi padre obligó a Severus a venir. Pero, yo quería disculparme contigo —respondió Draco con timidez y sin mirar a los ojos a Harry.

Harry estaba confundido. ¿Por qué Malfoy le pediría perdón? Él no actuaba como siempre, y Harry se había dado cuenta. Sus ojos se estrecharon. ¿Podría ser una trampa de Voldemort? ¿Qué pasa si se trababa de un mortífago disfrazado de Malfoy? Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Harry le apuntó con la varita, ignorando el grito de sorpresa y dijo:

—Dime, cuando tuvimos detención en primer año con Hagrid, ¿qué criatura estábamos buscando y quién estaba en mi grupo?

Draco trató de mantener la calma, pero eso era difícil cuando una varita apuntaba a tu garganta.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El uso de su nombre de pila le hizo sospechar más. Malfoy nunca le había llamado por su nombre. Siempre era "Potter".

—¡Dame una jodida respuesta, Malfoy! —gruñó Harry y Draco tuvo que admitir que el gruñido de Harry era potente.

Por desgracia, ese no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso. Ahora tenía que dar una respuesta.

—Está bien, ¡te voy a dar una maldita respuesta! Estábamos buscando un unicornio herido. Tu grupo estaba formado por el cobarde perro Fang y yo. Cuando encontramos al unicornio herido, algo con una capucha estaba bebiendo del animal —respondió rápido—. ¿Satisfecho?

Para su alivio, Harry bajó su varita y se relajó un poco.

—Lo siento, pensé que eras un mortífago disfrazado.

—¿Por qué crees que era uno de ellos?

—Porque no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para pedirme disculpas —dijo irónicamente—. Todo el mundo sabe que nunca me llamarías "Harry", sino "Potter". Hacías preguntas sobre mi vida y no me insultabas o te burlabas de mí. Todas esas cosas que Malfoy hace, incluso si su vida dependiese de ello —respondió Harry—. ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de actitud? ¿A qué se debe que llames a Snape por su nombre?

—Llamo a Severus por su nombre porque él es mi padrino —respondió Draco.

—¿Tu padrino? No es de extrañar que seas su favorito —se burló el moreno.

—¿Cómo dices? ¡Soy su favorito porque soy bueno en la materia! Eso no tiene nada que ver con que sea mi padrino. Tal vez si tratases de esforzarte más en clase, no perderías tantos puntos—se defendió Draco. Pero había la gran posibilidad de que Harry le contestase enfadado. No tenía la intención de que sonase como un ataque. ¿No podía haber sido más cauteloso con su respuesta?

Para su sorpresa, Harry comenzó a reírse.

—¡Oh, por favor, mis pociones serían razonablemente aceptables si vosotros no tratasen de boicotearme las pociones! Es fácil hacer una poción si no estás distraído. Además, aunque mis pociones estuviesen bien, Snape igualmente me quitaría puntos. Si no lo has notado, sin embargo, tu padrino no me gusta. Él odiaba a mi padre y odia a Sirius. ¿Tengo algún motivo para esforzarme? —Había dejado de reír, pero continuaba sonriendo—. Ya no importa si soy bueno en pociones o no. Este año no la voy a cursar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó sorprendido Draco. Escondió su tristeza; si Harry no daba pociones, entonces iba a pasar más tiempo sin verlo, sin que la gente sospechase.

—Porque estoy seguro de que no tengo la nota suficiente para cursarla este año. No es que vaya a echarla de menos —Harry dijo con un bufido.

—No hemos recibido nuestros TIMOS todavía. Tal vez te equivocas y la puedes cursar —dijo Draco indiferente. Secretamente estaba pensando hablar con Severus y, posiblemente, sobornarlo para dejar que Harry estuviera en su clase. ¡No iba a dejar que nadie le robase la oportunidad de "estar" con él, incluso si ese era su padrino!

—Lo dudo —el moreno respondió secamente. Negó con la cabeza—. De todos modos, todavía no has respondido a mi primera pregunta: ¿Por qué el cambio repentino?

Draco suspiró, entrando un poco más a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Iba a pedirle disculpas a Harry, pero eso no significaba que todo el mundo tuviese que escucharlo. Todavía tenía un poco de dignidad, muchas gracias.

Fue a sentarse en el escritorio, mientras que el chico vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, cual halcón.

_Probablemente piense que lo voy a maldecir_, pensó Draco, internamente resoplando. _Supongo que no podía culparlo, después de tantos años._

—Mira, desde que mi padre ha decidido no trabajar para el Señor Oscuro, he estado pensando. Me he dado cuenta de que he sido un idiota y un imbécil los últimos cinco años. No hay excusa para mi comportamiento. No debería haberte hecho todas esas cosas, sólo estuvimos en desacuerdo por una estúpida decisión el primer año en el tren. Asimismo, no debí dejarme influenciar por los prejuicios y aumentar la hostilidad de nuestras casas. Así que te pido perdón. Lo siento. —Draco obligó a las dos últimas palabras salir de su boca. ¡Era tan difícil decir esas cosas! Esperaba que la disculpa fuese suficiente para Harry, porque él no podía pensar en otra manera de decirlo de nuevo.

_Bueno, esto es una sorpresa inesperada_, pensó Harry y parpadeó. De todas las personas que conocía, Malfoy era la última persona que pensaba que le pediría perdón ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Él sabía que la disculpa era real, y no había manera de que un Malfoy se humillase de esa forma. Él era un Malfoy, después de todo.

Harry tenía que admitir que la rivalidad que ambos sostenían era ridícula. Ni siquiera podía recordar el momento exacto en que había comenzado.

—Tú no eres el único idiota, ¿sabes? Mis amigos y yo tenemos la misma culpa que tú, así que también te mereces una disculpa. Después de todo, he hecho cosas al igual que tú y he dejado que el prejuicio se lleve lo mejor de mí, también. Así que, yo también lo siento —dijo Harry con un ligero rubor.

_Debería sonrojarse más a menudo, _pensó Draco_. Se ve tan tierno ahora._

—¿Entonces, estoy perdonado? —preguntó Draco, esperanzado.

—Sólo si me perdonas también —sonrió Harry

Draco fingió pensar en la proposición y suspiró dramáticamente:

—Oh, está bien, te perdono.

—Entonces estás perdonado. —Harry volvió a sonreír.

La respiración de Draco quedó atrapada en su garganta. Harry estaba guapísimo con esa sonrisa.

Draco cogió valor por última vez y le preguntó:

—¿Crees que podemos ser amigos?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por un segundo, pero respondió:

—Sólo con dos condiciones.

El muchacho rubio tragó saliva:

—¿Y son?

—Vamos a tratar de conocernos mejor y utilizaremos nuestros nombres de pila. Nada de "Malfoy" y "Potter" ¿Trato? —Harry extendió la mano.

Draco sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y estrechó la mano del muchacho.

—Trato.

—No me puedo creer que ahora sea amigo de un Slytherin —se quejó, fingiendo, el moreno—. Mi padre probablemente estará pensando en la mejor manera de castigarme cuando vaya al cielo.

—Tú lo tienes fácil. Todavía tienes que esperar a tu castigo, pero mi padre aun sigue con vida —dijo Draco con una falsa queja.

—Cierto, cierto. Bueno, saluda a mis padres de mi parte cuando estés muerto, ¿vale? ¡Parece que vas a llegar antes que yo! —sonrió Harry

—Si yo caigo, te llevaré conmigo, Harry —amenazó Draco.

—¡Estoy muy asustado, en este momento! —dijo Harry en tono burlesco.

—Oye, malna…

El insulto de Draco se vio interrumpido por la voz de un hombre.

—¿Ya habéis acabado, muchachos? Estamos listos para marcharnos —la voz de Remus fue ligeramente amortiguada, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—¡Sí, estamos listos! —Mientras Harry cogía la jaula de su lechuza, Draco abrió la puerta.

Remus se acercó al baúl, lo redujo y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

Harry abrió la ventana y preguntó:

—¿Dónde debería enviar a Hedwig?

—Grimmauld Place —respondió Remus.

—Ya lo escuchaste, chica. Te veo más tarde. —Hedwig mordió cariñosamente su oreja y voló por la ventana abierta. Remus redujo la jaula e hizo que los chicos saliesen de la habitación.

—Perdónenme por decir esto, pero por un momento pensé que se estaban matando. ¿Tanto tiempo os tomó recoger todo? La verdad es que nos preocupamos —dijo Remus, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué habríamos de matarnos el uno al otro? —preguntó Draco inocente.

Harry bufó.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo haríamos? ¿No sabías que la sangre de un _sangrepura_ es más difícil de quitar de la alfombra? La verdad, no quería salir de mi habitación, sucio y ensangrentado.

—¡Retira lo dicho! Deberías sentirte honrado de tener la sangre de un _sangrepura_ en tu habitación —exigió acaloradamente Draco.

—Un Gryffindor jamás se retracta de lo dicho. Vive con eso —replicó de nuevo Harry.

La disputa entre los dos se detuvo al llegar a la sala de estar. En un sofá, estaban sentados Sirius, Lucius y Snape. Y en el otro, los Dursley.

Los Dursley estaban pálidos; es decir, sólo los adultos, ya que Dudley estaba todavía inconsciente. Cabía decir que Sirius aun les apuntaba con la varita.

Harry sonrió

—¿De qué me he perdido?

—Sólo a tu padrino amenazando a tu familia —respondió Remus secamente.

—¿Significa que me he perdido toda la diversión? —dijo Harry

Draco rió cuando escuchó el comentario.

—¡Potter! ¿Cómo demonios te las has arreglado para vivir aquí? No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero después de conocer a estos idiotas, ¡tengo que decir que eres la única persona de tu estúpida familia que parece sana y normal! —se quejó Snape. También se burlaba de los Dursley.

—¿Está Snape dándome un cumplido? —pensó Harry sorprendido

—¡El mocoso es el loco aquí! ¡Él es un monstruo anormal con sus estúpidos trucos de magia! Una vez creí que podía acabar con la anormalidad que hay en él, pero no funcionó. ¡Todos vosotros sois unos monstruos! ¡Tendría que haberlo echado de aquí hace mucho tiempo! ¡Sí lo hubiese hecho, tendría una vida perfectamente normal! ¡Pero no, tuve que tener esta vida de locos! Debería estar muerto, al igual que sus padres, entonces, él no habría…— el monólogo de Vernon fue cortado por cuarto luces de colores.

Vernon ahora tenía una oreja de cerdo y úlceras en la cara. Su piel era de color azul y amarillo. El último hechizo no mostró nada, pero no significaba que no hiciese daño.

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que Remus, Sirius, Lucius y, para su gran asombro, también Snape, tenían las varitas en alto.

Sirius se levantó y le dijo a Petunia:

—Si alguna vez veo tu cara o la de tu marido de nuevo, personalmente os torturaré y os mataré ¿entendido? —Sus ojos brillaban cual maníaco.

Petunia asintió con la cabeza y lo miró aterrada.

Lucius y Snape escondieron sus varitas y se levantaron.

Sirius se volvió hacia Harry.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, preocupado—. No les hagas caso, sólo son un…

—Un montón de densos idiotas que merecen un castigo —terminó la frase Snape. Miró a Harry y estudió su delgado cuerpo a través de las grandes prendas que llevaba puestas—. Cuando estemos de vuelta en Grimmauld Place, te voy a examinar, Potter. Quiero saber cuánto daño te han hecho estos humanos. Y no se te ocurra protestar, ¿de acuerdo, Potter? Vámonos, ahora. Se está haciendo tarde y todavía tenemos que ir al Ministerio y al Banco. —Con esto, salió a la calle.

La boca de Harry se abrió por el shock recibido ante la respuesta de Snape.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo inseguro.

—Para serte honesto, yo tampoco lo entiendo —respondió Sirius, sorprendido.

—Eso, Harry, significa que has entrado en la zona de protección de Severus. No vas a escapar de la revisión. —Draco se rió y le palmeó el hombro.

—El mundo se está volviendo loco, es la única explicación —murmuró Harry.

—Sin embargo, Severus tiene razón, debemos irnos —dijo Lucius, y dirigió al grupo hacia afuera. —Primera parada: el Ministerio.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	4. El Ministerio

**Capítulo 4: El Ministerio**

—Está bien, Harry, por favor, cógete de mi brazo que vamos a aparecernos en las afueras del Ministerio —dijo Sirius y mantuvo el brazo extendido para que Harry se agarrase.

—¡Pero, Sirius, no puedes aparecerte en el Ministerio! Te capturarán y te enviarán a Azkaban —dijo Harry, entrando en pánico.

—No, no lo harán. Cuando estemos allí, me transformaré en Canuto y luego iremos al Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas. —La explicación de Sirius fue interrumpida por Lucius.

—Donde voy a exigir que se le haga un juicio justo a tu padrino. Y, una vez demostrado que es inocente, vamos a ir a Gringotts —dijo Lucius, terminando la explicación.

Harry lo miró escéptico y preocupado.

—¿Y si no quieren darle un juicio?

—Claro que lo harán, Harry. Se trata de una petición hecha por mí, es decir, un Malfoy. No se atreverían a mandarlo a la cárcel, sin un juicio previo —aseguró Lucius.

—Ya lo hicieron una vez. Podrían hacerlo de nuevo —señaló Harry, con el cuerpo tenso.

—¿No confías en mí, Harry? —dijo Lucius, sorprendentemente suave.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—No es eso. Creo que usted puede hacerlo, señor Malfoy, pero no confío en el Ministerio.

—Por favor, llámame Lucius. ¿Confiarías más en el plan si consiguiésemos que Dumbledore declarase en el Ministerio? —Lucius le preguntó; aunque odiaba al viejo, Harry confiaba en él. Era probable que el muchacho se relajase, ahora que iban a llamar a Dumbledore para ayudar a Sirius.

Pero la respuesta de Harry sorprendió a todos.

—Haga lo que haga, no llame al director.

—¿Por qué no? El Ministerio va a escuchar a Dumbledore y él ayudará a Sirius.

—Ese hijo de puta no hizo nada para ayudar a Sirius. Probablemente conseguiría que lo volviesen a arrestar —gruñó Harry.

—¡Harry! ¿Dónde está tu respeto y confianza en Albus? —le preguntó Remus sorprendido, ya que no entendía el cambio repentino de Harry hacia el director.

—¡La perdió hace meses! —gruñó Harry y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco.

—¡Yo no sé vosotros, pero no me fio de alguien que me guarda secretos, que me miente sobre mi maldita vida, que me mete con personas que me odian con el mero pretexto de que la sangre por parte de madre me dará protección que ni siquiera funciona, o que deja que personas potencialmente peligrosas enseñen! —despotricó el moreno. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente y nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlo—. ¡Dice que es sabio y que tiene conocimiento sobre la gente, pero él no nota cuando uno de sus profesores es poseído por Voldemort, o cuando se trata de un falso héroe con aires de grandeza, o cuando se trata de un mortífago disfrazado! Le da la espalda a uno de los miembros de la Orden, cuando la gente dice que es un asesino, en lugar de cuestionar el caso. ¡Él no hizo nada para evitar que el Ministerio mandase a Sirius a la cárcel! No le ayudó hace dos años, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? ¡Él no me dijo que los dos únicos amigos de mis padres estaban vivos! ¡No me dijo que tenía un padrino! ¡Tuve que escuchar a Remus hablar sobre mis padres! ¡Me pone en peligro y todo por un bien mayor! ¡Él no me dijo algunas cosas sobre Voldemort el año pasado, aunque fui yo quien le hizo saber que había regresado! Afirma que soy lo suficientemente adulto, pero me sigue tratando como a un niño. ¡No le importa una mierda lo que me pase! ¡Tengo que destruir su propio despacho para poder saber algo sobre mi vida! —Finalmente, su diatriba se detuvo y respiró profundamente. Todavía estaba furioso, pero sabía que tenía que controlarse a sí mismo, no quería echarlo todo a perder.

—No sabía que lo tenías en ti, Potter —dijo Snape de pronto, casi con admiración—. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el Chico de Oro de Dumbledore, se volvería en su contra?

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Ni sabía que te sentías de esa manera, Harry. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —dijo Remus.

—Ehmm, porque yo sólo empecé a sentirme así, desde hace un par de meses —dijo Harry, inseguro.

—¿Y cuál ha sido la causa de este repentino cambio? —Remus le preguntó desconcertado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado sintiendo Harry esos meses? Harry había escondido sus verdaderos sentimientos por meses y nadie lo había notado. Con inquietud, Remus se dio cuenta de que el moreno se había vuelto demasiado bueno en esconder sus emociones. ¿Cuándo había llegado a ser tan bueno en eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo? ¿Y por qué?

Harry no sabía qué contestar. Hasta ahora, sólo Snape y Remus le habían dicho algo. Los otros parecían estar en estado de shock. Los dos Malfoy estaban pálidos por lo dicho por Harry. Definitivamente, no se esperaban que el Chico de Oro soltase esa diatriba, eso seguro. Snape sólo lo miró con ojos ilegibles, pero estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Las reacciones de Remus y Sirius eran las que más temía. Tenía miedo de que se pusiesen furiosos con él. Después de todo, estaban en la Orden. Probablemente pensaban que todo lo que Dumbledore hacía era correcto. Hasta ahora, sólo Remus le había pedido una explicación en un tono tranquilo, pero Harry sospechaba que la calma era debido a la situación y que, en cualquier momento, Remus empezaría a gritar.

Su padrino no había dicho nada hasta ahora, pero estaba claro que estaba en estado de shock. Una vez que pasase la conmoción, estaría enojado, Harry estaba seguro de eso.

No sabía qué decir, cómo explicar el cambio. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que temía perder a Sirius y a Remus. Tenía miedo de que lo odiasen. Los amaba, y eran la única familia real que le quedaba.

Pero, de nuevo, una pequeña voz dijo en la parte posterior de su cabeza: _Ellos nunca han dicho que te consideran como parte de la familia. ¿Por qué deberían de hacerlo? Desde que te conocen, sus vidas siempre han estado en peligro. Eres sólo una molestia. Es tu culpa que sus vidas estén siempre en peligro. El peligro para ellos es más grande, porque te conocen. ¿Por qué alguien querría a un monstruo tan despreciable como tú? ¿No es obvio que no te quieren? Si te quisieran, ¿por qué te mandaron de vuelta a casa de los Dursley todos estos años?_

_¡No, estás mintiendo!_ Pensó Harry con desesperación._ ¡Ellos me quieren! Después de todo vinieron a buscarme. ¡Si no me quisiesen no estarían aquí!_

_¿Y si sólo es por la guerra?_ Le preguntó la voz con sorna.

_¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No sólo me quieren por la guerra!_ Pensó Harry enfadado.

_Si tú lo dices. _La voz quedó en silencio.

A Harry no le gustaba tener esos sentimientos confusos e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para controlarlos. Los retrajo mentalmente hasta no sentirlos. Eso fue un alivio para él, ya que no tenía tiempo para pensar en ellos ahora. Tenía que dar una respuesta.

Mientras Harry tenía su propia batalla interna, Snape lo observaba. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba un poco preocupado por el muchacho. Después de ver a los muggles y sondear sus mentes, había cambiado el punto de vista que tenía sobre Harry. Y no le gustaba ni un pelo lo que estaba viendo. Y su experiencia le decía que nunca se equivocaba.

Había creído que, al igual que su padre, el niño era arrogante y bravucón. Pero ahora… ahora tenía que admitir que su odio hacia James Potter le había cegado. No le había dado al chico una oportunidad.

Se obligó a mirar de verdad al muchacho. Potter era demasiado pequeño y delgado para su edad. La ropa que llevaba era claramente de segunda mano —y seguramente de su primo obeso— y parecía que podría deslizarse por el cuerpo del chico. Además, su rostro estaba pálido y tenso.

Snape recordó las cosas que había visto en la mente de los muggles, y seguía sorprendido por lo que había visto. Los muggles habían dejado a su sobrino hacer las tareas del hogar hasta que quedaba agotado y apenas consciente. Le habían negado alimentos si había hecho algo "malo" —y Snape recordaba que era en los momentos en los que Potter había usado magia accidental—. Básicamente, lo dejaban morir de hambre. Había sido encerrado en un armario durante diez años y después de eso, encerrado en una habitación con cerraduras en la puerta. Al chico se le habían negado regalos, mientras que a su primo si le hacían. Ni una vez habían celebrado su cumpleaños. Potter había sido agredido por su primo y sus amigos, ya que no era lo suficientemente rápido para escapar. Los muggles lo insultaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad y en ocasiones lo golpeaban.

Había sido un milagro que el chico hubiese sobrevivido y que no se hubiese vuelto malvado, reflexionó Severus.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la reacción de Potter al mencionar a Albus. Snape había visto con claridad la repugnancia en esos ojos verdes y brevemente se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría antes de que ese sentimiento se volviese odio puro.

Hablando con franqueza, después de escuchar despotricar a Potter, no podía negar que el chico estaba en lo cierto. Siempre había sabido que no podía confiar en el viejo manipulador y sólo esperaba el momento para poder ser finalmente libre, sin la intromisión del viejo loco. Que un muchacho de quince años, hubiese visto a través de los esquemas de manipulación del director, era increíble. Que ese muchacho fuese Potter, estaba lejos de la realidad.

_Tal vez hay algo más que en ese niño de lo que el ojo puede ver,_ reflexionó Snape. Se había propuesto examinar a fondo a Potter. Ahora sabía la verdad, y sintió un impulso natural, que era cuidar al chico. Era irracional y no lo entendía completamente y estaba desconcertado, pero una parte de él pensaba que porque Potter se parecía un tanto a él. Entendía el abuso que había sufrido Potter, porque lo había sufrido demasiado.

Instintivamente, sabía que el chico escondía cosas a los demás, especialmente sus sentimientos — y quería ayudar al chico, para que no sufriera solo. Al igual que Snape había hecho.

Hm, si lo voy a ayudar, tal vez debería llamarlo por su nombre, pensó Snape divertido.

Pero su diversión desapareció cuando repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo apagados que estaban sus ojos verdes; totalmente vacios de emoción y estaba tenso.

Sabía lo que le pasaba a Potter — No, Harry se estaba cerrando — todo lo que estaba sintiendo no le gustaba y estaba ocultando de sus emociones. La facilidad con que lo hacía, era de alguien que tenía mucha experiencia, dijo Snape.

Esto no era bueno, se dio cuenta rápidamente, necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente.

—Lupin, creo que es necesario que repitas la pregunta. Creo que no la escuchó —Snape dijo con voz suave.

Remus le lanzó una mirada rápida, y repitió la pregunta. —Harry ¿Cuál ha sido la causa de este repentino cambio?

El moreno levantó la mirada— ¿Hm? Tampoco…

—¿Es importante? Sí, es muy importante, ya que se trata de una reacción impropia de ti y queremos saber por qué la opinión del héroe ha cambiado —respondió Snape y lo miró severo.

Harry lo miró molesto.

—¡Nunca me he visto como un héroe! Y he cambiado de opinión porque antes no tenía tiempo para pensar— sonrió irónicamente—. Después de todo, he tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en estas últimas semanas.

—Bueno, nos alegra saber que has cambiado de opinión. Nos ahorra mucho esfuerzo en convencerlo de que el director no es alguien en quien confiar. Yo ya estaba temiendo esa conversación en particular —Lucius habló por fin.

Los demás asintieron sombríamente, incluidos Remus y Sirius.

Harry estaba confundido ¿Estaban de acuerdo con él? ¿No estaban enfadados con él? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Se había pasado algo por alto?

—Esperad, ¿no estáis enfadados conmigo? —preguntó Harry incierto, e inconscientemente empezó a jugar con sus mangas.

Draco estaba confundido ¿Por qué pensaría Harry que se iban a enfadar con él? Él acababa de decir lo que todos pensaban. Acababa de decir la verdad. ¿Y por qué miraba con tanto miedo a Sirius y Remus? A pesar de que tenía que admitir una cosa: la primera era que estaba impresionado con la diatriba de Harry: no pensaba que pudiese estar tan enojado; y la segunda era que estaba absolutamente adorable con esa inquietud.

—¿Enfadados? ¿Por qué deberíamos estarlo, Harry? —Remus le preguntó sorprendido. A parte del hecho de que nunca podría estar enfadado con Harry, encima acaba de decir la verdad. Le entristecía que Harry llegase a esas conclusiones: un Albus en el que no se podía confiar; pero se alegraba de que no fuese necesario el convencer a Harry de la verdad. El chico era muy terco cuando quería.

—¿Pues porque acabo de insultar al líder de la Orden y lo acuso de ser mentiroso y cuestiono sus motivos? —la respuesta de Harry salió como si de una pregunta se tratase.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! Estamos contentos de que sepas la verdad. Estábamos sorprendidos por tu injurioso discurso —rió entre dientes Remus y sus ojos color ámbar parecían más cálidos—. Lo tengo que decir, has heredado el genio de Lily. Pero creo que el de ella era mucho peor.

Harry se sonrojó y bajó la mirada

—Sí, lo siento. Sólo necesitaba desahogarme, supongo.

—Es comprensible, pero no tienes que pedir disculpas —dijo Lucius con calma.

El ambiente del grupo se relajó, pero Snape seguía mirando a Harry.

—¿En verdad destruiste la oficina de Dumbledore? —preguntó Draco de golpe.

Harry se ruborizó de nuevo y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza

—Sí, yo estaba enfadado y no dejaba que me fuese y estaba frustrado, así que…— Se encogió de hombros—. Me pareció una buena idea en ese momento.

Draco rió

—¡Eso no tiene precio, me hubiese gustado verlo!

Harry se echó a reír también y Draco se sentía orgulloso de haber hecho reír a Harry. Realmente debería reír más a menudo: tenía una sonrisa hermosa, pensó Draco.

—Pero si no estás enojado, ¿por qué no has dicho nada aún, Sirius?—preguntó Harry con la mirada nerviosa.

Cuando mencionó su nombre, Sirius giró la cabeza hacia él y miró a Harry con ojos brillantes que hicieron tragar al joven.

—¿Dónde coño has aprendido ese lenguaje? ¡Lily tendría un ataque al corazón si te hubiese escuchado! —le gritó Sirius.

Harry lo miró atónito.

—Euhm ...

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y daba golpes en el suelo con el pie.

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.

Harry sin poder hacer nada, miraba a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. No la encontró. Draco estaba riéndose, Lucius sonreía; Remus estaba tratando de ocultar su diversión, pero de pronto sucumbió y se rió y la diversión brillaba en los ojos oscuros de Snape, cosa que contagió a Harry al instante.

—Euhm, yo, yo lo aprendí de ti —respondió seguro. No había mentido: la verdad es que su padrino tenía un vocabulario extenso cuando estaba molesto o enfadado.

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Sirius parpadeó sorprendido y desplegó sus brazos.

—¿Yo? ¿De mí? —preguntó

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin saber lo que tenía que decir.

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?—Sirius se perdía en sus propias palabras.

—Tu vocabulario es, como siempre, absolutamente asombroso —dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras a modo de sarcasmo.

—Murciélago grasiento, haz el favor de ir a lavarte el pelo. Con la cantidad de aceite que contiene se puede lubricar un motor —replicó de nuevo Sirius, pero el insulto carecía de valor y se veía distraído.

—Al menos soy útil. Eso no es algo que se pueda decir de todo el mundo —Snape se burló, pero no le devolvió el insulto.

—¡Cállate, _Snivellus_! Harry, ¿cuándo me has escuchado hablar así? —Sirius le preguntó confundido.

Harry parpadeó y cerró los ojos. ¿Sabía Sirius lo que implicaba hacer esa pregunta?

—Cuando te conocí, con Pettigrew en tercer año, cuando te enteraste que participaría en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando Voldemort recobró su cuerpo, cuando fuiste atacado por Dementores, cuando recibiste ordenes de Dumbledore y lo peor fue cuando estuvimos, hace unas semanas, en el Ministerio. Así, que ya ves, mi madre estaría más enfadada contigo que conmigo —sonrió triunfal.

—Y no nos olvidemos de tu discurso en la oficina de Dumbledore hace una hora —dijo Remus amablemente.

Sirius sonrió tímidamente.

—Hm, me parece que lo hago mucho ¿no? Pero…—señaló a Harry con un dedo—, eso no significa que tú tienes que usar esas palabras.

—Pero son más eficaces cuando estoy enfadado —se quejó Harry.

—Vamos hacer una cosa: sólo si estás en una situación peligrosa y potencialmente mortal, podrás usar esas palabras —sugirió Sirius y le acarició el pelo.

Harry respondió divertido:

—Teóricamente, mi vida está en constante peligro. Por tanto, ¿la regla se aplica?

—El muchacho es bueno —murmuró Lucius a Snape y el maestro de pociones resopló en silencio.

—Permíteme abstener esta regla; sólo es válida cuando estés cerca de Voldemort y/o rodeado de mortífagos. Esperemos que no sea frecuente la situación… Y si quedas dañado o frustrado. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo? —le preguntó Sirius.

—Tenemos un acuerdo —dijo su ahijado con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Lucius dio una palmada.

—¡Excelente! Ahora que estamos listos, vamos a ir al Ministerio.

—¡Espera! Otra cosa. Harry, ¿cómo es que sabes de las barreras de sangre? —Sirius le preguntó con cuidado.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Soy capaz de leer. Ya os lo explicaré cuando estemos en Grimmauld Place, ¿de acuerdo?

Sirius y Remus asintieron de mala gana. Sirius le tendió el brazo y Harry lo agarró con firmeza, sin saber que esperar. Un segundo después, Harry sintió como si su propio cuerpo se apretaba a través de un pequeño agujero y luego la horrible sensación se detuvo y vio que estaba parado enfrente de una cabina de teléfono.

Harry sintió como sus intestinos se quedaron en Privet Drive. La verdad, no era una sensación agradable.

Sirius extendió el brazo hasta mantener estable a Harry.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? Sé que esto no es una experiencia agradable.

Harry sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que prefiero ir en escoba. Por lo menos con ella no siento que dejo atrás partes de mi cuerpo.

—Uno se acostumbra a la sensación —dijo Draco divertido

—Caramba, gracias, es un alivio saberlo —Harry respondió sarcástico.

Sirius le revolvió el pelo.

—No seas tan sarcástico, Harry. Ese es el trabajo de _Snivellus_.

Snape le miró.

—Ten cuidado Black, es posible que el sabor de tu cena tenga un sabor un tanto extraño.

—¡Oh por favor, se un poco más creativo en tus amenazas, Snivellus! Ya me has amenazado antes.

—Es probable, pero no quiere decir que no vaya hacer —Snape respondió con un tono de voz suave pero mortal.

Justo en ese momento, Harry y Remus escucharon a alguien que se acercaba por el otro lado de la calle en la cual ellos estaban.

—¡Sirius cámbiate a Hocicos!—susurró Harry con urgencia.

Sirius paró la lucha que tenía con Snape y lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Sirius, ¡hazlo! ¡Ahora! —le dijo Remus con urgencia.

Sirius le miró desconcertado, pero se transformó en su forma animaga, unos segundos antes de que la persona quedase a la vista.

Era un hombre, unos años mayor que Lucius. Tenía vetas grises en su cabello y tenía las cejas pobladas, y unos ojos amarillentos que miraba al grupo detrás de un par de gafas de montura metálica. Harry notó que caminaba con una leve cojera.

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Lucius y estudió a los otros hombres, antes de que su mirada cayese sobre Harry.

—Buenas tardes, señor Scrimgeour —sonrió cortés Lucius.

_¿Scrimgeour?_ Pensó Harry. _¿Donde he escuchado ese nombre antes?_

Scrimgeour asintió con la cabeza.

—Señor Malfoy, señores, buenas tardes—seguía mirando a Harry—. Creo que no nos hemos visto antes.

—Harry, él es Rufus Scrimgeour, el nuevo Ministro de Magia. Señor Scrimgeour, él es Harry Potter —los presentó Lucius.

_¡Ahora recuerdo!_ Pensó Harry. La imagen de Scrimgeour había estado en todas partes de las primeras páginas de la prensa, que lo anunciaba como nuevo Ministro. Fudge se había tenido que retirar a causa de los fallos que había cometido durante su mandato, por no mencionar el gran error que tuvo al no permitir al público saber del regreso de Voldemort.

Harry le estrechó la mano a Scrimgeour; se sentía una mano ancha.

—Es un placer conocerle, señor.

—Es bueno conocerle al fin, señor Potter —dijo el Ministro y su mirada cayó sobre la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Harry se sintió incomodo y se echó el pelo hacia delante para tapar la cicatriz. No le gustaba que la gente se le quedase mirando.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió algo frio y húmedo acariciando su mano. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Hocicos, empujando la mano con su nariz. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

Scrimgeour miró al perro y alzó una ceja.

—¿Y de quien podrá ser su perro?

Antes de que alguien pudiese responder, lo hizo Harry.

—Su nombre es Hocicos. Es mi perro, señor.

—¿En serio? Qué nombre tan extraño —reflexionó el Ministro.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Le gusta llamar mi atención de esa forma. Es por eso que lo llamo Hocicos. Es un perro muy curioso. —Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Remus reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—El Ministerio no era consciente de que tenía un perro, señor Potter —dijo Scrimgeour, alzando las cejas.

—Sí, la verdad, no entiendo porque debería dejar saber a todo el mundo que tengo un perro. Me gusta mi privacidad —sonrió tensamente Harry. No le gustaba ni un pelo, en la forma en la que estaba mirando el Ministro a Hocicos.

—Por supuesto, a todo el mundo le gusta su privacidad. Tengo curiosidad, sin embargo. ¿Mantiene a este perro por alguna razón en especial? ¿Por seguridad? —preguntó indiferente.

—No, me gustan los perros. Sin embargo, cabe decir que Hocicos es bueno protegiéndome. Tiene una mordida feroz. No envidiaría a la persona que hiciese enfadar a mi perro —sonrió maliciosamente Harry.

—Puedo entender el motivo. —Scrimgeour miró la altura del perro y los blancos y afilados dientes que el perro le mostraba—. Por lo que he escuchado, al parecer, le gusta la compañía de_ cosas_ peligrosas, señor Potter.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó Harry agudo.

Scrimgeour sonrió.

—Oh, hay muchos ejemplos, Potter. Como de sus muchas aventuras en la escuela y en el verano, su perro, o cuando defendió a un hombre lobo que no tenía derecho a ser profesor —Remus se estremeció.

—¿Cómo dice? ¡Tenía todo el derecho a ser maestro! ¡Lo que él tiene es un pequeño problema! ¡Nadie estaba en peligro! ¡De hecho, él era el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido!— dijo Harry entre dientes—. ¡Si no fuera por él, yo estaría muerto, porque el Ministerio consideró oportuno poner Dementores en Hogwarts! Desde que se marchó nunca ha habido un profesor decente en la escuela. Estoy seguro que recordará a Umbridge —se burló el moreno—. No es exactamente una brillante profesora. Quiero decir, ¿qué idiota llamaría repugnantes híbridos a unos centauros enfadados?

—Harry… —Lucius lo advertía.

Scrimgeour levantó la mano.

—No, señor Malfoy, déjelo. ¿Así que crees que no se toman buenas decisiones en el Ministerio, Potter?

Harry suspiró con impaciencia.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Simplemente he dicho que el Ministerio ha cometido grandes errores que podrían haber salvado la vida de muchas personas.

—Pero no niega que, al parecer, usted busca el peligro —sonrió Scrimgeour.

—Es cuestión de opinión, señor. Algunas de las cosas que usted considera peligrosas, otros las clasificamos como seguridad —contestó sombrío Harry.

—Eres un chico interesante, Potter. Pero por desgracia, me tengo que ir. Tengo que encontrarme con algunas personas. Que tengan un buen día, señores. —Scrimgeour se acercó más a los presentes, asintió con la cabeza y desapareció en la siguiente esquina.

—Imbécil arrogante —Harry murmuró con una mirada oscura en sus ojos.

—Harry… —Remus suspiró, pero en secreto se sentía complacido porque Harry lo había defendido. Era ridículo que un adolescente tuviese que defender a un adulto, lo sabía, pero no había podido evitar la sensación de calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir que era defendido.

—Es verdad lo que he oído: sólo las personas sin problemas son dignas de un trabajo. ¡Pues estoy harto de que a los demás les importe si eres completamente humano o si eres un peligro para los demás! —dijo Harry, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Harry, la licantropía no es exactamente un pequeño problema —dijo Remus triste.

—Para mí, que te conozco desde hace casi cuatro años, Remus, creo saber si eres peligroso. Sólo tienes un pequeño problema —dijo Harry agitando su mano impaciente.

—Casi te hago pedazos en tu tercer año, Harry—respondió Remus en voz baja, aun atormentado por el recuerdo. Casi había matado al hijo de su mejor amigo, porque había sido un estúpido al ponerlo en peligro.

Harry bufó.

—Y dicen que tengo complejo de culpa. Me pregunto de donde saqué eso —murmuró en voz baja. Luego dijo más fuerte—. Casi, pero no lo hiciste. No fue tu culpa, Remus…

—Pero… —Remus comenzó

—¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Remus John Lupin! Después de tantos años, sé a la perfección que no eres un peligro para mí o para otras personas. Si sigues siendo tan pesimista, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas —amenazó Harry.

—¿Y cómo vas hacer eso? —le preguntó Remus divertido—. No deberías amenazar a un Merodeador, Harry.

Harry sonrió lobunamente.

—Remus, Remus, tú mejor que nadie no deberías subestimar al hijo y ahijado de los Merodeadores. —El brillo en sus ojos no era angelical precisamente.

_Merodeadores, ¿qué es eso?, _pensó Draco e hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Harry sobre el tema más adelante.

Remus tragó saliva y sintió un poco de miedo. Harry tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que James cuando se le ocurría algo diabólico.

—Euhm ¿Qué quieres decir?

La sonrisa lobuna pasó a una angelical y dulce, completamente inocente.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

—Harry —Remus empezaba a entrar en pánico.

—Remus —sonrió Harry.

—Estoy condenado ¿no? —se quejó Remus.

—Es cuestión de opinión —respondió sonriendo Harry.

—¿Hay alguna manera para que siempre seas popular en el Ministerio, no Harry? —sonrió Draco.

—Por supuesto. Siempre quiero ser popular en el Ministerio. Quién sabe, tal vez podría ayudarme cuando me meto en problemas. Merlín lo sabe, me meto en problemas con facilidad —respondió con sequedad Harry—. Eso me recuerda: ¿Dumbledore ha encontrado un candidato para DCAO, profesor Snape?

Snape lo miró sorprendido y luego indiferente.

—Hasta donde yo sé, no ¿Por qué? —Harry parecía sospechoso—. ¿En qué piensas. Potter?

—¿Por qué cree que estoy tramando algo, señor? —preguntó inocentemente Harry—. Dicho esto, ¿cómo podría planear algo que incluye el puesto de DCAO? ¿No confía en mí?

—Bueno…

—No importa —dijo Harry a toda prisa—. No quiero saberlo.

—De todos modos hay que seguir. Tenemos alguien al cual liberar —dijo Lucius sonriendo.

Hocicos ladró y movió la cola.

—Sí, vamos, Hocicos se impacienta —sonrió Harry.

—¿Hocicos? —le preguntó curioso Draco.

—Una historia extraña. Más tarde te lo cuento —respondió Harry.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo hizo una nota mental para recordar que Harry le contase la historia.

Harry miró la cabina telefónica que les transportaría al Ministerio.

—¿Cómo vamos a entrar al Ministerio? Eso es demasiado pequeño para que quepamos todos nosotros.

—Lo aumentaremos, por supuesto —Lucius respondió tranquilo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry entre dientes.

Lucius sacó su varita, tocó la cabina telefónica y murmuró: _Dilatate_.

Todos ellos entraron en la cabina ampliada y la voz de una mujer dijo:

—Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor diga su nombre y el asunto a tratar.

—Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin y Harry Potter. Hemos venido por un juicio —dijo Lucius.

Harry tenía la sensación de un doble _déjà vu_ y se preguntó porque siempre había una causa negativa para visitar el Ministerio.

—Gracias. Visitantes, por favor tomen las insignias y adjúntelo en la parte delantera de sus ropas —la mujer dijo con frialdad.

Se oyó un chasquido y Harry recogió la insignia de plata "Harry Potter, juicio" estaba escrito.

La mujer volvió a hablar.

—Visitantes del Ministerio, están obligados a someterse a una revisión de su varita para la inscripción en el mostrador de seguridad, que se encuentra en el extremo más alejado del Atrio.

El suelo se estremeció y luego se hundió lentamente.

Harry miró la placa.

—Voy a empezar una colección de estas insignias. Esta es la tercera.

Remus quedó perplejo.

—¿La tercera? Tienes uno de tu audiencia y el de ahora ¿Cuándo obtuviste la tercera?

Harry puso la insignia en el bolsillo.

—Hace unas pocas semanas. Entonces decía "Misión de Rescate"

—¿No has tenido buenas experiencias cuando al Ministerio se refiere? —reflexionó Lucius.

—No, no realmente —respondió brevemente Harry.

Lucius quería decir algo, pero en ese momento dejaron de moverse y, como era de esperar, la mujer dijo:

—El Ministerio de Magia les desea un buen día. —La puerta se abrió de golpe y todos ellos salieron de la misma. Se unieron a la multitud y pasaron por delante de la fuente, que había sido reparada después del incidente en junio. Algunas personas se quedaban mirando al grupo y susurraban en voz baja. Harry estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo y acarició el cuello de Hocicos.

Pasaron por delante de Eric, el asistente de seguridad y, en el ascensor, Snape apretó un botón y el ascensor empezó a moverse, mientras que la voz nombraba los diferentes departamentos.

Cuando la voz dijo "Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas", el grupo salió del ascensor.

—En primer lugar, vamos a hablar con la señora Bones. Ella va estar preparada para escucharnos —Lucius dijo, y el grupo lo siguió por el pasillo.

Se detuvieron ante la puerta con el nombre "Amelia Bones" escrito en ella.

—¿Preparados? —dijo Lucius y cuando asintieron con la cabeza, llamó a la puerta.

Draco, que estaba al lado de Harry, vio que se ponía pálido y decidió calmar a su nuevo amigo.

—Hey, cálmate. Todo va estar bien, ya lo verás. No hay forma de que tu padrino sea enviado a la cárcel de nuevo. Mi padre no lo permitirá —le susurró al oído.

Harry se estremeció un poco cuando sintió el aliento caliente en la oreja y le sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias.

—De nada —Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y la señora Bones estaba de pie en la puerta.

—Señor Malfoy, buenas tardes. ¿Qué puedo hacer para…—interrumpió la frase cuando vio a Harry. Ella frunció el ceño y dijo: —Señor Potter, dígame que no tiene una audiencia de nuevo.

Harry respondió escandalizado, mientras que los demás reían entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que no, no he roto ninguna regla este verano.

Bones suspiró aliviada.

—Oh, por un momento pensé… Bueno eso no importa, venga y dígame el motivo de su visita.

La puerta se cerró detrás del grupo y la señora Bones conjuró sillas suficientes para que se sentaran. Harry se sentó entre Remus y Draco. Al lado de Draco, se sentó Lucius y junto a él, Snape. Hocicos delante de Harry. La señora Bones se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

—Bueno, ¿quién va a decirme el motivo de la visita? —la señora Bones preguntó.

—Yo lo haré —respondió Lucius—. Hace una semana, estaba buscando algunos casos antiguos, cuando me encontré con el de Sirius Black. No escapó a mi atención que no tuvo un juicio real y me preguntaba si se podría poner remedio a eso.

—Pero él se declaró culpable. No había pruebas suficientes para acusarlo de traición a los Potter, del asesinato de Pettigrew y de los trece muggles —la señora Bones dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Además de que todavía está en búsqueda. ¿Cómo vamos a darle un juicio? Y luego está el asunto de que todos los testigos están muertos. Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarle.

—Hay testigos. Conozco a personas que pueden demostrar que Black es inocente —Lucius dijo con calma.

—¿Quién? —ella preguntó curiosa.

Antes de que Lucius pudiese responder, Harry respondió.

—Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Peter Pettigrew, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Malfoy y yo. Ellos son los más importantes.

Bones le miró.

—Peter Pettigrew está muerto, señor Potter. Seguramente ya lo sabe. ¿Por qué defender al señor Black?

—Pettigrew no está muerto, yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos, en tercero y cuarto año. Él es un mortífago que ha ayudado a resucitar a Voldemort, tengo recuerdos y una cicatriz para demostrarlo. Y en cuanto a su pregunta… No me gusta que mi familia sea acusada de algo que no ha cometido —respondió rígido Harry—. Quiero ser capaz de pasar tiempo con mi familia sin tener la preocupación de que vayan a ser detenidos por un crimen que no han cometido.

La señora Bones lo miró perpleja.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Pettigrew no está muerto? Un segundo, el señor Black no es familia suya, señor Potter.

Hocicos gruñó y Harry respondió.

—Pettigrew está vivo, señora Bones, y Sirius es sin duda mi familia, junto con Remus Lupin que era amigo de mis padres, y él es mi padrino. Son hechos suficientes para hacer una familia —dijo, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de los demás hombres cuando hizo esa confesión.

La señora Bones suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

—Así que, Pettigrew está vivo y Black es inocente. ¿Cómo explica la acusación entonces? Albus confesó que Black era el Guardián de los Secretos de la familia Potter.

—Podemos explicar el malentendido cuando Sirius sea juzgado —dijo el moreno obstinado—. Le darán un juicio justo donde pueda defenderse ¿no? —sus ojos verdes se redujeron peligrosamente.

—Bueno, es inusual, pero creo que es justo, considerando el hecho de que no había prueba y usted las tiene, por tanto le daré un juicio. Pero sigue desaparecido. ¿Cómo los vamos a hacer? —preguntó Bones.

Harry sonrió cual tiburón.

—No hay problema con eso, señora Bones. Yo sé donde está Sirius. Pero antes tiene que darme su palabra de que Sirius recibirá un juicio justo y que no será enviado directamente a Azkaban.

—De acuerdo, le doy mi palabra, señor Potter —dijo con calma.

Harry miró a Remus y asintió con la cabeza, se inclinó hacia el perro y le dijo:

—Es la hora, Hocicos.

Inmediatamente el perro desapareció y Sirius volvió a su forma humana.

La señora Bones miraba desconcertada y con la boca abierta.

Sirius sonrió.

—Hola Amelia. Me alegro verte de nuevo.

—¡Sirius Black! ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¡Es increíble! —gritó ella.

—¡Gracias! Me lo han dicho mucho —dijo Sirius sonriendo

Harry rodó los ojos y se levantó.

—¿Señora Bones? ¿Puede darle un juicio ahora? Es urgente.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Voy a decirles dónde tienen que ir. ¿Quiénes serán los testigos de la defensa? —Bones preguntó mientras escribía algo en diversos documentos. Con un rápido hechizo los envió volando.

—Remus y yo —respondió Harry mirando a Remus—. Si estás de acuerdo, claro.

—No hay ningún problema —sonrió Remus.

Sirius lo acogió en sus brazos y los abrazó.

—Mi mejor amigo y mi ahijado me va a defender. Estoy emocionado —sollozó.

—Sirius, por favor, déjanos. Nos estas asfixiando —dijo Remus con voz tensa.

Tanto Remus como Harry respiraron con alivio y se frotaron las costillas.

—¿No deberíamos informar a Albus también? Podría ser de gran ayuda —sugirió Bones.

—No, él no tiene que estar aquí. Quiero decir, en este momento está muy ocupado y además no sabe toda la historia. Él no estaba allí cuando vimos a Pettigrew, por lo que no tiene recuerdos importantes —explicó Harry con el rostro inexpresivo.

—Bueno, si estás seguro, por favor, síganme. —La señora Bones los condujo a la sala donde se celebraría el juicio. Dentro de ella ya había muchos magos y brujas, que contuvieron la respiración al momento de ver a Sirius y luego comenzaron a hablar.

Harry rodó los ojos cuando escuchó algunos de los comentarios.

—¡Oh, querido señor, es Sirius Black!

—¡Se le ve más guapo ahora!

—Dulce Merlín, ¿lo has escuchado? ¡Harry Potter va a defender a Sirius Black! ¿Significa esto que Black es inocente?

—Bueno, hay una gran posibilidad de que lo sea. Quiero decir, Harry Potter no va a defender a alguien que es verdaderamente culpable.

—¡Tienes razón!

Harry sonrió y tocó el hombro de Sirius.

—Ya eres inocente porque te voy a defender.

Sirius sonrió.

—¿En serio?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, creo que es una de las ventajas de tener un ahijado famoso. ¿Quién diría que mi fama no te enviaría a la cárcel? —sonrió

—No te pongas chulo, mocoso —Sirius se echó a reír y le alborotó el pelo.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —se quejó y trató de peinarse el pelo hacia atrás—. Aun te voy a defender, me gustaría estar presentable.

—Uno nunca está presentable con ese pelo tuyo —bromeó Draco.

—Gracias, Draco. Me siento mucho mejor ahora —dijo Harry con sequedad.

—De nada —sonrió Draco.

—Potter, Lupin y Black, vayan a los asientos de la derecha. Puedes esperar allí para ver el juicio. Vosotros tres, síganme. —La señora Bones se llevó a los tres hombres hasta la mitad de la sala—. Señor Black, puede sentarse en la silla. Señor Lupin y Potter, se sientan en el banco a su izquierda. Cuando te llamen, vas a la silla de la parte delantera para responder a las preguntas, ¿entendido? —dijo severamente.

Remus y Harry asintieron con la cabeza y murmuraron:

—Sí, señora. —Se sentaron en el banquillo. Remus parecía nervioso, mientras que Harry todo lo contrario.

—Cálmate, Remus. No servirás de nada a Sirius si empiezas a hiperventilar —dijo Harry riendo entre dientes.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Si no ganamos, será enviado a la cárcel de nuevo ¡y no sobrevivirá una segunda vez! —dijo bruscamente Remus.

—Una vez más, cálmate. No irá a Azkaban. Sabemos la verdad y pronto los demás también. Además… —aquí Harry sonrió con picardía—, no se atreverán a cuestionar al famoso Harry Potter.

Remus negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió.

—Mocoso impertinente ¿no tienes vergüenza?

—Desapareció cuando empecé a pasar tiempo con Sirius —respondió Harry con sequedad.

Remus abrió la boca para contestar, pensó algo, y volvió a cerrarla.

—Sirius tiene ese efecto.

Harry quería responder, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la señora Bones. Un hombre con el pelo rubio se acercó a Sirius y vertió unas cuantas gotas de un líquido claro en la boca. Harry se dio cuenta de que ese líquido era probablemente _Veritaserum_.

La señora Bones comenzó el interrogatorio.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Sirius Orion Black.

—¿Edad?

—Treinta y siete años.

Un hombre asintió con la cabeza, ya que al parecer la poción estaba haciendo efecto.

—¿Fue usted el Guardián de los Secretos de los Potter? —preguntó Bones

—No, yo no lo era. James y yo decidimos que yo era la opción más obvia y pensamos que Voldemort iría por mí, así que fue Peter Pettigrew —dijo Sirius con la cara inexpresiva que tiene todo el mundo cuando es sometido a la poción de la verdad.

—Díganos que sucedió el treinta y uno de octubre de 1981.

—Me fui a buscar a Peter, porque tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando llegué a la casa, no estaba allí. No había señales de lucha, me entró el pánico y volé con mi moto a la casa de los Potter; cuando llegué allí, vi la casa en ruinas y a James y Lily en el suelo, muertos; cuando no vi a Harry me temí lo peor, pero entonces lo escuché llorar y vi que estaba en su cuna. Lo recogí y quería llevárselo a Remus.

—¿Por qué a Remus? Tu eres su padrino, ¿Por qué no hacerse cargo de él? —preguntó un hombre.

—Yo quería cuidarlo, pero quería encargarme de Peter primero: todavía quiero hacerlo; así que quería dejar a Harry con Remus, porque sabía que lo cuidaría bien.

—Así que querías matar a Pettigrew.

—Sí.

—¿Lo has matado?

—No.

—¿Qué pasó cuando acorralaste a Peter?

—Yo quería hacerle daño, para matarlo, ya que por su culpa James y Lily murieron, pero luego pensé que la muerte no era suficiente. Me di cuenta que mandarlo a Azkaban sería una tortura suficiente para él, así que quería dominarlo. Pero, antes de que pudiese hacer algo, gritó en voz alta que yo había matado a James y Lily, cortó su dedo, se convirtió en una rata y huyo por las alcantarillas.

—¿Una rata, dices? ¿Cómo podría haberse convertido en una rata? —preguntó la señora Bones, desconcertada.

Harry gimió, pensado que esto no iba a salir bien.

—Es un animago y su forma es una rata.

—¿Cuándo se convirtió en rata?

—En la escuela.

—¿Por qué no se registró?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

—Volviendo a esa noche, ¿qué sucedió después de escuchar el llanto de Harry Potter?

Harry murmuró.

—¿Por qué de golpe me siento avergonzado?

Remus se echó a reír en voz baja, pero no dijo nada.

—Lo recogí y quería volar con él hasta llegar a Remus, pero Hagrid me interceptó. Dumbledore le había ordenado llevarle a Harry. En un primer momento, sostuve a Harry y Hagrid me dijo que iba a llevárselo. Al final le di a Harry y le presté mi moto, para que llevase a Harry con Dumbledore

—¿Cómo escapó de la cárcel?

_¡Oh, maldita sea!_, pensó Harry. _¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto?_

—Me volví en mi forma de perro y escapé entre los barrotes. Los dementores no pueden sentir a los animales, por lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando me convertí —contestó monótonamente.

—Entonces también es un animago —dijo la señora Bones sorprendida.

—Sí.

—Y usted no está registrado.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—¿No tuve tiempo de hacerlo? Había una guerra que librar y cuando Voldemort quiere matar al hijo de tu mejor amigo, a uno se le olvida registrarse.

—Bueno, señor Black, queremos los recuerdos del 31 de octubre de 1981 y la última vez que vio a Pettigrew. —Bones asintió a un hombre vestido con la túnica azul y el hombre se dirigió hacia Sirius, lo agarró del brazo y lo condujo a una silla en la esquina derecha de la sala. Allí, se procedió a recoger sus recuerdos.

—Llamamos al primer testigo de la defensa, Remus Lupin —dijo Bones.

Remus suspiró, pero después de un guiño animado de Harry, se levantó y se acercó a la silla. En lugar de Veritaserum, tuvo que jurar con su varita mágica y con la mano libre puesta sobre un libro alegando que iba a decir la verdad. Después de decirlo, el libro se puso de color azul por unos instantes, pero después volvió a la normalidad.

—Es usted Remus John Lupin, ¿correcto? —la señora Bones comenzó con las preguntas.

—Sí.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Treinta y siete años.

—¿Dónde conoció a Sirius Black?

—En nuestro primer año en Hogwarts.

—¿Era amigo suyo desde entonces?

—Sí, junto con James Potter y Peter Pettigrew.

—¿Estaba enterado de que era un animago?

Remus tragó saliva, pero asintió con la cabeza—Sí, lo sabía.

—¿Sabe por qué él y Pettigrew se convirtieron en animagos?

Remus suspiró, pero de mala gana respondió.

—Sí, Sirius, James y Peter se convirtieron en animagos para ayudarme.

—¿James Potter también era un animago?

—Sí.

—Muy bien. ¿Por qué tuvieron que convertirse en animagos para ayudarle?

—Soy un hombre lobo. Me sirvieron de apoyo, así no me volví loco.

La señora Bones parpadeó y miró sorprendida.

—Bueno, esto es inesperado. ¿Creyó al señor Black cuando dijo que Pettigrew estaba vivo? —ella continuó con sus preguntas

—Sí, además vi a Peter hace dos años.

—Muy bien. Señor Lupin, por favor siga al señor Greenriver a la otra sala y deje sus recuerdos en el _pensadero_.

Remus asintió y siguió al hombre designado a la sala contigua que estaba situada detrás de la mesa donde estaba sentada la señora Bones.

—Llamamos al último testigo de la defensa, Harry Potter.

Un murmullo de excitación se alzó detrás de la señora Bones y algunos magos y brujas (en su gran mayoría) se inclinaron hacia delante para tener una buena visión de Harry cuando fuera a sentarse.

_Ni que nunca me hubiesen visto antes_, pensó Harry sarcástico. Reconoció a algunas personas que estuvieron en su propia audiencia y ocultaban difícilmente su disgusto.

Hace un año, no les importaba lo que le pasase. Para ellos era un chico loco y arrogante, y todos estaban ansiosos por verlo, pensó asqueado e irritado.

Y al igual que Remus, tuvo que jurar que diría la verdad.

—¿Eres Harry James Potter?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Harry se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

—Quince.

—¿Cuál es la relación que tienes con el señor Black?

—Es mi padrino.

—¿Cuándo se reencontraron?

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Después de su estadía en Azkaban —aclaró la señora Bones.

—En mi tercer año.

—¿Era consciente del hecho de que era acusado de traición y asesinato?

Los ojos de Harry se ensombrecieron un poco.

—Sí.

—Entonces ¿Por qué fuiste tras él?—preguntó una mujer vestida de verde oscuro.

Ahora, Harry no pudo contenerse y rodó los ojos.

—Yo no fui tras él. Él se llevó a un amigo mío debajo de un árbol a la Casa de los Gritos y fui a buscar a mi amigo.

—¿Creía que el señor Black era un asesino?

—Sí—dijo Harry con vacilación.

En la esquina izquierda, Sirius, tenía el rostro sobrio, ya que los efectos del Veritaserum habían desaparecido del torrente sanguíneo. Pero cuando escuchó a su ahijado decir tan bruscamente que él era un asesino, le dolió.

—Sí creías que era un asesino, ¿por qué estas actuando en su defensa?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron.

—Porque sé que es inocente. Y no creo que sea un asesino.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque él me dijo la verdad y también vi a Peter. Era la rata de mi amigo. Es por eso que Sirius quiso ir a Hogwarts.

—Sin embargo, Pettigrew escapó —dijo la señora Bones—. ¿Cómo?

—Era luna llena, y Remus se convirtió en un hombre lobo. Sirius se convirtió en su forma de perro, para asegurarse de enfocar la atención de Remus en él. Pettigrew vio su oportunidad y se escapó en su forma de rata. En mi cuarto año, lo vi en un cementerio. Él fue quien ayudó a resucitar a Voldemort. —Varios magos y brujas quedaron sin aliento al oír el nombre.

—¿Sabías que el señor Lupin era un hombre lobo en tu tercer año? —le preguntó una mujer, detrás de él.

_¿Eso es relevante?,_ pensó Harry, pero respondió: —Sí.

—¿No tiene problema con eso? —la misma mujer volvió a preguntar.

—No, ¿por qué habría que tenerlo?

—¡Porque es un hombre lobo! ¡Es un ser oscuro y peligroso! ¡Sin duda lo sabes! —le preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

—Eso es mentira. Primero que todo, él es un ser humano, no un ser oscuro y por último; ¡que no es peligroso por el amor de… Remus es tan peligroso como yo! Pues yo también soy peligroso… —Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que tuvo efecto.

La mujer palideció y balbuceó una disculpa.

Harry apretó los labios en una delgada línea.

—¿Alguna pregunta más?

La señora Bones negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya hemos acabado. Puedes dejar tus memorias de tercer y cuarto año, ve junto con el señor Greenriver. Puedes esperar con el señor Lupin en la otra sala, mientras nosotros debatimos.

Harry asintió y se levantó. Siguió al señor Greenriver a la sala mencionada y sonrió a su padrino. Sirius esbozó una sonrisa de vuelta.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Estaba en una pequeña sala de madera. Era lo suficientemente grande; había una mesa y cuatro sillas y una pequeña mesa redonda en la que estaba un _pensadero_.

—¿Sabes cómo funciona un _pensadero_? —Greenriver preguntó y sus ojos castaños miraron por un momento la cicatriz de Harry.

—Sí. —Harry asintió y cogió su varita. Trajo a colación el recuerdo de lo ocurrido al final de su tercer año, lo sacó con la varita y lo dejó caer en el _pensadero_. Hizo lo mismo con el recuerdo del final de su cuarto año.

Greenriver asintió con la cabeza y tomó el _pensadero_ en sus manos. Sin mirar atrás, salió de la sala y dejó a los dos hombres atrás.

—Bueno, vamos a sentarnos, ya que tenemos que espera—sugirió Harry.

Se sentaron en silencio. Harry estaba estudiando la habitación cuando Remus rompió el silencio.

—Sabes que no tenias que defenderme —murmuró, negándose a mirar a Harry.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Te podrías meter en problemas! —respondió Remus y se cruzó de brazos. Todavía no podía creer que diese la cara por él, delante del tribunal. Era simplemente increíble.

—¿Y? —la voz de Harry rompió sus pensamientos.

Remus parpadeó.

—¿Y?

—Sí, ¿y? No me importa si me meto en problemas. ¿Qué pueden hacerme? Ni que los atacase sin compasión —se burló Harry.

—No, pero mucha gente no estará de acuerdo con defender a un hombre lobo. Además, a algunos les gustaría saber porqué su "Elegido" sale en defensa de un hombre lobo —dijo Remus, con una sonrisa.

Harry lo miró molesto.

—Eres un ser humano, Remus, no sólo un hombre lobo. No me importa tener que defenderte. Es su problema si no lo entienden. —Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

La curiosidad de Remus pudo con él.

—¿Cuál ha sido la razón?

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—Eres parte de la familia, por supuesto.

Remus abrió la boca, la cerró, la abrió de nuevo y volvió a cerrarla y se conformó con parpadear. No sabía cómo reaccionar y se ruborizó, un poco avergonzado. La confianza de Harry era contundente.

Harry sonrió dulcemente y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando Greenriver apareció en la puerta.

—Por favor, síganme—el hombre habló con voz neutra.

Harry y Remus se levantó y siguieron a Greenriver a la sala. El hombre los guió hasta el banquillo donde estaban sentados antes.

—Después de ver los diferentes recuerdos, hemos llegado a una decisión —dijo la señora Bones.

Harry respiró hondo para calmarse; ahora sabría si Sirius finalmente seria un hombre libre o si estaba condenado. Junto a él, sintió como Remus estaba tenso. Después de un momento de vacilación, tomó la mano de Remus y la apretó suavemente. El hombre lo miró sorprendido, pero sonrió.

—Todos los que piensen que Sirius Black es culpable de traicionar a los Potter, que levanten la mano —dijo la señora Bones.

Sólo dos levantaron la mano.

—Todos lo que piensen que Sirius Black es culpable de asesinar a Peter Pettigrew, levanten la mano.

Nadie la levantó.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir salvajemente. ¿Esto podría significar que Sirius…?

—Todos lo que piensen que Black no debe ser castigado por ser un animago no registrado desde que fue encerrado en Azkaban durante doce años, levanten la mano.

Casi todos levantaron la mano, incluida Amelia Bones.

—Todos los que piensen que Sirius Black debe ser declarado inocente de todos los cargos, levanten la mano.

Uno por uno, todos levantaron la mano. Sirius se quedó atónito. ¿Esto significaba que era libre?

—Caso cerrado. ¡Sirius Black, por el poder de este tribunal, lo declaro inocente de todos los cargos! —dijo la señora Bones sonriendo. Sirius gritó de alegría—. Y por la presente le devolveremos todas sus pertenencias, su licencia de auror y le daremos la custodia de Harry James Potter.

—¡Genial! —gritó Sirius y saltó. La sala quedó en silencio. De pronto los magos y brujas empezaron a hablar y desaparecieron uno a uno a través de dos puertas.

Bones le sonrió a Sirius y le dio un documento oficial.

—Por favor, Black, no hagas que me arrepienta de darte la custodia a ti. ¡No la fastidies! —ella le advirtió

Sirius lo miró ofendido.

—¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—No me hagas hablar —suspiró ella.

—¡Hey!

La mujer le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Buena suerte, Black y espero no verte otra vez por aquí.

Él sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—No me verás.

Ella sonrió y se alejó.

Sirius se metió el documento en el bolsillo, cuando de pronto los brazos de su ahijado lo rodearon. Por un momento se quedó sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Ya no podía aguantar más —escuchó decir a Remus.

Sirius lo miró y sonrió.

—Al parecer, ¿Por qué no vienes y me das un abrazo?

Remus negó con la cabeza, pero se abrazaron después de que Harry y Sirius se soltaron.

—¿Cuál es el documento que te dio la señora Bones? —preguntó Harry curioso.

—Los papeles de la custodia, Harry. Ahora tengo oficialmente tu custodia —explicó Sirius y dejo ir a Remus.

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron.

—¿En serio? ¡Es fantástico! ¿Eso significa que ahora podré vivir contigo?

—Claro, ¿Cómo iba a ser si no? —Sirius dijo una y otra vez, sosteniendo a Harry en sus brazos—. Además, es hora de que te enseñe más sobre los Merodeadores. James va a querer mi cabeza, si se entera de que su hijo no sabe como engañar a alguien. —Los tres hombres rieron

—¡Qué bonito! El lobo, el perro callejero, y el mini chuco. ¡Dios, voy a enfermar! —se burló Snape.

Harry acabó el abrazo y vio a Draco, Lucius y Snape junto a él.

—Entonces está de suerte que usted sea maestro de pociones, ¿no es así señor?

—¿Pero, cómo te…?

Lucius le interrumpió apresuradamente.

—Bueno, ahora que Sirius es libre, podemos ir a Gringotts. Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer. Vámonos.

Los seis hombres salieron de la sala y siguieron a pie. Fuera del Ministerio se aparecieron otra vez. Esta vez Harry sabía lo que le esperaba, pero eso no lo hizo más fácil.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	5. La Voluntad de los Potter

**Capítulo 5: El testamento de los Potter**

El grupo se apareció fuera del Caldero Chorreante. Una vez más, Sirius agarró el brazo de Harry y lo mantuvo estable.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco divertido

—Estoy bien —murmuró Harry.

—¿Necesita una poción, Potter? —preguntó con sorna Snape.

—No, gracias, señor. Estoy seguro de que sobreviviré —Harry respondió con rapidez.

—Qué lástima. No queremos que usted se enferme.

Sirius abrió la boca para responderle, pero Harry le pegó una patada floja en la pierna y cerró la boca de nuevo.

—Creo que deberíamos seguir adelante, chicos. Todavía tenemos que visitar Gringotts —dijo Remus, tratando de detener una próxima discusión.

—No me gusta tener que admitirlo, pero el lobo tiene razón. A diferencia de alguno de vosotros, todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer —dijo Snape, con desprecio en su voz.

—¿De qué trabajo estás hablando, Snivellus? —se burló Sirius.

—A parte de la creación de pociones, de las clases, de la búsqueda de información vital sobre el Señor Oscuro, para colmo, tengo que estudiar la salud de tu ahijado —Snape respondió y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Hey! ¡Estoy perfectamente sano! ¡No necesito una revisión! —protestó Harry y miró a su profesor.

—Claro que no, Potter. Eres demasiado pequeño y delgado para tu edad. —Snape rodó los ojos. _Adolescentes, obstinados como el mismo diablo_, pensó.

—¡Mira quien fue a hablar! No es como si usted…—Remus le puso una mano en la boca, callándolo completamente.

—Vamos a movernos ¿de acuerdo?—se apresuró a decir Remus. No quería estar en medio de una pelea entre Harry y Severus, ya que a veces eran igual de malos que lo fueron antaño el mismo Severus y James,

—Remus tiene razón. Hemos perdido bastante tiempo aquí. —Lucius dijo, haciéndolos entender claramente la necesidad urgente de irse. Con esto, Remus fue empujando a Harry hacia la puerta. Ahora sabía que Harry sabría defenderse en una discusión frente a Severus y él realmente no quería saber cómo sonaría ese argumento. Y como sospechaba, no sería agradable.

Todos ellos siguieron a Remus y Harry al Caldero Chorreante. En el momento en el que los hombres entraron, en el bar se hizo el silencio.

Lucius suspiró, ya que sabían que iban a llamar la atención. No sólo por Harry Potter, si no porque también estaba el famoso Sirius Black.

—Antes de que todos empiecen a entrar en pánico, voy a hacer una breve explicación: el hecho es que Sirius Black es inocente. Ahora mismo volvemos de su juicio y ha sido absuelto de todos los cargos. Ahora es un hombre libre —Lucius dijo rápidamente.

Al principio, sólo había silencio, pero entonces una mujer joven, con el pelo largo y castaño, se adelantó. Jugueteó con sus mangas y miró a su alrededor, hasta que vio los ojos de Harry.

—Señor Potter ¿es cierto? ¿Es cierto que Black es realmente inocente? —preguntó.

La boca de Harry se abrió, ¿esta mujer le estaba pidiendo su opinión?

—¿Euhm, chico? ¿Podrías hacer el favor de contestar la pregunta antes de que la situación se vuelva un poco fea? —murmuró Sirius nerviosamente.

Harry salió de su estupefacción y contestó:

—Sí, él es inocente.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza felizmente y retrocedió hasta su lugar.

—¿Alguien más tiene alguna pregunta? —preguntó Lucius, intentando no poner los ojos en blanco. Sólo su orgullo Malfoy se lo impedía.

Algunas personas sacudieron sus cabezas.

—Increíble. No hay esperanza para el mundo si la gente cree la opinión de un Potter —murmuró Severus, y frunció el ceño.

—Y yo que pensaba que sería más agradable durante estos días, señor —respondió sarcástico Harry.

—El día que sea agradable con usted, ese es el día en el que me puede ahorcar —gruñó Snape.

—Esperemos que no tengamos que esperar demasiado tiempo para que ese día llegue —dijo gratamente Sirius.

—¡Sirius!—Remus susurró indignado: cómo no iban a llamar la atención de la gente, si se comportaban de ese modo.

—Espero que mueras de una muerte lenta y dolorosa, Black —Snape dijo y frunció más el ceño.

—¿Sabes que tus amenazas no son tan inventivas cómo solían ser, Snivellus? Estás perdiendo facultades —se burló Sirius.

—Eres el de siempre; atrapado en un estado de ánimo infantil. ¿Cómo ha podido creer el tribunal que podrías hacerte cargo de Potter? —disparó Snape de nuevo.

—Sirius, déjalo pasar, por favor —suspiró Harry, cuando Sirius abrió la boca para responder.

—Pero Harry, no podemos dejar que Snivellus tenga la última palabra —se quejó Sirius.

—Y no tienes por qué hacerlo. —Harry se inclinó hacia él y le susurró al oído—. Podemos hacerlo más tarde

Sirius sonrió.

—Me gusta cómo piensa Harry. Es tan _Merodeadiano_.

—No creo que "_Merodeadiano_" sea una palabra, Sirius —dijo Remus, sonriendo.

—¡Lo es! Si yo digo que es una palabra, entonces una palabra será —Sirius insistió.

—Remus, tú mejor que nadie debe evitar discutir con Sirius —se rió Harry.

—Sí, debería saberlo —Remus suspiró en broma y se fue lejos del alcance de Sirius, cuando éste quiso darle una bofetada.

—¿Habéis acabo con el juego? —se quejó Snape.

—Puede —dijo Sirius, mostrándole la lengua.

—Muy maduro —dijo Snape con frialdad.

—Gracias —dijo Sirius feliz y luego agarró de los brazos a Harry y Remus—. Vamos, muchachos, nos vamos. Todavía tenemos que ir a Gringotts.

Lucius negó con la cabeza con diversión, pero siguió a los tres hombres a la pared, la cual al abrirla, los dejaría pasar al Callejón Diagon.

Remus golpeó con su varita en las piedras y la pared desapareció, dejando una abertura para pasar.

La pared se cerró de nuevo detrás de ellos y los seis se dirigieron con paso rápido al banco. Todo a su alrededor estaba empapelado con carteles de mortífagos y, al parecer, el Ministerio se había dado prisa, ya que también estaba el cartel de Colagusano. También había grandes carteles con la foto de Sirius que decía: _¡Hombre libre, Inocente!_ Debajo de la foto del Ministerio explicaba lo que había sucedido en el juicio.

_Bueno, ahora ya no tengo que preocuparme de que detengan a Sirius de nuevo_, pensó Harry.

La gente se detenía para mirarlos y murmuraban entre sí.

Harry no podía ver claramente sus expresiones faciales ya que el sol de julio lo cegaba, pero supuso que se habían sorprendido y estaban demasiado atónitos.

—El Sol, maldita sea, calor del demonio, maldito Black y maldito Potter —murmuró Snape en voz baja.

Lucius le dio un codazo en el costado. Al parecer, había oído a Snape.

—¿Qué? —dijo Snape entre dientes.

—Compórtate —le susurró Lucius.

—Hmpf —se quejó Snape, pero no dijo nada más.

O no se había dado cuenta o en realidad no le importaba, pero de cualquier manera, Sirius parecía despreocupado y feliz. Iba silbando una extraña melodía y Harry sonreía. Se alegraba de que Sirius fuese finalmente libre. Y él estaba excepcionalmente feliz de que Sirius tuviese su custodia. El sueño de poder vivir con su padrino al fin se hacía realidad.

Todos ellos suspiraron de alivio al entrar al fresco banco.

Lucius se dirigió a un duende que estaba sentado a la izquierda. Parecía ser Griphook.

Griphook los miró a todos, pero finalmente miró a Harry. Ambos asintieron el uno al otro en señal de saludo.

—Hola, Harry Potter —dijo el duende cortésmente. Los otros hombres se sorprendieron: un duende jamás saluda tan abiertamente.

—Hola, Griphook —Harry sonrió—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Considerando todas las premisas, muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? — El duende puso sus gafas en la mesa.

—Nunca he estado mejor —sonrió Harry.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. —La mirada de Griphook cayó sobre Sirius—. Sirius Black, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Te agradecería que te abstuvieses de andar husmeando.

—¡Tenía trece años! —protestó Sirius mientras Harry y Remus reían.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Estamos aquí para escuchar el testamento de los Potter —respondió Lucius, todavía conmocionado por escuchar a un mago y un duende tener una charla tan amable.

—Ah, sí, el testamento. Me preguntaba si querías escucharlo —reflexionó Griphook.

—¿Se puede escuchar? —preguntó Remus.

—Por supuesto, pero tengo que preguntarte algo. Harry Potter ¿te importaría que todos ellos también lo escuchasen? —el duende le preguntó.

Harry miró a Draco, Lucius y Snape. ¿Le importaba que esas personas lo escuchasen? En verdad, no. Su mente aun estaba conmocionada por el hecho de que sus padres tuviesen testamento. Obviamente, no tenía que estar sorprendido, después de todo, todo el mundo tenía un testamento. Se suponía que no debía esperar esto, ya que sus padres habían muerto muy jóvenes. Por otra parte, sabían que tenían la posibilidad de no sobrevivir.

Harry se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—Claro que pueden escucharla.

—De acuerdo. Gornuk te ayudará. —En ese preciso instante apareció otro duende. Parecía más viejo, con arrugas y pelo largo y gris.

—Harry Potter, sígueme, por favor.

Gornuk los condujo a través de una puerta de oro que estaba a su izquierda, con un extraño patrón en él. Toco cinco veces la puerta y ésta se abrió.

Se encontraron en una habitación grande, totalmente de piedra. La única luz que había provenía de unas cuantas antorchas y una gran chimenea. Había una gran mesa de madera con suficientes sillas, que parecían cómodas, para sentarse. Las paredes estaban recubiertas con diversos armarios.

—Toma asiento. Voy a buscar tu testamento —Gornuk dijo y se dirigió a un armario, donde empezó a buscar a través de mapas.

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas de en medio. A su izquierda Remus y Sirius a la derecha. Al lado de Remus, estaban Snape y Lucius. Draco se sentó junto a Sirius.

—Ah. El testamento de los Potter. Lo encontré.

Gornuk llevaba una piedra oscura en sus manos. Colocó la piedra en la mesa ante Harry y la golpeó. Un humo blanco salió de la piedra y de repente formó el rostro de Lily y James Potter.

Harry aguantó la respiración al ver a sus padres. Él sabía cómo eran, gracias a fotos, pero eran en pequeño. Las caras ahora eran mucho más grandes y claras.

Sirius miró a Harry; observó lo difícil que era para él y le cogió de la mano. Lo miró y asintió con la cabeza hacia Remus. Remus asintió con la cabeza y agarró a Harry de la otra mano para darle apoyo. Harry sonrió débilmente y miró a sus padres de nuevo, intentando calmar su respiración.

Draco se había dado cuenta de la reacción y sintió celos. Se suponía que él debía tomar la mano de Harry. Trató de desterrar sus celos, simplemente tenía que ser paciente. Ahora, eran amigos; y eso era un gran paso. Además, estaba seguro de que Harry se enamoraría de él, con el tiempo. Era un Malfoy después de todo, y los Malfoy siempre obtenían lo que querían. Por ahora, se conformaba con la amistad de Harry.

Centró su atención en las caras de humo. Así que esos eran los padres de Harry. Tenía que admitir que Harry era la misma imagen que sus padres, salvo que se parecía más a su padre. Draco estaba interesado en lo que Harry iba a heredar.

—De acuerdo, Lily, podemos empezar.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su padre. Sólo había oído la voz de James en su cabeza cuando los dementores estaban cerca.

—Bueno, si estás oyendo esto, significa que los dos estamos muertos —continuó James—Esto es una deshonra, pero no se puede evitar. Como ambos nos negamos a creer que Harry ha muerto también, vamos a continuar con nuestra voluntad. Por lo tanto, Harry, en primer lugar, debes saber que te amamos y siempre lo haremos y no queríamos dejarte.

Aquí, Lily lo interrumpió.

—Cariño, no te preocupes por los que nos pasó. Tan sólo vive tu vida tan feliz como puedas.

—Pero tienes que hacerle la vida a Snape lo más miserable posible —se apresuró a decir James—. ¡Ay, Lily!

—¡Compórtate, James! Dios, eres tan pueril como cuando estábamos en la escuela. ¿Cuándo crecerás?

—¡Nunca! ¡Un verdadero Merodeador jamás crece! —James gritó y sonrió—. Te voy a enseñar esa filosofía cuando seas mayor.

—¡Y un cuerno! ¡Es un niño inocente! ¡Hogwarts no necesita otro maleante!

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Los hombres de la sala, a excepción de Lucius y Snape, se echaron a reír.

—Como sea, Harry, obtendrás la finca Potter que está en Escocia, la mansión en Francia y las bóvedas a nombre de Lily y mío. No me preguntes que hay allí, tienes que verlo por ti mismo, te va a encantar. Sirius, recibirás mil millones de galeones y la casa de vacaciones de Miami; y Remus, obtendrás tres mil millones de galeones. Y no te quejes Remus, te lo mereces. También la casita que está en las afueras de Londres. —dijo James entusiasmado—. Ah, y Harry, se me olvidaba: también recibirás mi capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador. Utiliza bien estas cosas, hijo. "_Tos_", a escondidas en Hogwarts, "_tos_".

—¡Lo sabía! —susurró Snape en voz baja. Harry tragó saliva. Mierda, ahora que Snape sabía lo de la capa, sería más difícil salir a escondidas. No había sido una buena idea dejar que los demás escuchasen eso.

—Cariño, no le hagas caso a tu padre. Yo no quiero que te metas en demasiados problemas —Lily dijo con una voz ligeramente desaprobatoria—. Ahora, vamos a pasar a los guardianes, James.

—Oh, sí. Remus y Sirius, tienes el deber de cuidar y criar a Harry. Enséñenle todo para que sea un fantástico merodeador —respondió James.

—Pero, si vosotros dos no podéis haceros cargo, yo tengo a otras dos personas para que sean sus tutores —dijo Lily de repente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó James confundido.

—Sí. ¡Por el amor de Dios, presta atención, James! —resopló Lily. A Harry le recordó a Hermione. A menudo ella usaba ese tono con Ron y con él—. Ahora, como os decía, los otros dos guardianes son Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape.

—¿¡Qué!?—James y Sirius gritaron al mismo tiempo. Remus se veía divertido y un poco preocupado; la boca de Harry estaba abierta, ya que estaba en estado de shock, y Snape se veía increíblemente confundido. Lucius y Draco reían.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Snivellus es uno de los guardianes de Harry? ¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así, Lily? ¡No quiero que mi hijo se aburra o que le griten hasta la muerte!—le gritó James.

—¡Oh, cállate, James! ¡Es hora de que crezcan! ¡Sé que Severus cuidará maravillosamente a nuestro hijo! —le respondió enojada Lily.

—Por el amor de todos los santos, por favor, Remus, Sirius, no rechacen la tutela. ¡Si me entero y puedo comprobar que mi hijo está siendo criado por Snivellus, vosotros dos me la pagareis!

Lily rodó los ojos.

—Cállate, reina del drama. Quiero que sepan esto: bajo ninguna circunstancia, y repito, ninguna, Harry se criará con mi hermana y con su horrendo marido. No quiero que Harry sea llevado allí. Esto no será un problema, ya que Albus sabe de este deseo, pero sólo para estar segura, os lo digo a vosotros. Ahora creo que he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Adiós carió, te quiero, siempre lo haré y seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

—Yo también te amo, hijo, haznos sentir orgullosos, y por favor, por favor, trata de ser un buen jugador para obtener un puesto en el equipo de quidditch, preferentemente de Gryffindor, y machaca a los otros equipos. En otras palabras, sigue mis pasos, pero si no puedes, bueno, te seguiré amando. Adiós Harry, y Remus y Sirius: ¡Merodeadores por siempre, chicos! —Sus caras desaparecieron y el humo volvió a la piedra.

—Bueno, esto ha sido interesante —Lucius dijo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a Gornuk—. ¿Podría conseguir los papeles y las llaves de las bóvedas, para que Harry pueda verlo todo?

—Por supuesto, ahora mismo —Gornuk respondió y salió de la habitación.

—Sirius, ¿puedes firmar los papeles de la custodia? —le preguntó Lucius.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. —Luego, su expresión se tornó preocupada—. Harry ¿estás bien?

Todo el mundo miró a Harry. El joven moreno seguía mirando a la piedra, pero comenzó a temblar. Pronto, su cuerpo se estremeció y su rostro estaba blanco como la nieve.

—Harry, cálmate. ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Remus preocupado.

—Él lo sabía. ¡Ese imbécil lo sabía y me envió a vivir allí! —susurró Harry, y todos se estremecieron al sentir el crujido de su magia en el aire.

—Harry, por favor, cálmate —Sirius dijo urgente.

Sin previo aviso, las copas que estaban en las vitrinas se destrozaron y los libros salieron volando.

—¡Creo que ahora sería un buen momento para calmarlo! —gritó Lucius y se agachó, ya que varios libros gruesos fueron volando hacia él.

Sirius se agachó ante Harry y le cogió sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

—Harry, Harry, escúchame. —Los grandes ojos de Harry se enfocaron en su cara—. Tienes que calmarte. Sé que no es justo lo que Albus te hizo y va a pagar por ello, pero ahora estas aquí. No tienes que volver con ellos. Voy a firmar los papeles de la custodia y entonces te vas a venir a vivir conmigo y con Remus. Y en verano vamos a ir a la casa de Miami. ¿Qué te parece?

De golpe, los libros cayeron al suelo. La cabeza de Harry cayó sobre el hombro de Sirius y suspiró. Sirius le palmeó la espalda y le abrazó.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le dijo su padrino, en un intento de hacer sonreír a Harry. Funcionó.

—Sí. —Harry suspiró de nuevo. Luego alzó la vista y vio la habitación deteriorada—. Lo siento. No tenía la intención de destruir el lugar —dijo, sintiéndose culpable.

—No ha pasado nada —Remus dijo a la ligera. Miró a su alrededor—. Bueno, al menos no estamos dañados.

—Recuérdame que nunca te haga enfadar —Draco murmuró y se limpió el polvo de sus ropas.

Harry se rió entre dientes, que luego se convirtió en una sonora carcajada. Sirius y Remus se miraron sorprendidos ¿Quién podría decir que Draco sería el responsable de la risa de Harry?

—Sí, sí, ríete todo lo que quieres. Tú no eres el que está cubierto de polvo —se quejó Draco.

Eso sólo sirvió para que Harry se riese más.

—Espera a que te llene de polvo. A ver si te sigues riendo —Draco murmuró, pero ocultó su risa al oír la de Harry.

—Lo siento, Draco, pero tenías que haber visto tu cara —dijo Harry, sonriendo.

—Sé que soy guapo, pero por favor, espera hasta que estemos solos —Draco bromeó con un guiño. Harry se ruborizó y balbuceó, y Draco le sonrió.

—Tengo los papeles. ¿Firmarás ahora? —Gornuk preguntó cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación. Se dio cuenta del estado de ella y sin pestañear reparó todo. Luego puso los papeles encima de la mesa—. Tengo cuatro documentos que deben ser firmados por Harry Potter, dos por Sirius Black y dos por Remus Lupin.

—Está bien. —Harry se encogió de hombros y firmó los papeles después de leerlos. Eso era lo único que había aprendido de Vernon: Nunca firmes un documento sin leerlo primero. Básicamente decían que había escuchado el testamento y que ahora era propietario de todo lo que sus padres le habían dejado.

Sirius silbó mientras firmaba sus dos documentos: la custodia y la aceptación de la herencia. No podía esperar hasta que él y su ahijado estuviesen en casa. Era cierto que la casa necesitaba un cambio de imagen, pero eso podía esperar. Además, antes de que se fuesen a casa, tenía que llevar a Harry de compras. Su ahijado necesitaba ropa nueva. Una más adecuada para él. Hm, a lo mejor podía hacer algo con las gafas de Harry. Sirius negó con la cabeza. Primero la ropa y luego las gafas.

Mientras tanto, Remus estaba mirando los dos papeles. Él ya había firmado el documento de aceptación de la herencia, a pesar de que quería rechazarlo todo. No, el problema principal era el segundo documento. Era el papel de la custodia. Si lo firmaba, tendría la custodia de Harry. La cuestión era que no estaba seguro de si debía firmarlo. ¡No era que no quisiese la custodia! No, sólo era raro. Sirius ya la tenía, ¿Por qué James también quería que la tuviese? ¡Era un hombre lobo, por el amor de Dios! ¡Podría perjudicar a Harry! Además, ¿quién dijo que Harry lo quería como tutor legal? Tenía una mejor relación con Sirius, después de todo.

—Remus, ¿qué te pasa? —Sirius preguntó de repente y se puso a su lado.

Remus torció el labio y señaló el papel.

—Esto.

Sirius parecía confundido, pero tomó el papel y lo leyó. Después de un par de minutos, bajó el papel y miró a Remus.

—¿Y? No veo problema alguno. Además del hecho de que no lo has firmado todavía, cabe decir. —Sirius frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no lo has firmado todavía?

—¿No es obvio, Sirius? —Remus suspiró.

—No, no realmente.

—Bueno, tú ya tienes la custodia, así que no veo por qué tengo que firmarla también. ¿Cabe decir que soy un hombre lobo sanguinario y el hecho de que puede que Harry no me quiera como su tutor? —Remus respondió rígido, no sintiéndose a gusto con la conversación.

—Esas son unas razones de mierda y lo sabes, Remus. A Harry no le importa que seas un hombre lobo y estoy seguro que tampoco que seas su tutor. ¿Por qué eres así? Tú eres su tío, Remus, ¿recuerdas? Tú y yo somos su única familia, Remus. No podemos quitarle eso, sólo porque eres demasiado estúpido como para ver tu valor. —Los ojos de Sirius brillaban de rabia, como todas las otras veces que tenían ese tipo de conversación.

—Tú tienes una mejor relación con él, Sirius. Harry y yo casi no nos conocemos —murmuró Remus, retrocediendo ante la mirada de Sirius.

—¡Es una razón patética, Remus! Si dejaras de alejarte de Harry, podrías hablar con él y así formar un vínculo. Harry te necesita —Sirius le susurró.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, dejad las disputas! Vosotros dos parecéis un matrimonio de ancianos. Lobo, aunque no me guste admitirlo: el chucho tiene razón. Potter también te necesita. No le importa si eres une estúpido hombre lobo. Deberías verlo cuando alguien se atreve a insultar a alguno de vosotros dos: si sus estúpidos amigos no llegan a detenerlo, probablemente hubiese ocasionado grandes infortunios. Cinco estudiantes fueron enviados al hospital con graves daños, sólo porque os habían insultado. Y eso sólo fue hace un par de semanas. Si tu sentido de protección no te convence, no creo que nada más pueda hacerlo. Sólo tienes que firmar el estúpido papel, Lobo, ahórranos tus dramáticas razones para no hacerlo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Sirius suspicaz—. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por Harry?

—No me importa Potter. No quiero ver como los estudiantes acaban en el hospital, debido a la protección Gryffindor. Es igual que su padre en ese aspecto; proteger a sus amigos y salirse con la suya —Snape se quejó e hizo una mueca—. ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Firma el maldito documento!

Remus sólo sonrió y firmó el papel.

Gornuk chasqueó los dedos y los papeles fueron a su mano.

—¿Te gustaría ver ahora las bóvedas?—preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustaría, pero sólo si tenemos tiempo.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo —respondió Lucius.

—Os llevaré. Seguidme.

Una vez más, el grupo siguió al duende a otra puerta. Gornuk silbó y dos carros aparecieron.

Harry, Sirius y Remus se sentaron con Gornuk en el primer carro y Draco, Lucius y Snape, en el segundo. Gornuk chasqueó los dedos y los carros comenzaron a rodar. Después de las primeras curvas, Harry perdió la cuenta y simplemente decidió disfrutar del viaje. Sabía que el duende conocía el camino, y se dedicó a fantasear con lo que podría haber en las bóvedas. Dinero, probablemente, pero, ¿qué otra cosa más?

No lo notó en un primer momento, pero de repente, Harry comenzó a sudar.

—¿Euhm, soy sólo yo o hace calor?—preguntó Harry, empezando a sudar.

—No, definitivamente hace calor —resopló Sirius.

Gornuk se dio la vuelta para hacerles frente y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ahora vamos a ver si eres un verdadero Potter, Harry Potter.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó Harry, con sospecha.

—¿Sabes lo que hay en la cima, Harry Potter? —preguntó Gornuk

—No —Harry respondió vacilante.

—Un león que escupe fuego. No hay muchos leones de esos en la naturaleza, y siempre hay alguno que defiende las bóvedas más importantes de su familia. Si alguien que no es parte de la familia se atreve a entrar en las bóvedas, el león los desgarrará. —Gornuk sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—¿Euhm, el león ha desgarrado a alguien? —preguntó Sirius nervioso.

—Sólo dos, en los últimos tres siglos —Gornuk confesó, indiferente.

Los tres hombres tragaron saliva por la imagen mental y luego trataron de relajarse. Eran Gryffindors, después de todo, ¿Por qué iban a tenerle miedo a un león que expulsa fuego?

De repente, sin previo aviso, se detuvieron. Con las piernas temblorosas, todos ellos salieron de los carros y se quedaron esperando al duende para que los guiase por el camino.

Harry tenía mucho miedo (bueno, casi), cuando una fuerte voz dijo:

—**¿Quién es el que busca el acceso a las bóvedas?**

—¿Euhm, tengo que nombrarlos a todos? —preguntó Harry indeciso y se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Harry, de que estás hablando? —Remus le preguntó confundido.

—¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando? ¿No has escuchado la voz? —preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué voz? —Draco le preguntó desconcertado.

—Bueno, esa, esa voz que acaba de…—Harry se detuvo cuando recibió miradas confusas. Gimió—. Otra vez, no. Por favor, no dejes que sea como en segundo año.

—¿Segundo año? ¿Qué pasó en tu segundo año? —Sirius le preguntó alarmado.

Harry no le hizo caso y en su lugar miró a un Gornuk sonriente.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿no? —le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh, sin duda lo sé. Lo que acabas de escuchar es al guardián de las bóvedas —respondió Gornuk—. Puesto que eres el único con la sangre de los Potter, él te cuestiona. Será mejor que no tardes en darle una respuesta. Leones como él no son muy pacientes.

—Soy Harry Potter y deseo visitar las bóvedas —dijo Harry, inseguro.

Por un momento, todo parecía tranquilo, pero luego Harry vio algo que se movía alrededor de una esquina. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a la criatura.

Podría ser descrito como un león. Tenía todo lo necesario para serlo: la cabeza, el cuerpo y las patas. Sin embargo, había ligeras diferencias: sus ojos eran de un color rojo fuego y de la nariz la salía humo. Al final de su cola, Harry podía ver las llamas. Las llamas eran de color rojo vivo, brillante, azul helado, amarillo y verde oscuro. El león media nueve pies de largo y seis pies de alto. Sin duda, no era un lindo gatito.

El león ladeó la cabeza y se acercó al grupo.

—**No eres sólo uno. ¿Quiénes son los demás? **—el león le preguntó.

—Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco y Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape —contestó Harry, temiendo mirar al león a los ojos.

—**¿Quieren ver las bóvedas? —**El león se acercó más.

—¿Queréis ver las bóvedas? —Harry les dijo sus compañeros.

—Si estás de acuerdo —Lucius respondió con cuidado.

—Ya lo has oído —Harry dijo, dirigiéndose al león.

—¿**Son dignos de confianza? **—preguntó el león. Ahora estaba justo en frente de Harry, y el moreno tuvo que mirar hacia arriba con el fin de ver la cara del león.

—Hasta ahora no me han matado, así que creo que son dignos de confianza —Harry respondió.

—**Tus criterios de elección no son muy elevados ¿verdad?** —dijo el león y sonó por primera vez divertido.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, pero si conocieses mi vida, entonces sabrías que mi elección es lo suficientemente alta para mí.

El león se quedó en silencio por un momento, mientras miraba a los compañeros de Harry.

Luego se dio la vuelta.

—**Sígueme. Pero si tus compañeros se atreven a robar algo, yo, personalmente, los desgarraré en pedazos.**

—Me parece justo —Harry respondió e hizo un gesto a los demás para seguirle.

Draco caminó junto a él y le dio nerviosas miradas al león.

—¿Ha previsto desgarrar a alguien? —dijo con una voz tranquila y despreocupada.

—A menos que alguien robe algo, no —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Por favor, no me digas que te gusta este león. —Draco frunció el ceño con tristeza.

—¿Por qué no iba a gustarme? Es decir, mi familia tiene un león que expulsa fuego y protege las bóvedas. ¿No es genial? ¡Tienes que admitirlo, Draco, se trata de un león bastante impresionante!

—Eres un idiota, Harry —Draco murmuró, pero su voz carecía de la maldad de antaño.

—Tal vez, pero ahora eres mi amigo. Así que si yo soy idiota, ¿qué eres tú?—respondió Harry divertido.

Draco abrió la boca para lanzar un comentario sarcástico, pero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin palabras.

—Nunca pensé que te vería sin palabras, Draco. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme —Harry se burló y sus ojos verdes brillaban de risa.

—Oh, cállate —murmuró Draco y frunció el ceño.

—Cállame tú —Harry sonrió y luego le sacó la lengua.

_No te sobresaltes, no lo hagas_, Draco pensó varias veces. Se salvó de la vergüenza cuando el león se detuvo ante una puerta de madera vieja.

—**Aquí es —**dijo el león y con sus ojos rojos miró a Harry—. **¿Tienes la llave?**

—Euhm. —Harry buscó en los bolsillos y luego recordó que Gornuk no se la había dado—. ¿Euhm, Gornuk, me puedes dar la llave, por favor?

Gornuk suspiró y le entregó la llave con el ceño fruncido. Parecía casi como si estuviese esperando que el león atacara a alguien.

—Gracias—Harry dijo cortésmente.

—**Bien, bien. Coloca la llave en la cerradura de la puerta —**instruyó el león y se puso fuera del camino.

—Perdón por preguntar, pero ¿tienes nombre? —preguntó Harry, mientras estudiaba las figuras. Había dos talladas en madera; un león y un dragón de pie, el uno junto al otro, en paz. El león tenía dos rubíes rojos como ojos y los del dragón era esmeraldas. La luz de las antorchas parpadeaba en las piedras y daba la sensación de que las figuras lo estaban observando.

—**Mi nombre es Dagda. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —**preguntó el león, mirándolo curioso.

—Es más fácil que te llame por tu nombre que referirme a ti como "el león" —Harry respondió sonriendo y colocó la llave en la cerradura. Todavía se preguntaba por qué había un león y un dragón en la puerta de la bóveda. El león era entendible, ya que era el guardián de los Potter, pero, ¿por qué había un dragón? Harry sacudió la cabeza; ya lo pensaría más tarde.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, todos quedaron con la boca abierta. ¡La bóveda era enorme! Estaba llena de oro; galeones, sickles y knuts estaban puestos en montones en el suelo. También había diferentes tipos de piedras: rubís, diamantes, topacios, esmeraldas.

Gruesos y viejos libros polvorientos estaban apilados ordenadamente en tres paredes. Diferentes tipos de ropa estaba doblada y en un gran baúl. En la pared más grande, Harry pudo ver una gran variedad de armas: espadas, hachas, cuchillos…

—¡Joder! —Harry jadeó, tenía los ojos enormes.

—Puedes decir eso otra vez —Sirius dijo, tragando saliva al ver el contenido de la bóveda.

—¡Nunca habías mencionado que eras tan rico! —dijo Draco indignado.

—¡Nunca me lo habían dicho! —respondió Harry sorprendido.

—Debes ser tan rico como mi familia —dijo Draco; la verdad era que sonaba increíble.

—En realidad, creo que Harry ahora es incluso más rico que tú. Al diablo, creo que Harry es oficialmente uno de los chicos más ricos de Inglaterra —sonrió Sirius.

—Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿no?—respondió Lucius.

—¿Que sí estoy disfrutando?¿ Ah, te refieres al hecho de que mi ahijado es más rico que tu hijo? Sí, ciertamente estoy disfrutando de esto —contestó Sirius riendo.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Compórtate como el adulto que eres —dijo, reprendiendo a Sirius.

—¿Dónde está la diversión entonces? —se quejó Sirius.

—¿Padre, es Harry más rico que nosotros? —le preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

—Me temo que sí, Draco. Creo que la familia Potter ha sido siempre más rica y poderosa que los Malfoy—respondió Lucius.

—Su arrogancia también es más grande—Snape se burló.

Draco frunció el ceño de la frente.

—Severus, sé amable.

—Sí, Severus, sé amable —dijo Sirius con voz molesta.

—Bueno, Harry, ¿por qué no coges un poco de oro? —Lucius sugirió en voz alta.

—¿Por qué? Yo no necesito el dinero ahora. Es muy pronto como para comprar las cosas de la escuela —dijo Harry confundido, sin darse cuenta de que Snape y Sirius estaban batiéndose en un duelo de mirada fija. Sin embargo, la palabra "dinero" hizo a Sirius salir de la batalla, aunque a regañadientes.

—Por supuesto que necesitas el dinero. Vamos a ir de compras —Sirius dijo satisfecho, pensando que iba a necesitar dinero. De ninguna manera iba a dejar pagar a Harry.

—¿Ir de compras para qué?—Harry preguntó sospechoso; no le gustaba como iba encaminada la conversación.

—¡Vamos a comprarte ropa nueva! Necesitas un nuevo vestuario, Harry. Ropa que te quede bien desde el primer momento —explicó con paciencia Sirius.

Por alguna extraña razón, Harry creía que no sería plato de buen gusto ir con esos hombres de compras.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?

—No se ajustan adecuadamente y no son nada elegantes —Draco aclaró, pues parecía algo que había que explicarle a Harry.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Yo no necesito ropa elegante. Estoy perfectamente bien con la que tengo.

—Voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno si no conseguimos ropa nueva, Harry, y lo digo en serio —Draco dijo y sus ojos grises brillaban de locura—. Voldemort parecerá domesticado a mi lado. Yo no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

—Al parecer —Harry murmuró y miró a Draco con cautela. Entonces, tuvo una idea repentina cuando vio a Remus reírse entre dientes.

_¿Así que Remus piensa que mi sufrimiento es gracioso? Se va a enterar,_ pensó Harry.

—Está bien, me doy por vencido. Vamos de compras —dijo Harry con un suspiro. Sirius y Draco vitorearon—. Pero sólo si Remus también se compra ropa —añadió sonriendo.

La risa de Remus se detuvo de inmediato y lo miró, horrorizado.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Sí, necesitas algo de ropa nueva. —Harry sonrió, disfrutando de la cara horrorizada de Remus, mientras tomaba un poco de dinero.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no es necesario… —Remus comenzó a tartamudear, cuando fue interrumpido por Sirius.

—¿Sabes? Harry tiene razón. Necesitas ropa nueva. Está decidido: vamos de compras para Harry y Remus. —Sirius dio palmadas con las manos—. Vamos, que antes de irnos necesito pasar por mi bóveda. Yo necesito un poco de dinero. —Con eso dicho, Sirius salió de la bóveda, seguido de cerca por Draco, Lucius y un muy reacio Snape.

Cuando Remus también estaba fuera de la bóveda, Harry presionó su llave en la cerradura y la puerta se cerró.

En el momento en el que se dio la vuelta, vio a Remus con la cara roja, enfrentándolo.

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? Yo no quiero sufrir. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? —Remus le susurró, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

—Yo dije que te arrepentirías de lo que pasó hace unas horas, Remus. Esto es sólo mi venganza. —Harry se rió—. Ahora vamos, tenemos algunas cosas que comprar. —Prácticamente saltó al carro, pero antes de detuvo para despedirse de Dagda.

Todo el camino de regreso al carro, Remus estaba murmurando cosas como:

—Maldito demonio de pelo oscuro.

Ya se aseguraría de hacérsela pagar a Harry. Nadie se vengaba de un merodeador y se salía con la suya.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	6. ¿Compras? y Grimmuald Place

**Capítulo 6: ¿Compras? Y Grimmauld Place**

**—**Entonces, ¿dónde es la primera parada? —preguntó Harry suspirando, temiendo el inevitable viaje de compras.

—No seas tan entusiasta, podría hacerte daño —dijo Draco con sequedad.

—Tú no eres el que va a ser torturado —Harry dijo entre dientes y miró a Draco.

—No me digas que prefieres enfrentarte a Voldemort en vez de ir de compras con nosotros —dijo Draco, haciendo un poco de pucheros.

—Por lo menos contra Voldemort puedo defenderme apropiadamente —murmuró Harry.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero no comentó nada.

—No seas tan gruñón, Harry. En el momento en el que hayamos acabado, estarás dándonos las gracias. —Sirius sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor de Harry, para dirigirlo por el camino.

—No, sí es una gran oportunidad —murmuró en voz baja Harry. Entonces se dio cuenta que había entrado en una calle lateral. Arqueó las cejas; nunca había estado en esa calle—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Antes de ir de compras, voy a arreglar tus ojos. Ya es hora de que esas horribles gafas desaparezcan —Sirius contestó feliz.

La mano de Harry automáticamente voló a las gafas.

—¿Qué? Pero yo…

—Nada de peros. Créeme, una vez que esas gafas y ropas hayan desaparecido, atraerás a las mujeres como la melaza a las moscas —anunció Sirius, sin darse cuenta de la cara de asombro de su ahijado.

—¿Cómo dices? —Sirius ignoró el clamor de su ahijado y buscó la óptica.

En ese mismo momento, Draco se imaginó a Harry sin gafas y con una ropa más a la moda. Tragó saliva por la imagen y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Sí, sin duda le gustaban los cambios. A pesar de que no estaba seguro de su reacción cuando las chicas empezasen a coquetear con Harry. Draco entrecerró los ojos: si una chica podría pensar que ella iba a ganar a Harry, obviamente no había calculado en el plan a Draco. Que lo partiera un rayo si le robasen a Harry.

Por supuesto, él no había pensado ni por un segundo que existiese la posibilidad de que Harry fuese gay. Y a cuanto se refiere a obtener a Harry, no le sería difícil, le gustaba demasiado.

Snape, que había estado observando a su ahijado, entrecerró los ojos cuando vio el rubor y los ojos entrecerrados de Draco.

—Draco, ¿hay algo malo? —dijo a la ligera.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Draco, con un poco de pánico por haber sido atrapado. No se atrevía a mirar a su padrino a los ojos, por temor a que Severus viese en su mente.

—Estas ruborizado. Y hace unos segundos parecía que estabas dispuesto a matar a alguien —Snape dijo, no impresionándole la mirada que le había enviado Draco.

—Yo no me sonrojo y me siento perfectamente bien. No hay nada de malo en mí —Draco respondió obstinado.

—Excepto por el hecho del que estás hablando con Potter sin pelear una sola vez —se quejó Snape en voz baja.

—¡Ajá! ¡Hemos llegado! —exclamó Sirius.

Se detuvieron frente a una tienda en la que volaban gafas a modo de exhibición a través de la ventana y un letrero que decía: _Óptica Jean Lefevre. Todo lo que necesitas para tus ojos._

Sirius abrió la puerta.

—Vamos. Tenemos mucho por hacer.

Harry suspiró, pero siguió a su padrino a la tienda.

La tienda era grande y las paredes eran de color azul. Por todas partes de la tienda, Harry pudo ver gafas de diferentes formas.

Se sorprendió cuando un hombre apareció de repente delante de él. El hombre tenía un gran pelo negro con toques de marrón y lo llevaba atado. Era tan alto como Draco, un metro ochenta. Harry tenía una altura de un metro con setenta y ocho.

Los ojos del hombre eran de color marrón claro y su piel estaba bronceada. El hombre sonrió cuando vio a sus clientes.

—_Bonjour_, _señoges_. ¿En qué puedo _ayudagles_? —preguntó el hombre con acento francés.

—Buenas, estamos aquí por mi ahijado. Harry tiene que deshacerse de esas gafas para siempre —dijo Sirius; mientras respondía, puso un brazo alrededor de Harry.

—_Sacre-bleu_! ¡Harry Potter! Nunca pensé… _Mon dieu_! Es un _placeg_ _conocegte_. Soy Jean Lefevre —dijo el hombre y le estrechó la mano de Harry, mirándolo emocionado.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor —dijo Harry, incómodo.

—Llámame Jeas, _s'il vous plait_. —Jean sonrió y le dio una palmada—. Así que hay que _deshacegse_ de las gafas, ¿_oui_?

—Sí —Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

—_Bien sûr_, sígueme, _s'il vous plaît_. —Jean le hizo una seña para que Harry lo siguiera.

—Tome asiento —le ordenó.

Harry suspiró, pero lo cumplió y le frunció el ceño a Draco.

—¿Por qué me miras así? Arreglar tu vista no era mi idea —se defendió Draco.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo estar enfadado con Sirius —se quejó Harry.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó confundido.

—Digamos que actúa como un mocoso cuando alguien está enfadado con él —Harry respondió, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso es una mierda —Draco comentó divertido.

Sirius, que había oído la conversación de los muchachos, envolvió a Harry por los hombros y le contestó:

—Ah, pero me quiere de verdad.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero no respondió.

—_Bon_, vamos a _pog_ esas gafas, ¿de _acuegdo_? —Jean regresó con la varita en mano.

Harry se mordió el labio, se quitó las gafas y se las metió en el bolsillo.

—¿Estás listo? —Jean le preguntó, sonriendo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

—_Cupio conspectum melium_ —dijo Jean claramente. Su varita señalaba hacia el punto justo entre los ojos de Harry. Una luz de color azul salió disparada de la varita y envolvió los dos ojos de Harry.

Harry sintió una ligera presión en los ojos que se prolongó durante un par de segundos. Parpadeó cuando la presión desapareció y miró alrededor. Por primera vez en su vida, podía ver todo muy claramente. A pesar de las gafas, nunca había sido capaz de ver claramente.

—¿Y? ¿Puedes ver mejor ahora? —Lucius le preguntó.

Los brillantes ojos verdes se enfocaron en él.

—Sí. Gracias. —la última frase fue dirigida a Jean.

Jean hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió.

—No ha sido nada. Ha sido un _placeg ayudagte_.

—¿Cuánto es? —Sirius le preguntó y buscó en su bolsillo. Estaba contento de que finalmente Harry pudiese ver sin gafas. Todavía se preguntaba por qué nadie le había hecho esto antes.

—Son _cuatgo_ galeones y veinticinco knuts, _s'il vous plait_.

—Está bien. —Justo cuando Sirius estaba a punto de poner el dinero sobre el mostrador, Harry lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

—No vas a pagar por mí. —dijo con la mandíbula cerrada.

—¿Por qué no? —Sirius le preguntó sorprendido.

—Yo puedo pagar por mí mismo, gracias —Harry contestó, evitando que Sirius moviese el brazo.

Sirius suspiró.

—Harry, sólo quiero pagar porque soy tu padrino. Es lo menos que puedo hacer…

—No me importa. Sólo porque eres mi padrino no significa que vaya a dejarte pagar. Soy perfectamente capaz de pagármelo. —Harry dio un paso adelante, bloqueando el paso a Sirius.

—Por favor, Harry, ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme simplemente pagar? —Sirius le preguntó, quejándose un poco.

Mientras los dos comenzaban a pelearse, Snape tenía que lidiar con el shock que tenía al ver los ojos de Harry. Sabía, por supuesto, que el chico tenía los ojos de su madre, pero siempre estaban escondidos detrás de esas gafas redondas. Ahora que las gafan ya no estaban, Snape podía ver claramente los ojos esmeraldas que había visto en el rostro de Lily.

Lucius estaba estudiando a su amigo y de pronto supo el motivo por el cual Severus estaba mirando tan intensamente a Harry.

_Obvio, tiene los ojos de su madre_, pensó Lucius, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no darse cuenta antes.

—El parecido es notorio ¿no? —Lucius dijo casualmente.

Snape le lanzó una mirada rápida; al parecer, no vio nada sospechoso y asintió a regañadientes—. Sí, pero ahí es donde acaba la semejanza.

—Bueno, Severus, no se puede saber. Puede parecerse a su padre, pero eso no significa que su personalidad sea como la de James Potter. Tal vez deberías darle al chico una oportunidad. De conocerlo un poco. —Lucius animó al Maestro de Pociones.

Snape sospechaba.

—¿Desde cuándo eres fanático de Potter?

—No lo soy, pero viendo que Draco ha hecho amistad con él, no creo que gane nada si estoy en su contra —dijo Lucius, divertido por la cara de indignación en la cara de Snape. Claramente, él no lo sabía.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! ¿Estás tratando de matarme? —gruño Snape.

—No, sólo molestarte, supongo —dijo Lucius a la ligera.

—¡De acuerdo, puedes pagar! Pero yo no quiero ningún regalo de cumpleaños caro, ¿entendido? —Harry le sorprendió elevando la voz.

—¡Sí! ¡Por fin! —Sirius gritó en señal de victoria—. Merlín, tenías que ser tan terco como Lily. Es una pena que no tengas el mismo instinto de conservación que ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon.

Sirius, sintió el peligro, rápidamente dejó caer el dinero sobre el mostrador, sonrió al comerciante y luego corrió por su vida.

—SIRIUS—gritó Harry y corrió detrás de su padrino.

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya lo ha hecho. Y la verdad, es su vida —dijo a la ligera y les hizo señas a los demás para seguirlo fuera de la tienda.

—Él es tu amigo. ¿No tendrías que salvarlo o algo así? —sugirió Draco, pero se detuvo por el hecho de que un adulto Black tenía miedo de Harry.

—Valoro mi vida, muchas gracias —se limitó a decir Remus.

Cuando vio a Sirius y a Harry de nuevo, Sirius tenía sus ojos de cachorro y Harry estaba suspirando y rodando los ojos.

—¿Está perdonado? —dijo Remus indiferente

—Todavía lo estoy pensando —Harry respondió con los dientes apretados.

—Pues mientras te lo piensas, ¿podemos ir finalmente de compras? —le preguntó Draco impaciente. Sólo su adiestramiento Malfoy le impedía quejarse. Difícilmente.

—Nunca te rindes ¿eh? —se quejó Harry—. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero ir de compras?

—No cedes —Draco respondió, tomó la mano de Harry, haciendo caso omiso a la chispa que había sentido al tocarlo, y comenzó arrastrarlo a la tienda de ropa más cercana—. Aún así, iremos.

—¿Dónde está Voldemort cuando se le necesita? —Harry murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Draco, brusco.

—Nada —Harry sonrió inocentemente. Miró hacia atrás y vio a los otros hombres que iban detrás de ellos a una distancia segura. _Cobardes_, Harry se burlaba en silencio.

—De acuerdo, nuestra primera parada —Draco anunció.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de leer el cartel, ya que Draco lo empujó por la puerta.

—Está bien, Harry, quédate aquí y no te muevas. Voy a escogerte la ropa —Draco dijo y Harry se colocó a poca distancia de los vestuarios.

—¿Por qué vas a elegir mi ropa? —preguntó Harry, resignado por su destino.

—Debido a que no tienes sentido de la moda —indicó Draco.

—¿Cómo dices? ¡Tengo sentido de la moda! —protestó Harry.

—Claro que sí. Ahora quédate quieto y callado —ordenó Draco. Estudió a Harry detalladamente y chasqueó los dedos—. ¡Lo tengo! Espera aquí.

Antes de que Harry pudiese protestar, Draco desapareció dentro de la tienda.

Los demás llegaron y se apoyaron en la pared que estaba al lado de Harry. Lucius miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Draco?

—Por la tienda, en busca de ropa, porque al parecer no tengo sentido de la moda —Harry inhaló.

—¿Realmente dijo eso? —Sirius trató de esconder su risa.

—Gracias, Sirius, por ser tan solidario —Harry rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si te sirve de ayuda, James no tenía mucho sentido de la moda. Y Lily, lo primero que hizo cuando comenzaron como amigos, fue llevarlo de compras —Sirius se echó a reír.

—Me siento mucho mejor ahora —dijo Harry sarcástico.

—Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Draco. Te estás volviendo más y más sarcástico —Snape dijo, sin fruncir el ceño.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Eh? Tienes razón. Bueno, ¿qué se puede hacer al respecto? —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes? Tú situación me recuerda curiosamente a la de James y Lily —dijo Sirius, que parecía estar pensando en algo.

—El único parecido que veo, es el hecho de que me veo obligado a ir de compras —se quejó Harry.

—¿Aún sigues quejándote? —De repente, Draco apareció de nuevo con una enorme pila de ropa en sus brazos. Dejó la ropa en una silla cercana y comenzó a buscar a través de ella.

—No estoy quejándome —resopló Harry y miró al rubio.

—Por supuesto. Ahora sé un buen chico y pruébate esto —dijo Draco, señalando una camiseta azul oscura con cuello en forma de uve y pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro.

—¿Y si no quiero? ¿Vas a pegarme? —gruñó Harry y le arrebató la ropa de camino a los vestuarios.

—Es interesante saber que eres masoquista —Draco dijo en forma de burla, tratando de eliminar las imágenes que surgían con ese tema en particular. No le importaría darle a Harry… _¡No! ¡Céntrate!_

—Y tú eres un sádico. Hacemos buena pareja —Harry soltó un bufido y se metió en el vestuario.

Mientras tanto, Sirius y Remus miraban la pila de ropa. La pila consistía, en su mayoría, de camisas y suéteres de color negro, morado, azul y diferentes tipos de verdes. La mayoría de jeans eran azules y ajustados.

—¿Estás eligiendo lo básico? —dijo Sirius y examinó el jersey negro con un dragón verde en la parte posterior.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—En esta tienda, sí. Cuando hayamos acabado aquí, iremos a la tienda al final de la calle, para comprar las cosas que completarán sus atuendos.

—No me gusta esta ropa —Harry de repente se quejó—. Es muy ajustada.

Draco se dio la vuelta y apenas pudo contener su grito de asombro. La camisa azul se aferraba al pecho de Harry y mostraba sus músculos. Los pantalones eran también ajustados y mostraban perfectamente sus largas piernas y su culo redondo. La camisa de color azul oscura hacia que el pelo de Harry se viera aún más oscuro.

Considerándolo todo, la única conclusión era: Harry se veía increíblemente caliente.

—La única razón por la que te quejas es porque no estás acostumbrado a usar ropa ajustada. Finalmente te hemos introducido en el mundo de la ropa ajustada y de la moda —sonrió Draco.

_Oh, sí, cuando acabe con Harry, va a ser un caliente dios del sexo,_ pensó Draco, mentalmente frotándose las manos con regocijo. El único defecto en su plan era que todo el mundo iba a ver lo caliente que Harry era y había una gran probabilidad de que un montón de gente coquetease con el Niño-Que-Vivió.

_Pero puedo vivir con eso,_ pensó Draco. Y eso significaba que Harry era la mejor opción — cosa que no dudaba — y los Malfoy siempre obtenían lo mejor.

—No veo la necesidad de usar ropa de moda cuando sólo tiene dos propósitos; evitar el frio y cubrir un cuerpo desnudo —murmuró Harry y tiró, incómodo, de su camisa.

Draco le golpeó en la mano.

—¡Deja de tirar! Vas a agrandarla.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Harry, arrastrando lentamente los pies.

—¡Tengo que ir a bailar contigo, Harry! ¡Las chicas estarán encima de ti! —Sirius sonrió, frotándose las manos con emoción.

—En otras palabras, te ves muy bien. —Remus sonrió. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y pareció aliviado. Luego Remus se dirigió hacia Sirius—. ¡No lo vas a llevar a ningún club!

—¿Por qué no? —Sirius preguntó y se frotó la cabeza, donde Remus le había golpeado.

—¡Es demasiado joven! Sólo tiene quince años. Además, dudo que cualquier club permita que entre siendo demasiado joven —Remus respondió, satisfecho con su explicación.

—Apuesto que cualquier club le dejará entrar, ya que él es Harry Potter. No se atreverían a rechazarlo, porque saben que es bueno para sus negocios que Harry los visite —argumentó Sirius.

Los ojos ámbar de Remus brillaron peligrosamente.

—Si te atreves a llevar a Harry a un club cuando aún no haya cumplido diecisiete, habrá graves consecuencias, amigo mío —gruñó.

Sirius levantó las manos en señal de redención, cuando vio que Remus no estaba bromeando y ni siquiera se atrevía a bromear con las "graves consecuencias", como siempre hacia cada vez que las nombraba.

—Está totalmente abatido —Lucius le susurró al oído de Snape.

Snape sonrió maliciosamente.

—Toma, pruébate esto. —Draco puso un suéter color verde esmeralda con un dragón sobre la mano que Harry tenía extendida.

Harry suspiró, pero cumplió. Se puso el suéter y se lo mostró a los demás.

El suéter de color verde esmeralda, era, por decirlo de manera suave, un éxito. Todos coincidían en que el color realzaba los ojos de Harry.

Harry acaba de ir de nuevo al probador, cuando los ojos de Draco se dirigieron a una camiseta negra.

_Hm, realmente debería probarse ésta_, pensó Draco, mientras miraba una camiseta negra con una serpiente blanca en la espalda.

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió a los vestuarios y tiró de la cortina mientras decía: —Harry, tienes que probarte esta… —De golpe, dejó de hablar cuando vio a Harry y sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando vio en el estado en el que estaba.

Harry se había quitado el suéter verde y se había quedado vestido sólo con el pantalón, frente a Draco.

_Maldita sea, Dios tuvo que haber tenido un excepcional día cuando creó a Harry_, pensó Draco, mientras sus ojos repasaban el tronco superior de Harry. No era demasiado musculoso: jugar al quidditch le había dado algunos músculos, pero no eran demasiado grandes. Y esos abdominales… Draco casi se babea cuando los vio. Sólo podía imaginar como el agua caía sobre los abdominales…. Su piel tenía un dorado suave, probablemente por pasar demasiado tiempo fuera de casa.

_Oh, sí, creo que la palabra "perfecto", le queda como anillo al dedo a Harry_, pensó Draco, pero subió los ojos al rostro de Harry, cuando éste se movió. Draco vio la formación de un rubor en las mejillas de Harry y casi gimió. ¿Por qué tenía un aspecto tan atractivo cuando Draco no podía hacer nada? Sin embargo…

—Euhm, ¿Draco? —Harry dijo despacio, cuando Draco no dijo nada más.

Al escuchar la voz de Harry, salió de su aturdimiento—Sí, lo siento, pruébate ésta, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo a toda prisa y puso la camisa en las manos de Harry. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y cerró la cortina de nuevo, mientras su corazón latía furiosamente. Bueno, esto sin duda alimentaría sus fantasías.

Harry parpadeó ante la repentina partida de Draco, pero se encogió de hombros. Draco ahora era su amigo, pero eso no significaba que pudiese entenderlo. Miró la camisa negra y se dio cuenta de que tenía una serpiente blanca.

_Hm, esta camisa se ve bien_, pensó y se la puso. Se miró en el espejo y se sorprendió gratamente al ver que se veía bien con ella. La serpiente de la espalda se podía mover y se deslizaba hacia la parte delantera.

_Pues, esta camisa la quiero, seguro_, sonrió y la dejó encima de un montón de ropa.

Finalmente, después de pasar horas, según Harry, pero en realidad sólo había sido una, se había probado toda la ropa, y decidió comprarla toda.

Harry estaba de nuevo vestido con la primera ropa: una camisa azul oscuro y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Se dirigió al mostrador y colocó seis camisas, siete suéteres y siete pantalones vaqueros sobre el mismo.

—¿Esto es todo? —el hombre preguntó, y luego sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que era Harry—. Buenas tardes, señor Potter —agregó, sonando como si estuviera coqueteando. Cosa que sí estaba haciendo, pero Harry no se daba cuenta. En cambio, Draco sí se percató, y no le gustó un pelo.

—Sí, es todo ¿Cuánto es? —preguntó Draco, con sus ojos fríos.

—Euhm, trece galeones, diecinueve sickles y siete knuts —el hombre respondió cuando vio la mirada de Draco, la cual prometía mucho dolor si seguía coqueteando.

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco y metió la mano en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Harry entrecerró los ojos y agarró del brazo a Draco para detenerlo—. No vas a pagar por mí.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —preguntó Draco, inocente. Miró a Sirius, con intención; se aseguró que el hombre lo miraba y luego asintió levemente. Sirius asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo, y en silencio, cogió su oro.

Todo pasó en un lapso de cinco segundos. Demasiado rápido para que Harry lo notase.

—¡No soy un caso de caridad! No necesito que alguien pague por mí —gruñó el moreno.

—Por supuesto, lo entiendo, Harry —Draco dijo con calma, liberando su brazo.

—¿Eh? Euhm, de acuerdo —Harry tartamudeó, se dio la vuelta y vio a Sirius con las dos bolsas. Se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente a Draco—. Estoy empezando a pensar nuevas razones por las que me odias. La primera de todas: No me puedo fiar de ti. Y la segunda: eres un Slytherin hijo de puta.

—Sí, pero si no fuera por mí, seguirías caminando con esos harapos a los que tú llamas ropa —resopló Draco. Agarró la mano de Harry y lo sacó de la tienda, y los hombres rieron un poco.

—Eres un arrogante y sabes que es verdad. ¿Adónde vamos? Tengo ropa nueva. Es por lo que hemos venido aquí ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, y casi tuvo que correr para estar a la misma distancia de Draco.

—Sólo tenemos una parte del nuevo vestuario. Vamos por el resto a otra tienda—explicó Draco.

—¿Qué quiere decir con "el resto"? —preguntó Harry, enfadado.

—Ya lo verás —Draco sonrió, encantado con el hecho de que estaba agarrando de la mano de Harry.

—Aquí es. —Draco anunció unos minutos más tarde y de nuevo arrastró a Harry, no dándole tiempo a que se quejase.

La tienda era enorme, era la primera cosa que se dio cuenta Harry. No sólo había ropa; había muchas estanterías con ropa, sino que en las paredes también había cajas llenas de zapatos de diferentes materiales: piel de dragón, cuero, caucho…

—Antes de ir por los zapatos, vamos a obtener un pijama nuevo y un poco de ropa interior nueva también —dijo Draco.

—¡Qué! ¡No vas a elegir mi ropa interior! —susurró con furia Harry, para no llamar la atención.

—A menos que quieras ir sin calzoncillos, y eso sería interesante verlo, necesitas ropa interior. —Draco sonrió y se fue hacia la sección de ropa interior—. Dime: ¿bóxers o calzoncillos?

Harry se puso rojo inmediatamente.

—¿No podemos comprar un pijama, zapatos y luego marcharnos?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No antes de esto, ¿bóxers o calzoncillos?

Harry miró hacia otro lado, todavía ruborizado como un loco y sólo murmuró:

—Bóxers.

Draco asintió satisfecho y miró los bóxers.

—¿Tan difícil era?

—¡Cállate! —murmuró Harry.

Remus parecía divertido al ver a los chicos. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace un año que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se irían juntos de compras sin matarse el uno al otro, habría enviado a esa persona a San Mungo, para un examen cerebral. Y allí estaban.

Se rió cuando vio a Harry tratando de evitar que Draco eligiese su ropa interior, fallando estrepitosamente. Harry frunció los labios, levantó las manos en el aire y se fue hacia los adultos. Se detuvo delante de ellos.

—Odio a su hijo —le dijo con calma a Lucius.

—Se aprende a vivir con él —Lucius respondió divertido.

—No puede ser que sea tan malo —se burlaba Remus de él.

Harry sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Sirius, ¿no estás de acuerdo que Remus también necesita algo de ropa? Me siento mal, porque soy el único que consigue ropa nueva.

—Eres malvado —gruñó Remus.

—¡Harry tiene razón! Vamos Remus, estamos en el lugar perfecto —Sirius dijo entusiasmado y se acercó a una estantería de ropa, llena de camisetas.

—¡Eres increíblemente malvado! —gruñó Remus y miró a Harry.

Harry hizo caso omiso.

—Sí, sí, me lo agradecerás más tarde.

—¡Remus, trae tu culo aquí! —se echó a reír Sirius.

—Vas a pagar por esto —silbó Remus y se fue con Sirius. Cuando vio los ojos maniacos de Sirius, tragó saliva. _Maldita sea, yo esperaba que se hubiese olvidado de lo de la tienda. Me voy a vengar de ello. Harry, será mejor que tengas cuidado._

_—_Está bien, Harry, ahora, a por los pijamas —anunció feliz Draco.

Harry suspiró pero siguió al rubio. No era como si tuviese opción alguna.

Mientras Harry y Draco estaban mirando los pijamas (por alguna razón Draco insistió en que los mejores colores eran verde, azul y negro), Remus estaba esperando que Sirius eligiese su ropa, mientras miraba los diversos estilos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a Sirius si había hecho la elección, sus ojos se cruzaron con un pantalón. Sonrió, acababa de encontrar el objeto perfecto de su venganza. Miró a su alrededor y después de un momento, vio el pelo rubio de Draco, que estaba de pie en la zona de zapatos.

Un vistazo rápido le aseguró que Sirius todavía estaba ocupado con la ropa y se acercó a Draco.

Draco estaba mirando a Harry, que se estaba probando las botas de piel de dragón.

—Draco —Remus dijo en voz baja.

Draco se dio la vuelta

—¿Qué?

—Ven aquí. Tengo que pedirte un favor —Remus dijo.

—¿Qué favor? —preguntó Draco, curioso.

—Quiero vengarme de Harry por hacerme ir de compras también. Y me he dado cuenta que venden pantalones de cuero en la tienda. ¿Qué tan alta es la probabilidad de que Harry quiera un pantalón de cuero voluntariamente? —Remus le preguntó inocentemente.

Draco sonrió, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

—No hay ninguna posibilidad.

—¡Exactamente! Pero si un determinado Malfoy, por ejemplo, lo persuade, yo podría conseguir mi venganza y tú podrías tener una excusa para comprar más ropa para él. Los pantalones de cuero tienen que estar en el armario de cualquier hombre, ¿no estás de acuerdo? —Remus le guiñó un ojo.

—No te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo. Incluso dejare que se los pruebe —sonrió Draco.

—Gracias, Draco. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con Sirius sobre la ropa. —Remus sonrió y volvió a ver a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué quería Remus? —preguntó, curioso, Harry.

Draco se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

—Nada especial. Se estaba quejando de que tu padrino está eligiendo demasiada ropa.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuántos zapatos tienes? —preguntó Draco.

—Seis pares.

—Bueno, sólo te tienes que probar una última cosa. Espera aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una silla. _Me pregunto que será esa última cosa_, reflexionó Harry.

—Toma, pruébate esto —dijo Draco, y le dio un pantalón de cuero

—De ninguna manera me voy a poner un pantalón de cuero —Harry gruñó y lanzó una mirada de disgusto hacia los pantalones.

—¡Vamos, Harry! Pruébatelo, sólo es cuero. —Draco trató de convencerlo.

—¡No voy a usar eso! —respondió Harry, terco.

En ese momento, Sirius había pagado la ropa de Remus y había, junto con Remus, Lucius y Snape, llegado hasta donde estaban los dos chicos, que discutían.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Lucius le preguntó sorprendido.

—Harry es demasiado cobarde como para ponerse estos pantalones —Draco se quejó y levantó los pantalones para enseñárselos. Lucius y Snape enarcaron una ceja.

—¡Yo no soy cobarde! —protestó Harry.

—¡Sí, lo eres! ¿Dónde está el famoso valor de Gryffindor? No me puedo creer que le tengas miedo a unos pantalones —Draco se burlaba de él.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron de ira.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Te voy a demostrar que no tengo miedo de esos pantalones! —Tomó los pantalones de las manos de Draco e irrumpió en el probador.

—Vosotros los Gryffindors os ofendéis fácilmente, ¿lo sabíais? —Draco dijo a la ligera, sin mirar a Harry.

—¿No te parece que has ido demasiado lejos? —Lucius le preguntó a su hijo.

—No. Apuesto a que me ha perdonado ya. —Draco sonrió.

En el probador, Harry estaba maldiciendo al rubio, mientras luchaba con los pantalones.

Por último, cuando se miró en el espejo, jadeó al ver cómo le quedaban los pantalones.

—¡Qué hijo de puta! —murmuró cuando vio lo ajustados que le quedaban los pantalones. Los pantalones no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Tiró de la cortina y gritó enfadado, sin importarle que los demás estuviesen a un par de metros de distancia.

—¡Eres hombre muerto, Draco Malfoy! ¡En el momento en el que acabe contigo, ni siquiera tu padre te reconocerá!

Fue recibido con rostros sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, en gran parte molesto.

—Maldita sea, te ves fantástico con esos pantalones puestos —Draco silbó suavemente.

—Con cuero te ves mejor que yo. ¡Eso no es justo! —Sirius frunció los labios.

—¿Por qué lo…? —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. No importa, no quiero saberlo.

—¿Te gustan los pantalones, Harry? —Remus sonrió entre dientes, sus suaves ojos dorados, brillaban de diversión.

—No, no especialmente. ¿Por qué? —Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Sólo preguntaba. —Remus se echó a reír.

—Es tu culpa que me vea obligado a usar estos ridículos pantalones, ¿no? —gruñó Harry, que finalmente había descubierto por qué Remus estaba riendo.

—Esta es mi venganza. —Remus sonrió—. Por cierto, estos pantalones, sin duda, serán comprados.

Harry lo miró.

—Y se supone que debes ser mi familia. —Se dio la vuelta y corrió las cortinas de nuevo. Esta vez, estaba maldiciendo al hombre lobo, mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

Al final, Harry acabó con ocho pijamas y unos pantalones de cuero. Había perdido la cuenta de los bóxers.

—¿Algún lugar especial al que quieras ir? —Remus dijo, afuera de la tienda.

—Tengo que ir a la tienda de mascotas. Se me acabaron las chuches para lechuzas.

Un par de minutos más tarde, el grupo estaba en el centro del Emporio de Lechuzas, la ruidosa tienda de mascotas. Harry y Draco tenían, cada uno, una bolsa de golosinas para lechuzas en la mano, que cada quien había pagado (Draco finalmente había dejado pagar a Harry); ahora, miraban a los animales.

Los ojos de Harry se fijaron en un animal en movimiento en el suelo y tiró hacia atrás a Draco, cuando se dio cuenta de que era una cobra venenosa. La cobra tenia escamas negras y brillantes y una corona de color rojo en la cabeza. La serpiente medía un metro de largo. Cada vez que se movía, la luz alcanzaba sus escamas y se extendía por toda la zona.

—Harry, ¿qué haces? —Draco le preguntó irritado. Había estado mirando a un Crup bebé.

—¡Ssssh!—Harry susurró y se arrodilló en el suelo, justo delante de la serpiente.

Ese fue el momento en el que Draco notó a la serpiente.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¿Por qué hay una serpiente tirada en el suelo? —susurró, esperando no asustar demasiado a la serpiente.

—Le voy a preguntar. —Harry se volvió hacia la cobra y susurró—_. __¿Qué hace una hermosa serpiente como tú, tirada en el suelo?_

Si había algo que le llevaba a congraciarse con las serpientes, fuera mágica o normal, era la adulación.

—_¿Hablas mi idioma, humano?_—preguntó la cobra.

—_Sí, es un don. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?_—preguntó Harry. No se había dado cuenta de que Draco y los demás adultos estaban de pie detrás de él, con admiración. Bueno, todos excepto Snape, por supuesto. Él sabía que Harry podía hablar con las serpientes.

—_Me llamo Sheila. ¿Y tú, humano?_

—_Harry_ —respondió y le ofreció su brazo a Sheila—. _¿Por qué no subes? ¿eh? Odiaría, que tu hermosa piel negra se manchara._

—_Gracias por el cumplido_. —Sheila se enroscó alrededor del brazo de Harry y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Cuidadosamente, a modo de que Sheila no cayese, Harry se puso de pie.

—¿Euhm, no es una serpiente venenosa? —preguntó Draco y miró a la serpiente con cautela.

—Lo es, pero no me va a morder ¿Verdad, hermosa?—preguntó Harry asombrado y acarició la espalda de Sheila.

—Yo no sabía que pudieses hablar _pársel_, Harry —dijo Sirius, perplejo.

Harry bajó la cabeza y murmuró.

—Lo he sabido desde segundo curso.

—Oye, no es tan malo. Creo que es genial. Por lo menos, estoy seguro de que no vas a ser mordido por una serpiente. Les dices que no piquen y no lo hacen. ¡Eso es genial! —dijo Sirius entusiasta.

—No me importa, Harry —Remus lo tranquilizó.

—Un Gryffindor que puede hablar con las serpientes. Hilarante. —Draco rió entre dientes.

Harry sonrió.

—_¿Me puedes hacer un favor, maestro Harry?_ —Sheila preguntó de repente.

—_Por supuesto. Pide lo que quieras._

—_¿Me podrías poner en libertad? Siempre he querido ser libre en la naturaleza_—Sheila pidió.

—_Claro, pero prométeme que no morderás a nadie_ —dijo Harry.

—_Te lo prometo, señor._

—_Ocúltate debajo de mi camiseta._

Era una sensación extraña: una serpiente arrastrándose por debajo de su camiseta, Harry reflexionó y se estremeció cuando la fría piel de serpiente tocó su piel caliente.

—Harry, ¿por qué hay una cobra debajo de tu camiseta?—dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

—A Sheila, no le gusta estar aquí, así que le he prometido llevarla a la naturaleza —Harry contestó, puso algo de dinero en la mesa más cercana para compensar la futura pérdida de la cobra y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, pero siguió a Harry.

—Sólo tú prometes dejar en libertad a serpiente venenosa —dijo entre dientes, divertido, pero secretamente estaba fascinado y encantado con el hecho de que Harry hablase _pársel_.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Harry y abrió la puerta.

—Nada.

—¿Dónde quieres poner a la serpiente? —Lucius preguntó curioso.

Harry estudió el entorno y se dio cuenta del pequeño espacio entre el boticario y la tienda de mascotas. Cuando se paró entre la brecha, vio que conducía a un pequeño bosque, lo suficientemente grande para que Sheila pudiera desaparecer.

—Esto es perfecto. —Harry se arrodilló en el sucio suelo, haciendo caso omiso de las piedras de guijarro que se le clavaban en sus pantalones vaqueros—. _Ya está, Sheila, ten cuidado_ —él susurró en voz baja, mientras se aseguraba al mismo tiempo que se aseguraba de que las demás personas no pudieran verlo.

—_Gracias, maestro_ —Sheila silbó de nuevo y se deslizó lejos.

—¿Se ha ido la serpiente? —Lucius le preguntó, y levantó una ceja rubia.

—Sí. —Harry suspiró y puso ligeramente mala cara—. Era una hermosa serpiente.

Draco sonrió.

Harry vio esto y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones.

—Sólo estoy disfrutando de la imagen mental del Chico de Oro de Gryffindor, hablándole a las serpientes. —Draco sonrió—. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubieses sido elegido para Slytherin. —A continuación, reflexionó.

Ahora, fue turno de Harry para sonreír.

—En primer lugar, si no hubieses sido tan cabrón, cuando te conocí en nuestro viaje en el tren, lo habrías sabido.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir? —Draco le preguntó incrédulo.

—Exactamente lo que acabo de decir. En realidad, si no hubieses sido un cabrón, no me habría importado que el Sombrero me mandase a Slytherin —contestó Harry, deleitándose con el hecho de que el grupo estaba sorprendido. Bueno, casi todo el grupo.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces, ¿por qué no te puso el sombrero en mi casa? —Draco le preguntó curioso.

—Porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera —Harry indicó, con voz seria.

Draco parpadeó.

—No sabía que se podía discutir con el Sombrero.

—Yo tampoco, pero funcionó, ¿no? —Harry sonrió.

—Entiendo —Draco murmuró en voz baja. _Tal vez no sería difícil poner a Harry en la casa Slytherin con el ritual,_ se dijo.

—Espera, ¿eso significa que Snivellus casi se convierte en el Jefe de tu Casa? —preguntó Sirius, con las comisuras de la boca ligeramente elevadas, ya que no estaba seguro de reír o no.

—Ese pensamiento es inquietante —Snape dijo, arrastrando las palabras, no dejando que viesen su sorpresa. _¿Cuántas veces me voy a sorprender hoy?, _se preguntaba en silencio.

—Sí, es sorprendente, ¿no? —Harry se volvió hacia Snape—. Si hubiese sido puesto en tu casa, ¿me habrías quitado tantos puntos?

—Con seguridad, no lo sé —Snape dijo en voz baja.

—Probablemente no, Snivellus no le quitaría puntos a su propia casa, como debería, ya que podría darle la Copa de las Casas a Gryffindor —dijo Sirius con aire de suficiencia.

—Como si Gryffindor pudiese derrotar a Slytherin—Lucius dijo, divertido.

—La copa ha estado en Gryffindor durante los últimos cinco años —Sirius informó, no ocultando su alegría.

—Es una noticia sorprendente. Qué raro que la Copa fuese a Gryffindor en el momento en el que Harry entrase en la escuela —Lucius murmuró, pero lo acabado de decir no tenía malicia alguna.

Harry puso cara de inocente.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando.

—Por supuesto que no lo sabes.

—¿Vamos a estar aquí todo el día? —preguntó Snape molesto, con el ceño fruncido. Todo lo acontecido le estaba alterando los nervios.

—No, vamos a ir a por un helado antes de ir a casa —Sirius anunció feliz. Agarró a Remus y a Harry de las manos y se fueron a la tienda de helados de Florean.

—¿Es en serio?—preguntó Draco, ya que no se acostumbraba a los estados de felicidad de Sirius. No estaba acostumbrado a su primo.

—Por desgracia, sí —Snape gruñó suavemente y salió después del trío Gryffindor.

Lucius y Draco se miraron por un instante, se encogieron de hombros (con elegancia, eran Malfoys, después de todo) y siguieron a los demás.

Cuando llegaron a Florean Fortescue, la heladería, buscaron una mesa, donde no llamaran la atención de la gente. Eligieron una mesa redonda y se sentaron.

Harry se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la oscura pared pintada de verde. A su izquierda se sentó Sirius y Draco a su derecha, el cual estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo al poder asegurarse un asiento al lado de Harry.

Al lado de Sirius, Remus estaba sentado. El círculo se cerró con Lucius, sentado al lado de Remus y Snape junto a Draco.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Había estado en Florean hacía dos años, pero no se había sentado en el interior. La heladería estaba pintada de verde y azul. En el suelo había piedras brillantes. La mayoría de las mesas eran para parejas y estaban situadas cerca de las paredes. Las mesas para grupos estaban en el centro de la heladería; a excepción de la mesa donde estaban sentados. Esta mesa estaba más cerca de la pared y más alejada de las ventanas con vistas a la concurrida calle.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —Una mujer joven, con el pelo rubio rizado y ojos azules, apareció detrás de Remus. Era pequeña y llevaba un vestido azul claro que le llegaba a las rodillas. Su sonrisa era enorme y tenía un cuaderno en sus manos.

—Café solo. Sin leche, sin azúcar —Snape dijo secamente y miró a la chica, cuya sonrisa se redujo ligeramente, al ver su mirada.

—De acuerdo —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza a toda prisa.

Harry, que estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas, ya las había recibido en muchas ocasiones en los últimos años, tuvo que contener su risa en la cara de la pobre muchacha. Definitivamente, la mujer no estaba acostumbrada a las miradas de Snape.

—Para mí, un capuchino —Lucius ordenó con voz formal, pero cortés.

—Me gustaría un helado de chocolate y una cerveza de mantequilla —sonrió Remus.

—Para mí, un Banana Split y una cerveza de mantequilla —sonrió Sirius.

La mujer se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Por supuesto, señor.

_Es bueno saber que todavía tengo mi encanto_, pensó Sirius con aire satisfecho. Cuando Remus vio su rostro, suspiró y golpeó su rodilla izquierda.

—Ay, ¿que ha sido eso? —Sirius le susurró y se frotó en el lugar del golpe.

—Deja de ser tan presumido —Remus susurró a su vez.

—Yo no estaba siendo…

—Sirius —Remus dijo, una clara advertencia en su voz.

—Ay, está bien —Sirius resopló y se resintió a la tentación de cruzar los brazos.

—Lo mismo para mí, por favor —sonrió Harry.

Al escuchar la voz, la mujer levantó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y batió los ojos.

—Hola, ¿eres Harry Potter? —le preguntó.

Harry parpadeó.

—Euhm, sí.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de conocer finalmente al famoso Harry Potter! Me llamo Aïsha —se presentó.

—Encantado de conocerte, Aïsha —Harry dijo cortésmente, ajeno al hecho de que la mujer estaba coqueteando con él. Una vez más.

Aïsha rió suavemente y 'accidentalmente' rozó el hombro de Harry.

Draco se puso rígido cuando vio el toque. Apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos grises.

Harry le envió una mirada inquisitiva, pero él no reaccionó.

—Me gustaría pedir un helado, de dulce de leche por favor —Draco dijo con dientes apretados. Honestamente ¿Por qué todo el mundo coqueteaba con Harry? ¿Era muy duro mantener el coqueteo al mínimo?

Aïsha lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Por supuesto. Enseguida estoy de regreso con sus órdenes —dijo con rigidez y desapareció.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—No estoy enfadado —Draco mintió e hizo todo lo posible para controlar su ira.

—Tienes el ceño fruncido y estás apretando los puños. —Harry alzó las cejas—. ¿Y me dices que no estás enfadado?

—Esa mujer era molesta —Draco respondió y cerraba los puños.

—¿Qué? —Harry frunció el ceño.

Draco rodó los ojos e hizo caso omiso de las miradas divertidas que recibió de los adultos.

—Desde el momento en que te vio, pasaba por alto a todo el mundo. No me digas que no lo has notado.

—¿Por qué iba a pasar por alto a todo el mundo?—preguntó Harry confundido.

Draco lo miró fijamente. ¿Acaso Harry no notaba que la camarera estaba coqueteando con él?

_Por supuesto que lo ha notado. Tiene casi dieciséis años, después de todo, _pensó Draco. _Seguramente las mujeres le han coqueteado antes._

—Harry, estaba coqueteando contigo —Sirius aclaró con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? Me preguntaba por qué estaba sonriendo y movía sus pestañas como una idiota. ¿Por qué iba a coquetear conmigo? —preguntó Harry, alzando las cejas.

Su pregunta se perdió al escuchar una risa. Harry se sorprendido al ver a Remus y Lucius reír entre dientes, Snape negando con la cabeza y Sirius y Draco riendo a carcajadas.

_Draco tiene una risa agradable,_ pensó Harry distraído y parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de lo pensado. _¿De dónde he sacado eso?,_ se preguntó pero, mentalmente, se encogió de hombros No era nada preocupante.

Finalmente, Sirius y Draco lograron controlar su risa y se calmaron.

_Bueno, ahora lo sé con seguridad, Harry no está interesado en esa mujer idiota., _pensó Draco aliviado y sonrió a Harry, quien se la devolvió desconcertado.

Sirius se limpió las lágrimas.

—Confiaba en que dirías algo por el estilo, Harry. Ella estaba coqueteando contigo, porque es obvio que le gustas. O por lo menos te encuentra ardiente.

—¡Pero debe tener unos veinte años! ¿Por qué no coquetea con alguno de vosotros? ¡Tú eres unos diez años mayor que ella! —dijo Harry con una mirada de horror en su cara.

—¿No te gustan las mujeres mayores, Harry? —Sirius dijo de broma—. Me sentiría halagado si yo fuera tú.

—Bueno, tú no eres yo Además, ¿quien dijo que estaba flirteando conmigo? —dijo Harry, luchando con su rubor.

—Estoy seguro de que acaba de escribir su dirección Flú en la cuenta —dijo Lucius divertido, viendo la cara ruborizada de Harry y la mirada enojada de su hijo. Se preguntaba por qué Draco estaba de esa forma ante la mención de la mujer. _Hm, no le ha gustado que Harry haya llamado la atención sobre él_, reflexionó Lucius. ¿Por qué iba a ser molesto por eso? Suponía que lo descubriría, tarde o temprano.

—Aquí tienen su pedido. Un capuchino, un café solo, tres cervezas de mantequilla, dos Banana Split, helado de chocolate y un helado de dulce de leche. —Aïsha sonrió y levitó los pedidos frente al grupo. Le dio a Harry la cuenta y le guiñó un ojo. Luego, se fue hacia otro cliente.

Harry leyó la cuenta y casi escupe la cerveza de mantequilla, cuando llegó al final de la misma.

Sirius dio una palmada en la espalda cuando Harry comenzó a toser.

—¿Es muy alta la cuenta? —Sirius le preguntó.

Harry estaba rojo por la falta momentánea de oxígeno, pero se había recuperado lo suficiente como para responder.

—No, no es el precio, Lucius tenía razón. ¡Ha escrito su dirección Flú en la cuenta!—Harry lanzó la cuenta sobre la mesa como si fuera a morderlo.

Sirius cogió el papel y lo leyó en voz alta.

—Esta es mi dirección Flú, en el caso de que quieras relajarte en algún momento. Después de todo, la salvación del mundo mágico debe ser agotadora. Para que lo sepas, doy masajes increíbles. Besos, Aïsha. —Sirius dejó escapar una risa.

—¡Deja de reír! ¡No es gracioso! —gruñó Harry.

—Lo siento, Harry, eso sólo… —Sirius volvió a reír—. ¡Esto no tiene precio!

—No te preocupes por Sirius, Harry. A veces es un idiota. —Remus suspiró y le quitó la cuenta de las manos.

—Tengo que felicitarte, Harry. Hasta James tuvo que utilizar sus encantos para poder obtener la dirección Flú de una chica, así de rápido. —Sirius sonrió.

—Estoy orgulloso de mí mismo —Harry dijo sarcástico.

A Sirius le dio otro ataque de risa.

Snape exasperado, negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Draco miraba la cuenta y soñaba con varias técnicas de tortura algo repugnantes que podría utilizar en esa mujer irritante, arrogante, que se atrevía a coquetear con Harry, cuando su atención de desvió hacia Harry, cuando éste le preguntó:

—¿Qué piensas de ir a volar mañana?

—Suena bien. —Draco sonrió y comió con alegría su helado, feliz de tener una razón más para estar a solas con Harry.

Un poco más tarde, Harry fue al baño y volvió nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —Remus le preguntó confundido.

—Tres chicas me acaban de dar su dirección Flú —dijo Harry entre dientes y se dejó caer en la silla.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba sonriendo y a punto de abrir la boca, se atrevió a interrumpir.

—Sirius, me he dado cuenta de que esa mujer está sola y te está mirando. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si necesita un poco de compañía?

Sirius se dio la vuelta y cuando vio a la mujer de pelo negro y largo; sonrió y caminó hacia ella. Se sentó en una silla a su lado y le envió una sonrisa encantadora.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio._ Misión distraer a Sirius, en marcha,_ pensó.

Remus sonrió.

—Sin duda, eres el hijo de James.

Harry lo miró confundido.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Remus?

—La táctica para distraer a Sirius cuando no quería escuchar sus comentarios. James la usó en varias ocasiones cuando se cansaba de él. Siempre con éxito. —Remus se echó a reír.

Harry sonrió.

—Sólo he dicho lo que me vino a mi mente.

—Funcionó.

Tres minutos más tarde, Sirius regresó con un pedazo de papel en la mano.

—Todavía conservo mi encanto —dijo Sirius contento.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo Remus, rodando los ojos.

—Se está haciendo tarde y todavía necesitamos examinar a Potter. Volvamos a casa de Black —dijo Snape y se puso de pie. Sus vestiduras se elevaban detrás de él de forma habitual.

_Me pregunto si usa magia para eso_, Harry reflexionó.

—Snape tiene razón, vámonos —Remus dijo y se levantó.

—De acuerdo, voy a pagar la cuenta —se ofreció Lucius.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Adelante. Vamos, Harry. —Puso sus brazos alrededor de Harry y salió junto a él de la tienda.

Lucius dejó el dinero necesario en la mesa y agarró su bastón.

—Vamos, Draco.

—Sí, padre. —Draco tomó rápidamente el resto de las direcciones y se las metió en los bolsillos, con la decisión de quemarlas cuando llegase a casa.

El grupo salió del Callejón Diagon, después del Caldero Chorreante y se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place.

Sirius abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, mostrando el interior de la casa.

_La casa no está igual que cuando tenía cuatro años_, pensó Draco y se estremeció cuando vio el retrato de su tía. Sólo estuvo una vez y era suficiente para que el recuerdo le durase toda la vida. Miró a su alrededor. Sí, la casa estaba igual de oscura y sucia, pero al parecer parecía un poco más limpia.

—Vamos a la cocina, antes de que esa loca bruja despierte —Sirius le susurró.

Todos asintieron y siguieron a Sirius.

Harry tragó saliva cuando sintió la mano de Snape sobre su hombro.

—Señor Potter, todavía tenemos que hacer el examen. Sígame, vamos a otra habitación —Snape dijo, y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Harry volvió la cabeza y miró suplicante al grupo.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero creo que Snivellus tiene… razón —Sirius se disculpó.

—Vas a estar bien, Harry —Remus lo tranquilizó.

Snape resopló, pero no le hizo caso.

—¿Sabes, Harry? Voy a estar esperando fuera de la habitación por ti. Si Sev te tortura, gritas y yo entraré —dijo Draco, sonriendo, y caminó hacia las escaleras.

—Gracias —Harry susurró cuando se detuvo ante una sala del tercer piso.

—No hay ningún problema. Ahora vete —Draco susurró y se acomodó en una silla delante de la puerta.

Harry sonrió y luego desapareció en la habitación.

Era el momento de su - tragó saliva - examen.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	7. Revisión y Confrontación

**Capítulo 7: Revisión y Confrontación**

—Tome asiento, señor Potter—Snape hizo un gesto hacia una silla grande.

Nervioso, Harry se sentó.

—Esto no es realmente necesario, señor

—Por el contrario, Potter. Este examen es necesario. ¿Te has mirado últimamente en el espejo? No pareces tener buena salud—espetó Snape y se encaminó hacia una mes que había en una esquina de la habitación, cerca de una sucia ventana.

—¿Por qué le importa?—Harry gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

Snape miró al negro techo por un instante.

—¿Por qué en realidad?—murmuró—. Eres un mocoso molesto, pero sigues siendo un niño.

—Tengo casi dieciséis años—murmuró Harry.

Snape no le hizo caso y continuó.

—Y si hago caso omiso a tu situación, entonces yo no sería mejor que tu familia.

—¿En mi caso, no puede ignorar a su conciencia?—declaró Harry, con la esperanza de poder salir de la revisión.

—Me encantaría, pero por desgracia, no puedo. Por cierto, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comió antes de venir aquí? Y no se atreva a mentirme, porque lo sabré si lo hace—le advirtió Snape.

Harry, se quedó con la boca abierta para responder, pero la cerró cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que decir la verdad.

_Maldita sea Snape,_ lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ayer por la mañana, señor —respondió duramente y se negó a mirarlo a la cara. Sí tan sólo tuviese diecisiete años, podría utilizar su varita y escapar de allí.

—¿Por qué no te alimentaban con más frecuencia?—Snape hurgó en una bolsa que de repente apareció y sacó un metro y varias botellas, y cada una con un color diferente.

—Se olvidaban—Harry se encogió de hombros y miró las botellas con recelo ¿Cuál era el plan de Snape?

—¿Cómo podían olvidarse de alimentar a su propio sobrino?—Snape enarcó una ceja.

—No tengo ni idea. Sólo sé, que me dejaban solo en mi habitación, para que no molestase. Yo trabajaba para mí mismo—Harry no se atrevía a relajarse. Un segundo descuido, le permitiría revelar más de lo que estaba dispuesto.

—¿Cuál ha sido el motivo de la anterior discusión?

—¿Qué tiene ver esa pregunta con la revisión?

—No sólo estoy examinando su salud corporal, sino también su salud mental—Snape respondió, en busca de pistas en la cara de Harry, para ver lo mal que lo habían tratado los muggles. Por descontado, él lo había visto todo en la mente de los muggles, pero él quería saber cómo Harry se sentía al respecto. Podría utilizar legeremancia, pero Harry se daría cuenta – incluso con su mínima experiencia en el tema – y Snape quería que Harry confiase en él, aunque fuese un poco.

—¡No estoy loco! ¡Mi salud mental, está perfecta!—Harry se sintió insultado.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

—No estoy diciendo que esté loco. Pero a menudo, cuando un niño es descuidado, tienden a tener algunos problemas psicológicos.

—Bueno, pues estoy bien. No hay necesidad de preocuparse por mi salid mental—Harry dijo molesto y nervioso. Snape nunca había sido tan amable con él. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto ahora?

—De acuerdo, ahora responde a mi pregunta ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo?—Snape repitió su pregunta.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dudley rompió su móvil cuando se sentó encima de él con su gran culo. Naturalmente, me culpó y me defendí. Eso es todo…

—¿Ellos siempre le culpan a usted si pasa algo?

_Primero la altura y el peso, entonces puedo decidir qué poción necesita_, pensó Snape.

Harry soltó un bufido.

—Está claro que usted es el padrino de Draco. Está haciendo las mismas preguntas.

Snape se distrajo momentáneamente.

—¿Cómo sabe que soy el padrino de Draco?

—Él me lo dijo.

—Ya veo. Ahora, respóndame.

—A mí o al gobierno—Harry respondió aburrido.

—Hn. Póngase de pie, si quiere—Snape dijo y cogió el metro para medir a Harry: 1 metro y 43 centímetros

_Hm, no es muy alto para un chico de su edad_, pensó Snape.

—Quédese quieto, tengo que pesarle—Snape dijo en voz alta.

—¿Realmente es necesario?—preguntó Harry, entrando un poco en pánico.

Snape alzó una ceja.

—Potter, ¿realmente tenemos que pasar por esto cada ver que quiera examinarle? Sí, es necesario. Ahora quédese quieto.

Harry suspiró y se mordió el labio nerviosamente, pero obedeció.

Snape movió su varita y murmuró un hechizo en voz baja. Después de cinco segundos, frunció el ceño cuando vio aparecer el peso al lado de Harry.

_46 kg, _reflexionó. _Esto no es bueno. Su peso es muy inferior al normal. ¿Cómo se las arregla para no colapsar? Es un misterio para mí._

—Potter, ¿es consciente de usted de su peso?— le preguntó Snape, con voz suave, pero con tono peligroso. Él estaba furioso porque los muggles no habían cuidado adecuadamente de su sobrino y a Dumbledore por no buscarle una familia mejor.

Harry tragó saliva.

—Euhm, bueno, sé que no estoy gordo, pero bueno, no creo que esté por debajo de mi peso.

—46 kg para una estatura de 1 metro y 43 centímetros. ¿No es un peso inferior al normal, para usted?

—No es como si tuviese en mi poder una báscula—Harry murmuró a la defensiva.

—Parece que Lucius tiene razón: usted no sólo necesita pociones nutritivas y por el aspecto del mismo, también necesita pociones que le ayudaran a ganar algo de peso—Snape dijo—. Necesito una muestra de sangre ¿Tiene alguna objeción?

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Euhm, ¿Por qué necesita una muestra de sangre, señor?

—Para saber qué tipo de nutrición carece. Tomar la muestra de sangre es completamente indoloro, se lo aseguro—Snape dijo, preguntándose si tal vez Harry había desarrollado una fobia a la entrega de sangre por lo acontecido en su cuarto año.

—De acuerdo—Harry asintió con la cabeza, dando su consentimiento y fijó su mirada al suelo alfombrado.

Snape asintió con la cabeza y golpeó con su varita en el brazo izquierdo de Harry – evitando deliberadamente el brazo derecho por temor a desencadenar algunos recuerdos desagradables.

Harry no pudo evitar observar fascinado como un pequeño chorro de sangre surgió de su brazo - totalmente indoloro, como Snape había dicho -. Y se depositó en un pequeño frasco que aparecido en la mano de Snape.

Una vez que la sangre estaba en el vial, Snape conjuró un tapón de corcho para cerrar el frasco y lo guardó cuidadosamente en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Al haber examinado la sangre, tardaré tres horas en preparar la poción de nutrición. Normalmente, si todo va bien, tendrá la poción para el final de la jornada de mañana—Snape dijo, señalando las cosas de la lista—. Esta noche, después de la cena, tendrá su primer lote de pociones que le harán ganar eso. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor—Harry asintió con la cabeza, ya temía el momento en el que tuviese que tomar las pociones. Odiaba las pociones, eran repugnantes.

Snape escribió más cosas en la lista y al cabo de cinco minutos, no había dicho palabra, Harry decidió que era hora de irse. Se acercó a la puerta y justo cuando empujó la manija hacia abajo, Snape habló con voz suave.

—¿Dónde cree que va, señor Potter?—pidió y se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Harry, que estaba congelado.

Harry dejó la manija con un suspiro.

—Pensé que habíamos acabado aquí, señor.

—Siento decepcionarle, pero no es el caso. Vuelva a sentarse—Snape ordenó, pero a diferencia de otras veces, él no parecía enfadado.

Harry notó con sorpresa que la voz de Snape tenía un tono casi amistoso y no era evidente. Confundido con ese cambio, Harry se sentó sin protestar.

Snape miró satisfecho y conjuró otra silla para sentarse en frente de Harry. Se sentó y cruzó las manos.

—Antes, cuando hice Legeramancia a los muggles, vi los abusos—comenzó.

—¿Por qué la uso?—preguntó Harry, y se preguntó cómo iba a explicarlo. Si Snape había usado Legeremancia, entonces él lo sabía todo. Harry ya no tenía secretos. Este descubrimiento incrementó su miedo y nerviosismo. Sus manos temblaban cuando pensaba en lo que Snape iba a hacerle. Snape, probablemente se reiría de él. ¿En realidad, cualquier mago que se aprecie, se hubiese dejado tratar como le trataron los Dursley? Eso no era bueno. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?

—Yo quiero saber exactamente lo que los muggles le hicieron—Snape contestó, sin darse cuenta del pánico de Harry.

Cuando vio oyó la pregunta, Harry fue presa del pánico y no quiso escuchar más. Sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente una salida, y no se daba cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando. ¡Tenía que irse ahora!

Se sobresaltó cuando cálida mano se posó en barbilla y le obligó a apartar la cara de la puerta. Harry comenzó a luchar contra la retención.

—Potter, cálmese. Cállese. Necesita calmarse, Harry. No voy a reírme o humillarlo. Cállese, Harry—Snape lo calmó, adivinando el motivo de angustia de Harry, pero sin darse cuenta de que había utilizado el nombre de pila del muchacho.

Harry, sin embargo, sí se había dado cuenta, además del suave tono utilizado.

—Bien, respiré lenta y profundamente. Inhale y exhale—Snape le indicaba, cuando vio que los ojos de Harry se posaron en él. Todavía no había dejado libre a Harry.

Harry hizo lo indicado, y poco a poco se calmó. Su rostro se puso rojo cuando e dio cuenta de que Snape no había soltado su rostro. Si él no se avergonzaba de su episodio anterior, sin duda, ahora sí.

—¿Mejor ahora?—Snape le preguntó suave y le acarició la mejilla de manera inconsciente con el pulgar

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero no se atrevió mirar a la cara a Snape. ¿Por qué tenía que entrar en pánico delante de Snape? ¿Y desde cuando Snape lo reconfortaba? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, y de repente Harry sintió dolor en la cabeza.

—Lo siento—el murmuró, y retorció las manos.

Snape suspiró y cerró sus manos sobre las de Harry.

—¿Por qué?

—Por… por entrar en pánico. Y por actuar como un crio— Harry susurró avergonzado.

—Harry, no se comportó como un niño, y no tiene que pedir disculpas por entrar en pánico. Es normal en alguien con su situación. ¿Crees que me podría decir lo que ellos le hicieron? —Snape le preguntó y poco a poco dejó libres las manos de Harry.

Harry se mordió el labio ¿podría? Para ser honesto, realmente no quería hablar de los Dursley en ese momento. Esa tarde había sido una de las mejores. No quería echar a perder ese gran sentimiento, por hablar de su familia.

—O simplemente, podemos esperar para hablar, hasta que esté listo para ello—Snape sugirió, sintiendo el nerviosismo de Harry.

Harry asintió aliviado.

—Prométame, que hablará con alguien acerca de sus parientes. Puede ser Lupin, el chucho o incluso…—Snape dudó un segundo, pero lo pensó: _ya he metido la pata, lo he llamado Harry_—. Yo—finalizó

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Usted, señor?

—Sí, creo que podría… relacionado a su situación, por así decirlo—Snape respondió con cuidado.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

Snape se puso de pie y desapareció la silla.

—Puede marcharse ahora.

—Gracias—Harry sonrió y se levantó. Se acercó a la puerta, pero se detuvo en el centro de la habitación—. Señor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—Adelante—Snape dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Sabía usted que mi madre lo había nombrado como uno de mis tutores?—preguntó Harry con cuidado

—No, fue una sorpresa realmente. Y al parecer, su padre no lo sabía tampoco. No creo haber visto su cara tan ultrajada—Snape hizo una mueca.

De mala gana, Harry soltó una risita. Luego se armó de valor y le preguntó.

—¿Me hubiese cuidado, de no ser enviado con los Dursley?—esperó, aguantando la respiración.

Snape lo miró sorprendido por un momento y luego respondió.

—Bueno, creo que…

Pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

—¡Tú, hurón miserable!

Harry y Snape se miraron y luego abrieron la puerta para ver lo que pasaba afuera.

* * *

Después de que Harry desapareciese dentro de la habitación, Draco había pasado el tiempo mirando el pasillo. Además de la habitación en la que Harry se encontraba, habían otras cuatro y todas las puertas cerradas. La única luz que había en el pasillo, era de las pocas velas que había en la pared.

En el suelo, había una alfombra azul y negra con el escudo de los Black bordado en oro, la cual en su tiempo habría sido hermosa, pero ahora estaba cubierta de polvo y suciedad. Las paredes no estaban mejor. Era difícil decir si las paredes eran negras, o si la suciedad las había cubierto.

Draco se sorprendió un poco, cuando de repente, la puerta más lejana al final del pasillo se abrió con un crujido. Un ser pálido con el pelo blanco que salía de sus orejas, murmuraba en voz baja, sin mirar hacia arriba. Cuando esa cosa estaba tan sólo a unos metros de distancia de Draco, vio que se trataba de un elfo domestico. Parecía muy viejo y loco, Draco se dio cuenta y no se pudo evitar preguntarse por qué su primo no había mandado al elfo loco, lejos. No era como si el elfo limpiase la casa ni hiciese nada en ella, a juzgar por el estado de la casa

Draco levantó una ceja cuando se enteró de lo que el elfo doméstico estaba murmurando.

—Sangre sucia, sucia ¿Por qué ella piensa que es bienvenida aquí? ¡Oh, mi pobre ama! No sólo su hijo es un inútil y una decepción para toda la familia, si no que ahora tiene que compartir su noble casa con mestizos y sangres sucias. ¡Oh, qué vergüenza!—murmuró el elfo domestico, no consciente de la presencia de Draco.

_Un momento_, pensó Draco. El elfo seguía murmurando, pero ahora estaba en un armario que estaba en la esquina. _Este elfo ha dicho algo de una sangre sucia en esta casa. ¿Quería decir que Granger se encontraba allí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?_, se preguntó._ ¿No tiene que pasar las vacaciones con sus padres?_

En sus manos, llevaba trozos de pergamino con direcciones de red Flu escritas en él. Frunciendo el ceño, miró los restos y una vez más, maldijo el hecho de no poder hacer magia en vacaciones. Cuando conociese a la persona que había inventado esa estúpida ley, se aseguraría de que se arrepintiese de esa ley.

Mientras tanto, él se quedó con los pergaminos, hasta que encontró una chimenea. De mal humor, miró a la pared opuesta.

—Oh, ¿Cómo reaccionaría la ama si se enterase de que el inútil del amo es libre? ¡Oh, qué vergüenza!—el elfo loco siguió murmurando

La cabeza de Draco se puso en marcha, cuando tuvo uno idea. Su madre era Black, este duende pertenecía a los Black, por lo que el elfo no escucharía a nadie que no tuviese sangre Black. Draco Malfoy, era la mitad Black. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero tal vez pudiese darle órdenes al elfo. No perdía nada por intentarlo.

—Casa de los elfos—dijo Draco, y chasqueó los dedos para llamar la atención del elfo.

El viejo elfo miró hacia arriba y sus grandes ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas cuando vio a Draco.

—¿El joven amo Malfoy, ha llamado Kreacher? ¿Qué puede hacer Kreacher por el honorable amo Malfoy, señor?—dijo el elfo con voz ronca.

—Destruye esos pergaminos, por favor—Draco le ordenó a Kreacher.

Kreacher hizo una reverencia tan profunda que su nariz casi tocaba el sucio suelo y murmuró:

—Por supuesto, joven amo Malfoy, Kreacher destruirá estos de inmediato—Y con un golpe corto con los dedos, los pergaminos fueron pasto de las llamas, quemándose hasta quedar solamente en cenizas.

—¿Puede Kreacher hacer algo por el joven amo, señor?—El elfo domestico le preguntó, casi con entusiasmo.

—No, eso es suficiente, Kreacher—respondió Draco, inmensamente feliz de que las direcciones Flu hubiesen desaparecido. Brevemente se preguntó, si Harry hubiese querido salir con alguna de esas chicas, pero se le hubiese visto más emocionado y se habría acordado de coger las direcciones Flu. Dado que no era el caso, Draco no había hecho nada malo.

Kreacher asintió y desapareció detrás de una esquina, murmurando acerca de los traidores a la sangre en la casa de su "pobre" ama.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y vio la puerta de nuevo. Tenía la esperanza de que Harry estuviera bien.

No estaba seguro de que fuese una buena idea el poner a Harry y a Severus en un cuarto sin supervisión. A pesar de que no habían tenido ningún problema hasta ahora, ya que Draco no había escuchado gritar a nadie. Tal vez podrían dejar sus problemas a un lado y ser cortes delante de los demás. _Eso sería genial_, pensó Draco sonriendo.

Se tensó al escuchar las voces de Granger y Weasley que se acercaban a él.

_Genial, justo lo que me faltaba_, pensó Draco sarcástico_. Una confrontación con los amigos de Harry, pero sin Harry para actuar como pacificador. Será interesante ver cómo van a jugar a esto._

—¿Dónde crees que han ido Sirius y Remus hoy? Ellos parecían, no sé ¿felices?—preguntó Weasley.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta de eso. Me pregunto si tiene que ver con Harry—reflexionó Granger.

Sus pasos sonaban más fuerte, definitivamente se acercaban a Draco.

—Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta que Harry llegue y eso será en tres semanas más, probablemente—respondió Weasley

—¿Crees que Harry estará bien, viviendo con los Dursley?—preguntó Granger preocupada.

—Claro. Sabes que no le va a pasar nada. Dumbledore sabrá si algo le pasa—dijo indiferente Weasley.

Draco bufó a la ligera, no podía creer lo ingenuos que eran. Bueno, al menos Harry no lo era.

—Lo que… Malfoy, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? Este lugar está protegido —Weasley dijo enfadado

Draco suspiró y miró hacia arriba para ver a Weasley y Granger de pie a pocos metros de él.

—Estoy esperando a Harry y en cuanto a cómo llegué… bueno, esta casa tiene una puerta, lo que naturalmente, la he usado para entrar—Draco arrastró las palabras de

—¿Por qué esperas a Harry? Si le vas hacer daño, te lo juro Malfoy, te vas a…—Weasley comenzó a amenzarlo

—Estoy esperando a Harry, porque ahora, somos amigos. ¿Por qué iba hacer daño a mi amigo?—preguntó Draco, retorico.

—¿Vosotros dos amigos? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué Harry no nos ha informado?—Granger le preguntó, mirándolo amenazadora.

—¿Qué? ¿Amigos?— Weasley escupió.

—¿Cuándo ha tenido tiempo? Ha estado ocupado todo el día. Además, él no tiene que informaros de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. No eres su madre, Granger—a Draco le estremeció ese pensamiento—Doy gracias a Merlín por eso.

—Somos sus amigos, Malfoy. Nos preocupamos los unos por los otros— Granger de nuevo.

_Si fueseis realmente sus amigos, entonces, ¿Por qué no hacéis un mayor esfuerzo por ayudarlo?_, pensó Draco, sarcásticamente, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta. Le había prometido a Harry hacer un esfuerzo para ser cortés con sus amigos. A pesar de que le estaban haciendo difícil la tarea de ser cortés.

—¿Por qué quieres ser amigo de Harry, de repente? ¿Qué quieres de él, hurón?—preguntó Weasley suspicaz. Su cara empezó a teñirse ligeramente de rojo.

Draco suspiró con impaciencia

—Debido a que estar asociado con Harry, será bueno para los Malfoy. ¿Satisfecho?

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡No te importa Harry! ¡Sólo lo estás usando! ¡Fuera de aquí antes de que te parta la cara, hurón!—Weasley se quebró, pero aun así parecía triunfante.

_Por el amor de… ¿Cómo puede soportar Harry estar a su lado?_, Draco pensó irritado.

—Para tú información, comadreja, estaba usando sarcasmo cuando te contesté a la pregunta. Pero supongo que con ese pequeño cerebro tuyo, es normal que no lo reconozcas—Draco arrastró las palabras—. Es increíble que hayas llegado a quinto curso. Pero supongo que se debe a la ayuda de Granger, por descontado. Claro que por tu propia cuenta, no habrías alcanzado ni tercero.

Weasley estaba ahora, muy furioso. Su rostro era aún más rojo que su pelo. Una proeza que impresionó a Draco.

—¡Tú, hurón miserable!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Harry abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Ron y Hermione de pie junto a Draco—. Hola chicos.

—Harry, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Ron sorprendido.

_¿Siempre es tan lento?,_ pensó Draco, rodando los ojos.

—Sirius, tiene ahora mi custodia—Harry respondió sonriendo y salió de la habitación, y se puso al lado de Draco.

—¡Qué! ¿Quiere eso decir, que no tienes que volver a casa de los Dursley?—preguntó Ron.

—Sí, es fantástico, ¿no?—Harry respondió feliz.

—¿Pero que hay acerca de la protección de Dumbledore, de la cual te hablé? ¿Cómo ha conseguido Sirius la custodia? Quiero decir, todavía es un fugitivo—preguntó Hermione, confundida y frustrada, ya que, por una vez, ella no sabía de inmediato la respuesta.

—No, ya no lo es. Fuimos hoy al Ministerio, y con la ayuda de Lucius, ha sido declarado inocente. Todavía tengo que agradecérselo a Lucius—Harry reflexionó.

—¿Por qué querrías darle gracias a un Mortífago?—preguntó Ron disgustado.

—Ron. Lucius ya no es un mortífago. Él ya no trabaja para Voldemort—Harry resopló.

—¿Y si es un truco? ¡Tal vez está a la espera de una oportunidad para secuestrarte y llevarte con Ya-sabes-quien!—dijo Ron entre dientes, después de hacer una mueca y recuperarse al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort.

—No, no es un truco, Ron. Ha estado conmigo toda la tarde y no ha intentado ni siquiera una vez hacerme daño—respondió Harry, empezando a sentirse molesto—.Esto me recuerda, Draco, aunque no me guste admitirlo, muchas gracias por ayudarme hacer las compras—sonrió Harry, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Draco sonrió, satisfecho de haber hecho feliz a Harry.

—No tienes por qué darlas.

Sólo entonces Ron y Hermione, se dieron cuenta de que su amigo no iba vestido con las ropas de gran tamaño que siempre usaba, sino más bien una buena camiseta y nos pantalones de mezclilla que no escondían su cuerpo. ¡Además de no llevar gafas!

—¡Harry, ya no llevas gafas!—Hermione gritó sorprendida.

—¡Estás usando ropa nueva!—gritó Ron, sus ojos azules casi salían de sus cabeza.

—Tu capacidad de observación me sorprende—Draco arrastró las palabras y aplaudió con las manos.

Harry le dio una ligera palmada.

—Hay que ser agradable, Draco—Harry reprendió, pero se podía ver un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero una sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de su boca,

—¿Por qué eres tan amable con Malfoy?—preguntó Ron sospechoso.

—Porque ahora, somos amigos—respondió Harry con lentitud.

—¿Por qué quieres ser amigo del hurón?—preguntó Ron con disgusto en la voz

—No lo llames así, Ron. Su nombre es Draco—Harry dijo, desaprobándolo—. Además, si lo conocieses, sabrías entonces que es un tipo realmente bueno.

—Merlín, Harry, ¿te estás escuchando? El Harry que conozco, nunca se le ocurriría ser amigo de un aspirante a mortífago—dijo Ron en tono acusador.

Harry se estaba empezando a sentir muy molesto. ¿Por qué Ron tiene que ser tan difícil?

—¿¡Quieres dejar de llamarlo así!? ¡No es un mortífago y nunca lo será!—dijo Harry alzando un poco la voz. Luego le preguntó inseguro—. ¿No es así, Draco?

—Por supuesto. No tengo ningún deseo de inclinarme para un loco—Draco se burló—.Un Malfoy no se inclina ante nadie.

—Parece que tu padre tenía otros pensamientos acerca de eso, ¿verdad, Malfoy?—Ron dijo con sorna.

—¡Deja a mi padre en paz, comadreja!—Draco se quebró, sus manos estaban cerradas, formando un puño

—Oh, ¿he tocado fibra sensible, cara de hurón?—Ron se burló

—¡Ron! ¡Te estás pasando! ¡Discúlpate con Draco!—Harry gritó enfadado.

—¡No pienso disculparme con él!—Ron le gritó enfadado, un escupitajo salió volando de su boca. Su rostro se volvió rojo de nuevo—. ¿Estás loco?

—Debe estarlo, para que te haya elegido como su mejor amigo. Por otra parte, me acaba de elegir como su amigo, por lo tanto no puede estar tan loco—Draco reflexionó, tratando de controlar su ira para evitar un brote de magia. No estaría mal, que su magia dañase a la comadreja, pero Harry estaba demasiado cerca y no quería hacer daño al que pronto será su novio.

—¡Bastardo! Voy a… voy a…—balbuceó Ron, incapaz de poner fin a su amenaza, porque estaba demasiado enfadado.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a correr con tu mamá? ¿Quejándose de que un gran Malfoy ha sido malo contigo?—Draco se burló.

Harry lo cogió del brazo, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Por lo menos tengo una madre! ¡La tuya se escapó a principios de verano! ¡Supongo que se ha cansado de ti!—dijo Ron con sorna.

Draco movió un poco su lengua, y desvió la mirada, por una vez, no tenía respuesta. Ese comentario le había escocido. Él no se preocupaba mucho por su madre, pero aún así…

Harry empezó a temblar de rabia.

—Eso ha sido bajo, Ronald. Realmente bajo. ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así? ¿No tienes vergüenza?—dijo Harry entre dientes

—¡Harry!—Hermione jadeó sorprendida.

—¡Ni Harry, ni nada! Ron se ha pasado de la raya. Pídele disculpas a Draco de inmediato—Harry le ordenó.

—Harry, no te molestes—Draco le calmó, estaba feliz de que Harry lo defendiese delante de sus amigos. Ahora bien, si no estuviese preocupado de que la magia de Harry no destruyese el pasillo.

—¡Nunca le pediré disculpas a ese imbécil! No he cruzado la línea, solo he resaltado un hecho—Ron gruñó, con su cabeza, casi purpura.

—¿Sólo resaltar un hecho?—repitió Harry con incredulidad—. Estabas atacando a la madre de Draco. A eso le llamo pasarse de la raya. No puedes dañar a la gente a través de su familia. Dime, ¿cuándo estés enfadado conmigo, vas a utilizar a mi madre para insultarme?—escupió Harry, su magia comenzaba a crepitar.

Durante un minuto hubo silencio.

El labio de Hermione estaba temblando y ella estaba nerviosa y se retorcía las manos, obviamente, no sabiendo cómo manejar la situación.

Ron ahora estaba pálido.

—Claro que no, Harry, tu eres mi amigo. Hay una diferencia entre su madre y la tuya—trató de explicar.

—No le veo la diferencia. Hemos perdido a nuestras madres. Cierto, la madre de Draco está viva, pero no hay ninguna otra diferencia. Ahora discúlpate—Harry le ordenó de nuevo, todavía furioso.

—No. ¿Por qué insistes en que le pida disculpas?—preguntó Ron, su genio volvió a aparecer.

—¡Por qué es mi puñetero amigo y no se merecía ese comentario!—Harry gritó

Antes de que Ron pudiese reaccionar, sucedieron dos cosas: un jarrón estalló unos metros atrás de Draco y dos fuertes estruendos se escucharon, un piso por debajo de ellos.

—Eso ha venido de nuestras habitaciones, Mione ¡Vamos!—Ron gritó y salió corriendo por las escaleras, Hermione yendo detrás de él.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó Harry sorprendido, respirando con fuerza para contener su magia.

—Eso ha sido…

—Hemos creado una distracción para ayudarte…

—De nuestro pequeño hermano—dos voces hablaron detrás de ellos.

* * *

Unos minutos antes, en la cocina.

Sirius miró hacia el techó cuando escuchó los gritos.

—Parece que Ron ha descubierto a Draco—hizo una mueca cuando de golpe escuchó a Harry gritar—. Pensé que Snape lo estaba revisando.—Se relajó cuando los gritos se detuvieron—. Bueno, ha sido mejor de lo esperado. Yo pensaba que no habría más gritos.

Justo, en ese momento, oyeron a Harry y Ron gritar de nuevo.

—Tal vez deberíamos comprobar antes de que las cosas se les salgan de las manos. Vamos, Sirius—Remus propuso y se levantó—. Estoy sorprendido de que Molly no haya intervenido—Él murmuró.

Antes de que los dos hombres pudiesen salir de la cocina, dos PLOP, sonaron y se dieron la vuelta para hacer frente a Fred y George, que sonreía como los gatos Cheshire.

—Bien, bien, hermano. Parece que acabamos de tener una sensación de déjà vu.

—Si te refieres al hecho de que una vez más, oímos la encantadora voz de nuestro pequeño hermano, con el cómplice Harry Potter, entonces sí, tienes razón—Uno de los dos, probablemente George, respondió

—¿Cómplice?—Remus articuló hacia Sirius.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora, podemos preguntar: ¿Porqué…

—Nuestro encantador hermano está gritando y a quién?—dijo Fred terminó la pregunta

—Creemos que él está gritando a Ron, ya que Ron se habrá dado cuenta de la amistad de Harry con Draco Malfoy—Remus explicó.

—¿Harry ahora es amigo de Malfoy?—Fred le preguntó sorprendido.

—Qué fascinante—George llegó a la conclusión, llevándose el dedo a la barbilla.

A la vez, el brillo apareció en ambos ojos de los gemelos.

Remus, quien comenzó a sospechar al ver esa mirada, preguntó:

—¿Qué está…—pero fue interrumpido por Lucius, quien entró en la cocina.

—¿Por qué Harry y Weasley se están gritando?¿Y por qué no está interfiriendo nadie?—Lucius le preguntó, levantando la ceja.

—Bien, Remus y yo sólo…—Sirius comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por los gemelos.

—Oh, no, déjanos interferir a nosotros—Fred hizo una mueca.

—Sí, por favor sentaos. Nosotros queremos ver…

—Cómo nuestro hermano pequeño, nuestro quiero Ronniekins, mete la pata esta vez—dijo Fred terminando y sonriendo como un gato, y los ellos desaparecieron con un chasquido.

—¿Qué crees que quieren decir con 'cómplice'?—Sirius preguntó curioso y se sentó en la mesa de nuevo.

Remus suspiró y se sentó también.

—No lo sé. Ahora, estoy más preocupado por lo que están planeando hacer.

Él mismo se respondió cuando escuchó dos fuertes gritos y mucho más.

Remus suspiró.

—Bueno, eso responde a mi pregunta—Sirius rió entre dientes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba…

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a Fred y a George con una sonrisa.

—¿Los dos habéis tenido algo que ver con esas explosiones que acabamos de escuchar?—le preguntó divertido.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué, querido Harry?—comenzó George.

—Hemos decidido que íbamos a ayudarte.

—Después de todo, no queremos esta casa destruida.

—Sólo porque Ronniekins, decidió ser un imbécil—Fred terminó la frase

—Chicos, gracias por vuestra ayuda—dijo Harry agradecido.

George hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No hay necesidad de darlas, Harry.

—Ha sido un placer—Fred se volvió hacia Draco—. Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ser amable contigo ahora.

—Al ser amigo de Harry, los amigos de Harry, son nuestros amigos.

—Son nuestros amigos—los gemelos le dieron una palmada en la espalda—. ¡Ya nos veremos, Draco!—agitaron la mano y desaparecieron de nuevo.

Draco parpadeó.

—Bueno, eso ha sido interesante.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, bueno, esos son los gemelos para ti

De golpe, Snape apareció en la puerta y con un movimiento de varita, el jarrón se reparó—. Es casi la hora de la cena ¿Por qué los dos no van a la cocina mientras le doy el último retoque a la pociones para usted, Potter?—sugirió Snape

—Sí, por supuesto, señor. Lo siento, por haberle molestado—Harry se apresuró a decir.

—No es culpa suya, el señor Weasley decidió actuar como un niño. Ahora, márchese—Snape se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó cuando estabas en la habitación?—Draco le preguntó cuando se dirigían a la cocina.

Harry le contó todo, pero dejó fuera su ataque de pánico. Draco no tenía por que saber eso. Ninguno de los dos muchachos se dio cuenta de que Harry todavía mantenía agarrado firmemente con su mano el brazo de Draco.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	8. Arreglos para dormir y pesadillas

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Draco está enamorado de Harry. Con el fin de ganar su corazón, utiliza un antiguo ritual para conseguir que Harry acabe en Slytherin. La pregunta es, ¿Podrá Harry enamorarse de él?

* * *

**Para aquellas personas que leen **_Will you be my daddy?**: **_**Deciros, que **_LoversByHaters_**, la co-traductora, ha tenido diversos problemas y por tanto no pudimos actualizar el fin de semana pasado. De todo corazón, ambos os pedimos disculpas.**

* * *

**Los comentarios están respondidos al final del capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Arreglos para dormir y pesadillas.**

Sirius alzo la mirada cuando vio a su ahijado y a Draco entrando en la cocina. Esperó hasta que los dos chicos se sentaron frente a él, y le preguntó—¿Cómo te ha ido?

—¿El qué? ¿La charla con Snape o el gritarle a Ron?—preguntó Harry.

—Primero vamos con la charla con Snape, ¿de acuerdo?—Sirius sugirió sonriendo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Ha ido bien, supongo. Tengo que tomar pociones que me harán ganar peso y también algunas pociones nutritivas.

—Hm, ¿Cuándo tienes que hacer la primera toma?—preguntó Sirius

—Esta noche, después de cenar. Tengo que tomar la poción de aumento de peso—Harry murmuró, no contento con ese hecho.

—No creo que se llame así, Harry—Draco dijo divertido.

—¿A quién le importa?—Harry se encogió de hombros

Sirius vaciló, pero preguntó—¿Y cómo te ha ido con Ron y Hermione?

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo—Ha ido como era de esperar, supongo.

Draco parecía culpable—Siento que te hayas peleado con Weasley por mi culpa.

—No te disculpes, hacerlo no va contigo—Harry respondió divertido—Pero no, en serio, no tienes porqué culparte. No es tú culpa de que Ron sea un imbécil. Eso no me sorprende, en realidad.

—Ya, pero aun así…—murmuró Draco.

—Draco, ¿sabes dónde está Severus?—preguntó Lucius y se levantó

—En el tercer piso, segunda habitación—Draco respondió— ¿Por qué?—preguntó y se dio cuenta de que su padre ya se había marchado hacia el piso de arriba.

—Sirius, ¿te importa si Draco y yo, mañana, volamos en el jardín?—Harry le preguntó a su padrino.

—No, en absoluto. Siempre y cuando no voléis muy alto, no tengo ningún problema con eso.—Sirius sonrió—¿Dormirás esta noche aquí, Draco?

En ese momento, se encendió la chimenea y dos mujeres de cabeza rojiza se metieron en la cocina. Ambas tenían bolsas de la compra en la mano.

—Ginny, puedes colocar las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina.—dijo la señora Weasley a su hija menor.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta, vio a Harry y chilló – después de colocar las bolsas en la mesa—¡Harry! ¡No sabía que ibas a llegar hoy!

En sólo seis pasos, había cruzado la cocina y ella le echó los brazos alrededor de él, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Draco o su desprecio hacia ella.

Torpemente, Harry, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y trató de no estornudar al inhalar el perfume.

_Estimado Merlín, ¿desde cuándo ella usa perfume?_, pensó.

—¿Cómo que ya estás aquí? Pensé que Dumbledore…—Sirius, Remus y Draco se tensaron al escuchar el nombre, mientras que los ojos de Harry se volvieron de un tono más oscuro.—…había dicho que tenías que vivir con su tío y tía hasta que hubiese pasado su cumpleaños—Ginny dijo confundida, finalmente, liberando a Harry, quien de inmediato tomó aire fresco—¿Ha habido cambio de planes?

—En realidad no. Sirius, Remus, Snape, Lucius y Draco, vinieron a buscarme, y ahora Sirius, tiene mi custodia.—Harry respondió, todavía acostumbrándose a la idea de no volver a la… —¡Joder! ¡No voy a tener que volver a la casa de los Dursley de nuevo!—él exclamó.

—Por fin lo ha registrado en su mente—Sirius sonrió a Remus. Remus estaba callado, pero sonrió.

Ginny ignoró la exclamación de Harry, al ver a Draco.

—Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—le preguntó disgustada

Draco suspiró irritado—¿Tenemos que pasar por esto cada vez que vemos aun Weasley?—le preguntó a Harry.

Harry rió entre dientes —Me temo que sí.

—Harry, ¿qué está haciendo él aquí?—preguntó Ginny, casi lloriqueando.

—Le estoy haciendo compañía—Draco sonrió tenso y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, pero no se quitó el brazo. Y él seguía respirando de manera uniforme en vez de contenerla, porque no olía demasiado a perfume, Draco lo notó satisfecho. Otra cosa que le hacía más adecuado para él que la Comadrejilla. Además del hecho de que él era más guapo y sin duda más inteligente._ Toma eso, Comadrejilla_, Draco pensó con regocijo.

Ginny entornó los ojos y empezó a decir: —¿Quién te crees que eres…—pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

—¡Harry, querido, estoy tan feliz de verte!— La señora Weasley con una efusión exagerada, envolvió a Harry en un abrazo maternal. Lo sostuvo por los brazos y lo estudió críticamente antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y ella jadeara.—¡Merlín, Harry, has cambiado muchísimo en las últimas semanas! ¡Usas ropa nueva y no llevas las gafas! ¿Los Dursley finalmente te han llevado de compras?

—No, realmente, no, Sirius y Draco me llevaron de compras—Harry confesó.

—¡Cómo! ¿Por qué Malfoy te ha llevado?—Ginny preguntó, mirando a Draco – y el brazo de Draco a Harry – con cautela. Aunque tenía que admitir que hicieron un gran trabajo, ya que Harry parecía más ardiente que antes.

—Porque, euhm, bueno, ahora somos amigos.—Harry respondió con cuidado, intentando no imaginar un brote Weasley de nuevo. Uno de ellos hoy había sido suficiente por hoy, muchas gracias.

Ginny parpadeó. Luego se echó a reír. —Muy gracioso, Harry. Ahora en serio, ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?

—Ginny, no estoy bromeando. Draco y yo somos muy amigos ahora—Harry repitió con calma.

—Pero, pero…—Ginny resopló, su mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo.

—Cierre la boca, señorita Weasley, a menos que quiera caminar permanentemente alrededor de eso. Ciertamente no te ves más bonita o más inteligente.—Snape se burló, caminando por la cocina. Levantó ligeramente una ceja cuando vio cómo su ahijado estaba sentado junto a Potter, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. A veces era mejor no saber lo que Draco estaba haciendo

Ginny cerró la boca y con un intenso rubor. Ella salió de la cocina, después de lanzar una mirada con el ceño fruncido a Snape y Draco.

—Severus, eso no ha sido agradable—la señora Weasley dijo en tono desaprobatorio.

—Simplemente le he advertido a tu hija, el riesgo de estar con la boca abierta.—Snape arrastró las palabras. Draco y Sirius sonrieron e incluso Harry sonrió ligeramente. Sirius tenía que admitir que su rival desde la escuela tenía la lengua afilada, desagradable si era provocado. No se sentía especialmente mal por la chica Weasley, seguro, le caía bien Arthur, pero sus hijos más pequeños deberían controlar su temperamento. Podía imaginar a Ginny, asumiendo el papel de su madre como una intromisión, más interesada, que en ser una irritante esposa. Sirius se estremeció ante tal pensamiento y se juró que si Harry decidía elegir a esa chica, molería a su ahijado durante dos años y le enseñaría cómo elegir la pareja adecuada. (no estaba seguro de si Harry era, hetero, bi o gay. Probablemente ni el mismo Harry lo sabría aún. _Hm, tal vez deberíamos hablar con él de esto_, Sirius pensó ferozmente y esperando que Harry hubiese recibido "la charla". Él no creía que pudiese manejarlo hablándole a su ahijado de quince años, sobre las abejas y las flores. Y si no pudiese tener esa conversación con Harry, Remus la tendría). Pero sin duda no era Ginny Weasley

Molly suspiró, prefiriendo no comentar. En cambio, preguntó:— ¿Severus, te quedarás a cenar esta noche?—mientras se preparaba para hacer la cena.

—Sí—Snape respondió y se sentó al lado de Lucius, que había entrado en la cocina hacía un minuto.

—¿En serio? ¡Fantástico! ¡Es bueno tener más gente aquí!—la señora Weasley sonrió, ocultando su sorpresa al saber que Severus Snape se quedaba a cenar.

Snape se burló antes de volverse hacia Lucius y hablar sobre ingredientes raros para pociones.

—Me alegra de que Sirius te llevase de compras, querido—comenzó la señora Weasley, mientras ponía las verduras cortadas en la sartén— Y ciertamente estoy contenta de que estés aquí, pero, ¿cómo te las has arreglado para que Sirius no haga nada peligroso o estúpido? Todavía estás en busca y captura - ¿Por qué crees que ha sido buena idea ir a fuera? ¡La gente te podría haber visto! ¡Hubieses sido arrestado de nuevo!—dijo con desaprobación.

—No soy culpable nunca más, Molly. He sido declarado libre—Sirius respondió molesto. Esa mujer le ponía de los nervios. Su constante intromisión era casi tan molesta como la de Dumbledore. ¿Cómo Arthur podía vivir con esa mujer? Sirius nunca lo entendería.

—¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?—la señora Weasley exclamó sorprendida y casi dejó caer la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, que estaba levitando sobre la mesa. Arthur, su marido, cogió la jarra justo a tiempo y la colocó encima de la mesa de madera.

—Esta tarde. Lucius me ayudó en el juicio y, por supuesto, ayudó que mi mejor amigo y mi ahijado favorito, estuviesen dispuestos a testificar por mí.—Sirius sonrió y extendió la mano para revolver el pelo negro de Harry.

"Cuando sucedió eso?" La señora Weasley exclamó sorprendido y casi dejó caer la lata de cerveza de mantequilla que estaba levitando sobre la mesa. Su marido, Arthur, cogió la lata justo a tiempo y se coloca la jarra sobre la mesa de madera.

—¡Hey, detente! ¡Además, sólo me tienes a mí como ahijado!—Harry se rió.

—Gracias a Merlín, por eso. Ocupas todo mi tiempo—Sirius se rió.

—¡Me ofende!—Harry protestó.

—Sirius, a decir verdad, la situación parece más al revés.— Remus rió entre dientes

—¡Hey! ¡Se suponía que debías estar apoyándome!—Sirius gimió y puso mala cara.

—Venga Sirius, no hagas pucheros. Si te conviertes en Hocicos, te voy a dar un agradable masaje en el vientre—Remus susurró y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Sirius.

Sirius gruñó.—No te sorprendas si te despiertas mañana cubierto de saliva de perro.

—Tienes un padrino un tanto extraño—Draco susurró al oído de Harry, secretamente inhaló su aroma; vainilla y frambuesas. _La vainilla y las frambuesas son ahora oficialmente su comida favorita_, Draco pensó feliz.

—Y tu un padrino que da miedo—Harry susurró sonriendo.

—Uno se acostumbra a ello.—Draco dijo.

—Felicidades, Sirius, ya era hora de que consiguieses la libertad. Me alegro por ti.—Arthur dijo sonriendo y estrechó la mano de Sirius.

—Gracias, Arthur.—Sirius sonrió.

—Sí, felicitaciones. Estoy sorprendido de que Albus te haya permitido ir al Ministerio. ¿O estaba allí también?—preguntó Molly y levitó los platos y los vasos hacia la mesa.

—No realmente—Sirius dijo entre dientes y se pasó el vaso de una mano a la otra, ignorando la mirada de Molly – definitivamente podría hacerle agujeros en la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "no realmente"?— la señora Weasley preguntó, con un tono peligroso en su voz.

—Dumbledore no sabe lo del juicio. Bien, él no lo sabía hace unas horas. Sospecho que ahora lo sabrá.—Remus respondió con calma.

—¿Por qué ir si no tenias su permiso?—Molly entrecerró los ojos y se puso las manos en las caderas.

Los ojos de Sirius desprendían fuego y miró a Molly—Tal vez porque quería cuidar de Harry. Es difícil cuidar de él sin poder salir a la calle, ¿no te parece?

—Sigo pensando que era irresponsable. Además, se supone que Harry debe volver con sus familiares el año que viene, ¿no?—dijo Molly

—Él no va a volver con los Muggles nunca, ya que tengo la custodia de él—Sirius dijo triunfalmente, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry y Draco estaban mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Sirius y la Sra. Weasley. Harry tenía la sensación de que la cena no iba a ser pacífica.

—¡Qué! ¿Tienes la custodia de Harry? Sirius, ¿no crees que eres un poco demasiado irresponsable para cuidar de Harry? Además, ¿has considerado los sentimientos de Harry? Tal vez él quiere vivir con sus parientes. Ellos son su verdadera familia, de todas maneras y le pueden proporcionar una vida estable, algo que no le puedes dar ahora.—la señora Weasley dijo desaprobatoriamente, sin notal el sorprendido silencio que había caído sobre la cocina después del discurso.

Sirius apretó los puños con rabia, pero tardó en reaccionar. ¿Por qué la mujer no podía ser feliz por él? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo?

Remus, al ver el dolor en los ojos de su mejor amigo, se enojó, y su lobo interior, exigía dañar a la mujer por herir a un miembro de su manada.

Sirius apretó los puños con rabia, pero se lastimó demasiado en reaccionar. ¿Por qué no podría ser que la mujer feliz por él? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo?

Difícilmente se controló a sí mismo, ya que estuvo a punto de gruñirle: —Molly, fuera de lugar, creo que no tenías que decir nada acerca de Sirius o de la vida de Harry.

—Señora Weasley, quiero vivir con Sirius. Yo no quiero volver a casa de los Dursley de nuevo. Sirius puede hacerse cargo de mí—dijo Harry molesto ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

—Pero, Harry, simplemente creo que Sirius no es la persona adecuada para cuidarte.—la señora Weasley protestó, dándole a entender a Harry que no estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Mis padres eligieron a Sirius para que fuese mi padrino. Creo que sabían lo que estaban haciendo cuando tomaron esa decisión.—Harry reprimió. Normalmente era amable con ella, pero le molestaba que estuviese atacando a Sirius. En ese momento, ella era peor que Snape – y contra Snape, Sirius hubiese tenido la posibilidad de defenderse e insultar al otro.

—Oh, sí, obviamente hicieron una buena elección, sin duda.—Molly soltó un bufido— Ha pasado casi toda su vida en la cárcel. Un buen padrino, sin duda.

—¿Crees que me ha gustado estar en la cárcel? ¿Crees que me gustó saber que fue mi culpa el que mis mejores amigos murieran y el que mi ahijado fuese enviado con Muggles? Dime, Molly, ¿cómo se supone que iba a cuidar a Harry estando en la cárcel?—Sirius se burló.

—Yo no he dicho que fuera tu culpa, sólo he dicho que no harás un buen trabajo cuidándolo. Harry necesita en alguien en el que poder confiar.—argumentó Molly—Cómo madre, creo saber lo que es mejor para él.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Sirius, Harry dijo:—¡Puedo depender de Sirius y deje de actuar como mi madre!—él siseó. No sabía lo que tenía, pero se sentía enfermo de repente, por las palabras de la señora Weasley y su suposición de que era una madre para él.

—¡Pero Harry!—la señora Weasley abrió la boca y le miró sorprendida—¡Eres como un hijo para mí!

—¡Pero no lo soy! Deje de insultar a Sirius y deje de inmiscuirse en nuestra vida, soy feliz con Sirius como mi tutor y no tiene nada que decir sobre eso—Harry dijo con frialdad, pero el toque de la mano de Draco en su brazo lo calmó un poco.

—¡Jovencito, estoy consternada! ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme de ese modo!—la señora Weasley dijo con severidad.

—¡Y usted no tiene el derecho de hablarle así a Sirius!—Harry respondió bruscamente.

Por una vez, la señora Weasley estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo y miró alrededor de la mesa, en busca de ayuda. Ayuda que no llegó.

—No pongas esa cara mujer. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Pensabas que te iban a dejar insultarlos y no iban a decir nada por la intromisión? Pensaba que eras más inteligente que eso—Snape dijo de repente fuerte y la miró.

—¡De acuerdo! Entiendo lo que esto parece. ¡Pues si encontráis que molesto, podéis haceros cargo de vuestra propia comida!—con eso dicho, ella salió de la cocina y se fue arriba.

—Gracias a Merlín que se ha ido. Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza—Snape dijo molesto.

—Voy a ver cómo está, a ver si puedo calmarla—Arthur se excusó y se levantó.

Al instante, Harry se sintió culpable—Siento haberla atacado así, señor Weasley.

El hombre hizo un gesto de disculpa—No lo sientas. Sólo dijiste la verdad. Molly ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez. Ella realmente debe aprender a controlarse a sí misma.—suspiró y se fue arriba también.

—Gracias por defenderme, Harry—Sirius dijo con una sonrisa agradecida.

—No es nada—Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vaya, Harry, no sólo una pelea con Weasley, ¡sino con su madre también! Y todo en una hora. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.—Draco sonrió.

—Es todo por tu culpa. Tienes mala influencia en mí—dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Gracias—dijo Draco alegre.

—No ha sido un cumplido, imbécil—Harry rodó los ojos.

—Lo tomo como un cumplido—Draco respondió, mirándolo serio.

—Eres inútil, imbécil, presumido, arrogante, ¿lo sabías?—dijo Harry divertido.

—Pero me quieres de todos modos—Draco hizo un guiño.

—Debe ser el encanto Malfoy—Harry respondió con sequedad.

—Yo sabía que no te podías resistir a mi encanto

Harry rodó los ojos, pero no se molestó en responder. En cambio, él se levantó y fue a buscar las ollas de la cena—Tenemos suerte. Sólo tenemos que esperar unos minutos más antes de que la cena esté lista.

—Gracias a Merlín por eso—Sirius gimió—Ah, y gracias, Remus, por defenderme a mí.

Remus sonrió—No hay problema. Ahí es donde están los amigos.

Dos PLOP, se escucharon en los pasillos y los gemelos entraron en la cocina.

—¿Por qué nuestra madre esta gritando que el convicto se asegurará de que…

—…Harry arruine su vida y que va a ser un soltero de por vida sin un futuro digno?—George completó la pregunta.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el vivir con Sirius, con el hecho de si me voy a casar o no?—preguntó Harry confundido-

—Vuestra madre ha considerado entrometerse en la vida de Sirius y Harry y ha descubierto de manera ruda, el no ser bien recibida—Remus respondió secamente. Remus todavía veía lívidas imágenes mentales de lo que quería hacer con esa arpía y Remus decidió allí mismo, que en la próxima luna llena se aseguraría de que estaría en un lugar donde Molly no quisiese ir.

—Típico—Fred murmuró y se sentó al lado de Draco.

—¿Cómo que Ron y Hermione no han bajado?—preguntó Harry, y se agitó la verdura, que consistía en zanahorias y cebollas.

—Debido a que todavía tienen problemas en sus habitaciones—George sonrió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les llevará?—preguntó Harry divertido, ya sabiendo en qué consistían las bromas de los gemelos.

—Una hora. Luego podrán iniciar la tarea de reparar y limpiar. Hacerlo antes, no sirve de nada—Fred rió.

—Hermione os matará si sus libros son destruidos.—Harry negó con la cabeza

—Primero, tiene que atraparnos—George sonrió.

—Eso me recuerda: ¿Qué querías decir que Harry era vuestro cómplice?—Remus le preguntó curioso.

Los gemelos parecían culpables y le enviaron una mirada de disculpa a Harry.

—Está bien. Puedes decirles.—Harry dijo—Pero primero ayudadme a mover esas ollas: la cena está lista.

—Con mucho gusto—Fred y George dijeron al unísono y luego procedieron a levitar las ollas hacia la mesa.

Cuando Harry se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, junto a Draco, se dio cuenta de que su plato ya estaba lleno de comida.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de servirme mi propia comida, gracias—dijo Harry secamente.

Snape levantó la vista de su plato—No te quejes y empieza a comer. Y no te atrevas a detenerte antes de acabarte el plato, ¿entendido?

—Entendido—Harry asintió y rápidamente empezó a comer.

Draco recibió una patada en la pierna cuando se atrevió a reírse entre dientes.

—Bueno, de todos modos, Harry es la razón por la que somos capaces de crear nuestras maravillosas invenciones. Nosotros, pobres almas, nos vimos obligados a aceptar el dinero de Harry: el premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos

—Tratamos de negarnos, pero nos amenazó ¿Nos amenazó a nosotros, os lo podéis creer? ¡Nosotros que somos dos años mayores que él! ¡No tienes respeto por los mayores, déjame decirte eso, Harry!—George terminó

—Ya sabía su falta de respeto. No tenían porque decirlo—Snape resopló.

—¡Hey, tengo respeto por los mayores!—Harry se defendió.

Snape levantó una ceja —¿En serio? ¿Es por eso que siempre estás merodeando de noche y metiéndote en problemas?

Snape agitó con impaciencia la mano—¿A quién le importa eso? Estoy más interesado en lo que los gemelos van hacer con sus inventos.

—En estos momentos, estamos trabajando en la creación de nuestra primera tienda en el Callejón Diagón.—George respondió con orgullo—Dado que nuestro negocio de venta van genial, hemos decidido abrir una tienda.

—Y todo es gracias a ti, Harry, que somos capaces de hacer esto—Fred sonrió y dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry

Harry sonrió—No tenéis porque darlas. Todos podemos echarnos unas risas de vez en cuando.

—Y reír es lo que vas a conseguir, te lo prometo.—George rió.

Después terminaron de cenar, echaron un hechizo de conservación y otro de calentamiento en el resto de los platos, de las cinco personas que no habían bajado a cenar.

Todos se instalaron en la sala de estar, limpia de artefactos oscuros. Snape y Lucius se acomodaron en los sillones grandes, Remus estaba buscando libros en las dos bibliotecas, los gemelos habían ido a su apartamento del Callejón Diagon y Sirius, Harry y Draco se habían embutido en un sofá, al lado del fuego.

—Por tanto, Lucius, Draco… Snape—agregó Sirius con una ocurrencia tardia—¿Os quedareis esta noche?

—Lucius y yo no tenemos ningún deseo de ser interrogados por Albus, así que hemos decidido quedarnos aquí y disfrutar de tu hospitalidad—Snape respondió y se cruzó de brazos. Sirius dejó el comentario sarcástico – por ahora.

—No hay ningún problema con eso, ¿verdad, Draco?—preguntó Lucius, sus ojos grises brillaban con una extraña diversión.

—No, para nada, pero tengo que avisar a Pansy de que no voy a volver a la escuela—Draco respondió.

—No sabía que ella se estaba quedando en Hogwarts—dijo Harry sorprendido.

—Sí, junto con Blaise, Nott y algunos más.

—Puedes usar la chimenea de la cocina. Está conectado con Hogwarts en general.

Draco asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, preparándose mentalmente para el sinfín – e irritante – de preguntas que sin duda Pansy le haría al decirle que no volvería. Draco nunca había entendido cómo alguien tan torpe como Pandy, había podido terminar en Slytherin. Y así como él había predicho, Pansy no lo dejó ir durante unos minutos y cuestionando y haciendo pucheros porque le había dicho que él y Harry era ahora amigos. Él le dio la orden de dar la noticia a los demás que se alojaban en Slytherin, el no quería que Harry fuese atacado cuando él fuese enviado allí – después de todo, si todo iba bien, Harry pronto sería un Slytherin más.

Unos segundos después de la partida de Draco, Ron y Hermione aparecieron. Ambos estaban despeinados y sus ropas estaban sucias por el polvo.

Lucius frunció el ceño al ver la suciedad de los dos adolescentes. En serio, ¿Cómo podía Harry soportar a esos dos? Nunca lo entendería. Gracias Merlín, que su hijo había decidido ofrecerle a Harry una segunda oportunidad para la amistad. Harry haría bien en asociarse con gente de su estandarte.

El dúo se puso rígido al mismo tiempo cuando se dieron cuenta de Snape y Lucius estaban sentados cómodamente en el sillón.

—Buenas noches—Lucius asintió cortés. Incluso siendo ellos de menor nivel, estaba en la obligación de ser cortés.

Ron no le hizo caso y se volvió hacia Harry.—Entonces, Malfoy sigue aquí.

_En definitiva, el chico Weasley, definitivamente no merece mi tiempo_, Lucius pensó.

Harry asintió con frialdad, todavía enfadado con las cosas que Ron había dicho—Sí, y también pasaran la noche aquí.

La boca de Ron se abrió y barlbuceó: Pero… ¿Qué… por qué…

_Sí, sin decencia, sin modales y nada elocuente, _Lucius pensó un poco molesto y brevemente se preguntó si estaba obligado a ser cortés con los amigos de Harry. Pensó que mientras no dijesen nada demasiado ofensivo, no le faltaría el respeto a Harry.

Snape, mientras tanto, estaba interesado en cómo se desarrollarían los acoteimientos. Por primera vez en cinco años, Potter se alzaría contra el chico Weasley y por defender su estancia, cabía decir. No podía esperar a ver cómo iba a acabar esto. Él se sentó y observó con regocijo oculto cómo Weasley vería una vez más el lado oscuro de Potter.

—Pero, Harry, ¿Dónde va a dormir Malfoy?—preguntó Hermione con cuidado, aun sin entender por qué Harry de repente tenía tanto interés en defender a Malfoy. _¿Habrá usado un hechizo Malfoy contra Harry?_ Hermione se preguntó preocupada._ Bien, Draco no podía usarla fuera de la escuela, pero Lucius Malfoy no tenía esa restricción._ Ella abrió la boca en silencio. ¿Qué pasa si los Malfoy usaron un hechizo para que Harry se asegurara de defenderlos a ellos? ¡Todo tenía sentido! Con el apoyo de Harry – El Niño-Que-Vivió – podrían conseguir lo que quisiesen. _¡Esto es malo! Pero, ¿Por qué el profesor Lupin no ha notado nada extraño en el comportamiento de Harry? Él debería saber que no defendería a los Malfoy, ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Tengo que mantener un ojo en Harry mientras busco el contra maleficio de la maldición que han usado contra él Sólo espero que no haga nada horrible._

—En mi habitación—Harry respondió con calma, sin darse cuenta de que los cuatro adultos lo miraban en silencio.

—¡Espera un minuto! ¿Te refieres en la habitación en la que tú y yo vamos a dormir?—Ron preguntó indignado.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, su cuerpo se tensó, preparándose para una posible pelea.

—¡Me niego a dormir en la misma habitación que él! ¿Y si quiere hacernos daño mientras dormimos?—Ron argumentó

_Aquí vamos_, Harry pensó cansado_, Otra discusión. La segunda en tres horas. He establecido un récord._

—Ten la seguridad de que no voy hacerte daño, comadreja. Dañar requiere tocarte y ese pensamiento en sí, es lo suficientemente repugnante.—dijo la voz de Draco arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Crees que quiero ser tocado por ti?—Preguntó Ron horrorizado.

Draco pasó junto a él y se sentó al lado de Harry otra vez—No sé tus preferencias, comadreja, pero yo no tengo ningún deseo de tocarte.

—¡Maldita sea, que no!—Ron replicó con vehemencia. Luego frunció el ceño. — ¿Hey, me estabas insultando, otra vez?

Draco hizo caso omiso y le preguntó a Harry—Y bien. ¿de qué estabais hablando antes de que yo entrase?

—Arreglos para dormir—Harry respondió.

—¿Por eso la comadreja está tan molesta? Draco arqueó una ceja rubia.

—Le he dicho que dormirás en nuestra habitación—Harry respondió.

—Y él piensa que le voy a atacar—Draco dijo divertido.

—Sí—Harry respondió aburrido

—¡Lo digo porque creo que es verdad! ¡Yo no confío en ti! Estoy seguro de que Harry lo entiende—dijo Ron mirando a Draco.

—Tienes razón, Ron. Es una mala idea poner a Draco en nuestra habitación—Harry dijo con calma.

—¡Sí! Mira, Malfoy, Harry está de acuerdo conmigo. Supongo que no confía en ti lo suficiente como crees que hace – Y con razón, podría añadir—Ron lanzó un grito de triunfo.

Sólo Snape y Lucius vieron un breve destello de dolor en los ojos de Draco, antes de que se pusiese la máscara Malfoy. Ambos se preguntaban porque Draco se preocupaba tanto por la opinión de Harry.

—En lugar de dejar que Draco duerma en nuestra habitación, Draco y yo nos iremos a otra. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Draco?—Harry se volvió hacia el muchacho rubio que estaba sentado a su lado.

Draco sonrió – por dentro estaba saltando y gritando de alegría – y respondió—No tengo problema alguno con eso.

—Esplendido. Sirius, ¿tienes otra habitación en la que poder dormir?—preguntó Harry, mientras Lucius y Snape estaban admirando la sombra brillante de color rojo que había aparecido en el rostro de Ron.

—Bueno, hay una al final de la cuarta planta. Mi habitación está al principio del pasillo y la de Remus dos habitaciones adelante—Sirius dijo.

—Genial. Esa será nuestra nueva habitación—Harry dijo con entusiasmo.

Justo en ese momento, Remus recordó que las bolsas de Harry todavía estaban en la habitación de Sirius y decidió llevarlas a la nueva habitación de Harry. En silencio, subió las escaleras y encontró las bolsas encima de la cama de Sirius. Él las redujo y fue hacia la puerta, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con un trozo de pergamino que estaba en la mesita de noche. Después de debatir consigo mismo, si era moral el leer algo que no le pertenecía, lo cogió y de inmediato vio que era la dirección de la mujer con la que Sirius había coqueteado.

Remus miró el pergamino y sintió algo de ardor en el pecho. Sus ojos intentaron quemar el papel, pero no lo consiguió. ¿Qué se creía esa mujer al darle su dirección al un hombre que no conocía?

_Probablemente ella es una puta que lo hace con hombre que ve, _Remus pensó con sorna—Bueno, es una lástima, porque es un hombre al que no va a conseguir.

Remus tomó su varita y le metió fuego al pergamino. Satisfecho, vio cómo el papel, se convertía en cenizas y lo tiró a la basura. Suavemente silbando, salió de la habitación de Sirius y dejó las bolsas en la nueva habitación de Harry y Draco.

Mientras tanto, abajo…

—¡Espera un segundo! ¡Harry no puedes hacer eso!—Ron gritó indignado.

—¿Por qué no? Tú no quieres dormir en la misma habitación que él. No me molesta su compañía. Creo que es una situación beneficiosa—Harry respondió, con una mirada inocente.

—¿Por qué no puede dormir solo?—Ron casi se quejó-

—Yo no sé mucho acerca de etiqueta, señor Weasley, pero creo que al menos debería saber la diferencia entre ser cortés y descortés—Snape arrastró las palabras.

—Ron, Draco va a dormir conmigo en la misma habitación y fin de la discusión—Harry respondió, claramente molesto.

—¡Después no digas que no te lo advertí!— dicho esto, Ron salió de la habitación-

—Euhm, buenas noches Harry.—dijo Hermione nerviosamente y lo miró como disculpándose, pero todavía no estaba segura de si era buena idea, dejar dormir a Draco en la misma habitación que Harry. Por otro lado, Lupin y Sirius se alojaban en la misma lanta, por que supuso que era bastante seguro. Saludó con la mano y siguió a Ron.

—¿Weasley siempre que tiene que mostrar su descontento?—preguntó Lucius.

—Ese es Ron—Harry suspiró.

—Gryffindors—Lucius murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Siempre había sabido que había algo malo en esa Casa.

—Soy Gryffindor, lo sabes—Harry dijo secamente

—Puede ser, pero admito que el Sombrero Seleccionador quería ponerte en Slytherin. Hay esperanza para ti.—Lucius respondió con una sonrisa de tiburón.

—Me siento aliviado de que no haya perdido la esperanza por mi.—Harry murmuró sarcástico. Luego bostezó.

—Es hora de ir a dormir, Harry—Sirius bromeó.

—¿No vas a meterte en mi cama y leerme un cuento para dormir?—Harry bromeó de nuevo y se levantó.

—No, está bien.—Harry se apresuró a decir, de alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que las historias de Sirius no eran tan inocentes como los cuentos de hadas

—Tus bolsas y tu maleta están en tu nueva habitación.—Remus anunció cuando entró en la sala, después de haber desaparecido hacía rato.

—Gracias, Remus.—Harry sonrió.

—Yo también me voy a dormir. Escuchar a Pansy, siempre me deja cansado—Draco dijo y se estiró. Esa chica era un demonio maligno absorbiendo energía.

—Esto me recuerda, ¿puede pedirle a mi elfo domestico que venga, Sirius?—Lucius le preguntó.

—Puedo bajas las protecciones tres minutos, pero no más—Sirius advirtió.

—Es tiempo suficiente para mí. Draco, voy a enviar tus cosas arriba, puedes marcharte—Lucius le dijo a su hijo.

Draco asintió—Buenas noches, padre, Severus, todo el mundo.

—Buenas noches, Draco—Snape asintió y hacia Harry también.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, les dio las buenas noches a todos y salió de la sala, seguido por Draco.

—Podeis elegir una habitación de la tercera planta, aunque os sugiero que sea cerca al final del pasillo. Es más seguro.—Sirius aconsejó a los dos hombres.

Eso fue todo lo que Harry escuchó, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los dos chicos estaban caminando hacia las escaleras que los llevaría hasta el cuarto piso cuando, Draco preguntó un poco nervioso—¿De verdad no te importa dormir conmigo en el mismo cuarto?

Harry le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo he sido quien lo ha sugerido.

—Sí, pero ahora has tenido otra pelea con Weasley—señaló Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros.—Ron sólo tiene que aprender que no todo es blanco y negro.

Abrió la puerta de su nueva habitación y parpadeó al ver lo grande y bonita que era. Dos grandes camas y estaban puestas una frente la otra y cada una de ellas tenía una mesita de noche, hecha de madera oscura y había flores exóticas talladas en las mesitas de noche. Un gran armario estaba situado en la pared al lado de la puerta. Entre las camas había dos escritorios. El baúl de Harry estaba debajo de su cama y jaula con la lechuza dentro – que contenía a Hedwig dormida – estaba colocada en un estante a la lado de la ventana. En el suelo había una alfombra de color azul oscuro, pero ésta estaba libre de polvo o suciedad. De hecho, Harry podía ver la luz de la luna, brillando a través de la ventana, ya que la habitación estaba limpia. Eso le desconcertó un poco, ya que las demás habitaciones estaban en casi colapso de suciedad.

—Huh, y yo pensaba que dormiría en el suelo—Draco dijo sorprendido y se adentró más en la habitación.

—Yo lo esperaba, en realidad. Pero me alegro de estar equivocado—Harry sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Bueno, ahora con seguridad podemos irnos a dormir sin temor a asfixiarnos por la suciedad—Draco sonrió. En ese momento, un suave pop sonó y un gran baúl apareció en la cama de debajo de la ventana.

—Tengo mi ropa, ahora, podemos buscar la tuya.—Draco dijo e inmediatamente se dirigió al armario. Abrió la puerta y vio las bolsas cuidadosamente colocadas en el fondo del armario—Ya está, las he encontrado—rebuscó entre las bolsas hasta que encontró un pijama negro con bordes de plata cosidos en los extremos de las mangas. "Encontrado". Tiró la ropa hacia Harry, que la atrapó, gracias a sus reflejos.

Debido a que Draco no quería ver el "físico" de Harry, debido a que iba a cambiarse de ropa, rápidamente comenzó a buscar su pijama azul oscuro con el escudo Malfoy cosido en la parte posterior. Cuando se hubo cambiado de ropa, se dio la vuelta y vio que Harry lo estaba mirando intensamente.

—Euhm, Harry, ¿pasa algo?—preguntó Draco confundido.

Harry negó con la cabeza, un poco aturdido—No, no pasa nada. Vamos a dormir—sugirió.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Harry—Draco dijo y se metió en su cama.

—Buenas noches—Harry murmuró y se acurrucó más profundamente en las sábanas que parecían de seda.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormir se hizo presente, y era que Draco tenía un pecho bonito. _Probablemente por esas largas horas de Quidditch_, pensó Harry y lo alejó, dejando que el sueño se le apoderase.

Él estaba soñando. Lo sabía. Pero esa comprensión no ahuyentaba su sentimiento de desesperación.

Harry estaba de nuevo en el Ministerio. Al igual que hacía unas semanas atrás, él estaba luchando al lado de Sirius.

Una vez más, vio a Bellatriz lanzar la maldición a Sirius, pero esta vez Lucius no rescató a su padrino. En su lugar, la maldición golpeó a Sirius y el cayó a través del velo, con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¡No, Sirius!—Harry gritó. Él hizo ademán de alejar a Sirius del velo, pero no podía moverse. Era como si estuviera petrificado. Él gritaba y gritaba, pero nadie lo escuchaba. Nadia ayudó a Sirius. Observó impotente cómo su padrino caía a través del velo y en la forma en la que desapareció de la vida de Harry.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y le dolía su garganta de tanto gritar y de hacerlo tan fuerte.

De pronto, Voldemort, se materializó delante de él. Estaba haciendo girar su varita entre sus largos dedos blancos y sus ojos rojos brillaban locamente.

—Ya ves, Harry, has visto lo que pasa con las personas que amas. Uno a uno, van a morir y todo será por tu culpa. Es tu culpa que todo el mundo vaya a morir.—Voldemort siseó, sonriendo maliciosamente—Deberías haber muerto cuando eras un bebé. Mira, tu familia está de acuerdo conmigo.

En contra de su voluntad, Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a sus padres, Sirius y Cedric, que estaban de pie detrás de él. Todos parecían perfectamente normales, a excepción de sus ojos. Sus ojos parecían muertos, pero fríos.

Su padre dio un paso hacia delante—¿Has visto lo que me has hecho? Por ti, Lily y yo estamos muertos. Te deberíamos haber dado a Voldemort cuando nos enteremos de la profecía. Por lo menos, con tu muerte, seguiría vivo.

Harry comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, nuevas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

Lily se acercó demasiado—No me puedo creer que te haya llevado durante nueve meses en mi cuerpo. ¿Te di mi amor y así nos lo pagas? ¿Al matar a mí marido? No me gustas

Entonces Cedric se adelantó—Ojalá no hubiera cogido la Copa contigo. Por lo menos, seguiría vivo.

—No puedo creerme que haya sido tan estúpido como para rescatarte—Sirius dijo por fin—Mira como he acabado. Tal vez debería haberte matado como todo el mundo pensaba que haría cuando me escapé. He perdido a mi mejor amigo y mi vida ¿a quién vas a matar ahora? ¿A Remus?

—No, no, lo siento—Harry lloró—No tenía la intención de dejarte morir. Por favor, lo siento. Lo siento.—No dejaba de repetir que lo sentía, mientras que los demás decían "Es por tu culpa"

Harry volvió a gritar cuando las manos comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia el velo. Trató de patear, morder, arañar… pero no sirvió de nada. Las manos lo empujaron a través del Velo. Lo último que vio antes de la oscuridad lo poseyese, era a Voldemort riendo como un maníaco.

Había alguien sacudiéndolo por los hombros y diciendo su nombre—Harry. Harry, despierta de una vez. Es sólo un sueño. Vamos, Harry.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y miró a los ojos grises preocupado Los ojos grises estaban borrosos y se preguntó porqué. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se lanzó hacia la persona que estaba en frente de él y lloró sobre su hombro. Es persona lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó.

—Harry, cálmate. Ha sido un sueño. Todo está bien.—esa persona, era Draco, Harry se dio cuenta tardíamente, no dejaba de repetir el mantra, mientras lo mecía.

Con el tiempo, Harry se quedó sin lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Draco en voz b aja. Incluso con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, Harry todavía estaba increíblemente hermoso.

—Siento haberte despertado—Harry susurró avergonzado _Genial_, pensó interiormente gimiendo._ Es sólo la primera noche de nuestra nueva amistad y ya he despertado a Draco gritando. Me pregunto si reconsiderará su oferta de amistad._

—No lo sientas. Dime, ¿Qué ha pasado en tu pesadilla?—Draco preguntó, frotando en círculos la espalda de Harry, para calmarlo.

—Nada especial, sólo era una estúpida pesadilla—Harry evadió la pregunta.

—Nada, no hace que te sientas tan angustiado.—dijo Draco.

Harry cerró sus ojos mientras se apoyaba en su regazo y se puso a jugar con sus dedos—Estaba soñando… el Ministerio.

—¿Y?—preguntó Draco, tratando de convencer a Harry que le contase su pesadilla.

—Soñé que Sirius moría. Voldemort se acercaba a mí y me dijo que todos lo que amo, morirían por mi culpa.—Harry hipó.—Mis padres, Cedric y Sirius apareció y todos ellos dijeron que sus muertes fueron por mi culpa y que tendría que haber muerto en lugar de ellos.

—Oh, Harry—Draco suspiró y lo abrazó con más fuerza—Sabes que no es por tu culpa. Voldemort los mató, no tú.

—Pero yo soy la razón por la que han sido asesinados. Si yo no hubiese nacido, Voldemort no hubiese ido detrás de ellos.—Harry respondió rotundamente.

Draco agarró sus hombros y le obligó a Harry a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No vuelvas a decir eso otra vez—dijo afilado, con sus ojos grises ardiendo de ira.—No fue por tu culpa, ¿me oyes? Voldemort tomó la decisión de ir tras ellos, no tú. Deja de culparte a ti mismo. Repite conmigo: No fue por mi culpa.

—No fue por mi culpa—repitió Harry, fascinado por el fuego que desprendían los ojos grises de Draco.

—Bien—dijo Draco brusco.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en el regazo de Draco y se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Euhm, lo siento—dijo perturbado y salió del regazo de Draco, todavía ruborizado.

Draco ocultó su decepción – ya que le gustaba tener a Harry en su regazo – y sonrió.

—Euhm, siento también haber gritado hasta despertarte. Tenía que haberte avisado de que esto podía suceder.—masculló Harry avergonzado.

Draco lo miró sorprendido.—No gritaste; sólo estabas lloriqueando y retorciéndote.

—¿Y cómo te has despertado?—preguntó Harry confundido.

—Tengo el sueño ligero.—Draco respondió.

—Oh

Se quedó callado por un momento.

—¿Crees que puedes dormir de nuevo? ¿O es inútil?—preguntó Draco

—No creo que pueda dormir de nuevo. Puedo intentarlo, pero…—Harry negó con la cabeza—Pero no te preocupes, volveré a dormirme. Leeré un rato. Tal vez me ayude a conciliar el sueño.

Draco lo miró fijamente—¿Eres idiota?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Harry aturdido.

—Si piensas que voy a volverme a dormir mientras tú te quedas despierto, vas listo.—Draco se puso de pie.—Ahora, tienes dos opciones. La primera; que yo te cante hasta que te duermas. Y la segunda; voy a Severus y le pido un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños. ¿Qué opción eliges?

—Creo que va a ser mejor la poción.—Harry respondió rápidamente

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon—¿Por qué? ¿crees que no soy un buen cantante?

—¡No, no es eso! Es que… Sería una vergüenza conciliar el sueño, cuando estás cantando. Quiero decir, probablemente cantas extraordinariamente, así que quiero estar despierto para oírte. Y si cantas ahora, no seré capaz de disfrutarlo—dijo Harry, pensando rápidamente para evitar una discusión.

_Eso sí que es una respuesta de un verdadero Slytherin._ Draco pensó divertido. _El uso de la adulación para salir airoso de situaciones comprometedoras. Y maldita sea, ha funcionado._

—Buena respuesta, Harry. Verdaderamente digna de un Slytherin—Draco bromeó

—¿Eh?

—No pienses en ello. Despertaré a Severus para la poción. Enseguida vuelvo.—dijo y se escabullo de la habitación. Las velas estaban todavía encendidas y brillaban intensamente y difundían un misterioso resplandor dorado que iluminaba el camino de Draco hacia las escaleras. Con cuidado, y de puntillas por la escalera, ya que no quería despertar a los demás.

Finalmente, llegó a la habitación de Snape y golpeó suavemente. Cinco segundos más tarde, un malhumorado y molesto Snape abrió la puerta y miró a Draco.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, mocoso impertinente?—el gruñó.

—Soy tu ahijado, y estás obligado a ser amable conmigo—Draco resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—Soy lo suficientemente paciente, como para no estrangularte ahora mismo. ¿No soy agradable?—el arrastró las palabras y frunció el ceño.

Draco puso mala cara y resopló

—¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? Es tarde y quiero dormir—Severus suspiró

—Necesito una poción para dormir sin sueños.—Draco exigió inmediatamente.

Severus arqueó una ceja—¿Por qué? ¿Sueños molestos?

—No es para mí, Harry la quiere—Draco respondió.

Ahora, Severus tenía curiosidad – no lo admitiría, por descontado—¿Desde cuándo el señor Potter ha pedido voluntariamente una poción?

—Le di dos opciones: yo le cantaba para dormir o se tomaba una poción—Draco frunció el ceño—Por alguna extraña razón, optó por la poción.

—Es extraño, la verdad—Snape dijo con sequedad—¿Por qué necesita la poción?

—Debido a que ha tenido una pesadilla y ahora no puede volverse a dormir.—Draco explicó.

—¿Cuál ha sido su pesadilla?—Snape preguntó.

—Sobre Voldemort y la sensación de culpabilidad que siente ya que su familia murió.—Draco suspiró.

—La próxima vez hablaré con él sobre sus problemas—Snape murmuraba por lo bajo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Draco confundido

Snape sacudió la cabeza—No importa. Espera aquí, voy a darte la poción.

Draco esperó impacientemente; escuchó a Severus rebuscar en su maletín. Un minuto más tarde, la poción estaba en su mano.

—Ten, esto le garantizará una noche completa sin sueños.

—¿Seguro?—preguntó Draco burlesco. Le resultaba divertido ver a su padrino exaltase al dudar de sus habilidades en pociones.

—He inventado una nueva poción ¿te gustaría probarla, Draco?—Snape sugirió, con una voz dulce como el veneno.

—No, gracias, tío Sev. Puede que en otra ocasión. Buenas noches—Draco se apresuró a llegar a su habitación, perdiendo de vista, la sonrisa que Snape le envió.

Cuando regresó, vio a Harry en su cama, mirando el techo, con una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro. Levantó la mirada cuando Draco cerró la puerta y sonrió débilmente.

—Aquí tienes tu poción—Draco sonrió y le dio el frasco a Harry.

—Me sorprende que no te haya arrancado la cabeza—Harry señaló.

—Sólo me amenazó—Draco sonrió.

Harry se rió entre dientes, pero hizo una mueca cuando tragó la poción.

—Ahora serás capaz de dormir sin pesadillas.

Harry sonrió débilmente.

Justo cuando Draco dio un paso hacia su cama, la voz de Harry habló.—Draco, ¿puedes dormir conmigo en mi cama esta noche? No quiero sentirme solo.

—Euhm…

—No tienes porque responder, ha sido una pregunta tonta— dijo Harry alegre, tratando de ocultar su decepción. No lo hizo muy bien.

—Por supuesto, Harry. Deslizamiento terminado—Draco rió suavemente y se deslizó entre las sábanas y dudó por un segundo, antes de que cogiese a Harry en sus brazos.

—Gracias—dijo Harry entre dientes y sin darse cuenta, enterró su cara en el hombro de Draco.—Buenas noches, Draco.

—Buenas noches, Harry—susurró Draco.

A los pocos segundos, la respiración de Harry se acompasó y se quedó dormido.

Draco estudió el resto a plena luz de la luna. El pelo oscuro de Harry se mezclaba con la oscuridad y la luz de la luna le iluminaba el rostro. Tenía aspecto de ángel.

Draco se sintió mareado, allí estaba, tendido en una cama con Harry. Bueno, no era exactamente igual a cómo quería estar con Harry, pero era un buen comienzo

Draco bostezó, supuso que era su señal para volver a dormirse. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, quería hacer una última cosa.

Con cuidado, para no despertar a Harry, Draco le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Harry la arrugó, pero suspiró y se acurrucó más profundamente en los brazos de Draco. Draco sonrió y cinco segundos más tarde, se había unido a Harry en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Él y Harry estaban sentados en un prado. Ellos estaban buscando un libro donde él y el resto de los Merodeadores habían escrito sus travesuras.

—¿Vosotros alguna vez habéis estudiado o siempre habéis estado haciendo travesuras? Quiero decir ¡mira lo grueso que es!—Harry se rió.

Sirius sonrió—Dividíamos nuestro tiempo: el ochenta por ciento en travesuras y el veinte restante al estudio.

—Me sorprende que aprobaseis todas—Harry rió entre dientes.

—Para ser honesto, nosotros también nos sorprendimos. Bueno, todos menos Remus. Él era el que siempre más estudiaba.

Sin previo aviso, el cielo se puso oscuro de repente. Sirius frunció el ceño, lo que no era un buen presagio. Miró a su alrededor, nada se movía y nada se escuchaba. Ni siquiera el viento. Se puso de pie, sintiéndose nervioso.

—¿Harry? Vámonos. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa—Sirius dijo nerviosamente.

Harry lo miró sorprendido—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo?

—Viene una tormenta. Venga, Harry, nos vamos a casa—dijo Sirius con urgencia.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero se puso de pie—De acuerdo, vamos.

Habían dado apenas un paso, cuando un relámpago los cegó completamente. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron se quedaron sin aliento al unísono al ver a Voldemort delante de ellos.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Al último de los Potter y Black—Voldemort se burló.

—Voldemort—Sirius lo miró. Él y Harry cogieron sus varitas.

—Me gustaría quedarme a hablar, pero no tengo tiempo para eso—Voldemort sonrió—¡Avada Kedavra!—el rayo verde, golpeó a Harry.

—¡Harry! ¡No!—Sirius gritó. Corrió hacia delante y cogió a Harry entre sus brazos. Vio sus ojos verdes muertos.—¡No! ¡Harry! ¡No!

Voldemort se rió como un maníaco.

El cuerpo de Sirius se inundó de rabia y levantó su varita. Mataría a Voldemort. Pero cuando la alzó no vio a Voldemort allí. En lugar del mago oscuro, el fantasma de James Potter, había aparecido

—¡James! Lo siento, no pude…—Sirius comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando vio los ojos fríos ojos de su mejor amigo.

—Cuando te nombramos su padrino, tu deber era protegerlo. ¿Lo hiciste? Lo dejaste morir—dijo James frío.

Sirius negó con la cabeza—No, yo hice todo lo posible para protegerlo. ¡Te juro que lo hice! ¡Tienes que creerme!—dijo, ya que el pánico se adueñaba de su cuerpo.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Es tu culpa de que mi hijo esté muerto. Deberías haber sido tú el que muriese. No puedo creer que fuera tan estúpido al confiarte la vida de mi hijo. Debería haber sabido que nunca se puede confiar en un Black—James se burló y levantó su varita.

—James, no lo hagas. Vengaré a Harry. ¡Lo juro! ¡Mataré a ese hijo de puta que mató a Harry!—Sirius gritó, entrando ahora en pánico.

James levantó una ceja—Entonces, ¿Por qué no te suicidas?

—¿Qué?

—Despues de todo, tú eres el que lo mató. Adiós, Sirius. Pasa un buen rato en el infierno.

La luz verde. Dolor. Después, nada.

Sirius abrió la boca y recostó en la cama. Sus ojos miraron salvajemente alrededor del dormitorio oscuro, dándose cuenta de que aun estaba vivo. Había sido sólo un sueño.

Sirius, se pasó con una mano temblorosa por el pelo y trató de controlar su respiración.

_Todo era un sueño_, Sirius trató de tranquilizarse. _Harry sigue vivo y james no vino a matarme. Todo está bien._

Se estremeció cuando imaginó los ojos fríos de James, de nuevo. _¡No, no pienses en eso!_

Sirius se tumbó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, deseando volverse a dormir. No funcionaba. Todavía recordaba el cadáver de Harry.

Después de dos minutos, se dio por vencido y salió fuera de la cama. Iría a ver a Harry. Quería ver que Harry estaba bien y que todavía estaba vivo. Él salió de puntillas de la habitación y fue muy cuidadoso al no pisar los lugares del suelo que crujían al pasar por delante de la habitación de Remus. No quería despertar a su amigo hombre lobo.

Suavemente, él abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry y esperó a que sus ojos se adaptasen. Miró a su alrededor y, finalmente, descubrió el bulto en una de las camas; era Harry. Para su gran alivio, vio la respiración bajo las sábanas.

_Todo está bien. Harry todavía está vivo_, pensó aliviado.

Justo cuando iba a volver a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que el bulto de la cama era demasiado grande como para ser Harry. Si eso no era Harry ¿Quién era la persona que dormía en la cama?

Sirius se acercó de puntillas a la cama y poco a poco, para no despertar a la persona, bajó las sábanas un poco.

Su boca se abrió cuando su cerebro registró lo que vio. Había dos personas en la cama. Una de ellas era Harry, su ahijado, mientras que el otro era… Draco Malfoy. Y si eso era comprensión, ya era demasiado, ya que se dio cuenta de la posición. La cabeza de Harry estaba en el hombro de Draco y el rubio lo envolvía en un abrazo.

Atónito y asustado, salió de la habitación de los chicos y sin llamar a la puerta entró en la habitación de Remus, buscando el whiskey de fuego que tenía escondido. Lo encontró en uno de los cajones. El se había bebido un cuarto cuando escuchó una voz somnolienta.—¿Qué demonios haces aquí a las… tres de la mañana?

Sirius se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a un Remus adormilado, sentado y mirándolo.

—Yo voy a beber hasta el fin, con la esperanza de poder borrar esa imagen de mi mente.—Sirius respondió y tomó otro tragó.

Remus suspiró y se frotó los ojos—¿Qué imagen?

—Fui a buscar a Harry y lo vi dur…durmiendo con Draco en su... en su cama. ¡Drac… Draco incluso lo tenía abrazado!—Sirius hipó.

Eso acabó de despertar a Remus—¿Qué?—preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Seguramente había escuchado mal

—Están durmiendo en la mism… misma cama. ¿Crees que Harry… es gay?—preguntó Sirius balanceando la botella casi vacía.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Harry si es o no gay?—Remus suspiró.

—Pero esto significa que el chico Malfoy es gay también. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Creo que hacen una buena pareja, ¿no crees, Remus?—Sirius divagaba, sin escuchar a Remus.

—Sirius—Remus finalizó con las divagaciones.—¿Por qué ir a ver a Harry?

Eso hizo que Sirius estuviese sobrio de nuevo—Yo quería ver si Harry todavía seguía con vida.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Remus, resignándose al hecho de que no iba a irse a dormir pronto.

—Porque tuve una pesadilla—Sirius murmuró y evitó mirar a los ojos a Remus.

—Sirius, siéntate y cuéntame al respecto—Remus le ordenó y dio unas palmadas en el lugar que quería que se sentase en su cama.

Al igual que su forma de animago, Sirius obedeció de inmediato, y empezó a relatar su pesadilla. Después de acabar, se quedó en silencio durante un rato.

—Sirius, no le pasará nada a Harry—Remus trató de tranquilizar a Sirius.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Sirius susurró, y su mano apretó con más fuerza la botella.

—Simplemente lo sé. Todos nos aseguraremos de que Harry sobreviva—Remus lo tranquilizó.

Sirius suspiró, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—¿Crees que James está enfadado, porque yo soy el único que puede criar a su hijo?—preguntó Sirius con un deje de voz.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Estaría contento. Si él no te quisiese como su tutor, entonces no te habría nombrado su padrino—Remus le tranquilizó.

—Sé que suena horrible lo que voy a decir, pero me alegro muchísimo de tener a Harry bajo mi custodia. Sé que cuidarlo, porque es casi un adulto, pero es que soy feliz de tener esa oportunidad. Y es horrible en el fondo, porque esto significa que estoy feliz de que uno de mis mejores amigos haya muerto—dijo Sirius un poco histérico.

—¡Sirius, no eres una persona horrible! Eres feliz de tener una familia. No deberías sentirte culpable por ello.

—Tienes razón—Sirius murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior—Hey, Remus.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te importa si esta noche duermo contigo? No quiero volver a mi habitación—preguntó Sirius, poniéndole cara de cachorro a Remus.

Remus suspiró y sacudió la cabeza divertido.—Uno nunca crece ¿verdad, Sirius? De acuerdo, puedes dormir conmigo esta noche. Pero no te atrevas a convertirte en Hocicos para babear sobre mi cara, porque te castraré y teñiré de forma permanente tu pelo—amenazó.

—Sabes que el verde, no es mi color, Remus—Sirius gimió.

—Cierra la boca y acuéstate, imbécil.

Sirius bufó, pero se arrastró debajo de las sábanas, junto a Remus, después de dejar la botella en el suelo.

—Cuando dije que te podías quedar, quise decir que tenías que conseguirte una sábana, no las mías; yo no quería decir que tenías que meterte debajo de estas—Remus lo miró secamente.

—Pero necesito comodidad, Remus. Todavía estoy traumatizado por el sueño—Sirius gimió y de nuevo, puso mala cara.

—¡De acuerdo! Sólo duérmete—Remus dijo exasperado.

Durante dos minutos, todo se quedó en silencio.

—Vas a darle a Harry una charla sobre sexo, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero avergonzarme o avergonzarlo.

—¿Qué?—los ojos de Remus se abrieron mucho. ¿de dónde ha salido eso?

—Sabía que lo harías. Gracias Remus, eres un protector de la vida real.—Sirius murmuró y sin previo aviso, le dio un beso a Remus en la mejilla.—Buenas noches Remus.

Remus, se había quedado sorprendido por ese despliegue de afecto, pero negó con la cabeza aturdido y sonrió suavemente.—Buenas noches, Sirius.

Ninguno de ellos tuvo pesadillas, probablemente a la cercanía. Esta sería la primera de muchas noches donde podrían consolarse mutuamente de esa manera: durmiendo profundamente en los brazos del otro.

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Pido perdón por el retraso, pero como habéis podido observar el capítulo es muy extenso. Los siguientes son más o menos de la misma longitud, así que tardaré más o menos lo mismo; una semana y media (más o menos)**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

**-Monn22: **Muchas gracias por pasarte de SlasHeaven y dejar el comentario aquí. Tienes toda la razón, un Harry con actitud, con autoestima, con humor… es mucho mejor para el lector. Pero cuando leo a un Harry depresivo (la historia en la que estoy trabajando: _I need a hero_. Por cierto, es de cosecha propia), también me gusta, ya que entra en una dinámica fuera de lo corriente. Tienes toda la razón, yo siempre he pensado, que Harry siempre ha sido muy _blando_ en los libros. Además, con la edad que tenía, por ejemplo, en la Cámara Secreta, 12 años, va y le da la inspiración de liberar la escuela del mal que la aguarda. ¡Chaval, que tienes doce años! Ahí, es cuando a Draco le doy la razón, al insultarle de ese modo (sobre todo en los fics) ¿Draco la autoestima elevada? ¡Qué va! ¿Para qué busca pareja? Si el solo ya es suficiente.

-**Alba Marina: **Pues si quieres actualizaciones, UNA vez por semana, deberías amenazar a los lectores del Drarry en español para que me dejen más comentarios y así poder ir más rápido. ¡Es broma! Lo que pasa que los capítulos que vienen ahora, son más largos y tardo más en la traducción.


	9. Explicación del ritual y soborno

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:**Draco está enamorado de Harry. Con el fin de ganar su corazón, utiliza un antiguo ritual para conseguir que Harry acabe en Slytherin. La pregunta es, ¿Podrá Harry enamorarse de él?

* * *

**Los comentarios están respondidos al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**¡Gracias por esos 53 comentarios!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Explicación del ritual y el soborno**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se despertó en una situación molesta. Como cualquier adolescente, su cuerpo reaccionó de "cierta" manera cuando se despertó. Normalmente, eso no molestaría a Draco, pero esa mañana en particular era diferente. A diferencia de otras mañanas, se había despertado encontrando a Harry durmiendo entre sus brazos con su espalda en el pecho de Draco – y el culo contra cierta parte del cuerpo de Draco. Eso era un problema.

¿Cuánto tiempo le gustaría quedarse a Draco en esa posición? No lo sabía. Él realmente no tenía necesidad de escuchar la reacción de Harry cuando sintiese el miembro duro de Draco contra él.

Así que, lamentablemente, Draco salió lentamente, durante todo el tiempo, trató no despertar a Harry. Finalmente, después de seis minutos de cuidadosas maniobras, Draco estaba fuera de la cama. Se desperezó y sonrió cuando vio la mano de Harry moviéndose en su busca. Harry frunció el ceño cuando él no pudo sentir a Draco, pero permaneció dormido.

Draco se acercó de puntillas su armario y eligió la ropa de hoy: unos tejanos negros y una camiseta blanca. Le dio una última mirada a Harry antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño, donde procedió a ducharse y a ocuparse de su problema.

Harry se despertó, por la falta de calor que había estado cerca de él anoche. Poco a poco, se sentó y parpadeó cuando el sol le dio en los ojos. Bostezó y se paso una mano por el pelo negro. Estaba pensando si valía la pena peinar su cabello, cuando los acontecimientos de anoche le vinieron de golpe a la memoria. Su cabeza empezó a arderle y gimió mortificado.

_Oh, dios mío_, pensó miserablemente. Él acababa de recordar que le había pedido a Draco que le hiciese compañía en su cama. Porque él no quería estar solo. Qué vergüenza. ¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a hacer frente a Draco? Hablando de él, ¿Dónde estaba Draco? Miró a su alrededor y sólo entonces escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo. Así que Draco estaba en la ducha.

Harry se bajó de la cama y se estiró. Se estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo llevaría Draco en la ducha cuando oyó el agua dejar de caer. _Justo a tiempo, _pensó Harry y se dio la vuelta – justo a tiempo – para ver a Draco medio desnudo en la puerta del baño. Él único elemento de ropa que llevaba Draco, era una toalla, y aún habían gotas de agua sobre su pecho, haciendo camino hasta la toalla.

Harry se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado—Euhm, buenos días, Draco—murmuró.

Draco sonrió – satisfecho con el sonrojo de Harry al verlo medio desnudo y respondió—Buenos días a ti también. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, la poción ha funcionado bien. Euhm, me voy a la ducha.—sin mirar en dirección a Draco, se las arregló para ir al baño. Rápidamente, se desnudó y abrió los grifos del agua hasta conseguir la temperatura adecuada: ni muy fría ni demasiado caliente. Suspiró y se quedó alegremente en la ducha durante diez minutos.

Mientras Harry se secaba, se dio cuenta de que no había cogido ropa. Se golpeó por la estupidez y suspiró. Se envolvió la toalla alrededor de la cintura y caminó fuera del cuarto de baño.

Draco alzó la vista al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse y tragó saliva cuando vio que Harry no estaba vestido.

_Si cada mañana comienza así - con Harry saliendo del baño con una toalla – no importa el despertar, _ Draco pensó y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo de Harry. _sabía que el Quidditch era bueno para el cuerpo_, pensó Draco, disfrutando de las vistas, sin saberlo Harry.

Draco salió de sus pensamientos llenos de lujuria – y su aturdimiento – cuando Harry le preguntó:—Draco, ¿has elegido mi ropa?

El chico rubio parpadeó y luego recordó que había puesto la ropa encima de la cama de Harry. Había escogido una camiseta con un dragón blanco en la espalda y unos tejanos azul oscuro.

—Sí, ¿te gusta la elección?

—Sí, está muy bien, pero yo soy capaz de elegir mi propia ropa, ya sabes—dijo Harry secamente.

—Oh, lo sé, pero querría ahorrarte la molestia.—Draco sonrió.

—No deberías haberlo hecho—dijo Harry entre dientes rápidamente y se puso la ropa.

—¿Listo para ir a desayunar?—Draco preguntó y se encontró con un fuerte estruendo.

Harry se sonrojó.

—Creo que sé la respuesta—Draco rió.

—Cállate, imbécil—Harry murmuró y salió de la habitación, sonriendo a Draco.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, sólo Remus y Sirius ya se encontraban allí para darles la bienvenida. Bueno, Remus les saludó alegremente; Sirius sólo gruñó y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué le pasa?—preguntó Harry preocupado

—Sólo una resaca, nada preocupante—respondió Remus.

El rostro de los dos muchachos se podía ver la perplejidad:—Se bebió una botella entera de whiskey de fuego ayer por la noche.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Harry sorprendido. Una vez, los gemelos le habían dado un poco de whiskey de fuego y cuando lo bebió le quemó la garganta y juró que no lo bebería de nuevo. Harry no sabía si debía admirar a Sirius por la valentía de beberse una botella entera de whiskey de fuego o encontrarlo estúpido por hacerlo.

—Oh, sólo quería borrar ciertas imágenes de su memoria.—Remus dijo, sonriendo amablemente y le dio una palmaditas en la cabeza de Sirius—Nada importante.

Sirius gimió cuando sintió el palpitante impacto en su cabeza y le golpeó la mano.

—¿Éxito?—preguntó Draco, levantando una ceja.

—Si el whiskey de fuego no hizo su trabajo, la resaca lo hará.

—¿Por qué no has tomado una poción para la resaca?—preguntó Draco confundido.

—¿Incluso hay pociones para eso?—preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, pero sabe a frutas cocidas—respondió Draco con ligereza

Harry arqueó una ceja—¿Y lo sabes, porque…?

Un claro rubor se posó en las mejillas de Draco, y se aclaró la garganta—Algunos de los mayores de Slytherin siempre se quejan del sabor.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente a Slytherins.

—De todos modos no tenemos poción para la resaca—Remus explicó.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Sev si tiene?—Draco sugirió.

—Nosotros valoramos nuestra vida—Remus se limitó a decir.

La puerta se abrió para que entrase con el ceño fruncido Severus Snape. Se dirigió a la cocina y puso una botella delante de Harry.

—Tomate esto. Esta noche, recibirá su poción nutritiva—Snape dijo en tono de despropósito. Entonces pareció como si vacilase. A grandes rasgos, colocó un frasco negro delante de Sirius. —Y tú, tomate esto. No tengo paciencia para escuchar tus gemidos, simplemente porque tienes resaca.—Snape dijo con sequedad.—Pero no te facilitaré otro si eres tan estúpido como para beber tanto otra vez. Y no, no está envenenado. Sería demasiado fácil.

Sirius miró el frasco con recelo, pero se lo bebió por lo bajo. Suspiró aliviado cuando la poción curó su dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias, Severus—Remus sonrió.

Snape, gruñó, pero no dijo nada.

El estomago de Sirius le recordó que no había desayunado.

Inmediatamente, Harry se levantó—Voy a hacer el desayuno. ¿Huevos y bacon?

—Me parece bien—Sirius se pasó la lengua por los labios al escuchar la comida.

—Excelente—Harry murmuró y miró en los armarios. Descubrió que los huevos y el bacon estaban en el armario inferior con un hechizo de refrigeración. Para cogerlos, tuvo que agacharse y al hacer eso, a Draco le dio la oportunidad de admirar el su culo. Harry colocó la comida en una esquina y cogió pan.

—Te ayudo, Harry—Remus se ofreció y ya se había levantado de su silla, cuando empujado por Harry de nuevo.

—No hay necesidad. Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.—Harry dijo y aligerando el fuego bajo la sartén. La mantequilla se derritió y rompió las cascaras de huevo. Dejó caer las yemas en la sartén y empezó a cocinas. Una segunda bandeja se unió la primera y puso el bacon.

Después de seis minutos, todos tenían un plato con bacon y huevos revueltos ante ellos.

—Maldita sea, esto tiene buen sabor.—Sirius gimió.

—De hecho. Dime, Potter, ¿Cómo eres capaz de cocinar comida decente – sin envenenaros – pero eres incapaz de preparar una poción?—preguntó Snape.

Harry, dándose cuenta de que Snape le había echado un cumplido, sonrió—Cuando cocino, se qué tipo de alimentos puedo añadirle a causa de su olor. Pero con los ingredientes de pociones todo huele desagradablemente, por lo que no puedo depender del olfato para saber si la combinación es buena o mala.

—Hm, tiene que olerlo…—musitó Snape, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Todos miraron hacia un lado cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Esta vez, fueron los señores Weasley. La señora Weasley observó sorprendida cuando olfateó el olor del desayuno.

—Oh. Huele de maravilla. ¿Quién ha cocinado?—preguntó Molly

—Yo, lo he hecho—Harry respondió cauteloso, aun recordando lo que pasó ayer.

—No sabía que podías cocinar, Harry—Arthur dijo sorprendido, mientras su esposa estaba inspeccionado el alimento.

—Sí—murmuró Harry y se encogió de hombros torpemente.

Los señores Weasley cogieron un plato cada uno y se sentaron en la mesa.

—¿Tío Severus, donde está mi padre?—preguntó Draco, ya que le picaba la curiosidad de saber porqué su padre no estaba presente.

—Tenía asuntos que atender, pero regresará en media hora.—Snape respondió.—Lo cual me recuerda, ayer, mencionaste algo interesante sobre un libro, ¿te importaría decirme que era?

—Prefiero esperar a que mi padre regrese. Quiero pedirlos algo.—Draco respondió, con una inquietud imperceptible

—De acuerdo.—Snape entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Conocía bien a su ahijado lo suficientemente bien como para saber que su inquietud no predecía nada bueno.

Harry se había quedado con las ganas de saber lo que Draco quería preguntar, pero no preguntó, pensando que no quería ser demasiado molesto.

Se sobresaltó cuando una voz suave detrás de él, le preguntó:—Euhm, Harry, ¿podemos hablar?

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Ron y Hermione de pie en la puerta, a la vez inquietos y nerviosos.

—Euh, de acuerdo—Harry dijo entre dientes y se levantó.—Te veré más tarde, Draco.

Draco asintió, pero entrecerró los ojos cuando miró a Hermione y a Ron. ¿Qué querían? ¿Querían convencer a Harry de que rompiera la amistad con Draco? ¿Harry sería capaz?

Draco se inquietó, pero trato de apartar ese sentimiento. Harry no lo apararía, simplemente porque sus amigos se lo dijeran, ¿no?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las incómodas manos de su padrino que estaban posadas en su hombro.

—Draco, tu padre ha llegado.

—De acuerdo.—Draco se puso de pie y siguió a su padrino fuera de la cocina, donde en el pasillo, lo esperaba su padre.

—¿Qué querías preguntarnos, Draco?—preguntó Lucius.

—Sí, podemos ir a mi habitación, el libro está en mi baúl.—Draco explicó y llevó a los dos adultos a su habitación y la de Harry.

—Sentaos—Draco hizo un gesto hacia las dos sillas que estaban delante de los escritorios y se fue hacia su baúl. Buscó hasta que encontró los pantalones vaqueros en el que había escondido el libro. Tan pronto como cogió el libro del bolsillo, el libro volvió a su tamaño original.

Draco dejó caer el libro sobre la mesa y lo hojeó, hasta que encontró la página del ritual.

—¿Puedes leer esto, por favor y decirme tu opinión al respecto?—Draco dijo y se sentó en su cama mientras esperaba.

Snape levantó una ceja cuando acabó de leer el ritual. No sabía que había ese tipo de libros en la Hogwarts. Miró a Draco y se preguntó qué quería su ahijado de ese ritual. No era que fuese a sacar provecho de ello… ¿o sí?

—Dime, ¿Qué te parece?—preguntó Draco,

—Es un ritual muy interesante—Lucius habló lentamente y miró a su hijo a sus ojos grises en busca de una pista de porqué Draco estaba interesado en un viejo ritual. Especialmente de ese tipo.

—¿Por qué estás interesado en este ritual?—preguntó Snape. No tenía suficiente paciencia como para aguantar las correctas formas de Lucius para sacarle información a Draco.

—Bueno, se dice que este ritual se utiliza para proporcionar la compresión entre las casas en tiempos de hostilidad. Todos sabemos que la ha habido desde hace años y al paso que vamos, nunca se va a resolver. Y, en verdad, está empezando a molestarme—Draco explicó—Estaba buscando algo para leer, cuando encontré el libro. Despertó mi interés, ya que estaba escrito por los fundadores y cuando lo hojeé, el ritual captó mi atención. Así que, estaba pensando que si utilizásemos el ritual, con el tiempo haría que la hostilidad desaparecieses y seríamos un grupo unido.

—Para que el ritual funcione, cuatro estudiantes deben cambiar de Casa, ¿cierto?—preguntó Snape, con un tono de suave, pero peligroso.

Draco desconfió; sabía que su padrino era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que iba a decir a continuación—Sí.

—Aquí dice que Slytherin y Gryffindor tendrían que cambiarse.

—Sí…

—¡De ninguna forma vamos a acoger a un Gryffindor!—siseó Snape.

—¿Por qué no?

—No tengo la suficiente paciencia para tratar con tontos irritantes que se niegan a usar su pequeño cerebro—Snape dijo molesto.

Draco pensó rápidamente—¿Incluido si tiene la oportunidad de influir en el resto de Gryffindor?

Snape entrecerró los ojos—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Todos sabemos que los Gryffindor son los alumnos favoritos de Dumbledore, ¿no? Todos creen que Dumbledore es el bueno, pero, ¿y si pudiéramos convencerlos de lo contrario?—Draco sonrió—Todos los Gryffindor se apegan tanto, que si uno está convencido de la verdadera naturaleza del director, otros verían la realidad. Resultado: Dumbledore pierde a sus alumnos favoritos y se queda solo.

—Imagina que utilizamos el ritual. Gryffindor viene a vivir a Slytherin. ¿Por qué crees que un Gryffindor va a escucharme?—Snape le preguntó escéptico.

—La mayoría de los Gryffindor no, eso es cierto—Draco reconoció—¿Y si un Gryffindor que está convencido de la verdadera naturaleza de Dumbledore? ¿Y si ese particular Gryffindor tiene mucha influencia en su casa? ¿Y si está dispuesto a escucharte?

—¿Estás hablando de Potter?—Snape le preguntó sorprendido.

—¿Harry Potter en Slytherin?—Lucius dijo incrédulo. Habría resoplado, pero eso no lo hacía un Malfoy.

—Sí, Harry.—Draco asintió

—¿Quién dice que Potter seré el elegido? Hay una gran posibilidad de que no cambie. La Copa elige a cuatro personas de quinto a séptimo. ¿Cómo vas hacer para que la Copa elija a Potter?

—Eso no supondrá ningún problema. Con la mala suerte que tiene Harry, el probablemente salga escogido dos veces—Draco respondió con total naturalidad.

—Es probable de que tengas razón—Snape dijo rígido.

—Por supuesto que la tengo. ¿Has notado su mala suerte? Es un milagro el que no haya muerto todavía.—Draco frunció el ceño ligeramente. Harry tenía la tendencia a meterse en problemas que no tendrían que existir. Afortunadamente, Draco estaba allí para ayudarle.

Draco notó la vacilación en la cara de Snape y fue a por todas—Además, ¿no sería interesante ver cómo va a reaccionar Dumbledore una vez que Harry inclinado a escucharte, en vez de a él? Y, cuando Harry finalmente sea un Slytherin, podrás hacerte cargo de él, sin que sea muy sospechoso.—Draco sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso es muy Slytherin de tu parte, Draco. Diría que sólo quieres utilizar este ritual para llevar a Potter a Slytherin—Snape observó casualmente.

—Oh, no, sólo quiero que la hostilidad desaparezca—Draco respondió inocente.

—Por supuesto—Snape suspiró—Veré que puedo hacer. Hablaré con el director, aunque no puedo prometerte nada.

—Gracias, tío Sev—Draco sonrió.

—¿Quieres poner a Harry Potter en Slytherin? ¿Quieres que lo maten?—preguntó Lucius y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué habrían de matarlo? Ya le escuchasteis ayer: El sombrero quiso ponerlo en Slytherin. Seguramente, él puede cuidarse por sí mismo si es colocado en nuestra casa—Draco sostuvo

Lucius levantó las manos en forma de derrota – un signo raramente visto en él—De acuerdo, no diré nada más. Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Draco.

—Por supuesto que lo sé.

Snape cerró el libro, lo redujo y lo puso en uno de sus bolsillos—Mañana iré a ver al director para proponerle el ritual. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo algunas pociones que elaborar.

—Sev, espera. Tengo que hablar contigo—Draco sonrió – un poco nervioso.

Snape suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué resultado ha obtenido Harry en sus TIMO de pociones?—preguntó Draco inmediatamente

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?—Snape le preguntó confundido – aunque él no lo admitiría.

—Dime

—Sorprendentemente, Potter ha logrado obtener un S*—Snape respondió.

—Pero no lo dejarás en tu clase, incluso con una S, ¿no?

—Sabes, que sólo admito a estudiantes que lograron un E, para que puedan entrar en mi clase, Draco—Snape respondió y estudió al muchacho rubio en frete de él. ¿Qué quería saber?

—¿No puedes cambiar esa norma?

—¿Por qué haría eso? He establecido esa norma para asegurar que sólo los que pueden realmente pueden preparar una poción, sin contratiempos, puedan estar en mi clase. Eso significa que tú tienes una E**. No cambiaré las reglas para que tu nuevo amigo pueda seguir en pociones—Snape dijo secamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Vamos tío, Harry tiene un S. Eso significa que está lo suficiente cerca de una E. Eso demuestra, que él puede preparar pociones, incluso si yo soy su tutor—Draco se ofreció.

—Draco, ¿Por qué quieres a Potter en pociones?—Snape le preguntó curioso

—Harry quiere ser Auror, y necesitará pociones para ello.—Draco explicó. A veces, Pansy, era útil con sus cotilleos.

—Así que lo que quieres es darle a Potter la oportunidad de ser Auror. ¿No lo estás haciendo porque eres un mocoso malcriado que quiere a todos sus amigos cerca de ti?—pregunto Snape, levantando una ceja.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso duele! ¡No soy un mocoso malcriado!—protestó Draco.

—Ni siquiera niegas que eres posesivo y que quieres a tus amigos cerca. Malfoy arrogante—Snape murmuró por lo bajo.

—Te prometo que seré el tutor de Harry, ¿lo aceptas en su clase?—preguntó Draco impaciente

—¿Y si me niego?

—Obtendrás una vida aún más miserable. No es que yo vaya a ser la causa de ello—Draco sonrió dulcemente.

Snape suspiró frustrado y se frotó los ojos.—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Acepto a Potter en mi clase. Pero si veo que es inadecuado, lo echaré de mi clase.

—De acuerdo—Draco asintió—¡Gracias, tío Sev! ¡No te arrepentirás!

—Ya lo estoy haciendo—Snape murmuró y salió de la habitación, contento de poder escapar finalmente.

Lucius miró el reloj.—Lo siento, Draco, pero me tengo que ir a otra reunión. Te veré esta noche.

Draco asintió.—Adiós, padre—vio como su padre salía de la habitación y luego se dejó caer de espaldas. Cruzó los brazos por debajo de la cabeza y se quedó mirado el techo.

Muy bien, había convencido a su padrino de hacer el ritual y de poner a Harry en pociones. Eso estaba bien. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que Harry quisiera ser siendo amigo suyo después de la conversación con sus amigos.

Draco se mordió el labio – un hábito de su infancia – y comenzó a contar todas las gritas del techo, para poder pasar el rato.

* * *

Media hora antes…

—Podemos ir a mi habitación—sugirió Ron.

Harry asintió y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Dios, ¿desde cuándo se ponía tan nervioso para hablar con sus amigos? _Desde que ayer, se discutió dos veces con ellos…,_ una pequeña voz en su cabeza le informó.—Sí, todo está bien.

Un tenso silencio había entre el trío cuando entraron en la habitación de Ron. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a lo que sería otra pelea.

Hermione cerró la puerta cuando ellos entraron para garantizar privacidad y se fue a sentar al lado de Ron en su cama. Harry, - por primera vez en sus años de amistad – se sentía nervioso e inquieto, se acercó a la ventana y miró a la calle. El sol brillaba y había algunos niños jugando en la calle, mientras sus padres velaban por ellos.

Pensando que era mejor para romper el pesando silencio, dijo:—Así que…—y se sintió impotente cuando no sapo qué decir.

Por suerte, Hermione se hizo cargo—Sentimos mucho lo que pasó ayer, Harry. No queríamos hacerte enfadar. Deberíamos haber estado tranquilos. Incluso si Malfoy se nos presenta súbitamente de pie y declarando ahora que tu amigo, no teníamos derecho a estar enfadados—ella dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, amigo, lo sentimos mucho. Deberíamos haber esperado tu explicación, en lugar de dejar que mi temperamento hablase. Lo siento mucho—dijo Ron incomodo.

Inquieto, Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo—Tú no eres el único que lo siente. No debería haber reaccionado de esa manera.

—Pero Harry…—protestó Hermione.

Harry levantó la mano.—No, Hermione, déjame terminar. Debería haber sabido que la situación será confusa cuando visteis a Draco y yo debería haberos explicado todo de inmediato. Teníais todo el derecho a estar enfadados, así que lo siento—dijo en voz baja.

Hermione y Ron sonrieron débilmente y asintieron con la cabeza.

Harry, sintiéndose un poco más aliviado ahora que se había disculpado, se sentó en la silla frete a la cama—Creo que es mejor si os lo explico todo.

—Sería más fácil para nosotros entender—Hermione sonrió débilmente.

—Ayer, Sirius, Remus, Snape, Lucius y Draco, vinieron a mi casa a buscarme. Me mandaron hacer la maleta y Draco vino para ayudarme con eso. Tuvimos suerte de hablar un poco y se disculpó por todos los años que ha estado atormentado y me pidió disculpas por todo lo que había hecho. Al final, decidimos tratar de ser amigos—Harry explicó.

—Está bien. De acuerdo. Sólo una pregunta: ¿Por qué decidiste intentar ser amigos?—Ron le preguntó curioso

Harry suspiró—Bueno, pensé que qué podría hacer con un enemigo menos. Mi vida será un poco más fácil, creo—bromeó. Ron se rió en voz baja—Y me ocurrió que sería bueno tener más amigos.

—De acuerdo, creo que puedo seguir con tu suposición que Malfoy es un nuevo amigo fiable, pero ¿crees que se puede confiar en su padre?—Hermione le preguntó con ansiedad al recordar a Lucius Malfoy.

—Salvó a Sirius en el ministerio—Harry respondió con suavidad, haciendo caso omiso a los dos jadeos.—Si hubiese querido hacerme daño, hubiese dejado morir a Sirius. Pero como no lo hizo, creo que pudo darle una oportunidad.—él se encogió de hombros—Además, ahora está en la Orden.

—Oh, de acuerdo entonces—Hermione dijo, un poco tranquilizada con el hecho de que Dumbledore confiase en Malfoy lo suficiente como para dejarlo unirse a la Orden.

—Creo que entiendo tus razones, pero sigo pensando que es un molesto imbécil. Pero te prometo que lo voy a tolerar, si eso te hace feliz.—Ron obedeció.

—Gracias chicos. De verdad no quiero perderos—dijo Harry aliviado.

—Oh, Harry, siempre nos vas a tener como amigos—Hermione dijo y se acercó a abrazarlo.

—Sí compañero, no te librarás de nosotros tan fácilmente—Ron se rió.

—Es bueno saberlo—Harry sonrió.

—Así que Harry, dinos: que sucedió ayer, después de dejar a tu familia.—Hermione preguntó curiosa.

Y de ese modo, Harry se lanzó a una explicación de lo acaecido el día anterior. A pesar de que no le dijo a sus amigos su arrebato cuando el director fue mencionado – ya que tenía la sensación de que tratarían de convencerlo de que estaba equivocado y que Dumbledore solo quería ayudarle. Tampoco mencionó el hecho de que Snape era uno de sus tutores. No sabía por qué quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero él quería esos conocimientos para él.

Sus amigos estaban felices de que por fin estaba bajo el cuidado de su padrino – aunque Harry creyó ver un atisbo de tristeza en la cara de Hermione – y que finalmente había conseguido ponerse algo de ropa decente.

Finalmente empezaron a hablar de otras cosas como los deberes. Como Harry no le permitían hacer los deberes cuando estuvo en casa de los Dursley, todavía tenía que hacer todos ellos, pero había pensado en pedirle ayuda a Draco, Remus o su padrino, ya que Hermione se negó a ayudarles con sus deberes de verano.

Cuando el tema de quidditch de acercó, Harry de golpe se acordó de su promesa de ir a volar con Draco.

Él se levantó.—Maldita sea, ¡casi olvido el ir a volar con Draco! ¿Venís?

Un poco reacios, sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo. Fueron a la cocina mientras Harry fue a buscar a Draco. Después de un poco de búsqueda, lo encontró en la cama de su habitación. Debido a que aun estaba feliz de tener a sus amigos, prácticamente saltó a la habitación.

—Draco, ¿listo para ir a volar?—dijo feliz.

Draco lo miró sorprendido—¿Así que todavía quieres seguir siendo mi amigo?

—Por supuesto que quiero. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar de opinión?—preguntó Harry confundido.

—Bueno, pensé que si escuchabas a tu amigos ya no querrías ser el mío.—Draco murmuró. Ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta, sonaba un poco estúpido.

—¿Eres idiota? Incluso si mis amigos no querían que fuera el tuyo, no les hubiese hecho caso. Es mi vida y yo elijo a mis amigos.—Harry respondió—Además, les he explicado todo y están dispuestos a darte una oportunidad.

—Bueno, eso es bueno y sorprendente—Draco dijo entre dientes.

—¡Coge tu escoba! ¡Quiero ir a volar!—Harry dijo emocionado y de inmediato cogió su Saeta de Fuego.

Draco se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, pero cogió su Nimbus 2001 y siguió dirección a la cocina a Harry.

Allí estaba Ron esperándolos con su Cometa 206—Malfoy—asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente restringiéndose de decir algo insultante.

—Weasley—Draco asintió.

—Vamos—Harry dijo y abrió la puerta del patio trasero.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir, la señora Weasley los detuvo.

—Ron, Hermione necesito ayuda para limpiar un armario del tercer piso.

—Pero mamá…—Ron protestó, pero con una sola mirada de su madre, se calló.

—Nada de peros, Ronald. Seguidme. Harry, tu puedes irte. Diviértete.—añadió y salió de la cocina, llevándose a su hijo y a Hermione.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un juego?—Draco sugirió.

—De acuerdo, pero no tenemos snitch—Harry dijo decepcionado.

—No te preocupes, chico, todavía tengo una en mi dormitorio. Voy a buscarla para ti.—dijo Sirius y se fue arriba.

Al ver la cara confusa de Harry, Remus dijo: —Fue un regalo de James.

—Pensé que mi padre siempre era el que jugaba con la snitch—Harry dijo.

—Es cierto, pero Sirius jugaba con él

—Aquí la tengo. Vamos a fuera.—Sirius sonrió y se los llevó.

La hierba no había sido cortada desde hacia tiempo, por lo que despegar para volar, sería más difícil, pero un hechizo cortante simple, dejó el camino libre.

—Muy bien, ¿Quién atrape la primera snitch, gana? Prepararos—Sirius dijo, y los dos chicos se elevaron. Sirius dejó libre la snitch y empezó el juego.

Mientras Harry y Draco estaban al acecho y a la búsqueda de la pelota dorada, Remus preguntó—Sirius, ¿Qué le dijiste a Molly que ha impedido llevarse a Harry a limpiar?

—Sólo le he recordad que esta es mi casa y yo decido si Harry tiene que limpiar algo o no. Ha limpiado bastante con los muggles repugnantes cuando vivía allí. Quiero que se divierta-

—Creo que tendrás éxito.—Remus sonrió.

Los chicos jugaron hasta tarde: Harry había ganado once veces y Draco diez.

Esa noche, después de tomar las pociones, la de nutrición y la de aumento de peso, Harry se fue a dormir, después de haber jugado una partida de ajedrez contra Ron, con la ayuda de Draco.

Esa vez, no tuvo pesadillas.

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Notas del traductor:**

**TIMO (os lo recuerdo, por si no os acordáis del significado): **Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria.

**(*) S: **Supera las Expectativas (en inglés era una "E" de: Exceed Expectations)

**(**) E: **Extraordinario (en inglés era una "O" de: Outstanding)

* * *

**Noticia de última hora: **He conseguido el permiso de la misma autora para traducir _Chocolate y Chocolate II_ y… ¡ya están publicados! Los podéis encontrar en mi perfil o en el apartado de **Completed **(el primero Rated T y el segundo Rated M)

* * *

**Pasaros por la encuesta que he dejado en mi perfil. Es una encuesta anónima y que solo pueden votar usuarios registrados (reglas de FF)**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios:**

**-Monn22: **Me alegra que esperases el cap. Nah, yo también las odio con todas mis fuerzas. Sí, ¡pobre Arthur! Lo que tiene que aguantar. Ron lo clasifico como el típico chaval/hombre de pueblo, es decir, el típico paleto que se deja guiar más por el impulso que por otra cosa. Un abrazo.

-**susigabi:** Me alegra que te encantase. ¿Qué no entiendes de las parejas? Explícamelo mejor y te responderé esa duda mediante PM. Un abrazo

-**Z-Li: **¡Nunca es tarde para empezar a leer una historia que no está finalizada! Me alegro que te tenga enganchado. Tengo que decirte que puede que a partir de dos semanas, la traducción se haga en una semana y media (dependiendo del tiempo que tenga y cuan largo sea el cap, pero haré todo mi esfuerzo en dejarlo en una semana), lo digo por el comienzo de las clases. Un abrazo.

-**Princes-slash: **Me alegro que te guste. Si, haber como se explica Remus en "la charla". Nos podemos morir de risa. Un abrazo.


	10. El cumpleaños de Harry

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Draco está enamorado de Harry. Con el fin de ganar su corazón, utiliza un antiguo ritual para conseguir que Harry acabe en Slytherin. La pregunta es, ¿Podrá Harry enamorarse de él?

* * *

**Los comentarios están respondidos al final del capítulo.**

* * *

Quiero pediros perdón por el retraso, pero en el **capítulo 8** ya avisé de que tardaría más en traducirlo al ser los caps más largos. Espero poder subir un nuevo cap esta semana, sino ya lo sabeis, la semana siguiente seguro que estará. Un abrazo.

* * *

**¡Gracias por esos 60 comentarios!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: El cumpleaños de Harry**

Dos días después, Snape informó a Draco de que el ritual se utilizaría el primer día de clases. Draco estaba tan feliz que no le había importado que Weasley y Granger quisieran hacer algo a solas con Harry. Bueno, no le había importado hasta pasada una hora. Entonces sintió el impulso de ver a Harry de nuevo. Lo buscó hasta que lo encontró en la biblioteca de los Black, jugando una partida de ajedrez contra Weasley, mientras que Granger estaba leyendo un libro. Al ver a Harry sonriéndole, Draco lo tomó como una invitación para sentarse a su lado, donde procedió a ayudar a Harry con la partida.

Con la ayuda de Draco, Harry se las arregló para ganar por primera vez a Ron, y por ello Draco recibió un abrazo. Los dos muchachos se sorprendieron por la acción y Harry se sonrojó, pero a ambos pareció no importarles. De hecho, cuando Harry lo abrazó, Draco se había sentido muy feliz y una sensación de calor se extendió a través de su pecho. Era patético, la verdad, lo que podía conseguir cuando Harry se fijaba en él – que era casi todo el tiempo.

A veces, Draco sentía como si fuera Veela y Harry fuera su compañero; Draco siempre sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de Harry. Cada vez que Harry no estaba allí, Draco estaba inquieto y la necesidad de ver al chico de peli azabache iba creciendo hasta que veía a Harry de nuevo. Sólo para estar seguro, hizo una investigación para ver si tenía sangre Veela. Descubrió que uno de sus antepasados había estado casada con un Veela, pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que la sangre Veela, no estaba presente en su sangre. Lo único que heredó de la Veela, era su cabello claro, ojos y piel pálida. Draco había estado un poco decepcionado de no ser un Veela. Estaba seguro de que si fuera Veela, Harry definitivamente habría sido su pareja. Todo sería mucho más fácil, eso seguro.

Una semana antes del cumpleaños de Harry, Draco decidió buscarle un regalo. Quería un regalo perfecto para el chico, por lo que decidió ir al Callejón Diagon. Su padre y Snape le acompañaron.

Cuando Draco le había dicho que quería comprarle un regalo, su padre insistió en que iba a comprarle uno también, para demostrarle que sólo tenía buenas intenciones con el chico. Snape se había visto obligado a ir también, ya que él era uno de los tutores de Harry. Draco sospechaba que su padre había chantajeado a Snape también, porque a veces sólo se quejaba y fruncía el ceño, pero aun así acompaño a los dos Malfoy en su viaje.

Algunas ideas para los regalos Draco las descartó rápidamente. No iba a comprarle un libro (Granger probablemente haría eso) o dulces (sospechaba que los Weasley comprarían eso). La ropa tampoco se adaptaba como un regalo. No podía ver a Harry llevando joyas. Draco quería encontrar algo que se adaptara a la personalidad de Harry.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, pasó por una tienda de mascotas cuando una idea le vino a la mente. Se volvió hacia la tienda de mascotas mágicas y miró. Esperó un minuto. Una mascota. Era una idea perfecta. Harry amaba a los animales.

Apenas unos días atrás, Draco había encontrado a Harry en el patio trasero acariciando a un gato callejero y le susurraba cosas. El gato se había quedado atrapado por la muestra de atención y ronroneaba como un loco. Esto llevo a que Harry cogiera el gato y lo llevase dentro para encontrarse con su padrino y preguntarle si podía quedarse con el gato. Sirius, que no era un amante de los gatos, se derritió cuando se encontró con el enorme cachorro – y con los ojos de su ahijado y le dio permiso para quedarse con el gato. Harry, llamó al gato, Sapphire, por el color azul de sus ojos. Desde ese momento, Sapphire seguía a su nuevo amo a todas partes. En la cena, ella se sentaba en su regazo mientras él le daba de comer. Por la noche, dormía en su cama. Lo curioso era que el gato enseñaba los dientes cada vez que la señora Weasley, Weasley, la comadrejilla junior o Granger se acercaban a Harry. Con Draco, Lucius, Snape, Sirius o Remus, el gato no tenía ningún problema.

Draco sonrió, sí, otra mascota que hiciese de guardián de Harry no estaría nada mal.

—Creo que puedo encontrar un regalo aquí—Draco dijo y se volvió hacía los dos adultos.

—Una mascota, hmm—Lucius pensó—Sí, creo que es perfecto.

Snape resopló ligeramente, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto.

Draco abrió la puerta y una campana anunció su presencia. Draco miró a todas partes, y vio todo tipo de animales: gatos, perros, peces, varios tipos de aves, ratas, serpientes, otros reptiles… También había muchos cruces de especies. La mayoría de los animales eran mágicos, pero había pocos animales normales.

Dejó a su padre y padrino atrás para mirar el cruce de especies, Draco paseaba mirando cada jaula para ver si encontraba el animal perfecto. Casi se dio por vencido cuando de repente vio algo brillando débilmente en la parte trasera de la tienda. Miró hacia su padre y Snape, y vio que estaban discutiendo sobre algo, y decidió comprobar que brillaba.

Curioso, se dirigió a la identidad resplandeciente y descubrió dos jaulas. Una brillaba de color rojo y la otra de verde.

Su curiosidad aumentó y Draco miró las jaulas. Se quedó sin aliento al ver el contenido de las mismas.

La caja con la luz roja contenía un cachorro de león. Excepto que no provenía de un león normal. Todo su cuerpo estaba brillando tenuemente de color rojizo y sus ojos eran de un rojo llameante. La cola y la melena eran de fuego. El cachorro era tan grande como el brazo de Draco. Sus ojos rubís se fijaron en Draco y parecía estudiarlo, como si comprobase si Draco era lo suficientemente digno para estar en presencia del león.

Draco, quien se asustó un poco por la mirada del cachorro, miró la segunda jaula. El contenido no era mucho mejor. La jaula verde brillante contenía una pequeña serpiente enroscada. Las escamas verdes de la serpiente brillaban suavemente aunque Draco podía ver claramente que la piel era blanca. La serpiente no era más larga que el brazo de Draco. Al parecer, sintiendo la mirada de Draco, la serpiente abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Draco. Los ojos, por extraño que pareciese, eran de un color púrpura claro.

Draco miró a su alrededor para ver cuántas de estas criaturas habían en la tienda, pero no había más jaulas. De hecho, esas dos jaulas se encontraban lejos de las demás, como protegiendo a los otros animales de esos dos. Draco no lo entendía, y si esos animales eran tan peligrosos, ¿Por qué estaban a la venta?

Draco negó con la cabeza. No importaba. Él había quería encontrar un regalo especial para Harry y ya lo había encontrado. Era evidente que esos animales eran muy especiales.

Draco decidió comprar el cachorro de león. Se adaptaría a su hermoso Gryffindor. Sonrió. Sí, Harry tendría su propio león ahora. Después de todo, un enérgico gato no era suficiente protección.

—¿Draco?—escuchó a su padre preguntar, al parecer, buscándolo.

Se dirigió a la parte delantera de la tienda.

—Y bien, ¿has encontrado al animal?—preguntó Lucius.

Draco asintió—Sí, sígueme, por favor.

Lucius hizo una seña al gerente de la tienda – un hombre viejo y gris – para que los siguiera. Sin embargo, cuanto más se acercaban a la parte trasera de la tienda, más nervioso parecía estar el hombre.

Draco se detuvo frente a la jaula con el cachorro del león.—Me gustaría comprar este león.

Lucius se rió entre dientes—Va a encajar con su personalidad, eso seguro.

—¿Está seguro de que quiere comprar ese animal? Si está en busca de un león, puedo ofrecerle mejores.—dijo el gerente de la tienda, nervioso, pero esperanzador.

Draco entrecerró los ojos—¿Por qué iba a querer otro? Quiero este cachorro de león y no otro.

—Pero éste es muy perverso. Otros candidatos a compradores han sido quemados o mordidos por este animal—el hombre trató de persuadir a Draco.

Draco rodó los ojos, abrió la puerta de la jaula y dejó que el león le oliera la mano, ignorado el grito indignado "¡Pero señor!, pero Snape detuvo al gerente de la tienda.

El cachorro, curioso, olfateó la mano y miró al chico incierto.

—¿Qué me dices de vivir con un agradable chico de pelo negro?, ¿eh?—Draco susurró al cachorro. Al ver lo especial que era, Draco penó que tal vez el cachorro pudiera entenderlo.

El pequeño león se quedó pensativo, como si entendiese la pregunta de Draco y despacio, muy despacio, abrió la boca y… le dio a Draco un lametazo en su mano.

—Lo tomo como un sí, entonces—Draco sonrió con satisfacción al gerente de la tienda y rascó al león detrás de la oreja. Un murmullo salió de la profunda garganta del cachorro y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del rascado.

—¿Y yo pensé que este cachorro era una bestia feroz que hería todo el mundo?—preguntó Lucius y levantó una ceja.

El pequeño león se quedó pensativo, como si entendiera la pregunta de Draco y despacio, muy despacio, abrió la boca y ... le dio a Draco una mano en su mano.

—Yo…yo nunca… en mi vida… esta es la primera vez que el león no muerde y no lo entiendo—balbuceó el viejo, atónito.

—No me importa si lo entiendes o no, mi hijo quiere comprar este cachorro de león. ¿Cuánto pides?—preguntó Lucius.

—Bueno—el hombre se lamió los labios, poniéndose nervioso otra vez—este león ha estado en esta tienda durante el tiempo que puedo recordar y nunca ha crecido. Mi investigación no me ha ayudado mucho; excepto que sólo vincularse con un mago y que es una especie extremadamente rara. Se dice que este león señalará al mago para demostrarle su servidumbre y protegerá a él o a ella con su vida. Lo único que encontré es que se llama Nemea. Una Nemea es extremadamente raro, el valor se considera muy elevado, así que no… creo que tu hijo sea capaz de pagarlo.—cuando acabó el discurso el hombre estaba sudando.

—¿Estás sugiriendo, que nosotros, los Malfoy, no seremos capaces de pagar por este león? Permítame asegurarle, señor, que los Malfoy somos una familia de riquezas y que vamos a ser capaces de pagar por este Nemea. Ahora, pido de nuevo: ¿Cuánto cuesta?—cuestionó Lucius, con sus fríos ojos grises.

—Noventa mil galeones, señor—el hombre chilló asustado.

—No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad?—Lucius dijo afable—¿Draco, vas a pagar tu o yo?

—Yo. Después de todo, es mi regalo—Draco respondió.

Lucius asintió—Muy bien—Interesado, miró a la pequeña serpiente que estaba observando al grupo.—Creo que compraré esa serpiente. Si realmente pertenece a Slytherin, podría ser un símbolo para los demás-

El gerente de la tienda se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas que compraban animales tan raros y caros?

—Dígame, ¿Qué especie ese esta serpiente?—preguntó Lucius.

—Bueno, uhmm

—He leído sobre esta serpiente—Snape habló de repente. Estaba mirando fijamente a la serpiente.—Se llama Akeya, creo. Es originaria de la selva amazónica. Es una especie en peligro de extinción, así que supongo que ha sido ilegalmente importada.—el gerente de la tienda farfulló y se puso rojo, pero Snape continuó—El libro no dice mucho de ella, excepto que su veneno puede ser utilizado en algunas pociones. Interesante. Nunca pensé que vería una Akeyra aquí en Inglaterra.

—¿Cuánto?—preguntó Lucius.

—Sesenta y cinco mil novecientos setenta galeones.—el gerente de la tienda chilló de nuevo.

—De acuerdo al régimen establecido: volveré el treinta y uno de julio, para recoger a los animales y espero que estén en sus cajas de transporte y será mejor que se vean como ahora… o pagará por ello.—Lucius sonrió fríamente—¿Quieres comprar un animal, Severus?

Snape se burló—No, gracias. No me apetece ver un zoológico alrededor de ese chico.

—De acuerdo, pero me gustaría que también le compraras algo.—Lucius dijo serio.

Snape sonrió con amargura—No te preocupes, Lucius, tengo algo en mente.

—No creo que algo relacionado con pociones sea un buen regalo para él, tío Severus—Draco dijo vacilante. No podía imaginar feliz a Harry con un libro de pociones. Él fingiría ser feliz, pero Draco estaba seguro de que Harry no le echaría un vistazo después.

—Como si fuera a perder mi dinero en comprarle algo relacionado con las pociones a ese mocoso. No, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, creo que va a gustarle mi idea.—Snape respondió

Los tres hombres siguieron al gerente de la tienda y pagaron por los animales. Draco se alegró de que en los regalos la etiqueta se prohibiese el precio del regalo. Tenía la sensación de que Harry se asustaría si se enteraba exactamente del precio que habían pagado por ellos.

En el momento en el que los tres hombres salieron de la tienda, Snape inmediatamente entró en una librería. Cuando los dos Malfoy entraron, Snape ya había comprado algo que estaba envuelto en un papel azul oscuro. Cuando le preguntaron que era el regalo, Snape se mantuvo callado y se negó a dar pista alguna. Después de un rato, Lucius y Draco se dieron por vencidos y decidieron pasear por el Callejón Diagon, mirando otras tiendas, orgullosos de los regalos escogidos.

Un hombre, sin embargo, no era feliz. Era el gerente de la tienda de mascotas mágicas. Cuando los Malfoy por fin se marcharon, se había limpiado el sudor de la frente y se sentó para calmar sus temblorosas piernas. No podía creer que hubiese vendido sólo dos animales por ciento cincuenta y cinco mil novecientos setenta galones. Estaba extático con la cantidad de dinero ganada, pero… Por otra parte, incluso esa cantidad de dinero no valía la pena el dolor que sufriría cuando tuviese que poner a los animales en sus cajas. ¿Por qué los malditos Malfoy tenían que elegir los dos animales más peligrosos de la tienda? El hombre se estremeció y cometió el error de mirar las dos jaulas. El cachorro de león lo estaba mirando con expresión de pura maldad en sus rojos ojos y enseñaba sus dientes mientras sus garras arañaban el cristal produciendo un horrible sonido chirriante. La serpiente enseñó sus dientes y siseó. El gerente de la tienda se encogió y se alejó a toda prisa.

_Querido Merlín, ¿Por qué no se habían llevado los animales con ellos?_

El rugido del cachorro de león le asustó tanto que se desmayó y permaneció inconsciente durante tres horas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Grimmauld Place.

Remus cogió un libro que había escogido de la biblioteca de los Black y se dirigió a su habitación, con la determinación de disfrutar de un momento de paz. Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba hacer hasta que vio a Sirius saliendo de una habitación riéndose. _¡Dios mío, esto no es un buen presagio!_, pensó Remus.

—Sirius, en nombre de Merlín ¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunto Remus en voz baja.

Sirius dio un respingo y se llevó la mano al corazón—Joder, Remus, no me asustes de esa manera. ¡No te acerques tan sigilosamente a mí de esa forma!

—No volveré a acercarme a ti sigilosamente. Dime, ¿Qué hacías allí?—Remus preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. Si Sirius se reía, por regla general era algo que no estaba permitido.

Sirius sonrió—Le estaba preparando el regalo a Harry.

Remus se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa—Si Lily estuviese viva, ¿sabes que habría grandes posibilidades de que ella te matase?

—Probablemente—Sirius se rió.

—James te echaría la bronca delante de Lily, pero después te felicitaría.

—Oh, sí.

Remus suspiró—No quiero saberlo.

—Entonces no lo hagas—era un simple consejo de Sirius.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando la voz de Harry habló de golpe—Estoy aburrido.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Harry de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada aburrida en su rostro. Dado que Snape le había estado dando pociones de nutrición y aumento de peso, el chico parecía más saludable. Todavía era más pequeño que los de su curso, pero al menos nunca más se le vería muerto de hambre. Gracias a las pociones, su cuerpo había cogido complexión y ahora podía usar ropa sin que le holgara – lo que le daba un aspecto más atractivo. El hecho de que en realidad se le veía muy atractivo, no había escapado a la atención de los demás e incluso Tonks se sonrojaba un poco cada vez que Harry la miraba. Un hecho que no había escapado a la atención de Sirius, y él se aprovechaba cada ocasión para burlarse de Tonks cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación. Para desgracia de Sirius, Ginny había decidido que quería a Harry como su novio y utilizaba cada oportunidad de coquetear con él. Desafortunadamente para ella, Sirius, Remus y Malfoy se aseguraban de que Harry no estuviese solo (y para prevenir, inspeccionaban la comida de Harry, en caso de que Ginny decidiera utilizar una poción de amor en Harry). Incluso Snape se encargaba de estar siempre cerca si los demás no podían estar con Harry (por supuesto, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para enseñarle pociones. Si dejaba entrar a ese mocoso en sus clases, se aseguraría que sobreviviese en ellas. Al menos, era la excusa). Hasta ahora, Ginny, no había tenido la oportunidad de coquetear correctamente con Harry y eso la había molestado (ahora tenía que esquivar a un obstinado gato que no le gustaba)

—¿Has hecho todos tus deberes?—preguntó Remus.

Harry rodó los ojos—Sí, las acabé hace una semana.

—¿Incluso pociones?—Sirius preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, Draco me ayudó con eso—Harry sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Draco y hacéis algo?—sugirió Sirius.

Harry hizo un mohín—No puedo. Se ha ido de compras con Lucius y Snape.

—Ah. De acuerdo, ¿Qué pasa con Ron y Hermione?—preguntó Lucius.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Los dos están limpiando y por alguna razón, cada vez que se acercan a mí, Sapphire bufa. Ayer, incluso, mordió a Ron.—Harry respondió. Como si de una señal se tratase, Sapphire vino por detrás y maulló inocentemente.

Sirius de repente chasqueó los dedos—Espera, ya sé lo que podemos hacer—dijo entusiasta.

Harry se animó y miró expectante a Sirius mientras Remus comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

—Has dicho que Snivellus se ha ido, ¿verdad?—Sirius pidió una confirmación.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Sirius se frotó las manos con alegría—Entonces creo que es la hora de la venganza.

—¿Qué venganza?—Remus preguntó confundido.

—Hace un par de semanas, cuando estábamos en el Caldero Chorreante, Harry me impidió tomar represalias, pero le prometí venganza.—Sirius sonrió.

Remus miró reprendiendo a Harry, pero el moreno se encogió de hombros como diciendo: ¿Tengo otra cosa que hacer?

—¿Cuál es tu plan?—preguntó Harry. Ya no odiaba a Snape, no desde que había decidido ayudarle – aunque esa ayuda no era necesaria – y se había vuelto un poco más amable. Daba miedo pensar un Snape amistoso, pero Harry sospechaba que era por Draco. Dado que el chico rubio se había convertido en su amigo, habría reprendido a Snape cada vez que era desagradable con Harry.

—Yo estaba pensando usar una pociones para cambiar el pelo grasiento de Snivellus en algo más… colorido—Sirius sonrió con ojos brillantes.

—Oh dios, ¿te refieres a la poción que usamos en nuestro sexto en Dumbledore?—Remus sonrió débilmente.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.—¿Le gastasteis una broma a Dumbledore?

—Sí. Durante todo el día, tuvo que ir con el pelo de color naranja brillante.—Sirius se estremeció—Su pelo quedaba horrible con su túnica púrpura.

Remus rodó los ojos. Sirius se horrorizó al pensar en esos colores discordantes.

—¿Podemos hacer la broma hoy?—preguntó Harry impaciente. No, él no odiaba a Snape, pero no se negaría a gastarle una broma a ese hombre.

—Por supuesto, tengo los ingredientes necesarios en la habitación contigua a la mía. Vamos.—Sirius sonrió y agarró del brazo a Remus para evitar que se escapase.

Una hora más tarde, la poción para la broma estaba lista. Era de color púrpura y era inodora.

—Remus, quédate al principio del pasillo, para ver si vuelve Snivellus. Harry, ven conmigo a la habitación del imbécil.—ordenó Sirius.

En un instante, Harry estaba en la puerta con Sapphire en el hombre—Bueno, ¿a qué estas esperando? Vamos.—dijo con impaciencia y ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

—Vamos a hacer un verdadero Merodeador de él—Sirius sonrió satisfecho y siguió a su ahijado.

Remus suspiró, pero no pudo detener la sonrisa que brotó en su rostro, ni la emoción que burbujeaba en su pecho. Siempre sentía lo mismo cada vez que iba a gastar una broma. No lo había sentido en años. Era como si los Merodeadores estuviesen de nuevo en acción. Remus rió entre dientes; de nuevo había un Potter.

Todavía riendo, se fue después de que Sirius y Harry se colocaran al principio del pasillo.

—De acuerdo, Harry, coge la poción y ve a la cama. Al quitar las sabanas y la almohada, deja que unas gotas de poción caigan encima de la cama. Cuando se vaya a dormir, su piel absorberá la poción y su pelo se convertirá en otro color.—explicó Sirius.

Harry sonrió, cogió el frasco y se colocó en la cabecera de la cama de Snape.

—¿Listo?—preguntó Sirius y levantó su varita. Harry asintió y destapó el corcho del frasco. —_Levitate.—_ inmediatamente la almohada y las sábanas flotaban sobre sus cabezas de igual modo a como si estuvieran puestas en la cama. Con cuidado, Harry dejó caer unas gotas en línea recta.

—¿Hecho?

Harry asintió y cerró el frasco.

—De acuerdo—Sirius murmuró entre dientes y las sábanas y la almohada flotaron de nuevo al lugar de la cama que les correspondían.

—Snape ha vuelto—oyeron decir a Remus suavemente y se apresuraron a salir de la habitación.

—Quitar esas sonrisas petulantes de vuestras caras, antes que nos descubran el plan—Remus les amonestó, pero también sonrió.

—Espera, ¿Snape ha vuelto?—preguntó Harry. Remus asintió. Sirius agarró a Harry por el cuello de la camiseta, cuando se precipitó a las escaleras.

—¿A qué se debe esto?—Harry se quejó.

—¿Desde cuándo estás emocionado de ver a Snivellus?—preguntó sospechoso.

—¿Por qué diablos iba a querer ver a Snape? Sólo quiero ver a Draco. Si Snape ha vuelto, eso significa que Draco también.—Harry se apresuró a explicar con ganas de ir a por el chico rubio.

—Entonces, ¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo?—Sirius dijo desconcertando a Harry y dejándolo marchar. Harry se había ido al instante, con Sapphire en su hombro.—Si alguien me hubiese dicho que mi ahijado estaría ansioso por ver a un Malfoy, me habría comprometido a enviarle a .

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Venga, vamos para abajo.

Draco acaba de limpiar su ropa de polvo proveniente de la red Fly, cuando oyó a alguien pararse detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver a Harry.

—Hey, Harry, Sapphire—dijo y le rascó detrás de la oreja al gato, lo que llevó a rozar ligeramente la mejilla de Harry, Sapphire ronroneó y Harry se sonrojó un poco, pero él no presionó con la mano, Draco pensó que a Harry no le importaba el contacto cercano.

—¿No estabas de compras? Hola Lucius, profesor Snape—Harry añadió cuando vio a los dos hombres.

Lucius sonrió, mientras que Snape asintió.

—Oh, fuimos de compras. Pero no encontramos nada interesante, a pesar de que tengo algo para ti.— Draco sonrió cuando vio a Harry animarse.

—¿Qué es?

Draco sacó una bolsa detrás de su espalda y de la dio al chico de delante de él. Harry abrió la bolsa y sonrió ampliamente al ver cajas de ranas de chocolate en ella, era su dulce favorito.

—¡Gracias!—dijo Harry alegremente y le dio un abrazo a Draco antes de abrir una caja de chocolate.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente, pero sonrió al ver a Harry feliz, haciendo caso omiso a su padre y a las cejas alzadas de su padrino.

Harry acababa de comerse su primera rana de chocolate, cuando un gran estruendo se escuchó proveniente de la señora Black ('¡asquerosa sangre sucia! ¿¡Cómo te atreves pisar esta casa de sangre puras!?). Seguido por las disculpas de Tonks. Al parecer ella había – de nuevo – tropezado con algo.

—Esto se está volviendo molesto—Harry masculló irritado. Se dirigió a un cajón y buscó a través de él hasta que encontró un cuchillo.

—Toma, sujeta esto por un momento, ¿quieres?—Harry dijo y le dio la bolsa con chocolates a Draco.

—Harry, ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese cuchillo?—Draco preguntó desconcertado

—Ahora verás—Harry dijo misteriosamente, cogiendo una silla y la arrastró por el pasillo.

Draco alzó una ceja, pero siguió a Harry, curioso en cuanto a lo que Harry estaba planeando hacer con un cuchillo y una silla.

Cuando Harry llegó, vio a Remus y a Sirius tratando de cerrar las coritas alrededor del retrato de la señora Black, que seguía gritando obscenidades.

—Sirius, ¿te importa si destruyo el retrato de tu madre? Me da dolor de cabeza—Harry hizo una mueca cuando la señora Black dejó escapar un grito particularmente fuerte.

—Lo hemos probado todo, Harry. Todavía estamos buscando el contra hechizo a cualquiera que usara en el maldito retrato.—Sirius gruñó, luchando aun con la cortinas que no se movían.

—¿Alguna vez lo probasteis a la manera muggle?—preguntó Harry indiferente y enseñó el cuchillo.

—No, no lo hemos probado. Pero puedes hacer ese honor.—Sirius sonrió, más que sádico.

—Siempre y cuando no te hagas daño—Remus añadió a la cuestión.

Harry sonrió y colocó la silla justo delante del retrato, porque no podía llegar a la cima de él. Se subió a la silla, pero tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo de la silla, porque ella tambaleó—Maldita sea—murmuró-

Draco dejó la bolsa en manos de Snape – que parecía disgustado por ello, sin embargo la sostuvo - y agarró el respaldo para que Harry se mantuviese firme.

Harry se rio entre dientes—Deduzco que no echarás en falta a tu tía abuela, ya que me estás ayudando.

—Exactamente no soy aficionado a que retratos locos griten—Draco dijo a la ligera._ Además, de este modo, puedo admirar su culo, sin que se note demasiado_, agregó a sus pensamientos.

La señora Black se quedó en silencio cuando vio a Harry de pie delante de ella con un cuchillo en mano.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, miserable delincuente?—le preguntó suspicaz, lanzando el insulto casi descuidadamente. Siempre era divertido ver a la gente que insultaba tratar de tomar represalias.

Harry rodó los ojos—Si quiere insultarme, trate de hacerlo más creativo. En cuando lo que voy a hacer: voy a destruirla, del modo muggle.

—¡Ha! ¡Como si pudieras hacer tal cosa! Eres tan patético como esa puta muggle que llamabas madre—la señora Black se mofó.

Al instante, todo el mundo se puso tenso. La señora Black acababa de cometer un error. Harry permaneció inmóvil y todo el mundo – incluso Snape – lo miraron con preocupación. Si había una cosa que realmente no se debía hacer cuando se estaba cerca de Harry, era insultar a su familia.

Un destello de locura apareció en los Harry y alzó el cuchillo—Para ser una sangre pura, es muy estúpida. Sólo una idiota podría desafiar a alguien que está sosteniendo un cuchillo. Ha cometido un grave error.—dijo Harry, con su voz tan fría, que heló a todo el mundo. Incluso Snape tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento

Rápido como una serpiente, Harry clavó el cuchillo en la esquina superior derecha y arrancó el papel hasta el fondo. Y al igual que Harry había sospechado, la señora Black pudo ser eliminada, sólo con el cuchillo. Durante todo el tiempo que Harry había estado cortando la pintura del retrato, la señora Black gritaba que eso era asesinato, pero no fue capaz de detener al muchacho.

Así fue como la señora Black fue destruida; el uso de una herramienta que sólo la utilizaba la clase de personas a las que despreciaba: muggles.

Cuando Harry se hizo con el recorte, después de aplastar la pintura y le preguntó: —¿Quién le puede meter fuego?

Perplejo, Remus movió su varita y dijo:—_Incendio_

La pintura fue atacada por las llamas, hasta que se redujo a cenizas. Con un movimiento de varita por parte de Remus, las cenizas desaparecieron y Harry saltó de la silla.

—Es se ha sentido bien—dijo satisfecho—He querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Al parecer—Draco dijo con cuidado. Incluso Sapphire parecía satisfecho.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?—preguntó Remus con cuidado.

—Por supuesto—Harry respondió sonriendo. Luego se volvió hacia Draco—¿Te apetece jugar al Snap Explosivo?

—Claro, ¿Por qué no?—Draco sonrió y Harry se fue a su habitación, después de recuperar la bolsa con ranas de chocolate de Snape.

—Tienes un ahijado de armas tomar, Black—Snape observó casualmente—Creo que sería conveniente para el Señor Oscuro, el sentir miedo cuando vaya a luchar con Potter. Especialmente si decide insultar al chico. Imagínate lo que puede hacer el chico con una varita en la mano cuando ha sido insultado—dicho esto, se marchó para arriba.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros—Bueno, al menos esa horrible bruja se ha ido.

Remus negó con la cabeza y le golpeó a Sirius en la suya— A veces, puedes ser tan idiota.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?—Sirius puso mala cara y se frotó en el lugar del golpe.

Remus suspiró y entró en la cocina murmurando, Sirius le seguía.

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius, Remus, Harry y Draco, estaban desayunando cuando, de golpe, un grito los sobresaltó.

—¡Black, Potter, Lupin! ¡Hijos de puta! ¡Os mataré!—Snape gritó y entró en la cocina.

Todos los ocupantes (incluidos los señores Weasley, Ron, Hermione y Ginny) se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como Snape entraba. Su pelo ya no era negro, sino que estaba dividido en dos colores: oro y rojo.

—Siempre he sabido que adorabas a los Gryffindors, Snivellus—Sirius dijo, él y Harry se echaron a reír. Remus trató de contener la risa de nuevo, pero fracasó. Pronto se estuvo riendo. Incluso Draco se rió entre dientes.

—Cuando encuentre el contra hechizo, lo pagareis caro—Snape dijo entre dientes y salió de la cocina.

Sirius se secó las lágrimas de la risa.—Ahh, es como un déjà vu. El bueno de Snivellus amenazándonos: como lo extrañaba.

—¿Hay que decirle que se trata de una poción?—preguntó Harry, sin dejar de reir.

—Nah—Remus dijo—Lo sabrá cuando vea que ninguno de los hechizos que use funcionen.

—Así que eso es lo que ayer hiciste mientras no estaba aquí—Draco se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, me aburría, así que pensé en hacer algo cuando te fuiste—Harry sonrió.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy tu entretenimiento?—Draco dijo secamente

—Sí, eres bueno en eso. Si hubiera sabido eso antes, habría pedido una tregua hace años.—Harry bromeó.

—Me alegra saber eso.— Draco resopló ligeramente.

Sus juguetonas bromas se vieron interrumpidas por Hermione.—Harry, no deberías hacer hecho eso—ella dijo con desaprobación—Sigue siendo tu profesor, así que deberías mostrarle más respeto.

_¿Por qué cuando me divierto, ella siempre lo encuentra irrespetuoso y lo desaprueba?_, pensó Harry molesto—Hermione, ha sido una broma. Su pelo volverá a normalidad mañana. Es completamente inofensivo.—Harry trató de explicarle.

—No me importa, Harry. Es inmaduro viniendo de ti.—dijo Hermione tercamente.

—Hermione, estamos en vacaciones no en el colegio. Si Harry quiere gastar una broma, pues que lo haga. Ni que fuese a dañar al cretino grasiento. Cambiarle el color del pelo. ¡Personalmente me ha parecido genial!—dijo Ron, después de engullir sus huevos revueltos.

—Gracias Ron—dijo Harry agradecido.

—No, Ron. Hermione tiene razón. Harry, no puedes ir haciendo esas trastadas si estás aburrido.—la señora Weasley dijo con severidad.

Sapphire siseó y se puso enfrente de Harry, como si quisiera protegerlo.

—Molly, fue a mí a quien se le ocurrió la broma—dijo Sirius molesto. ¿Por qué esa mujer siempre tiene que darle a la lata a si ahijado?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? ¿Te das cuenta de que Harry no es James? No puedes traer de regreso a tu amigo tratando de cambiar a Harry.—la señora Weasley le regañó.

Furioso, Sirius se levantó y golpeó con las manos sobre la mesa—¡No estoy tratando de convertir a Harry en James! ¡Sé que es Harry! ¡Joder, éramos nosotros mismos entreteniéndonos! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que fastidiarnos y arruinar nuestro buen humor—gritó, con la furia en sus ojos.

—¿Perdón? Yo…—la señora Weasley comenzó a enfadarse.

—Molly, no empieces—el señor Weasley intervino en tono cansado.

—Vamos, Harry, Remus. Salgamos de aquí antes de que mate a alguien—Sirius gruñó.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Harry, que se tensó cuando Sirius había empezado a gritar, tiró suavemente de la manga de Draco, para poder contar con el rubio. Sabía que Sirius nunca le haría daño, pero bueno… Sólo para estar seguro.

Draco echó una mirada a la cara nerviosa de Harry y le siguió fuera de la cocina. Los muchachos siguieron a Sirius y Remus a una habitación de arriba donde se sentaron en los sofás sorprendentemente cómodos. Decidieron jugar al Snap Explosivo para calmar a Sirius.

Después de un rato, Harry tuvo que ir al baño. Cuando salió de él, se encontró con algo negro.

—Oh, lo siento, yo no…—dijo Harry disculpándose, y tragó saliva cuando vio que había chocado con Snape. Aún con el pelo oro y rojo.

—Al parecer, de algún modo, ha conseguido hacer una poción cambiadora de pelo con estos espantosos colores.—Snape dijo con voz suave, pero peligrosa—¿Por qué ha utilizado esta poción, señor Potter?

_Oh, mierda, rápido, piensa en algo antes de que te mate_, Harry pensó frenético.—Bueno, ya sabe… yo pensé en practicar pociones y esta me pareció una tarea fácil. Quiero decir, es mejor empezar con lo fácil y luego pasar a más difíciles, ¿verdad?—Harry se rió nerviosamente.

Snape se cruzó de brazos—¿Y por qué decidió usarla en mí?

—Quería ver si la poción había funcionado y si había errores, y usted podría ayudarme a corregirlos, ya que es un Maestro de Pociones—Harry respondió._ Je, esta es la primera vez que intento utilizar la adulación en Snape. Me pregunto si funcionará,_ pensó.

Snape sonrió—El uso de la adulación, muy Slytherin de usted, señor Potter. En cuando a la poción, funcionó. Después de todo, tal vez no sea un inútil. Sin embargo, preferiría que no me usase como conejillo de indias. Que tenga un buen día Potter, y manténgase alejado de la cocina por un par horas. Creo no sería muy saludable para usted o para el perro.—dijo y desapareció detrás de una esquina.

Por un momento, Harry, estaba desconcertado, pero luego negó con la cabeza sonriendo. No sabía que Snape pudiera ser amable – a su manera, por supuesto.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, fue finalmente el cumpleaños de Harry.

Lucius se había tomado el día libre y se fue al Callejón Diagon para recoger a los animales (no prestó atención a las muchas picaduras y marcas de quemaduras en la cara y brazos del gerente). La señora Weasley había decidido olvidarse de su pelea con Sirius y había preparado la cena favorita de Harry, y un enorme pastel de chocolate que tenía tres capas, fresas y crema batida. Snape se había visto obligado a quedarse y estaba sentado en una silla en la sala de estar con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Draco pasó su tiempo en la cama, mirando a Harry dormir. Y Sirius… Bueno, decidió despertar a Harry de manera especial.

Draco levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió. Arqueó una ceja cuando vio a Remus de pie en la puerta con una mirada resignada en su rostro. Draco abrió la boca para preguntar qué estaba pasando, cuando de golpe un enorme perro negro irrumpió en la habitación y saltó sobre la cama de Harry, donde procedió a lamerle la cara. Con la sensación de húmeda de la gran lengua pasándole por la cara, Harry se despertó y se quedó mirando a Sirius.

—¡Eww! ¡Sirius, eso es asqueroso! ¡Suéltame!—Harry se quejaba y empujó al perro, que se transformó de nuevo en Sirius.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!—él se echó a reír.

Harry se limpió la cara con a sábana—Gracias, pero ¿Por qué lamerme la cara?

—Esa es la forma de desearle a un Merodeador un feliz cumpleaños—rems se rió entre dientes. —Alégrate de que sólo era Sirius, si james llega a estar vivo, el te habría lamido demasiado. Y confía en mí cuando digo que no quieres despertarte con una gigantesca asta en los pies de la cama.

—¡Ahora, vístete! ¡Tienes que comer pastel y regalos que abrir!—Sirius exclamó emocionado y casi rebotó fuera del cuarto.

Remus sonrió feliz.—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. Te veo abajo.

—Si yo fuera tú, me ducharía en primer lugar, antes de oler como un perro—Draco sonrió.

—No te preocupes, no quiero oler cómo uno.—Harry se echó a reír y se levantó. Se estiró y Draco admiraba la forma en que su camiseta se alzaba para que mostrase sus abdominales. Harry bostezó, cogió unos pantalones tejanos y una camiseta verde y se fue al baño.

Draco sonrió, no podía espera ver la cara de Harry cuando viese sus nuevas mascotas.

Unas horas más tarde (y varios intentos de Ginny para besar a Harry que no dieron éxito), todo el mundo estaba reunido en la sala de estar. Harry estaba sentado en la parte superior de la mesa con Sirius a su derecha y a su izquierda Draco y Remus detrás de él. Había llegado el momento de los regalos.

En primer lugar recibió el regalo de Hermione. Como era de esperar le dio un libro a Harry:—_Maldiciones oscuras y como reconocerlas._

Harry le dio un abrazo—Gracias Hermione.

—Para que prepares tu futura carrera—ella le guiñó un ojo.

A continuación fue el regalo de Ron. También era un libro:—_Buscadores y sus tácticas._

—Sé que eres un buen buscador sin él, pero pensé que sería divertido que lo probases—Ron explicó.

—Gracias Ron.

De parte de los señores Weasley recibió los típicos dulces (aunque ahora no había pastel incluido, ya que no viviría con los Dursley nunca más), de parte de los gemelos recibió una gran variedad de nuevas travesuras (incluidas las bombas que habían utilizado en la habitación de Ron y Hermione). Hagrid le había enviado una lata de dulce de azúcar, pero no se la iba a comer, eso podría destruirle los dientes. Bill le dio un libro sobre la ruptura de las maldiciones y Charlie un libro sobre dragones y… una estatua del Colacuerno Húngaro. La señora Weasley resopló y dijo que no podía creer lo insensible que su hijo podía ser, ya que en parte el dragón había sido traumático para Harry. Harry se podría reír con él.

Luego llegó el momento del regalo de Remus. Le daba la sensación de que era un libro pesado, pero cuando Harry lo abrió, vio que se trataba de un álbum de fotos de los Merodeadores cuando estaban en la escuela.

Harry se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo a Remus—Gracias—le susurró al oído de Remus, conmovido por el regalo.

—De nada—Remus sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Sin embargo, sólo una pregunta: ¿Por qué el pelo de Sirius es azul en esta foto?—Harry preguntó curioso pero divertido.

—Sólo una broma estúpida de algunos idiotas jugando en mí. Ahora, es el momento de mi regalo—Sirius dijo apresuradamente.

Riéndose, Harry abrió la pequeña caja. Sus cejas se alzaron cuando vio que colgaban un par de llaves en el aire. Confundido, le preguntó:—Euhm, Sirius, no es que me queje, pero ¿Por qué me das las llaves?—entonces su rostro se convirtió en terror—No me vas a dar un diario, ¿verdad?

Sirius se rió y le revolvió el cabello a Harry—¡No, por supuesto que no! No, he decidido que es el momento de enseñarte otros medios de transporte, a parte de su escoba. Es algo que me compre por mi décimo quinto cumpleaños.

—¡Oh dios mío! Sirius, ¡Lily te va a matar!—Remus siseó, finalmente descubriendo lo que era el regalo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo va a matar mi madre?—preguntó Harry confundido.

—Ya que son las llaves de mi moto. Voy a enseñarte a montar en ella—Sirius sonrió.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron, ¡no podía creer que llegaría a montarse en una moto voladora!

—¡Gracias!—Harry salió volando de la silla hacia el regazo de Sirius y lo abrazó.

—De nada, Harry—dijo Sirius sonriendo.

La señora Weasley abrió la boca – presumiblemente para protestar – pero el señor Weasley negó con la cabeza y cerró la boca.

—Es el momento de abrir mi regalo—Draco anunció y puso una caja grande agujereada con cuidado delante de Harry.

Sapphire saltó al hombro de Harry y ladeó la cabeza, esperando que la caja se abriese. Tal vez más tarde, su amo le dejaría jugar con él. Entrecerró los ojos azules cuando su sensible nariz olfateó un olor peculiar.

—No tenias que comprarme un regalo, Draco—dijo Harry, un poco abrumado al recibir tantos regalos.

—Harry, cállate y ábrelo—Draco dijo claramente.

Harry sonrió y le quitó el papel a la caja. Su boca se abrió cuando vio a un pequeño cachorro de león mirándolo fijamente.

—Oh, dios mio. ¿Esto es… un león de verdad?—Harry preguntó asombrado.

—Sí. Es una Nemea. Ya que eres un Gryffindor, pensé que te vendría bien. Te lo advierto, sin embargo, no se sabe mucho al respecto ya que es una especie muy rara.—Draco respondió, satisfecho con el aspecto encantado en la cara de Harry.

El pequeño Nemea olió la mano de Harry y ronroneó y dejó saber a su nuevo amo que lo aceptaba. Harry inclinó al cachorro para mantenerlo en sus brazos. Al principio, estaba nervioso por las llamas, pero para su sorpresa, podía tocarlos sin dañarse. De hecho, las llamas eran cálidas y confortables.

—Eres guapo, ¿verdad?—Harry susurró suavemente y acarició la cabeza del cachorro. El Nemea ronroneó.

—¿Te gusta tu regalo?—Draco preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es el mejor regalo! Bueno, a excepción de las clases de conducir—Harry añadió en el último momento y abrazó a Draco. Este abrazo duró más de lo habitual, incluso habiendo un cachorro de león entre ellos.

—Creo que voy a llamarlo Ruby, por sus ojos rojos—Harry pensó—Ruby embistió con la cabeza contra la barbilla de Harry y ronroneó con más fuerza en señal de aprobación.

Entonces Hermione se acercó—Nunca he leído acerca de esta criatura. Es fascinante. Tengo que investigar—justo cuando ella alargó la mano para tocar el cachorro, tanto Sapphire y Ruby extendieron sus garras y las clavaron en su mano. Hermione gritó y las quitó del alcance de ellos.

—¡Sapphire!, ¡Ruby!—dijo Harry sorprendido.—Lo siento, Hermione. Supongo que no le gustan que les toquen.

Sapphire y Ruby sacaron de nuevo sus garras, se miraron y asintieron levemente, confirmando algo que ellos entendían.

—Los gatos son peligrosos, Harry. ¿Seguro que deseas conservarlos?—preguntó Ron, con el rostro enrojecido y abrazó a Hermione por los hombros.

—¡Por supuesto! Sólo tienen que adaptarse a su nuevo entorno—Harry defendió sus nuevas mascotas.

—Si tú lo dices, amigo—Ron dijo vacilante.

Draco escondió una sonrisa. Sí, había sido una buena idea comprar ese cachorro de león.

—Tienes que abrir dos regalos más, Harry—Lucius sonrió—Este es mío.

—No deberías haberlo hecho—dijo Harry, sintiéndose nervioso por haber recibido un regalo de Malfoy sénior.

—Tonterías. Me alegro de haberte comprado un regalo.

Harry colocó a Ruby sobre la mesa al lado de la caja y retiró el papel de otra caja. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando oyó silbar algo.

—_Al fin, me alegro de poder salir de esta horrible caja. Debería haber mordido con más fuerza al idiota que me metió aquí._ Una serpiente blanca levantó la cabeza y se fijó en sus ojos color púrpura.

—_Hola, soy Harry_—dijo Harry automáticamente en pársel.

—_¿Hablas mi idioma?_—la serpiente preguntó sorprendida.

—_Sí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—_Me llamo Garin. Soy un Akeyra—_ contestó la serpiente.

—_Ese es un nombre hermoso—_alabó Harry.

—_Gracias, señor Harry. ¿Puedo descansar en tu cuello? Estoy cansado y nosotros, Akeyras,__necesitamos un lugar cálido para descansar. Te prometo que no voy a morderte. "_ siseó Garin.

—_Por supuesto. Descansa todo lo que quieras. —_Harry siseó y extendió su brazo. Garin se deslizó hasta el cuello de Harry y se enroscó alrededor como si fuera un pañuelo. Garin tenía la piel fría y el absorbía el calor de Harry.

—¿Supongo que aceptas a la serpiente?—preguntó Lucius.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, con cuidado de evitarle empujones a Garin—Oh, sí. Gracias. Garin es perfecto.

—¿Garin?—Preguntó Remus.

—Ese es su nombre.

_Maldita sea, Harry se ve increíblemente atractivo con esa serpiente alrededor de su cuello. Me pregunto cómo se vería si la camiseta desapareciese…. ¡No, para! No puedes pensar en esas cosas delante de tosa esta gente_, Draco se reprendió

—Harry, ¿vas a dejar que eso duerma en tu cuello? ¡Es asqueroso!—Ron dijo horrorizado.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Ron, Garin puede dormir donde quiera. Él necesita calor para podes descansar.

Ron parecía aun más perturbado, pero no dijo nada.

—Abre tu último regalo, Harry.—Remus sonrió pero se preguntó en silencio de quién era ese regalo.

El último regalo de Harry, era un libro.—_Serpientes y su entorno. Como reconocerlos—_ Harry leyó en voz alta.

—¡Así que es lo que le has compraste en la tienda!—Draco le dijo a Snape.

Harry lo miró sorprendido—¿Usted me ha comprado un regalo, profesor?—dijo sorprendido.

—Sí, te compré algo. No me apetecía ser molestado por dos terriblemente molestos Malfoy. Así que ahí tienes.—Snape respondió brusco, haciendo caso omiso de las caras desencajadas y los dos soplidos de los Malfoy como insulto.

Harry sonrió. —Gracias, profesor.—Dijo en voz baja.

Snape asintió con la cabeza e hizo caso omiso a la sensación de calor que apareció en su corazón al ver la sonrisa agradecida de Harry. No iba a ser blando y definitivamente no le compraría a ese mocoso un regalo de nuevo, incluso si tenía que aguantar a los Malfoy.

El resto del día pasó volando, incluso Harry hizo caso omiso a Ron por todos los regalos caros – no es que Harry se diera cuenta, es que estaba ocupado con sus mascotas, Draco, Sirius y Remus.

Esa noche, Harry durmió en la cama con Garin, que se acurrucó en su pecho, Sapphire al lado de su cabeza y Ruby durmiendo al lado de sus piernas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**N/T: **He dejado los hombres originales del gato y el león. En castellano, el gato es Zafiro y el león Rubí.

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

**-Monn22:** Me alegra haberte alegrado el domingo. Creo que todos los hombres sufren ese tipo de problemas. Yo lo llamo "darte los buenos días a ti mismo". En este fic he odiado a Molly hasta el infinito, que asco de mujer. Sí, Hermione parece más inteligente pero las apariencias engañan. Harry tuvo que ser concebido en noche de tormenta, debajo de una escalera y en viernes trece (dicen que eso trae mucha mala suerte), porque la vida que tiene el pobre no es para guasa. Un abrazo.

-**Z-Li:** Sí, la historia va avanzando, pero poco a poco, como debe ser. La relación Severus-Harry, en los originales, me dio pena que Rowling no dejara el odio de Snape a un lado y el moreno pudiera preguntarle cosas de su madre a pocionista. Es una pena. Seguro que Harry va a Slytherin, pero yo me considero más Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, como Hermione. Pero tengo algo de las dos casas restantes, poco, pero lo tengo, jaja. Un abrazo.

-**Princesa Vampírica: ** Me alegra que te hayas leído todos los caps. Sí, te digo, los caps ahora son más largos, por tanto son semana y media o dos. Pero intentaré tenerlo listo antes. Un abrazo.

-**Yilam: **¿Adorables? ¡Son los mejores! xD Para no tener resaca, si se bebió un montón de whisky. Draco, ha podido con Lucius y Snape, porque creo que a ellos le viene bien tenerlo en Slytherin. Harry es el tipo héroe, tiene que disculparse por todo, eso es el buen héroe. Ron también me cae mal, siempre el eterno segundón. Un abrazo.

-**Princes-Slash: **¿Has soñado con el fic? Te debe gustar mucho. Un abrazo.


	11. Una visita forzadala petición de Harry

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:**Draco está enamorado de Harry. Con el fin de ganar su corazón, utiliza un antiguo ritual para conseguir que Harry acabe en Slytherin. La pregunta es, ¿Podrá Harry enamorarse de él?

* * *

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tienen cuenta, podrán leer las respuestas al final del capítulo.**

**68 comentarios… buff. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Una visita forzada y la ****petición de Harry**

Unos días después del cumpleaños de Harry, él y Draco miraban como Ruby y Shappire jugaban en el jardín. Garin estaba acurrucada en el regazo del moreno, durmiendo plácidamente. Por primera vez, Draco estaba celoso de un animal, después de todo, esa serpiente estaba durmiendo en su regazo. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Harry si él se pusiese en su regazo. Probablemente lo mataría. Sí, mejor esperar hasta que haber conquistado a Harry. Draco sonrió, sin darse cuenta.

—¿Por qué te ríes?—Harry preguntó con una risa confusa.

—Por nada especial. ¿Cuándo tu padrino empezará con las clases de conducir con la moto?—Draco preguntó.

—Dentro de pocos días—respondió Harry—Está buscando un sitio donde enseñarme.

—Bueno, siempre y cuando tengas cuidado.—Draco dijo, no muy contento con la idea de que Harry se montase en la moto

—Oh, ¿estás preocupado por mí? Es tan bonito—Harry rió.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Realmente no es necesario que te preocupes por mí. Sirius estará conmigo todo el rato. ¿Qué me puede pasar?—dijo, con despreocupación Harry.

Draco levantó una ceja. No conocía bien a Sirius, pero sí lo suficiente para saber lo que podía pasar si este hombre se quedaba a cargo de Harry.

Harry parpadeó al ver como Draco lo miraba escéptico, y al parecer llegó a la misma conclusión que Draco—Creo que es mejor sí sólo Remus o alguien más viene—murmuró.

—Buena idea—observó Draco.

Oyeron a alguien caminar hacia ellos y volvieron la cabeza para ver a Ginny de pie a unos metros de ellos.

_¿Va coquetear con Harry? le haré la vida imposible. Nadie está autorizado a coquetear con mi Harry. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo, _pensó Draco, no dándose cuenta de lo posesivo que sonaba.

—Harry, es mejor que vuelvas dentro—Ginny sonrió, sus labios brillaban a la luz de sol de tanto brillo de labios que se había puesto.

Al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja, Sapphire y Ruby dejaron de jugar y se acercaron a Harry.

—¿Por qué?—Harry preguntó confundido y rascó a los animales detrás de sus orejas.

Ronronearon, pero enseñaron sus dientes cuando miraron a Ginny.

Ella tragó saliva y palideció un poco.—Ha venido el profesor Dumbledore y quiere verte.

Inmediatamente, Harry se puso tenso. Ya que estaba bajo la tutela de Sirius, no había pensado en el director. Para ser honesto, no se acordaba de que él existía. Y ahora el viejo estaba aquí y quería ver a Harry. ¿Para qué? ¿Sólo quería hablar con Harry? O… ¿quería enviarlo de vuelta con los Dursley? Al pensar en esa posibilidad, Harry entró en pánico. ¡No podía volver con los Dursley! ¡No, no podía! ¡Al fin era libre! Si tuviera que volver, entonces… Entonces… Ni siquiera podía pensar en todas las cosas que ellos le harían.

Draco se percató de lo pálido que se había vuelto Harry, y maldijo en silencio. No sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba a Harry, pero claramente algo que le había hecho entrar en pánico.

—Vamos, Harry. Dumbledore quiere verte.—Ginny dijo, sin ver que su amor platónico era presa del pánico.

—Weasley, vuelve a entrar. Harry y yo lo haremos pronto—Draco dijo duramente. Tenía que pensar en una manera de sacar a Harry de su estado de pánico.

—Pero...—protestó ella.

—Ahora—dijo Draco venenosamente. Garin siseó y los felinos gruñeron.

Ginny resopló y murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente como "maldijo hijo de puta", pero volvió a entrar.

—Por favor, Harry, sal de ella. No te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo—Draco lo calmó y lo abrazó. Lo frotó dándole suaves circules en su espalda mientras, los felinos frotaban sus cabezas en los muslos de Harry.

—Dursley—murmuró Harry contra el hombro de Draco.

—¿Qué?—Draco preguntó confundido y cambió de posición para poder mantener mejor a Harry.

—Me quiere enviar de vuelta con ellos. No quiero ir.—murmuró Harry y se abrazó al cuerpo de Draco por la cintura.

—Eso no va a pasar, te lo juro. Ahora Sirius es tu tutor legal. Incluso el viejo bobo no puede cambiar eso. Además ha firmado el testamento de tus padres, así que Sirius es tu tutor.—dijo Draco, tratando de calmar el temblor del muchacho en sus brazos.—Si intenta hacerlo, estoy seguro de que pueda contra tu padrino, Lupin o mi padre. Sospecho que incluso Severus te defendería en caso de poder molestar.

Harry se rió débilmente.

—Bien. Eso está mejor. Todo va a salir bien. Vamos, es hora de molestar a ese viejo asqueroso—sonrió Draco y soltó a Harry.

Harry respiró profundamente y dijo con voz temblorosa—De acuerdo—luego frunció el ceño.—¿Cómo es que siempre acabo siendo consolado por ti?

—Porque soy el que siempre está cerca de ti cuando necesitas ayuda. Es una maldición, creo—suspiró dramáticamente Draco.

—Pobrecito.—rió entre dientes, Harry.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que soy bastante afortunado—sonrió Draco.

Harry levantó una ceja—¿Por qué?

—Yo soy el único que puede tocar ese caliente cuerpo entre mis brazos. Todo el mundo me envidia por eso.—Draco le guiñó un ojo y fue recompensado con un agradable rubor en el rostro de Harry.

—¡Pervertido!—Harry se echó a reír y se levantó. Puso a Garin en su cuello, y le tendió la mano a Draco.

—Pero así me quieres—se rió Draco entre dientes.

Harry resopló—No, te quiero por tu buen cuerpo. Es por eso que soy tu amigo. Bueno, eso y tu bonita cara.—le guiñó un ojo.

La boca de Draco se abrió. No sabía que Harry iba a responderle de esa manera.

Harry giró la cabeza cuando Draco no le siguió y le sonrió con picardía.—¿Vamos, Draco?—preguntó inocentemente-

—Sí, claro—dijo sin pensar Draco. Entonces se dio cuenta del doble sentido de la pregunta de Harry y se sonrojó.

—¡Idiota! —Draco murmuró, pero sonrió.

—Lo siento, Draco, no me he podido resistir. Deberías haber visto tu cara—Harry siguió riéndose.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se apoderó de la muñeca de Harry y lo arrastró a la cocina, con Ruby y Sapphire siguiéndolos.

Allí vieron a Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Snape, los señores Weasley, Tonks y Shacklebolt sentados en la mesa. Dumbledore estaba sentado en la parte superior de ella con túnicas verdes y estrellas azules.

—Mis ojos… me arden los ojos—Draco dijo entre dientes.

Harry tuvo que reprimir una risa.

—Harry, hijo mío—dijo feliz Dumbledore

—Profesor—asintió tensamente Harry con la cabeza.

—Teo veo muy bien, hijo mío.—sus azules ojos brillaron.

—Gracias, señor. Usted también.—sonrió tenso. Todo su cuerpo lo estaba, como si estuviera preparado para luchar.

Dumbledore rió entre dientes, al parecer inconsciente de la tensa aura que habitaba la cocina—Para un viejo como yo, eso es un cumplido.

—¿Podría continuar, Dumbledore? Algunos tenemos trabajo que hacer.—dijo irritado Snape y se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro, Severus. Por favor, perdóname—sonrió él. Snape resopló. Los ojos azules se agudizaron cuando se posaron en Harry.—Dime, Harry, ¿has tenido otras visiones de Voldemort?

Harry frunció el ceño.—No, nada.

—Hn. Es sorprendente. Podría ser que él se haya dado cuenta de lo peligrosa que es vuestra conexión. O tal vez…—Dumbledore se quedó pensativo.

—Tal vez haya algunas barreras de la casa que forman un escudo entre la mente de Harry y la de Voldemort.—respondió lentamente Dumbledore.

—Sí, sí, supongo que sí.—Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza—Oye, Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado un momento?

Harry sabía que era más una orden que una petición, así que asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues yo diría que eso es bueno—bruscamente dijo Sirius.

"Hmm. Eso es sorprendente. Podría ser que Voldemort ha dado cuenta de lo peligroso que su relación con usted. O tal vez ..." Dumbledore se quedó pensativo.

—Esperaré aquí. Grita si necesitas ayuda—susurró Draco al oído de Harry.

El moreno se estremeció un poco al sentir el caliente aliento de Draco haciéndole cosquillas en su oreja y asintió. No creía que fuese a necesitar a alguien. El director no iba a hacerle daño. Pero era bueno saber que tenía a alguien ahí para él. Por una fracción de segundo, se preguntó donde estarían Ron y Hermione, pero se quitó de la cabeza esos pensamientos. Era probable que estuvieran en algún lugar de la planta superior. En pocas ocasiones se les permitía estar en una reunión.

Harry siguió a Dumbledore por el pasillo. De allí, a la sala de estar, donde ambos se sentaron frente a la chimenea apagada.

—Como estoy seguro de que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que conversar con un viejo como yo, voy a ir al grano. Estoy seguro de que sabes, que Voldemort ha estado cobrando poder durante los últimos meses y ya no puede ocultar más sus ataques.

—¿Por qué no?—Harry preguntó.

—Ya que el mundo mágico sabe que ha regresado. Desafortunadamente para Tom, el ataque en el Ministerio, no salió según lo planeado. Su intento de recuperar la profecía no tuvo éxito. Tenía que exponerse, pero con el fin de finalizar su misión con éxito. Pero sospecho que no era su intención dejar que el mundo supiese que estaba de vuelta tan pronto—respondió Dumbledore.

—Oh—Harry asintió con la cabeza.

De golpe, la puerta se abrió y Ruby y Sapphire entraron seguidos por Garin. Las tres mascotas, miraron al director, antes de irse con Harry.

—Veo que has adquirido nuevas mascotas—Dumbledore sonrió, pero sus ojos azules brillaron con cautela por un momento. No reconocía a los dos animales mágicos, pero había algo en ellos que no le gustaba. Tal vez era la manera en la que se aferraban a Harry. Sea como fuere, a Dumbledore no les gustó. ¿De dónde vienen? Y ¿Por qué han elegido a Harry?

—Sí, son preciosos, ¿no?—Harry sonrió y acarició a los tres.—Me los regalaron Draco y Lucius por mi cumpleaños.

—¿Los Malfoy?—dijo sorprendido Dumbledore. ¿Cómo que no estaba informado de eso? ¿Qué más le ocultaban?

—Sí, no sé de donde lo sacaron, sin embargo—frunció el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, son preciosos.—sonrió Dumbledore. _Es mejor mantener al chico feliz_, pensó._ No serviría de nada alejarlos del muchacho. Todavía estaban en guerra, después de todo._

—Gracias—sonrió Harry. Garin se deslizó hasta su cuello.

—_¿Quién es ese hombre viejo que huele a limón?—_preguntó él, silbando en el oído de Harry.

—_Es Dumbledore. Él es el director de mi escuela.—_respondió Harry.

—_No me gusta ese hombre—_ dijo Garin, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—_¿Por qué no? —_preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—_Es sólo un sentimiento. Tenga cuidado con él, señor__Harry.—_Garin le advirtió.

—_No te preocupes, lo soy. "_ dijo Harry.

—_Bien. —_asintió Garin.

—Harry, ¿puedes tener esa conversación en otra parte? Todavía tengo algunas cosas importantes que decirte.—respondió con suavidad Dumbledore. Harry se sonrojó, pero asintió con la cabeza. Dumbledore sonrió indulgente, pero había problemas con él. No había escuchado hablar pársel a Harry antes, y se lamentaba de hacerlo. Había una razón por la que ellos lo llamaban pársel; era una habilidad oscura. Le ponía nervioso saber que ese chico, sabía esa lengua. Le ponía nervioso, pero tenía que tratar con él. Por el momento. Pero después de la guerra…

—Harry, ya que la amenaza de Voldemort es mayor, he decidido enseñarte algunas cosas—comenzó Dumbledore.

—¿Qué quiere decir, señor?—Harry preguntó. Interiormente, gimió, no podía creer que iba a pasar más tiempo con el bastardo.

—Básicamente voy a enseñarte DCAO y Oclumancia.—respondió.

—¿Oclumancia? Creía que Snape era el encargado de enseñarme eso—dijo Harry confundido y rascando distraídamente a Rubi detrás de la oreja.

—El profesor Snape, Harry—le corrigió Dumbledore—Y sí, en un principio, Severus te había enseñado, pero después de los acontecimientos… he decidido que es mejor que yo te enseñe.

—Oh—Harry asintió, pero maldijo en silencio. Si practicaba Oclumancia con él, estaría en más problemas que con Snape. Al menos Snape sabía que Harry no lo soportaba y Dumbledore tenía que pensar que era un buen chico que lo obedecía. Si el director veía que Harry había pensado en él…

Harry pensó que nunca vería el día en el que Snape quisiese enseñarle algo.

—Te mandaré un mensaje cuando empecemos las clases—dijo Dumbledore.

—Ehm, de acuerdo. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta señor?—preguntó Harry, con una idea en mente. Si Dumbledore daba su consentimiento, Harry tendría más opciones para escapar del agarre de Dumbledore.

—Claro, Harry, pregunta—sonrió Dumbledore, no dándose cuenta de lo que intrigante que se veía Harry.

—¿Ha encontrado un nuevo profesor de DCAO para este curso, señor?—preguntó Harry.

Dumbledore fue sorprendido con la guardia baja, ante esa repentina pregunta.—No, no he encontrado a nadie adecuado, aún. Es sorprendente la cantidad de gente que cree que hay una maldición es ese puesto—reflexionó el anciano—¿Por qué lo preguntas, hijo mío?

—¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?—dudo Harry al preguntar.

—¿A quién tienes en mente, muchacho?—preguntó curioso.

—Bueno, euhm, he pensado que podría contratar… a Remus de nuevo. Quiero decir, él es un gran profesor y es el único que nos enseñó algo útil. Así que he pensado que podría contratarlo de nuevo—dijo Harry esperanzado.

—Bueno, es una idea interesante. Con Remus en Hogwarts, tendríamos más defensas en caso de ataque. Y es un gran profesor, lo reconozco—pensó Dumbledore—Pero, ¿Qué hacemos cuando haya luna llena? No creo que Severus tenga ganas de nuevo en dar sus clases.

—¿Tal vez, Sirius, sea de ayuda?—sugirió vacilante.

Dumbledore lo miró sorprendido.

—Ahora es inocente, y no tendrá problemas en público. Y me dijo que era bueno en la asignatura, así que…—Harry se detuvo, pero parecía esperanzador. Con Sirius allí, Dumbledore no le acosaría tanto. Por supuesto, esa podría ser la razón porque Dumbledore dijese que no.

—Buen punto, Harry. Hablaré con ellos sobre esto.—asintió pensativo Dumbledore.

Harry apenas puedo contenerse para no gritar de alegría. ¡Él quería a su familia en Hogwarts! Interiormente, Harry hizo el baile de la victoria.

—¿Alguna propuesta más que quieras hacer, Harry?—preguntó Dumbledore y suspiró para sus adentros. No lo hizo para complacer al chico. Porque hay una guerra, si no él no permitiría tanto al chico.

—No, nada más señor.—respondió Harry.

—De acuerdo. Viendo que nuestra ha acabado, ¿te importaría avisar a Remus y a Sirius? Creo que es mejor si les informo sobre la oferta de trabajo. Me temo que voy a estar ocupado las próximas semanas.—dijo Dumbledore.

—Claro, señor. Los avisaré inmediatamente—respondió Harry y salió de la sala de estar tan tranquilo como pudo con sus mascotas siguiéndole

Cuando entró en la cocina, casi saltó sobre Remus y Sirius.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?—preguntó Sirius.

Harry hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano—No hay tiempo ahora. Remus y tú tenéis que ir con Dumbledore ahora, para que pueda ofreceros el puesto de DCAO. Ahora ve y acepta ese trabajo—dijo con entusiasmo.

Sirius parpadeó—¿Qué? ¿Un trabajo?

—¡Venga! Antes de que se marche—Harry echó a los dos hombres sorprendidos fuera de la cocina.

—¿El lobo va a volver a enseñar?—preguntó Snape con cautela.

—¡Sí y Sirius también!—Harry respondió feliz.

—Muy buen. Tendré que aguantar al lobo y al perro pulgoso durante todo un año. ¿Quién ha tenido la brillante idea?—Snape preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo—sonrió feliz Harry.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y miró.— Draco, ¿cuán unido estás a este mocoso?

—Lo suficiente como para no dejarte hacerle daño—sonrió Draco y le hizo señas a Harry para que estuviese a su lado.

—Draco, no soy un perro—Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció fue a sentarse al lado de Draco.

—Creo que podemos arreglar eso con un collar y una correa. ¿Qué piensas de eso?—Draco sonrió y le dio a Harry un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

Tonks casi escupe su agua cuando escuchó lo que Draco había dicho y decidió dejar de espiarlos.

—¿No son una correa y un collar demasiado hortera para un Malfoy?—Harry levantó una ceja.

Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero Snape puso una mano sobre su boca.

—Prefiero no saber cómo de pervertido eres en realidad, Draco, así que amablemente, cállate.—le advirtió Snape.

—Nosotros, los Malfoy, no somos pervertidos, Severus. Simplemente tenemos nuestras propias opiniones sobre ciertas cosas—Lucius reprendió a su amigo.

—En otras palabras: eres un pervertido—dijo con sequedad Snape.—Dime, mocoso, ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para convencer a Albus de contratar al lobo y al pulgoso? Y otra cosa, ¿Por qué los sugeriste?

—Si trabajan en Hogwarts, tendré más gente que me ayude por si quiero escapar de las clases de Dumbledore. Después de todo, no será culpa mía si queréis hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?—sonrió inocente Harry—En cuanto a cómo me las arreglé para convencerle: sólo me limite a hacerle una sugerencia.

—¿Las clases?—Preguntó Draco sospechoso.

—Te lo contaré más tarde—prometió Harry.

En la sala de estar.

—¿Querías vernos, Albus?—preguntaron Remus y Sirius y se sentaron a su lado en el sofá.

—Sí, tengo una propuesta que haceros. ¿Qué pensáis en aceptar el puesto de profesor de DCAO?—sugirió Dumbledore con ojos centelleantes.

—¿Nosotros?—preguntó sorprendido.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Pero… los padres se opondrán a mi presencia.—Remus dijo confundido. ¿Qué había provocado esto?

—No te preocupes, me ocuparé de ellos—Dumbledore respondió.

—¿Yo enseñando?—Sirius repitió aturdido.

—Sí, enseñando, Sirius—Remus dijo con impaciencia—No es que me queje, pero ¿Por qué nos ofreces el trabajo?

—Ah, eso se lo tienes que agradecer a Harry. Él ha sido quien ha hecho la sugerencia.—contestó riendo el director.

Remus y Sirius se miraron. ¿Harry les había recomendado?

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es la respuesta?—preguntó Dumbledore.

—Yo lo haré—sonrió Remus.

—Sí, de acuerdo, yo también.—Sirius sonrió.

—Excelente. Aquí, ¿podéis firmar vuestro contrato?—Dumbledore palmeó y dos rollos de pergamino aparecieron en el aire con dos lazos.

A toda prisa, los hombres firmaron el contrato. Tan pronto como firmaron, los papeles desaparecieron de nuevo.

—Bienvenidos al personal, chicos.—sonrió Dumbledore

—Gracias— Ambos hombres dijeron.

—Sin embargo, me temo que voy a enfrentar un tema algo más serio con vosotros—Dumbledore comenzó, y sus ojos dejaron de parpadear.

Automáticamente, Sirius y Remus estuvieron atentos.

—Se trata de Harry—dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?—preguntó Sirius nervioso.

—En realidad no. No está en peligro—les tranquilizó Dumbledore.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?—Sirius preguntó impaciente

—Hace una semana recibí una carta de sus parientes, afirmando que echaban de menso a Harry y les gustaría verlo—explicó Dumbledore.

Sirius se levantó—¡Cómo! ¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso? ¡Han tratado mal a Harry!—gruñó indignado.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, Sirius. Estoy seguro de que hay un malentendido. Son su familia… Desde luego, lo echan de menos.—Dumbledore dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oh, por favor! Nunca se han preocupado por él. Era piel y huesos cuando fuimos a buscarlo, mientras que su primo era un cerdo gordo. Dejarlo morir de hambre es una muestra de amor, me da miedo pensar que harían para castigarlo—Sirius se burló.—De ningún modo, voy a dejar que Harry vaya a visitarlos.

—No puedes decidir sobre las visitas de Harry, Sirius. Eres su padrino, sí, pero es no te da ningún derecho a prohibirle ver a alguien. Además, estoy seguro de que si le preguntas a Harry, estará muy contento de ver a su familia. Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última que la vio.—dijo con desaprobación Dumbledore.

—¿No me has oído? Esos bastardos han matado de hambre a mi ahijado. Tiene suerte de que no lo hayan matado. Harry no quiere ver a su familia, por lo que me niego a obligarle a visitarlos—gruñó peligrosamente Dumbledore.

—Escúchame, Sirius. Los Dursley son su familia y tienen todo el derecho a ver a su sobrino. No dije nada cuando la tutela se te transfirió, pero todavía tengo autoridad para volver a llevar a Harry con su familia, a causa de la protección de la sangre. No quiero considerarte un mal tutor, Sirius, así que voy a darte un poco de tiempo para pensar en la decisión de dejar a Harry visitar a su familia de nuevo.—dijo humilde Dumbledore, ni una sonrisa en su rostro y ni un brillo en sus ojos.

Sirius y Remus entendieron la amenaza, incluso si no la pronunciaba en voz alta. Si no dejaban que Harry fuera a visitarlos, les sería arrebatado y volvería con su familia. No podía creer que Dumbledore los amenazara. Sabía que era maltratado por su familia y sin embargo él quería llevar a Harry allí. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿No le importaba? No, probablemente no.

Remus miró a Sirius y sabía que tenían que darle una respuesta rápida. Si Sirius explotaba y se negaba una vez más (cosa que era más que probable, viendo su mirada homicida), perderían a Harry.

—Disculpanos un momento, mientras hablamos sobre la decisión—dijo Remus cortésmente, aunque su lobo interior (y el mismo lo admitió) quería rasgar la garganta de Dumbledore y utilizar sus costillas de xilófono.

—Claro, tómate tu tiempo.—Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo. ¿Qué iban a elegir esos dos? No importaba, iba a ganar en ambos casos. Hn, tal vez debería insistir en dejar a Harry con los Dursley una semana.

Remus agarró del brazo a Sirius y casi lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y puso un hechizo silenciador, para que nadie escuchase su conversación.

—¿Puedes creerlo, Sirius? ¡Ese carbrón nos ha amenazado! ¡Él! ¡Bueno, puede meterse su visita por el culo, porque no voy a dejar que Harry vaya con eses miserables!—Sirius dijo entre dientes y sus ojos ardían con fuerza.

—Si dices eso, Harry será apartado de nosotros—Remus dijo enfadado.

—Oh, ¿así que debo dejar que Harry regrese, cuando le prometí que no lo haría? Yo no rompo mis promesas y menos a mi ahijado—Sirius dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

—No, Sirius, no tienes que romper tu promesa—dijo Remus tranquilamente, mientras trabajaba en un plan. Ya era hora de que Remus consiguiese un poco de tiempo.

Sirius, de golpe vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Remus (o algo extraño, ya que teniendo en cuenta de que Remus era una persona gentil y dulce) se emocionó. Si sonreía de esa manera, es que había trazado un plan brillante—¿Cuál es el plan, Remus?—preguntó.

—Le decimos a Dumbledore que Harry va a ir a visitarlos. Pero en lugar de dejar que Harry vaya con los muggles, vamos a ser nosotros quien vayamos. Descubrimos por qué escribieron esa carta y luego tomamos un poco… de venganza, para asegurarnos de que nunca intentará escribir una carta a Dumbledore de nuevo. ¿Qué te parece?—Remus, preguntó, con sus ojos ámbar emitían flashes oro, señal de que Remus estaba muy cerca de emerger.

—¡Es el plan más brillante jamás inventado, Remus! Maldita sea, te quiero— exclamó Sirius y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Remus, que lucía con un rubor sospechoso, le dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda.—Te quiero mucho, Sirius. Ahora suéltame, me estás ahogando.

—Lo siento. Vamos, Remus, vamos. Tienes que darle la respuesta a Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Me temo que de otra manera, arruinaría nuestro plan.—Sirius sonrió tenso.

Remus formó una "O" al entenderlo. Asintió con la cabeza y quitó el hechizo silenciador. Volvieron a la sala y se sentaron.

—¿Confío en que has tomado una sabia decisión?—preguntó sonriendo Dumbledore.

Remus asintió con rigidez. —Sí, hemos decidido dejar que Harry los visite. Tienes razón, ellos son su única familia, aparte de nosotros—agregó.

—Sabía que lo entenderíais. Me alegro de que hayas tomado la decisión correcta—sonrió Dumbledore.—Aunque tengo que pediros otro favor.

Sirius se puso tenso—¿Qué favor?

—Creo que sería beneficioso para Harry, si se queda una semana con su familia.—Dumbledore seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos le advertían de no ir en su contra.

—Por supuesto, lo entendemos—Remus asintió con la cabeza y apretó el brazo de Sirius para evitar que dijese algo que pudiese arruinar el plan.

—¡Excelente! Por desgracia me tengo que ir. Que tengáis un buen día.—Dumbledore sonrió y se levantó.

—Gracias. Igualmente.—Remus dijo cortésmente. Sirius sólo confirmó con una sonrisa.

Dumbledore agitó la mano y desapareció.

—Tengo una idea mejor: vamos a golpear la cabeza de ese viejo bastardo—gruñó Sirius.

—Es un plan maravilloso, Sirius, pero seguiremos mi plan—dijo Remus con calma—. Pero antes de buscar algunos hechizos, vamos con Harry. Quiero saber lo que el viejo le ha dicho.

Cuando entraron en la cocina vieron a Harry de pie con los dos Malfoy y Snape. El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Snape les advirtió que Harry le había informado de que Sirius y Remus habían recibido el trabajo

Harry se fijó en ellos—¿Aceptasteis el trabajo?

—Por supuesto que lo hicimos. Seriamos idiotas al decir que no cuando nuestro ahijado nos recomienda.—Sirius se rió y le revolvió el pelo a Harry.

—Sabes que puedo hacer algo decente con tu pelo, si quieres—Draco se ofreció.

—No soy una muñeca, Draco. Aléjate de mi pelo. Sólo tienes opinión en la ropa.—Harry puso los ojos en blando y golpeó la mano de Sirius

—¿Elige tu ropa? Yo no era consciente de que no eras capaz de vestirte por ti mismo, Potter—resopló Snape.

—¡Soy capaz! Su ahijado, por otra parte, hace un berrinche cada vez que intento elegir mi ropa—protestó Harry.

Sirius soltó una risita.

—¡Yo no hago un berrinche! Eres capaz de elegir tu ropa, pero no la podrías combinar, aunque tu vida dependiese de ello.—Draco replicó de nuevo, insultando.

—¿Por qué mi vida iba a depender de que la ropa fuese a juego?—Harry preguntó ladeando la cabeza en confusión.

—¡No tienes remedio, Potter! No quise decir eso literalmente—Draco suspiró y se llevo la mano a la frente

—Y tu eres un idiota inútil y no me quejo—respondió Harry.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido!—Draco alzó las manos.

—También insistes en vestirme cada mañana y eso tampoco tiene sentido.

Snape suspiró— Sabía que tenías que haber dejado a Draco pasar más tiempo conmigo. Mira cómo te ha salido—murmuró entre dientes.

Draco no había oído las palabras exactas de Snape, pero las suficientes como para sospechar que era un insulto, por lo que lo fulminó con él.

—Deja de mirarlo, Draco, no lo impresionas: él prácticamente inventó esa mirada.

Snape sonrió.

Draco suspiró, frunció el ceño por un momento y luego se detuvo mirando.

—Mi hijo ha perdido—suspiró Lucius.

—No es verdad—dijo Draco con vehemencia.

—Draco, ¿me das más zumo de calabaza, por favor?—preguntó Harry y le dio la copa.

—Claro, Harry—Draco sonrió y le lleno el vaso.

—Ha perdido—confirmó Snape.

—¿Podemos hablar contigo?—Remus preguntó a Harry, cansado de las bromas, aunque era divertido pensar en un Malfoy perdedor.

—Claro—Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos al jardín—sugirió Remus.—Me he dado cuenta de que Hedwig está sentada en un árbol. Creo que ella estaría feliz de que le entregases algunas cosas.

Harry se echó a reír y cogió la bolsa de chuches para búhos. Garin aprovecho la oportunidad para deslizarse hacia el brazo de Harry y posarse en su cuello.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?—Draco preguntó, no dispuesto a dejar a Harry.

—No veo porqué no—Remus suspiró en silencio. Draco estaba unido prácticamente a la cadera de Harry. Era un milagro que no lo siguiese a la ducha.

—Esto está llegando demasiado lejos—anunció Lucius y se levantó de su silla.—Si no veo luz solar pronto, voy a tener una depresión.

—Sólo quieres saber de lo que van hablar.—Snape puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Eso no es cierto. Sólo quiero disfrutar de la brisa del verano—resopló Lucius.

Snape sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

—Miau—Sapphire tocó con su pata la pierna de Draco, llamando su atención.

Draco bajó la mirada y sonrió—¿Quieres que te lleve?

Sapphire ronroneó y se frotó la cabeza contra su pierna.

Draco levantó una ceja divertido y se agachó para recoger el gato.

Sapphire clavó ligeramente las uñas al apoyarla y puso la vista en su dueño. Si unas de esos pelirrojos trataban de tocar a su dueño otra vez, les haría más que un simple rasguño. Sapphire todavía tenía que averiguar qué iba a hacer con ese olor desagradable.

El grupo se encaminó hacia fuera y se sentaron en los bancos. Harry silbó y su blanca lechuza, Hedwig, voló de nuevo. Se puso sobre su rodilla izquierda y no se fue volando cuando Ruby puso su cabeza en el regazo de Harrry. Estaba acostumbrada a otros animales.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Dumbledore, Harry?—Sirius preguntó, un poco precupado.

—Me dijo que iba a enseñarme DCAO y Oclumancia, ya que Voldemort ha vuelto—respondió Harry malhumorado—¿No me va a enseñar oclumancia, profesor Snape?

Snape ocultó su sorpresa—Pensé que la odiabas, Potter. No fue un éxito.

—La Oclumancia es una mierda—admitió Harry.

—¡Harry!—lo regañó Remus.

—Lo siento. De cualquier manera, ya lo sabe casi todo de mi. Dumbledore no. Creo que no va a sentirse feliz que sepa lo que realmente pienso de él. Con usted, no hay ninguna diferencia.

—¿Quieres aprender oclumancia?

—No, prefiero no aprenderla, pero supongo que tengo que hacerlo.

—Pensaré en ello.

—Ah, Harry, gracias por la recomendación—Remus sonrió agradecido.

—¿Por qué nos elegiste, sin embargo?—Sirius le preguntó curioso

—Vosotros sois los únicos que no han intentado matarme y voy aprender de ti algo más que los otros profesores de DCAO—Harry respondió a la ligera.

—Bueno, gracias—Remus se rió entre dientes.

—No hay problema. Dime, Sirius, ¿cuándo vas a enseñarme a conducir?

—Yo estaba pensando en empezar pasado mañana—Sirius contestó.

—Guay-

—Voy contigo—Remus y Draco dijeron a la vez.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y resopló Sirius.

—¿No confiáis en mi?—Sirius hizo un puchero.

—Es por precaución—Remus sonrió

El resto del día lo pasaron en el jardín, relajándose. Remus comenzó a trazar el plan. Oh, iba a vengarse de los muggles. Ellos lamentarían el día que decidieron hacerle daño a Harry. Sí, la venganza sería dulce.

Nunca trates de hacer daño al hijo de un hombre lobo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

**-Guest: **Me alegra haberte alegrado el día de descanso. Sí, has dejado claramente que te ha gustado, y eso ME ALEGRA A MÍ, jaja. Yo también quiero esos regalos, pero con un e-book nuevo me conformo. Cuando encuentre la tienda de animales esa, te lo digo. Sí, aquí a la pobre mujer la mataba lentamente, pero bueno… Ron y Hermione, cada vez más pesados, y lo único que hacen es distanciar a Harry de él. Mmmm, ¿te gustan los fics donde Ron y Hermione son tratados mal? ¿Por qué? La broma es buena, lo que pasa que yo los hubiese matado si me cambian el pelo de color. Y sí tienes razón el día que concibieron a Harry, fue un día caótico. Un abrazo y gracias por leer y comentar.

-**Alex: **Ya está actualizado, perdona el retraso.


	12. Contemplando la venganza

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:**Draco está enamorado de Harry. Con el fin de ganar su corazón, utiliza un antiguo ritual para conseguir que Harry acabe en Slytherin. La pregunta es, ¿Podrá Harry enamorarse de él?

* * *

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tienen cuenta, podrán leer las respuestas al final del capítulo.**

**77 comentarios… buff. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Perdonad el retraso, ¿vale? Nos vemos el domingo.**

* * *

Os habéis pasado por mis otras traducciones como: _**Deadly Dance, The Way to a Man's Heart y Date**** Blindness**._ Las dos primeras están finalizadas y las encontraréis en mi perfil. También podéis encontrar mi mini-drabble, ¡escrito por mí!: _**No preguntes si no quieres saber la respuesta** _

Recordad que **_Date Blindess_**finaliza esta semana con su tercer capítulo, ¡os espero!

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Contemplando la venganza**

Pocos días después de la visita de Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius estaban buscando hechizos apropiados para su venganza. Remus hizo la mayor parte de la búsqueda, ya que Sirius no era aficionado a los libros y se pasaba casi todas las tardes enseñando a Harry a conducir su motocicleta. Las primeras veces que Remus se había unido junto a ellos, con Draco (que se negó a perder a Harry fuera de su vista), pero después se tranquilizó al ver que Sirius era capaz de enseñarle, y él pasaba su tiempo en la biblioteca. Draco, por su parte, no podía hacer el esfuerzo de quedarse en casa unas horas, e insistía en ir con él. Remus casi deseaba que Harry hubiese desechado la oferta de amistad con Draco, pero cada vez que le veía sonreír, tenía que admitir que la compañía del pequeño de los Malfoy era aparentemente buena para su cachorro. Por desgracia, no podía decir lo mismo de Ron y Hermione.

Desde el cumpleaños de Harry, las cosas se habían puesto… tensas. Hermione era una copia de la señora Weasley y estaba constantemente criticándolo. No le gustaba que estuviese cerca de Draco y tampoco que siguiese conduciendo la motocicleta. Resultaba demasiado peligroso y quería que Harry hiciese algo más útil con su tiempo; como haciendo los deberes. Desafortunadamente para ella, Harry las había acabado hacía una semana. Desde ese momento, sus labios formaban una línea recta cada vez que el moreno se iba a sus clases de conducir. Ron, por su parte, parecía no saber qué bando elegir. Si escogía a Harry, Hermione se enfadaría, pero es que Harry pasaba mucho tiempo con Draco. Ron parecía tener miedo de estar perdiendo a su mejor amigo a favor de Draco. Así, que para no llamar la ira de Hermione y que Harry fuese feliz, no decía nada. Hoy en día, Ron y Hermione pasaban el tiempo juntos, mientras que Harry se divertía con Draco. Para Remus era una pena que la amistad finalizase porque Hermione y Ron no podían entender la amistad de Draco y Harry. Remus pensaba que las cosas mejorarían cuando empezasen las clases, ya que estarían viviendo en las mismas habitaciones y Draco en la suya propia.

Levantó la mirada cuando se abrió la puerta y suspiró cuando vio quién era.

—Buenas tardes, Ginny—él la saludó.

—Hola señor, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra Harry? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte—hizo un mohín Ginny.

—Se ha ido a las clases de conducir con Sirius. No estará aquí por un par de horas—respondió Remus. En realidad, volvería tan sólo en una, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. No quería que Ginny estuviese cerca de Harry. Siempre desprendía un brillo depredador en sus ojos cuando ella lo miraba y eso le irritaba. No sabía la razón de por qué quería a Ginny lejos de Harry, pero era una extraña sensación.

—Oh, eso es una vergüenza. Espere, ¿dónde está Malfoy, entonces?—sus marrones ojos se estrecharon y brillaron celosamente.

—Draco—dijo Remus, haciendo hincapié en el nombre—, ha acompañado a Harry y a Sirius.

—¿Por qué ha ido? Eso no es justo—gimió Ginny y puso mala cara.

Remus se encogió de hombros ante el gemido de ella. Tener las características de un hombre lobo no era siempre conveniente.

—Sólo son clases de conducir, Ginny, nada importante.

—¿Y Harry a aceptado que Draco lo acompañase desde el principio?—preguntó atónita, Ginny.

—Oh, sí. Estaba feliz de que él lo acompañase. Es agradable ver lo tan buenos amigos que son, ¿verdad?—preguntó inocentemente, Remus.

Ginny apretó los dientes.

—Bueno, dime cuando llegará Harry, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto—sonrió Remus con ironía. Ginny cerró la puerta y la escuchó subir las escaleras. Él sonrió—. Ninguna oportunidad para el diablo—murmuró.

—¿Desde cuándo un Gryffindor bonachón maldice a otro Gryffindor, he de añadir?—habló Snape, de repente, y salió de detrás de una de las estanterías.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa?—preguntó Remus divertido.

—Desde que me he dado cuenta de que ella no os gusta ni al perro sarnoso ni ti—respondió y echó un vistazo a los libros que estaban expuestos sobre la mesa—. Sé que quieres mantener lejos a la chica de Potter, pero ¿maldecirla? ¿No es ir demasiado lejos? Todavía tenemos que hacerle frente a Molly Weasley. No me importa si la hechizas, pero hazlo discretamente.

—Suena tentador enseñarle a Ginny una pequeña lección, pero no puedo—gruñó Remus.

—¿Todavía estas enfadado por lo que trató de hacer en el cumpleaños?—preguntó Snape y se sentó.

—Ella intentó darle a Harry, Amortentia. Sé que no podemos probar que ha sido ella, pero tengo la sensación de que no debe de estar cerca de Harry. Tiene suerte de que no pueda probarlo—gruñó Remus.

—¿Dónde vas a pasar la luna llena? Será en pocos días—observó Snape casualmente, decidiendo que era demasiado peligroso seguir hablando de esa chica.

—Sirius me ha proporcionado una habitación arriba. Él será el único que pueda abrir y cerrar la puerta—respondió Remus, sorprendido por la forma de actuar de Snape.

—¿Es segura?—preguntó Snape, enarcando una ceja.

—No seré capaz de salir de la habitación. Nadie saldrá herido—respondió Remus tenso- no le gustaba pensar en lo violento que se ponía cuando se transformaba. Con suerte, estaría más tranquilo cuando obtuviese su venganza.

—No te olvides de tomarte la poción. Ahora, ¿a quién quieres hechizar?—preguntó Snape y cruzó las piernas-

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

—He hecho una pregunta, Lupin.

Remus vaciló. Snape lo ayudó con lo de Harry, pero él era… bueno… era Snape. Por falta de una palabra mejor.

—No muerdo, Lupin—dijo con sequedad Snape.

—Es sólo que…—negó con la cabeza Remus—. No importa si te lo digo o no, porque no creo que me ayudes.

—Aunque el cielo no lo quiera, te ayudaré—sonrió Snape—. Ahora me tienes intrigado. No todos los días un Gryffindor quiere maldecir a alguien. Dime.

—Sirius y yo vamos a maldecir a los Dursley—murmuró Remus, tratando de controlar su ira. Él gruñó.

—¿Por qué razón? Además de la obvia—Snape levantó una ceja. Ahora bien, la conversación se estaba poniendo interesante.

—Le mandaron una carta a Dumbledore, diciendo que echan de menos a Harry y quieren verlo—Remus gruñó. Sus ojos ámbar se convirtieron en oro e hizo una bola con el papel—. Dumbledore nos ha ordenado dejar a Harry con los Dursley una semana.

—Y habéis cumplido, ¿por qué?—Snape tenía la sensación de que si dejaban al mocoso con su familia, las cosas empeorarían. Todavía tenía que averiguar cómo hacer que Harry se abriese y hablase, si regresaba… Severus hizo una mueca. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace un año, que se preocuparía un poco (un poco ¡porqué él y Potter no se llevarían bien jamás!), por Potter, le habría maldecido hasta el cansancio.

—¡Ya que nos ha amenazado con quitarnos a Harry! Alegando algo sobre que Sirius es un mal tutor—dijo Remus enfadado.

Snape parpadeó. Para resolver esto de forma amenazante, Dumbledore, tendría que estar un poco desesperado. ¿Podría ser que estuviese perdiendo el control sobre el chico o simplemente estaba tomando precauciones?

—Así que, Sirius y yo pensamos que si hechizaos a los malditos muggles, nunca más le mandarán cartas a Dumbledore. Dejaremos que Dumbledore crea que Harry irá a visitarlos, pero no lo dejaremos.

—¿Potter lo sabe?

—Claro que no. No queremos que se preocupe.

—Y, ¿cómo lo haréis para maldecir a los muggles? ¿Incluido de que ese mocoso se dará cuenta de que os habéis marchado? No es tan tonto, después de todo—se burló Snape.

—Pensaba que Draco y tú podríais entretenerlo por unas horas—dijo Remus esperanzado. Draco no sería un problema; estaría gustoso de hacerlo. Pero con él sólo no era suficiente.

—No puedo—sacudió la cabeza Snape.

—Entiendo que tú y Harry no os llevéis bien, pero ¿no puedes hacer por un par de horas? Ni que te fueses a matar. Ni siquiera tienes que hablar mucho con él—Remus trató de convencerle. Convencer, no mendigar. Aún era un Merodeador, después de todo, y los merodeadores no mendigan.

—No puedo. No puedo distraerme, porque me uno a vuestra venganza—dijo Snape, con unos ojos negros inteligibles.

—¿Qué?—se quedó estupefacto Remus. Su cerebro no podía comprender que Snape iba a ayudarlos.

—¿Eres sordo? He dicho que me uno—dijo el profesor de pociones—. Si vas a vengarte de esos maleantes, necesitas una venganza tipo Slytherin.

Intrigado, Remus se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Qué tipo de venganza sugieres?

—Eso depende. ¿Es aceptable que mueran de forma terriblemente doloroso?—preguntó Snape.

Por un segundo, Remus se sintió tentado a decir que sí, pero pensó que sería demasiado misericordioso.

—Estoy a favor para hacerlos sufrir, pero no podemos dejarlos morir. Eso sería demasiado fácil. No, pero si sabes hechizos para hacerlos sufrir, por favor, no dudes en decirlo—dijo impaciente Remus.

—Conozco algunos libros, pero tengo que decírselo a Lucius, ya que son suyos. ¿O estás en contra de que le informe sobre tu venganza?—preguntó Snape.

—Oh, no. A no ser que nos vaya a detener. Puedes ir ahora a decírselo—le aseguró Remus.

—¡Remus, ya estamos de vuelta!—Sirius llegó corriendo a la habitación, con Harry y Draco siguiéndole.

—¿Cómo ha ido la lección?—preguntó Remus con una sonrisa y con un movimiento de varita desapareció los libros. No había necesidad de que Harry supiese lo que iban a hacerle a sus familiares.

—¡Excelente! ¡Ya no necesito más clases!—sonrió Harry.

—Sigo pensando que deberías conducir más despacio—dijo con molestia Draco.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si voy casi igual de rápido con la escoba. Ni que conducir una moto fuese menos peligroso que volar. Deja de preocuparte.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, creo que esto se merece una celebración. ¿Por qué no vamos a un restaurante?—se levantó y sugirió Remus.

—Me parece bien—sonrió Sirius y se estiró. Estar al aire libre todas las tardes para enseñar a Harry a conducir la moto, estaba dejándole un bonito bronceado. Con su corte decente de pelo y la ropa ajustada, se parecía a cuando era joven y vio a Remus ruborizarse levemente cuando vio el desnudo y curtido estómago de Sirius.

—¿Puede ir Draco también?—preguntó Harry.

—No veo por qué no—se encogió de hombros Sirius.

—Severus, ¿vas a venir con nosotros?—preguntó Remus.

—Puedo tolerar a Gryffindors durante meses, pero eso no quiere decir que sea tan tonto como para ir a un restaurante con vosotros—se burló Snape.

—Vamos, señor, con usted mirando a la camarera, seguro que obtenemos un descuento—sonrió Harry, pero luego tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Pero en vez de amenazar al niño con lesiones por haberse atrevido a insultar a un profesor, Snape sólo sonrió.

—Si quieres un descuento en la comida, mocoso, utiliza tu condición de héroe. Incluso puede que consigas una cena gratuita. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que hablar con Lucius—dicho esto salió de la sala, dejando a los otros ocupantes desconcertados.

—¿Crees que cuando estemos en la escuela se vengue por haberle insultado?—preguntó Harry, rompiendo el silencio.

—Creo que has tenido suerte el que Severus esté de buen humor. Ahora, vámonos. Tengo hambre. Vamos a celebrar el hecho de que ahora puedas conducir hasta que estrellarte—respondió Draco, cogiendo de la muñeca Harry y lo sacó fuera de la habitación

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que… Oh, Sapphire. No voy a morirme por conduzco perfectamente seguro—dijo irritado seguro—. Hola, Garin

—Da miedo la cantidad de veces que Draco actúa como Lily. ¿Crees que ha poseído su cuerpo para cuidar de Harry?—preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—A veces eres imposible. Vamos a averiguar cuánto tiempo tardaremos en convencer al restaurante para que dejen entrar a las mascotas de Harry, ¿de acuerdo?

—Con nuestros encantos, será cuestión de segundos—se rió Sirius y dirigió a Remus fuera de la habitación con una mano puesta en su hombro, sin notar el rubor de Remus al entrar en contacto con Sirius.

Pasados unos días, Remus y Sirius estaban sentados en el jardín, mirando a Harry y Draco, que ponían una manta sobre la hierba, leyendo un libro, con los animales de Harry abrazados a él.

Remus sintió una presencia detrás de él y se dio la vuelta para ver de pie a Snape y Lucius en la sombra, cada uno con un viejo libro en sus manos.

—¿Tienes un momento?—preguntó Lucius.

—Claro—asintió con la cabeza Remus y tiró de Sirius. Dieron un paso hacia las sombras, para que nadie pudiera oírlos.

—Severus me ha explicado el deseo de vuestra venganza y también quiero unirme—dijo con calma Lucius.

_¿Qué tiene los Slytherin con las venganzas? Ellos están tan ansiosos… no es de extrañar que no confíen en nadie_, Remus pensó.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Sirius confundido

—Porque quiero saber por qué esos maleantes le escribieron una carta, cuando estaban tan ansiosos de verlo partir. Va a ser divertido de verlos sufrir—sonrió Lucius.

—Y te preguntas por qué la gente desconfía de ti cuando te conocen—murmuró Sirius.

Remus le dio un codazo.

—¿Has encontrado algún hechizo?

—Por supuesto. Me he asegurado de escoger los más adecuados para ellos—sonrió Lucius—. Aunque tengo que advertiros: estos hechizos son de naturaleza oscura. Pero no demasiado—se apresuró a decir cuando vio la mirada alarmada ante los ojos de Remus—. No los van a matar, sólo les hará sufrir.

—¿Podemos verlos?—Sirius alzó las manos, deseoso de saber qué tipo de hechizos había elegido el Slytherin.

Snape asintió con la cabeza y Lucius y él se los entregaron a los Gryffindor.

Los ojos grises y ámbar brillaron cuando abrieron y leyeron los efectos de los hechizos. Los hombres sonrieron cruelmente.

Snape, al ver la sonrisa, dijo:

—¿He de suponer que te gusta nuestra selección de hechizos?

—Oh, sí, nos gustan—sonrió Sirius y sus ojos ardían asesinamente.

—¿Cuándo quieres ir a maldecirles?—preguntó Snape.

—Mañana—respondió Remus inmediatamente.

—Muy bien. Sugiero ir a las 18.00. De esa manera, nos aseguramos de que estarán en casa sugirió Lucius.

—Es un buen plan para mí—asintió Lucius.

—¿Cuántos días faltan para la luna llena?—preguntó cortés Lucius.

—Tres días, ¿por qué?—preguntó Remus curioso.

—Por si querías morder sus cabezas. De esta manera sabemos lo que tenemos que celebrar. ¿No querrás que la sangre deje manchas en la ropa, verdad? Es tan difícil quitar la sangre de la ropa—respondió Lucius en serio.

Remus sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

A la noche siguiente, a las 17.30, los cuatro hombres estaban de pie en el pasillo, dispuestos a maldecir a las personas que se atrevían llamarse familia de Harry.

—¿Os sabeis los hechizos?—preguntó Lucius.

Los tres hombres asintieron. Remus maldeciría a Petunia, Sirius de Vernon y Snape de Dudley, ya que él no era tan inocente. Lucius no tomaría parte activa en la venganza, pero se aseguraría que el Ministerio no detectase la señal de magia en aquella casa.

—¿Dónde vais?—preguntó de pronto Harry.

Los hombres saltaron ante la voz y se dieron la vuelta para ver de pie, en las escaleras, a Harry confundido.

—Son casi las seis—continuó, con ganas de una explicación.

—Tenemos que tratar asuntos de la Orden… que hacer, Harry. No nos llevará mucho tiempo—prometió Sirius.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—No iréis tras mortífagos, ¿verdad?

—No, simplemente tenemos que comprobar algo—respondió Remus.

—¿Y lo tenéis que hacer los cuatro?—Harry levantó una ceja escéptica.

_De todas las veces que tiene que ser observados, va y decide serlo ahora_, gimió interiormente Sirius.

—No exactamente. Tenemos cosas diferentes que comprobar—mintió Remus rápidamente. Odiaba mentirle, pero en este caso era necesario. No podía decirle a Harry lo que estaban a punto de hacerle a su familia, ¿en verdad, podría?

—¿Va a ser peligroso?—preguntó Harry con incertidumbre.

—No, Potter. No lo será, por lo que no es necesario que te precipites en querer salvarnos—se burló Snape.

Harry lo miró.

—Esperaré a que estés en peligro y seré el único que pueda salvarte. Entonces veré si lo hago.

—Sospecho que yo seré que el que arriesgue el pellejo, ya que eres tú el que nos pone en constante peligro—respondió Snape.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido por Remus.

—Harry, vamos a estar bien. No va a pasar nada—lo tranquilizó Remus—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Draco, Ron y Hermione? Volveremos pronto, lo prometo.

—Bien—resopló Harry y se fue escaleras arriba.

Los hombres se estremecieron al oír el estruendo de la puerta cuando Harry cerró de un portazo.

—Puede parecer James, pero obviamente tiene el genio de Lily—hizo una mueca Sirius.

—Esperemos que esté más calmado cuando hayamos regresado—suspiró Remus.

* * *

Los cuatro hombres salieron y se aparecieron en un callejón cerca de Privet Drive.

—¿Preparados?

Después de la afirmativa respuesta, comenzaron la caminata al número 4 de Privet Drive. Antes de llamar al timbre de la casa, Lucius susurró:

— _Abscondeo magica_

Una luz salió de la varita y pareció chocar con algo. Durante unos segundos, las barreras de la casa brillaron y absorbieron el hechizo, pero luego todo a la normalidad.

Después de un guiño de Lucius, Remus llamó al timbre de la puerta. Unos segundos después, escucharon pesados pasos en dirección a la puerta.

—No me importa lo que vendas, no voy a comprar…—Vernos Dursley entrecerró sus ojos de cerdo al reconocer a los cuatro hombres de pie en su porche—Oh, eres tú.

—¿Podemos entrar?—preguntó Lucius educado.

—Si no hay más remedio—gruñó Vernon e hizo un gesto en dirección a la sala de estar comprobando de que nadie los hubiese visto.

Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad, a Sirius, para no estrangular al gordo grasiento hasta la muerte. Una mirada de Remus le hizo saber que compartía el mismo deseo.

Petunia se quedó boquiabierta al ver a los hombres y abrazó a su hijo protectoramente. Dudley estaba comiendo patatas fritas que cayeron sobre su camisa cuando vio a los extraños y Snape se burló.

—¿Habéis traído al niño con vosotros?—preguntó Vernon, con los ojos brillantes y trató de mirar a su alrededor, detrás de los hombres como si esperase ver a su sobrino de pie allí.

—Antes de responderte a eso, queremos saber por qué le enviaste esa carta al director, en la que afirmabas echarlo de menos—le preguntó Snape, acariciando su varita que estaba en el bolsillo.

—Es familia—respondió Vernon secamente.

—Esa es una palabra extraña viniendo de ti, Dursley. Hace unas semanas, estabas feliz de ver irse a Harry. ¿De verdad piensas que voy a creerme eso? A diferencia de ti, poseo un cerebro—se burló Sirius.

—¡Un momento! ¡Estás en mi casa y mostrarás respeto!—dijo furioso Vernon.

En pocos pasos, Remus estaba ante Vernon con su varita apuntando a su garganta.

—Si crees que debo mostrar respeto a alguien que abusa de niño, estás equivocado—gruñó Remus.

Petunia gritó y quiso agarrar Vernon, cuando fue detenida por una varita levantada en su rostro.

—Ni lo intentes—siseó Sirius.

—Severus, ¿por qué no revisas su mente? No tengo paciencia para lidiar con eso—sugirió suspirando Lucius.

—Me debes una—murmuró Snape, pero se puso al lado de Remus—_Legeremens_—inmediatamente, Snape, entró en su memoria, pasando entre los recuerdos para ver cuál era más útil. Se detuvo en un recuerdo de hacía quince años. Un bebé Potter estaba acostado en su manta sobre una mesa, mirando su tío que leía una carta que había sobre la manta.

Snape leyó la carta. Ahora entendía las razones de Dumbledore; explicaba que tenía que estar ahí, porque sus padres estaban muertos, las barreras de sangre, le darían protección… El último par de líneas de la carta le llamaron la atención. Dumbledore les prometió un pago mensual de 6000 libras para usarlos en la manutención de Harry.

_La memoria de Vernon le dijo a su esposa:_

—_Petunia, he decidido que nos quedaremos con el mocoso._

—_¿Por qué, Vernon? No quiero que este monstruo le haga daño a Dudley—Petunia frunció el ceño._

—_Lo sé, pero si lo mantenemos, ¡obtendremos 6000 libras cada mes! ¡Imagínate lo que podemos hacer con ese dinero!—los ojos de Vernon brillaban de codicia._

Disgustado, Snape salió de los recuerdos de Vernon.

—¿Y?—arqueó una ceja Lucius.

—Ellos han estado recibiendo un pago mensual de 6000 libras por cuidar de Potter, aunque es obvio que se lo gastaron en otras cosas—respondió Snape, con claro disgusto en su voz.

—Bueno, no me inspirabas confianza, pero esto ha sido suficiente—gruñó Sirius y levantó su varita hacia Vernon.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, chucho—dijo con frialdad Severus y apuntó a Dudley.

—Vamos a hacerlo—dijo sombrío Remus.

—Espera, ¿qué estáis haciendo…—el grito de pánico de Vernon fue cortado cuando Sirius gritó:

—_¡Transporta Harry Potter esuritionis!_

Una luz púrpura oscura salió disparado de su varita y desapareció en el estómago de Vernon, cuyo estómago repentinamente se constriñó. Con un gemido, Vernon agarró el estómago y se dobló hacia adelante.

Tomando esto como una señal, Remus gritó:

—_¡Senti Harry Potter solitudinis!_— la luz envolvió el corazón negro de Petunia y ella se quedó sin aliento.

Por último, fue el turno de Snape y dijo tranquilamente:

—_Experi Harry Potter doloris_—una luz roja y oscura como la sangre, llegó a Dudley y penetró en su mente. Dudley parpadeó estúpidamente, sin comprender la grave situación.

—Debido a que somos caballeros corteses, les diremos cuales son los efectos de estas maldiciones—sonrió Lucius—Tú—señaló con el bastón hacia Vernon—, vas a sentir la misma hambre que le hiciste pasar a Harry bajo tu cuidado. Da igual lo que comas, nunca será suficiente. Sentirás hambre todo el tiempo. Tú—señaló ahora a Petunia—, vas a experimentar la soledad que Harry sintió todos estos años. Cada día tendrás momentos de soledad que golpearán con toda su fuerza. No esperes sentirte feliz. Y, por último, tu hijo sentirá todo el dolor que le ha infringido a Harry. Espero que por tu bien nunca le hayas roto algo, porque sentirás lo que el sintió.

Los rostros de los Dursley se pusieron blancos y no parecen ser capaces de responder.

—Nunca os atreváis de nuevo mandarle una carta al director o encontrarán un dolor extremadamente intenso—gruñó Remus. El y Sirius salieron de la habitación.

—No os preocupéis, las maldiciones desaparecerán cuando estéis arrepentidos de corazón. Hasta entonces; buena suerte—sonrió misteriosamente Snape.

Los cuatro salían por la puerta, cuando Dudley comenzó a gritar de dolor, sintiendo el mismo dolor que su primo sintió una vez.

Al regresar a Grimmauld Place, fueron recibidos por un sonriente Harry, quien luego fue a la cocina perseguido por sus mascotas.

Sirius se quedó boquiabierto.

—Pensaba que estaba enfadado con nosotros.

—Lo estaba—la voz de Draco respondió detrás de ellos—. Sólo le he dado rienda suelta a su frustración. Le he ayudado a ganarle una partida de ajedrez a Weasley. Eso lo ha animado—Draco se encaminó hacia ellos—. Pero si alguna vez volvéis a molestarlo así, me aseguraré de que no os atreváis ni a dormir—dijo con voz peligrosa.

—¿Qué?—Sirius parecía confundido.

—Harry pensaba que estabais haciendo algo peligro y estaba enormemente preocupado. La próxima vez que os marchéis, sed amables y dadle una buena explicación—gruñó Draco y luego desapareció en la cocina.

—Bueno, ahora sabemos a ciencia cierta que no le hará daño a Harry—sonrió Remus débilmente.

—No puedo creer que ese mocoso impertinente haya tenido el descaro de amenazarnos—murmuró Snape.

Lucius negó con la cabeza. No le sorprendía la faceta protectora de Draco. Después de todo, los Malfoy eran conocidos por proteger a los que consideraban familia. Y la forma en la que se trataban esos dos, Harry podía considerarse casi familia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Remus se encontró en la biblioteca, a Harry mendigando.

—Por favor, Remus—abrió los ojos un poco para parecer un cachorro.

Remus se rió.

—Pero Harry, ya sabes conducir.

—Sí, pero hay una diferencia entre saber e ir por ti mismo—respondió—. Por favor, sólo quiero enseñarte como lo hago. Además, si tú ves que tan seguro puedo conducir, tal vez Draco me crea.

Sonriendo, Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Sabía que tenías un motivo ulterior. Buen, te acompañaré-

—¡Gracias!—sonrió Harry y abrazó a Remus rápidamente—. Vamos, Sirius dijo que podíamos ir ahora.

Remus se rió y siguió escaleras abajo Harry. Allí, Sirius estaba esperando.

—¿Dónde está Draco?—preguntó Harry al no ver al rubio.

—Me dijo que tenía que acompañar a su padre – ha sido ordenado, para ser exacto –. Dice que lo lamenta el no poder ir y que por tu bien es mejor que sigas con vida o lo pagarás caro.

Una pequeña punzada de decepción pasó a través de Harry, pero él se encogió de hombros. No necesitaba Draco todo el tiempo con él, sólo para poder divertirse, ¿no?

—Oh, bueno, vámonos de todos modos—dijo Harry.

Los dos hombres asintieron.

—De acuerdo, iremos a Abbey Road—sonrió Sirius y salió a la calle con Harry y Remus a la espalda.

Ninguno de los dos notó el par de ojos castaños que no paraban de mirarlos, ni oyeron las pisadas suaves después de ellos.

Sirius, Remus y Harry llegaron a la carretera desierta y Harry se subió a la motocicleta, después de los hechizos de seguridad colocados en él, el equivalente a una chaqueta y un casco.

Sirius y Remus se sentaron en el banco a la sombra de los árboles. Con una amplia sonrisa, Harry arrancó la moto y se fue a hacer amplios círculos en Abbey Road. No era tan divertido como volar, pero lo suficientemente como para que Harry y él disfrutasen de su viaje inmensamente.

—Es bueno, ¿verdad?—comentó Remus, sonriendo al ver el rostro emocionado de Harry.

—Por supuesto que lo es; soy su maestro. ¿Qué esperabas?—contestó arrogantemente Sirius.

Remus le golpeó en muslo.

—Imbécil arrogante.

—Pero así me quieres—Sirius le sacó la lengua y sonrió.

—Aún sigo preguntándome por qué—murmuró Remus.

—¡Eh!—exclamó Sirius, sintiéndose insultado.

Antes de que Remus pudiese replicar, su olfato captó olor a flores nauseabundas y cuando rápidamente se giró para ver de quién o qué se trataba, vio a Ginny Weasley de pie junto a un árbol con el Puff Pigmeo que le regalaron para su cumpleaños.

—Ginny, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó desconcertado Remus.

Ella sonrió brillantemente.

—Quería ver a Harry conducir la moto. Le queda bien, ¿verdad?

Remus se frotó las sienes. Faltaban dos días para la luna lleva y, como siempre, estaba cansado. En realidad no quería lidiar con ella ahora.

—Ginny, escucha…

—¡Oh, no!—ella abrió la boca y Remus y Sirius sintieron miedo, vieron a Puff saltar de sus manos y salir corriendo en dirección a Harry.

Harry acababa de coger una curva, cuando algo peludo apareció de repente en su camino.

—¡Mierda!—maldijo y con el fin de evitar que la cosa le aplastase, tuvo que desviarse hacia la derecha. Sin embargo, no tenía control sobre la moto, chocó y voló un par de metros en el aire, antes de golpearse la cabeza contra una roca.

—¡Maldita sea!—gritó Remus y corrió hacia Harry, esperando que se encontrase bien

Ginny estaba temerosa cuando se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Sirius.

—Coge esa cosa y vete, antes de que te estrangule—siseó y corrió hacia su ahijado.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Ginny cogió su mascota y corrió hacia la casa.

—Me duele la cabeza—gimió Harry y lucho por sentarse.

—No, Harry, no te muevas. Tenemos que tener cuidado con la herida—dijo Remus preocupado, y le puso un pañuelo ante el sangrante corte en la frente de Harry, donde se había golpeado con la roca.

Harry siseó al sentir la presión y cerró los ojos.

—Yo te llevaré, Harry—dijo Sirius preocupado, por una vez sin sonreír. Suavemente, lo cogió en sus brazos y movió la cabeza para que pudiera descansar cómodamente en su hombro, mientras Remus cogía la moto.

* * *

Sirius puso a Harry en la cama y Remus llamó a Snape vía flu, ya que estaba en Hogwarts. Como profesor de pociones, tenía conocimientos sobre sanidad.

Al enterarse de lo ocurrido, Snape entró inmediatamente a través de la red flu, llevando una bolsa.

Snape comprobado frente de Harry.

—Si yo no te salvo, ¿quién lo hará? ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? Aún no estás en el colegio le regañó y le limpió la herida.

Harry se estremeció ante el escozor.

—No sé lo que ha pasado. Todo ha sido muy rápido.

—Ginny decidió venir también y dejó su Puff Pygmy suelto—gruñó Remus—. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan estúpida?

—Eso es un Weasley—murmuró entre dientes Snape y lanzó un hechizo de curación. Inmediatamente, el corte estaba curado y Snape le dio una poción—. Bébete esto. Esto curará la conmoción cerebral.

—Gracias—murmuró Harry cansado y bebió la poción, haciendo muecas en el proceso.

Los hombres miraron hacia la puerta al escuchar algo.

—¿Está bien Harry?—preguntó Ginny nerviosa.

—Sí, ¡pero no gracias a ti!—gruñó ferozmente Sirius.

Ginny se mordió el labio.

—Lo siento mucho. No pensé qué…

—Eso es: ¡no lo hiciste!—siseó Sirius.

Remus la cogió del brazo y se la llevo hacia afuera.

—Profesor, tiene que creerme cuando digo que lo siento—rogó ella.

—Puede ser, pero lo que sí es cierto es que Harry está herido. Ha tenido suerte de que no haya sido tan grave. Señora Weasley, no recuerdo que Sirius o yo te hayamos dado permiso para venir—dijo fríamente Remus. Estaba luchando con su lobo interior, que le exigía desgarrarle cada parte que por su culpa se había dañado Harry.

—Pensaba que como Malfoy siempre iba, yo…—comenzó a protestar Ginny.

—Draco tenía nuestra autorización y no llevaba animales consigo, lo cual podría poner en peligro a Harry—dijo Remus con impaciencia—. Te sugiero que te mantengas alejados de nosotros los próximos días.

—Pero…

—Escúchame; estoy tratando no dejarme llevar por los instintos del lobo que llevo en mi sangre y mantenerlo lejos de ti. Todo lo que quiero hacerte en este momento, es romperte cada parte de tu cuerpo, desgarrar tus extremidades, ya que por tu culpa él está herido. Mantente alejada de nosotros, antes de que el lobo tenga su oportunidad—dijo Remus, con su voz fría como el hielo.

Ginny se echó a llorar y salió corriendo.

Remus respiró profundamente y se calmó. Sabía que tendría que lidiar con Molly pronto, pero por ahora sólo quería ver a Harry.

Pasó delante de Snape y él asintió secamente.

Remus se sentó junto a Harry, quien se había quedado dormido. Sirius lo miró y le dio a su mano un apretón suave. Remus sonrió suavemente.

Más tarde esa noche, Draco descubrió lo que ha pasado con Harry, aunque él ya estaba sanado por completo (sin ninguna cicatriz, lo cual Harry estaba agradecido por no tener otra en la frente – una ya era suficiente –.), que todavía estaba preocupado y más tarde hecho una furia al descubrir que Ginny había sido la causante del accidente.

A pesar de que Harry trató de detenerlo, Draco fue en busca de esa "zorra de pelo zanahoria" y estuvo gritándole.

Había sido suficientes tres hombres (Snape, Lucius y Remus – aunque el último reacio a hacerlo –.), para separar a Draco de Ginny, y dejó a la chica llorado, de nuevo.

Con la reprimenda de su padre, Draco se fue a dormir satisfecho. Harry estaba bien, y había tenido la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta sus frustraciones contra ella.

Incluso mejor, en un par de semanas, volverían a Hogwarts, dónde, sin duda, Harry sería puesto en Slytherin gracias al ritual. Y entonces finalmente podría comenzar con la fabricación del Harry que quería.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los anónimos.**

-**Alex: **Siento el retraso, ya lo tienes. Un abrazo.


	13. Los resultados del TIMOS y

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:**Draco está enamorado de Harry. Con el fin de ganar su corazón, utiliza un antiguo ritual para conseguir que Harry acabe en Slytherin. La pregunta es, ¿Podrá Harry enamorarse de él?

* * *

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tienen cuenta, podrán leer las respuestas al final del capítulo.**

**91 comentarios… buff. ¡Muchas gracias! **

**¡Un empujón y llegamos a los 100!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Los resultados del TIMOS y consiguiendo el material escolar.**

25-08-1996

Unos días después del accidente, Harry descubrió algo: los Malfoy se preocupaban en exceso. A pesar de que Harry le aseguraba a Draco una y otra vez, el rubio insistía en revisarle la cabeza al moreno cada mañana. Y cada mañana le preguntaba lo mismo:

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

Harry respondía un "no" cada vez. El dolor de cabeza que había recibido, era a causa del accidente y a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba. Pero el último dolor de cabeza que tenía no era a causa del accidente, si no con el hecho de que la señora Weasley y Sirius estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Por alguna razón, no podían llevarse bien con los demás este verano.

* * *

_Flashback_

Draco y Harry alzaron sus cejas al escuchar la voz de Sirius y Molly cada vez más fuerte. Era imposible dormir así, así que Harry sugirió:

—¿Comprobamos lo que está pasando abajo?

—Sí, me gustaría saber de que están discutiendo ahora—Draco hizo una mueca cuando la voz de la señora Weasley subió de tono—. Ahora sé de dónde sacan el fuerte temperamento los Weasley—murmuró.

Pasaron por delante de la habitación de Ron y escucharon fuertes ronquidos.

—¿Cómo puede dormir con lo que está pasando? Pero supongo que no debería sorprenderme—murmuró Harry

Draco levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

—_Amo Harry, espéranos_—Harry escuchó los silbidos de Garin. Harry se detuvo y se giró. Draco, que no lo esperaba, siguió caminando hasta que no sintió el calor de Harry contra su cuerpo.

—¿Harry?—pensó dudosos.

—Lo siento, Garin quería que la cogiese—explicó Harry, mientras acomodaba a la serpiente en su cuelo. Sus dos felinos, se asomaron entre sus piernas y ronronearon.

Los dos chicos y las mascotas bajaron a hurtadillas por la, bastante limpia, escalera y se detuvieron justo ante la cocina. La puerta no estaba cerrada: todavía estaba entreabierta. Draco y Harry se asomaron por la rendija. No había mucha gente en la cocina; sólo Remus, Sirius, Tonks y Molly

—¡Deja de culpar a Ginny! Es pobre chica…—despotricó la señora Weasley

—¿Pobre chica? ¡Tu hija fue la razón de que Harry tuviese un accidente!—siseó Sirius.

—Disculpa, ¿quién dice que fue culpa de ella? ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que Harry no sea un buen conductor?—gruñó la señora Weasley.

—¡Qué! ¡Harry en un conductor excelente! ¡Fue por el Puff Pigmeo de tu hija el que Harry tuviese que hacer una maniobra peligrosa!—gruñó de nuevo Sirius.

Antes de que la señora Weasley pudiese replicar, Remus tomó la palabra.

—Molly, el hecho es que la mascota de Ginny causó el accidente. Si ella no hubiese estado allí, nada hubiera pasado. Ella no debería de haber estado allí…—su tono era frío pero tranquil.

—¡No tengo nada más que decir! Además, ¡no dices nada cuando el chico Malfoy quiere ir von vosotros! ¡Y tendría más razones para dañar a Harry!—dijo furiosa la señora Weasley, con sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

La cara de Harry se endureció. ¿Por qué todo el mundo insistía en pensar que Draco le haría daño? ¿Pensaban que Harry no era capaz de escoger a sus amigos? Si Draco hubiese querido hacerle daño, ya se lo habría hecho. Draco había hecho el intento de ser civil con Ron y Hermione. ¿Nadia podía ver eso? Harry cerró los puños.

Draco negó con el cabeza, acostumbrado a los prejuicios de la familia Weasley. No le haría daño. Miró a Harry, vio su rostro endurecido y no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente. Debería haber sabido que Harry se sentiría insultado. Se sentía… bien el saber que le importaba lo suficiente a Harry como para defenderlo contra los Weasley.

—¡Por el amor a Merlín! ¿Vas a darle a ese chico un descanso? No ha hecho otra cosa que ser buen amigo de Harry. ¿Por qué sigues aferrándose a viejos prejuicios?—gritó frustrado Sirius.

—Es muy irónico viniendo de ti, tú que me acusas de viejos prejuicios, ¡pero tú también los tienes! ¡Todo lo que haces es buscar pelea! ¡Y no me digas que confiaste en los Malfoy inmediatamente!—dijo brusca la señora Weasley.

—Lo admito; no me fiaba al principio de ellos, pero me han demostrado que pueden ser de confianza. Incluso le compraron cosas a Harry por su cumpleaños, cuando no tenían por qué hacerlo. Y en cuanto a Snape… bueno, no nos hemos matado—bufó Sirius y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sólo asegúrate de que Ginny no le haga dañe a Harry. no quiero que Harry acabe en San Mungo—dijo molesto Remus. Parecía cansado y Harry sospechó que era debido a que era noche de luna llena.

—Ella no haría algo así y no quiero que se aleje de Harry. Tiene no el derecho a estar con Harry, ¡aún más que Malfoy!—dijo enfadada la señora Weasley.

Sirius soltó un bufido.

—La única razón por la que Ginny desea acercarse a Harry es porque quiere que sean pareja.

—Eh—hizo una mueca Harry—. Ella es como una hermana para mí. ¿Cómo va esperar eso de mí la señora Weasley? Es desagradable.

Draco se rió en voz baja, pero estaba feliz de escuchar eso. Un rival menos del que preocuparse.

La señora Weasley se puso más colorada.

—¿Y qué si pasa eso? Harían una bonita pareja. No puedes negarlo.

Sirius hizo un sonido de arcadas.

—Oh, por favor, no harían una buena pareja. Son prácticamente 'familia'— dijo Sirius recalcando la última palabra.

—Estoy seguro de que Harry piensa lo contrario—dijo rígida la señora Weasley.

—Sí, claro, Harry tiene complejo de Edipo—bufó Sirius.

En ese momento, la señora Weasley salió de la cocina, con la furia visible en su rostro. Harry y Draco apenas tuvieron tiempo suficiente para esquivarla, antes de que fuesen descubiertos.

—¿No crees que ha sido un poco lejos?—le preguntó Tonks nerviosa.

Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Era hora de poner a esa mujer en su sitio. Ha estado sacándome de quicio durante todo el verano. ¿Quién se cree que es? Entrometiéndose en la vida de otras personas, diciendo de quien deber ser amigo Harry y con quien debe salir.

—Tonks, ¿no deberías irte antes de que llegues tarde al trabajo?—observó Remus y tomó un sorbo de café.

Sobresaltada, Tonks miró su reloj.

—Maldita sea, tienes razón. Debo irme antes de que Kingsley se enfade. Buena suerte esta noche, Remus.

Remus hizo un sonido sin compromiso y asintió.

Harry y Draco esperaron un momento, antes de unirse a Sirius y Remus, por lo que los hombres no sabrían que lo habían espiado.

* * *

_Fin Flashback_

Desde ese argumento, había tensión entre Sirius y la señora Weasley. No tuvieron otra pelea, pero no hablaban entre sí, excepto cuando se veían obligados. Harry trató mantenerse fuera del alcance de la señora Weasley, porque no quería discutir con ella. Había pasado tiempo con Ron y Hermione, pero se habían mostrado difíciles. Ron no lo había sido, a pesar de que insistía a Harry de que perdonase a Ginny, ya que no había causado el accidente adrede. Harry lo hizo, porque él no quería perder la paz que finalmente había adquirido con Ron después de anunciar que era amigo de Draco - aunque Ron aún no le dirigiese la palabra a Draco—. Hermione estaba siendo la más difícil. Desde el accidente de la moto, le había regañado y le había dado una charla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Ella dijo que su "aventura" con la moto acabaría mal, y que debía de ser más cuidadoso… Harry estalló cuando dijo que Sirius no había sido lo suficientemente responsable. Sabía cuando algo le molestaba a ella - después de seis años, estaba acostumbrado a sus charlas -, pero ella no tenía ningún derecho en insultar a Sirius. Había sentido crepitar su magia y ganas de atacarla, así que se marchó de la habitación, con la esperanza de poder calmarse. Cuatro horas más tarde, cuando vio a sus amigos de nuevo, Hermione no dijo nada sobre la moto de Sirius, así que asumió que Ron había hablado con ella. Sin embargo, sus conversaciones eran tensas desde entonces y Harry se preguntó cómo serían la cosas cuando volviesen a Hogwarts.

La mañana del veinticinco de agosto, Draco se despertó para ver a un sonriente Harry sentado al lado de su cama. Parpadeó y discretamente se pellizcó para comprobar si estaba despierto o no. Auch. Eso dolió. Sí, definitivamente estaba despertó. Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba Harry en su cama?

—Buenos días, Draco.

—Eh, bueno días. ¿Qué haces en mi cama, Harry?—pregunto Draco confundido.

—Esperaba a que despertases. Estás guapo cuando duermes—bromeó Harry, con sus ojos vedes brillando de diversión.

Draco le golpeó con la almohada.

—No soy guapo. Hermoso, sí. Guapo, no.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Da igual. De todos modos, hoy recibimos nuestros TIMOS. ¿No estás emocionado?—preguntó emocionado.

—Un poco, no. Mucho—respondió y miró cautelosamente a Harry—. ¿Vas a saltar de emoción como un niño?

Esta vez, fue Harry quien lo golpeó con la almohada.

—Idiota—resopló y se levantó—. Ve a tomar una ducha—le dijo Harry. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros azul claro y una camiseta verde—. Después de recibir nuestras cartas, iremos al Callejón Diagon para comprar nuestras cosas de la escuela.

—¿Te dejan ir al Callejón?—preguntó escéptico Draco y se sentó.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Sí, pero con algunos miembros de la Orden.

—No estás contento por eso—indicó Draco.

—Claro que no lo estoy. Ni que Voldemort estuviese detrás de un cubo de basura para intentar matarme—frunció el ceño. Luego sonrió—. ¿Quieres venir de compras conmigo? Al menos no prestaré demasiada atención a mis escoltas.

—Claro. No hay problema—sonrió Draco.

—Bueno, nos vemos en un rato—con eso, Harry salió de la habitación.

Draco rió entre dientes y se levantó. Se preguntó cómo reaccionarían los miembros de la Orden cuando lo viesen junto a Harry.

Cuando Harry bajó a la cocina, vio a Sirius y a Remus sentados en un extremo de la mesa, Hermione, Ron, y Ginny medio y la señora Weasley ocupada en la cocina mientras su marido leía el periódico. Decidió sentarse junto a su padrino, quien le sonrió.

—¿Preocupado por los resultados?—preguntó Sirius.

—Un poco—admitió Harry.

—No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que te ha ido bien—aseguró Sirius.

—Ey Harry, ¿este año no se recibe la insignia de capitán de quidditch?—preguntó Ron.

—Creo que sí. Me pregunto quién de nuestro equipo se hará con ella—pensó Harry.

—No hay duda de que el capitán serás tú. Quiero decir, es obvio—dijo Ron sonriendo, pero había un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Puede—se encogió de hombros Harry.

Justo en ese momento, entró Draco caminando. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca, con los dos primeros botones abiertos y Harry desvió la mirada rápidamente, sin entender el porqué la visión de la piel desnuda de Draco le hacía sentirse nervioso. Los ojos plateados escanearon la mesa hasta que encontraron a Harry. Debido que la silla que estaba junto a Harry estaba ocupada por Ron, Draco decidió sentarse al lado de Remus.

—Buenos días. ¿Han llegado las cartas?—preguntó y llenó su taza y la de Harry con café. Y añadió leche y azúcar al café de Harry y puso la taza frente al moreno, y viendo esto, Remus arqueó una ceja.

—No, todavía no, pero…—comenzó Harry, pero fue interrumpido por tres lechuzas que entraron en la cocina. Llegaron frente a Ron, Hermione y Ginny y las cogieron de sus piernas para poder liberarlas de sus cargas.

—Uhm, ¿por qué no son nuestras cartas?—preguntó Harry confundido.

—Aquí están vuestras cartas—dijo la voz de Snape desde la puerta—. He decidido traéroslas, en caso de que no fuesen suficientes las lechuzas.

—Gracias…creo—dijo Harry confundido y le tendió la mano

Snape les entregó las cartas y se sentó al lado de Draco. Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al pareció no decir nada.

Harry respiró hondo y abrió la carta. Primero fue la carta de material escolar. Luego la carta con las notas. Vio a Hermione tratando de abrir la suya con manos temblorosas y Ron parecía mareado.

_Resultados del Título de Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria_

_Aprobados:_

_Extraordinario (E)_

_Supera las Expectativas (S)_

_Aceptable (A)_

_Suspensos:_

_Insatisfactorio (I)_

_Desastroso (D)_

_Notas correspondientes a Harry James Potter:_

_Astronomía: A_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E_

_Encantamientos: E_

_Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: E _

_Adivinación: I_

_Herbología: S_

_Historia de la Magia: D_

_Pociones: S_

_Transformaciones: S_

Harry suspiró aliviado, aunque desconcertado. ¡Había sacado tres Extraordinarios y sólo dos Suspensos! Sabía que iba a suspender Adivinación y también sabía que no lo haría en Historia de la Magia, porque se había colapsado a mitad del examen, pero estaba contento. Estaba feliz en sus con sus tres Extraordinarios en: DCAO y Encantamientos y había conseguido dos Supera las Expectativas en Pociones y Transformaciones. Era una pena que tuviese que renunciar a su sueño de ser Auror, ya que Snape no dejaba que cursasen sexto con un mero Supera las Expectativas. Se sintió un poco decepcionado con eso, pero pensó que podría encontrar otro trabajo. Dado el caso, siempre podría jugar al quidditch.

—Déjame ver—dijo Sirius y se inclinó para leer la carta de Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos—Oh, Remus, mira esto, ¡Harry ha sacado tres Extraordinarios en DCAO, Encantamientos y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas! ¡Y tres Supera las Expectativas en Herbología, Transformaciones y Pociones! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Harry—sonrió Sirius y le revolvió el pelo a Harry.

Su ahijado se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a que se sintiesen orgullosos de él.

Remus leyó la carta y sonrió con orgullo.

—Pero no he sacado un Extraordinario en Pociones y no podré estudiar para Auror, porque es necesario pociones y ahora no puedo entrar en clase—dijo Harry triste.

—¿De qué habla, Potter? ¿No has leído la carta? Dice que necesitas el libro de Elaboración de Pociones de Avanzadas de Lybatus Borage. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero eso significa que estás en clase—dijo Snape, un poco impaciente.

Draco sonrió, sabía que podía confiar en su padrino.

—Pero pensaba que necesitaba un Extraordinario para estar en su clase, señor—dijo Harry, desconcertado.

—Se ha decidido que los que tienen un Supera las Expectativas se les permita estar en mi clase también. El Ministerio cree que será beneficioso si los estudiantes saben de pociones. Sólo gracias a Merlín, que Longbottom no ha sido capaz de conseguir un Supera las Expectativas—se burló Snape. De ninguna manera le diría a Potter que ha entrado en su clase por una amenaza de su ahijado.

—Neville no es tan malo—Harry sintió la necesidad de defender a su amigo.

—Harry, ¿puedo ver tus notas?—preguntó Ron y se los cambió. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vieron los tres Extraordinarios. Él no había conseguido ningún Extraordinario—. Caray, ¡tienes tres Extraordinarios! Aunque era de espera que serías el mejor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Oye, ¿dónde está tu insignia de capitán?—le preguntó luego, en busca de su insignia.

—Las insignias de capitán se darán al final de la cena de Hogwarts, debido a que el director ha planeado algo.

—¿Qué ha planeado?—le preguntó sorprendido.

—No es asunto tuyo, Weasley. Tendrás que esperar a la cena de inauguración—respondió Snape cortante. Gracias a Merlín, no tendría a Weasley en su clase.

—Ey Mione, ¿puedo ver tus notas?—preguntó Ron malhumorado, porque Snape no le diría el plan de Dumbledore.

Hermione estaba blanca.

—¿Un Supera las Expectativas? ¿Tengo un Supera las Expectativas? ¿Cómo se atreve? Hice un examen perfecto—gritó furiosa ella y lanzó la carta. Harry y Ron echaron un vistazo y había conseguido un Extraordinario en Encantamientos, Herbología, Aritmancia y Pociones, pero un Supera las Expectativas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Runas Antiguas.

Draco rió en voz baja, se sentía bien saber Granger no era perfecta en todo.

—No está tan mal, Hermione—trató de consolarla Harry, pero por dentro estaba contento de que hubiera sacado tres Supera las Expectativas. ¡No era el fin del mundo! Bueno, excepto para Hermione.

—Aún puedes cursas esas asignaturas—probó Ron y se encontró con una mirada furiosa.

—Bueno, será mejor que vayamos al Callejón Diagon. Los materiales no se compran solos y Ron, necesitas túnicas nuevas. Por cierto, estoy tan orgullosa de que hayas aprobado siete… Eso es más de lo que Fred y George sacaron juntos—sonrió la señora Weasley con orgullo y abrazó a su hijo.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar?—preguntó Ginny.

—Vamos a aparecernos, ya que el Ministerio no nos prestará coches—respondió Remus.

—¿Quién va a venir con nosotros?—preguntó curioso Harry.

— Yo, Sirius, Molly, Tonks, Shacklebolt y unos cuantos Aurores—respondió Remus—. Los Aurores no están esperando en el Caldero Chorreante. Venga, coge la lista, vamos a fuera a aparecernos.

El grupo siguió a Remus al exterior, donde Tonks y Shacklebolt le estaban esperando. Ellos asintieron y les saludaron alegremente.

—De acuerdo, Ginny aparécete conmigo, Ron vas con Shacklebolt, Hermione vas con Tonks, Mal…Draco con Remus y Harry con Sirius—ordenó la señora Weasley, cubriendo su desliz.

Todos asintieron y se agarraron a los brazos de las personas que estaban asignadas. Harry esperó hasta que su estómago se recompuso y abrió los ojos. Se encontraban en un callejón pequeño y sucio, cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Se encontraron al los Aurores en el pub y se fueron al callejón.

Después de media hora de espera, todos ellos tenían una bolsa de oro. Antes de que pudiesen ir de compras, se dividieron en dos grupos: la señora Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Tonks y dos Aurores estaban en su grupo y Harry, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Hermione y Shacklebolt y dos Aurores más en el otro grupo.

Hermione, todavía enfadada porque tenía algún que otro Supera las Expectativas se cruzó de brazos y decidió en aprovechar la ocasión para ponerle un ojo sobre Draco. Incluso si no hubiera hecho nada antes – Hermione estaba molesta, porque no podía pillarlo -, ella no confiaba él. El hecho de que Harry fuese tan ingenuo como para confiar en Draco, no era bueno. Ella sabía que Draco estaba tramando algo e iba a descubrirla. Tenía que proteger a Harry en contra del buen corazón de Harry y su rapidez para perdonar. Después de todo, no era bueno que Harry se juntase con un futuro mortífago. Porque eso era lo que Malfoy iba a ser. No había ninguna duda al respecto. Ella sólo tenía que encontrar las pruebas y entonces Malfoy estaría acabado. Harry se enfadaría, pero ella estaría para consolarlo.

Su primera parada fue la liberaría, donde compraron sus libros. Después de eso, se fueron a la boticaria por sus ingredientes de pociones y a Madame Malkin por sus nuevas ropas. Finalmente, los dos grupos se juntaron de nuevo en frente de Sortilegios Weasley; la tienda de bromas de Fred y George.

—Por favor, mamá, ¿podemos visitar la tienda?—preguntó Ginny emocionada.

La señora Weasley parecía nerviosa y suspiró.

—Bien, entremos.

El gran grupo entró en la tienda y fueron recibidos por diversos colores brillantes y sonidos.

Sirius sonrió y se frotó las manos.

—Esto es incluso mejor que Zonko.

—Debo decir que tienen buen ojo para los negocios—comentó Draco, viendo las personas que había en la tienda. Era obvio que la tienda era un éxito. Harry incluso apostaría que los gemelos eran más populares y Zonko.

—¿Has escuchado eso, George? Draco Malfoy acaba de darnos un cumplido—dijo Fred sonriendo, acercándose a ellos desde su lado.

—Una gran sorpresa. Casi me da un ataque al corazón—sonrió George también y se puso al lado de su hermano. Ambos vestidos con túnicas de color fucsia, que resaltaba con su pelirrojo pelo-

—Sí hubiera sabido que ibas a ser civilizado, lo suficiente como para ser amigo de Harry—comenzó George.

—No hubiéramos creado una poción "Pasa instantáneamente de su amigo a su enemigo"—terminó Fred.

—¿Habéis hecho una poción?—preguntó Harry, levantando una ceja.

—Sí, hace un par de semanas. Vamos a dar una vuelta—puso los brazos sobre los hombros de Harry y se lo llevo a la parte trasera.

Los gemelos y Harry entraron en otra habitación. Esa habitación estaba repleta de varias botellas, piedras, cajas, sombreros de colores brillantes, trajes e incluso collares.

—Estos son los nuevos inventos. Esos sombreros de allí—señaló Fred—, tienen un encantamiento Escudo. Pensamos que sería divertido si te pones este sombrero y todas las maldiciones son redirigidas hacia tu amigo. Imagina su cara si todas sus maldiciones le vuelven

—Pensamos que sería divertido como broma, pero el Ministerio nos ha encargado 500 de ellas para los Aurores y hemos ampliado la variedad—exclamó George—, con guantes y túnicas. Qué bien que nos enseñarás esos hechizos _Protego_, Harry.

—También hemos inventado piedras que explotan contra el suelo y crean una cortina de humo; ideal para escapar—explica Fred con más detalle.

—Esos collares de allí, protegen de la mayoría de las maldiciones y cambian de color si algo venenoso está cerca de ti—dijo George.

—Guau, son excelentes inventos. Estoy impresionado—dijo Harry asombrado.

—Todo es gracias a ti, Harry. Si no nos hubieras dado el dinero, no hubiéramos sido capaces de hacer todo esto—George le dio cuatro collares protectores.

—¿Cuánto es?—preguntó Harry y cogió su bolsa de dinero.

Fred sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no, Harry. Es gratis.

—No, no puedo aceptar eso—protestó Harry.

—Sí, si puedes. Tú eres el que nos dio el dinero para abrir la tienda. No vamos a aceptar tu dinero—dijo obstinado Fred.

—Bueno, si estás seguro de esto—suspiró Harry y guardó los collares.

—Estamos seguros—dijo George.

—Harry, tu padrino dice que nos tenemos que ir—apareció en el umbral Draco.

—De acuerdo, ya voy. Fred, George, ¡hasta la próxima!—se despidió con la mano Harry.

—Adiós chicos—ambos dijeron a coro.

Cuando salieron a la calle, Harry notó que Draco tenía una bolsa en la mano.

—¿Has comprado algo en la tienda?—preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Draco asintió.

—Sí, he de admitir que los Weasley tienen algunas cosas decentes.

—¿Qué has comprado?—preguntó curioso Harry.

—Polvo de oscuridad instantánea. Pensé que podría ser útil—respondió Draco.

—Oh.

Dejaron los Aurores atrás y se aparecieron de nuevo a Grimmuald Place. Tonks y Shacklebolt se marcharon por trabajo. Harry acababa de bajar las escaleras, después de poner todas sus pertenencias y los collares a salvo, cuando Hermione lo arrastró a una habitación.

—Hermione, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó Harry.

—¿No crees que es sospechoso que Malfoy comprara ese polvo?—preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

—¿Por qué habría de sospechar?—preguntó Harry confundido.

—Es sólo que... ¿por qué iba a necesitar eso?—preguntó Hermione, haciendo todo lo posible para llamar a la ira de Harry.

—Pensó que podría ser útil—se encogió de hombros Harry—. Por favor, Hermione, ¿por qué no puedes confiar en él?

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Yo ... lo siento, Harry, es que ... no puedo confiar en él.

Harry suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—Bueno, por mi parte, confío en él. Sé que no va a hacernos nada. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a buscar a Sirius.

Hermione suspiró abatida.

Esa noche, Harry podía sentir la excitación creciente. Él iría a Hogwarts en unos pocos de días. Antes de dormirse, se preguntó qué estaba planeando Dumbledore .

* * *

**Notas de traductor: **En el próximo capítulo hay una sorpresa, ¡os espero!

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los anónimos.**

**-Alex: **Los domingos, actualizaré los domingos.

-**Thitania:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. No te preocupes, el domingo sin falta subiré el próximo.

-**Guest: **Me alegra que te guste la historia, toda ella es sorprendente.


	14. Partiendo hacia Hogwarts

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Draco está enamorado de Harry. Con el fin de ganar su corazón, utiliza un antiguo ritual para conseguir que Harry acabe en Slytherin. La pregunta es, ¿Podrá Harry enamorarse de él?

* * *

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tienen cuenta, podrán leer las respuestas al final del capítulo.**

**98 comentarios… buff. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Partiendo hacia Hogwarts**

Los siguientes días fueron frenéticos en Grimmuald Place. Además de la búsqueda de libros, plumas, pergaminos y ropa (sus cosas se habían repartido misteriosamente por la casa), todavía tenían que limpiar un poco, y la señora Weasley insistía que limpiasen tanto como pudieran.

Mientras tanto, Harry tuvo dificultades en llevar su amistad con Draco y con Ron y Hermione. Ron todavía no quería hablar con Draco – lo cual le convenía al rubio, ya que no estaba obligado a hablarle – y Hermione sospechaba de Draco por haber comprado ese polvo Harry no entendía cuál era el problema. Draco había comprado ese polvo de oscuridad instantánea, ¿y qué? No era un crimen hacerlo. Trató de decírselo a ella, pero ella no entraba a razones. No quería creer que Draco hubiese cambiado. Harry había esperado algo por parte de Ron, pero Hermione le había dicho si estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a Draco. Después de todo, ella era la que hablaba sobre la paz en el mundo y el fin de la enemistad entre las cuatro Casas. Esa misma chica estaba negándose a darle una oportunidad a un Slytherin. Eso frustraba a Harry, pues no quería elegir entre ellos tres. La ironía de todo el asunto; era que Draco estaba dispuesto a ser civilizado. Él no los había insultado ni una sola vez desde la primera vez que se vieron en la casa. Harry, siendo honesto, tenía que decir que el rubio estaba siendo mejor amigo que los otros dos.

Tres días antes de partir hacia Hogwarts, el moreno decidió intentar por última vez convencer a Hermione que Draco había cambiado.

Draco estaba hablando con Snape sobre pociones, así que Harry vio su oportunidad.

—Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo?—preguntó Harry cuando él la vio en la biblioteca.

Ella alzó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

—Claro, Harry.

Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione y se aclaró la garganta.

—Es sobre Draco.

Como era de esperar, ella frunció el ceño.

—Harry, ya hemos hablado sobre eso.

—Sólo escúchame, por favor—le rogó.

Hermione suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que hemos tenido diferencia con él antes y no estoy diciendo que estuviera bien. No lo estuvo. Nos insultó y nos hechizó, pero nosotros también hicimos lo mismo. No somos inocentes—dijo Harry, incómodo—. Pero se ha disculpado y…

—No conmigo o con Ron—interrumpió ella.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco le dais la oportunidad de hacerlo—respondió Harry, molesto—. Ni le habláis no le miráis; hacéis como si no existiera. ¿Cómo se supone que va a pedirnos perdón si no lo escucháis, Hermione? Él ha cambiado. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad.

—Harry, han pasado muchas cosas como para poder perdonarlo. Lamento decir esto, pero no creo que haya cambiado ni un poco tampoco me fio de él. Dime Harry, ¿qué crees que pasará cuando volvamos a la escuela?—le preguntó impaciente—. Puede que sea amable ahora, pero ¿qué pasará cuando esté de nuevo con sus amigos? Personalmente, creo que hay pocas posibilidades de que aún quiera seguir siendo tu amigo. Es un Slytherin, Harry. No creo que sus razones para que sea tu amigo sean puras.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—pregunto Harry, con los dientes apretados.

—Vamos, Harry, usa tu cerebro—dijo Hermione, molesta. Era famoso y excelente en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y era más astuto que Ya-Sabes-Quién. ¿Cómo podría ser tan terco? En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, su fama y sus habilidades en Defensa, eran lo que hacían de Harry alguien notable. Si quitaba esas dos cosas, sólo sería un niño normal, probablemente ni siquiera valdría la pena conocerlo, pensó. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso—. Eres el famoso Harry Potter, y si es tu amigo, la opinión pública no dirá nada en contra de ellos, Harry, pero creo que utiliza su fama para su beneficio y deberías alejarte de él y centrarte en tus amigos de verdad; Ron y yo—Hermione dijo suavemente y extendió la mano para tocar la de Harry.

De pronto, Harry se puso de pie.

—Gracias por aclararme los motivos de Draco, acerca de mi amistad—dijo fríamente y salió de la biblioteca, dejando aturdida a Hermione.

Harry iba por los pasillos de Grimmuald Place, enfadado y dolido. ¿Tan difícil era de creer que alguien quisiera ser su amigo, sólo por ser él y no porque quería su fama? ¿O era realmente tan antipático? En pocas palabras, Harry se preguntó, porqué su visión se tornó borrosa, antes de darse cuenta de que las lágrimas se habían formado en sus ojos. Enfadado, se limpió las lágrimas, se maldijo por ser tan débil como para llorar. De verdad, ¿qué un chico de dieciséis años llorara porque un amigo le dijera cosas dolorosas? A estas alturas, debería estar acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de cosas, ya que había vivido casi quince años con los Dursley. Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía? ¿Por qué se lo había dicho Hermione? ¿O porque tenía miedo de que ella tuviese razón?

Harry casi cayó al suelo cuando chocó con alguien. Dos fuertes brazos se alargaron y lo agarraron de su pecho para evitar su caída.

—Gracias—murmuró Harry cuando estuvo estable.

—Harry, ¿ocurre algo?—preguntó Remus con la voz preocupada.

Harry miró hacia arriba, pero evitó mirarlo a sus ojos ámbar.

—Estoy bien.

—No hace falta ser un legeremante para saber cuando algo te preocupa; tu cara es fácil de leer. Vamos a sentarnos—dijo Remus y abrió una puerta que conducía, casualmente, a la de Sirius. Él no estaba dentro pero Remus entró y condujo a Harry hacia la cama, cerró la puerta, antes de sentarse a su lado.

Harry puso las rodillas sobre su pecho con sus brazos alrededor y con la barbilla apoyada en ellas.

—Dime qué es lo que hizo que te molestara—dijo Remus suavemente.

—No pasa nada—dijo Harry, obstinado.

—Harry, no me mientas. Quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dices que es lo que pasa—dijo Remus pacientemente. No tenía experiencia persuadiendo a la gente, para poder ayudarles. James también había sido difícil, al igual que su hijo ahora. La terquedad y negarse a hablar sobre sus problemas era claramente una característica de la familia Potter.

—Es una tontería—murmuró Harry, con un rubor por la vergüenza en sus mejillas.

—No es una tontería si te molesta. No me reiré no pensar igual que ti. Sólo quiero saber lo que te ha pasado para poder ayudarte—respondió Remus.

Harry suspiró; Remus claro que no se reiría. Genial.

—He tratado de hablar con Hermione sobre Draco—murmuró Harry.

—Ah—Remus se quedó en silencio por un momento. Entonces preguntó: —. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—No muy bien, traté de convencerla de que le diera la oportunidad de demostrar que ha cambiado. Pero no se la da. Dijo que no se fiaba de él—respondió Harry.

Remus frunció el entrecejo.

—Pero esa no es la razón de que estés molesto.

Harry comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos; con un rubor apareciendo de nuevo.

Una mano se posó sobre las suyas para detenerlo.

—Harry, ¿qué ha dicho Hermione que te hace estar en este estado?—preguntó suavemente Remus.

Harry se mordió el labio y evitó la mirada de Remus.

—Ella dijo que Remus sólo quiere ser mi amigo por mi fada—murmuró finalmente, casi inaudible.

Remus, por primera vez, estaba agradecido de sus sentidos lobunos, ya que sin ellos, no habría sido capaz de escuchar lo que Harry le había dicho. Suspiró.

—No crees que Draco sólo te esté usando por tu fama, ¿verdad?

—No sé, ella es la bruja más lista de nuestro año. Quizás tenga razón sobre él.

Sin pensarlo, Remus abrazó a Harry y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Ella puede ser la bruja más inteligente, pero eso no quiere decir que lo sepa todo. Créeme cuando te digo que Draco no te está usando. Realmente quiere ser tu amigo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguir?—preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Además del hecho de que está prácticamente pegado a ti, y porque nos amenazó con dañarnos severamente si te volvemos a hacer enfadar; he comprobado que es realmente aterrador. Confía en mí. No te está utilizando—dijo Remus y acarició con su mano el pelo rebelde de Harry.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dice esas cosas?

—Tal vez está celosa de que hayas encontrado a otro amigo y tenga miedo de que te alejes de ella y Ron—trató de hacer una explicación.

—Eso es estúpido. Siguen siendo mis amigos. Draco es sólo uno más. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de aceptar?—murmuró.

—No lo sé—suspiró Remus.

Harry bostezó suavemente, el roce de la mano de Remus por su pelo le dio sueño. No estaba acostumbrado a un gesto tan tranquilizador, ya que nunca había tenido a alguien que lo consolase y decidió disfrutar de ella mientras pudiese. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Remus cuando el sueño se apoderó de él.

Remus miró hacia abajo cuando sintió el peso sobre su hombre y sonrió suavemente. Miró el reloj; eran las 15.10. Decidió dejar a Harry dormir. Con cuidado, se las arregló para que Harry se quedase acostado sobre la cama de Sirius. Se levantó para irse y dejar a Harry dormir en paz, pero fue detenido por una mano. Remus miró, sorprendido.

—No te vayas—murmuró Harry, pero él parecía estar dormido.

Remus dudó, ya que realmente tenía que volver con Sirius para gestionar su plan de clases. El idiota lo había dejado para última hora. Por otra parte, Sirius era un adulto que debía sabe manejar a la perfección lo temas de la materia. Y parecía que Harry lo necesitaba más.

—Está bien, me quedaré—susurró Remus y se acomodó contra el cabeza y volvió a acariciar el pelo de Harry.

Cuando Sirius finalmente los encontró, después de una larga búsqueda (ya que, realmente, no esperaba que su mejor amigo y su ahijado estuviesen en su habitación), vio que Harry dormía y Remus también con la mano en el pelo de Harry.

Sirius no sabía que había ocurrido allí, pero se encogió de hombros. Cerró la puerta y bajó por las escaleras. Lo mejor era dejarlos dormir. Entonces, maldijo, ¿quién le ayudaría con su plan de clases? Suspiró, tendría que esperar hasta que Remus despertase. Después de eso, le preguntaría que le había pasado a Harry.

* * *

Dos días después, un estrepitoso caos se produjo en Grimmuald Place. Los baúles de todos estaban colocados el pasillo, junto a las jaulas de las lechuzas. Harry se negó reiteradas veces a meter a sus felinos y a la serpiente en jaulas, ya que lo seguían a todas partes (bueno Ruby y Sapphire le seguían, Garín estaba enroscada alrededor de su cuello), cosa que molestaba a la señora Weasley. Había abierto la boca para regañar a Harry, pero dos agudas miradas de Remus y Sirius la hicieron callar.

El grupo sería acompañado por Tonks, Shacklebolt y Moody. El señor Weasley había conseguido algunos coches (claro está, debido a la influencia de Lucius en el Ministerio). El mayor de los Malfoy los acompañaría hasta la estación también, antes de marcharse a su mansión en Gales.

Cuando en el reloj marcaba las 10.30, llego el momento de partir. Los Weasley, Hermione, Lucius y Tonks se metieron en un coche ampliado y el resto en el segundo, también agrandado.

El ojo mágico de Moody se movía en todas direcciones, peo su ojo normal estaba fijo en los animales que estaban en el regazo de Harry, mirándolos con divertido interés.

Harry miró por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó si Draco querría sentarse con él en el tren o si preferiría sentarse con sus amigos. ¿Por qué debería importarle lo que Draco hiciese? Tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo. Además, había pasado todo el verano con él, era normal que quisiese pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero…

Se sobresaltó cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

—Harry, ya hemos llegado a la estación—le informó Draco.

—Oh, bien—murmuró y salió del coche.

Todos ellos pusieron sus baúles y jaulas búho en los caddies y se acercaron a la pared que los llevaría a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

Debido a que un león (uno con fuego en su cuerpo) podría llamar demasiado la atención, lo habían cubierto. Estaba escondido entre el baúl de Harry y el moreno lo tapa también con su cuerpo. Sapphire se había sentado en el baúl del rubio y sus azules ojos observaban el alrededor.

—Pasaremos la pared de dos en dos. Ginny, querida, ti primera conmigo y Ron, con tu padre—ordenó la señora Weasley.

—Hermione, conmigo, chica—se rió feliz Tonks—. Después de Ron, entramos.

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

—Harry, vamos tras ellos—sonrió Remus y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Eso te deja conmigo, Draco—dijo Sirius.

—No tengo problema alguno con eso—sonrió Draco.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—soltó un bufido Sirius y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sólo quedan diez minutos para que el tren parta, os sugiero que vayamos ya—les informó la profunda voz de Shacklebolt.

El señor Weasley asintió.

—Tienes razón; vamos, chicos.

Uno por uno, cada pequeño grupo desapareció a través de la pared, dejando atrás el mundo muggle.

Tan sólo pasar la barrera, una masculina voz muy familiar, lo llamó.

—¡Draco! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!—un muchacho de tez morena y pelo oscuro sonrió y se acercó al grupo. Sus ojos color chocolate brillaban con picardía.

—Blaise, ¿qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas en la escuela—dijo Draco, sorprendido.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—El viejo excéntrico decidió que sería mejor coger el tren para guardar las apariencias. Theo ya está en el tren, sin embargo… está enfadado porque no le encuentra sentido a esto.

—¿Pansy también está aquí?—preguntó Draco, haciendo una mueca. Realmente no quería escuchar el chillido molesto de la chica.

—No. Nuestra alteza real se ha encerrado en su habitación y se ha negado venir—puso los ojos en blanco Blaise.

—Espero que ella se quedé allí—murmuró Draco en voz baja.

—Draco, espero que tengas un buen curso y no bajes tus notas—dijo Lucius y apretó el hombro de Draco levemente. Asintió con la cabeza hacia Blaise—. Tú también, Blaise, ten un buen curso.

Blaise inclinó la cabeza.

—Gracias, señor.

Lucius asintió bruscamente y desapareció.

En ese momento, la atención de Blaise fue a parar a alguien que estaba detrás de Draco y silbó suavemente.

—Dulce Merlín, eso sí que es un chico excitante. Me pregunto quién será—pensó mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de esa persona—. Eso sí que es un buen culo.

Draco se dio la vuelta para ver de quién estaba tratando Blaise y rápidamente le dio un golpe en las costillas.

—Eh, ¿por qué has hecho eso?—bufó Blaise y se frotó las costillas. Me va a dejar un morado.

—Del que estás hablando es Harry—le informó Draco con una sonrisa forzada.

—De ninguna manera. ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?—le preguntó Blaise incrédulo.

Draco asintió.

—Bueno, excelente. Ha cambiado por completo. No me importaría encerrarme con él en un armario. Siempre me he preguntado cómo serán los Gryffindor en la cama—sonrió Blaise pervertido.

—Continúa diciendo eso y sufrirás las consecuencias, Blaise. Aléjate de él, ¿entendido?—dijo Draco entre dientes y sus ojos ardían peligrosamente.

Blaise tragó y levantó las manos en señal de derrota. Sabía que dado no dudaría por un segundo en llevar a cabo su amenaza.

—No sabía que habías puesto sus ojos en él.

—No importa, no te acerques—le advirtió Draco.

—Draco, Sapphire no se ha escapado, ¿verdad?—preguntó Harry, preocupado y se puso a su lado.

—No, todavía está aquí.

Harry miró hacia arriba.

—Ah, hola, Zabinni—dijo con cuidado.

—Hola, Potter—Blaise sonrió—. Así que ahora eres amigo de Draco.

—Sí.

Blaise le dio una palmada en el hombre y se echó a reír.

—No te preocupes. No muerdo. Los amigos de Draco son mis amigos.

Harry se relajó visiblemente.

—De acuerdo.

—Harry, tenemos que ir al compartimento de profesores. ¡Nos vemos en Hogwarts! ¿Vale?—apareció Sirius por detrás y le revolvió el pelo.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos allí—sonrió Harry.

Remus y Sirius agitó la mano y se dirigió a la parte delantera del tren.

Blaise se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Qué hacen Black y Lupin aquí?

—Nos van a impartir Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—le informó sonriendo Harry.

—¿En serio?

Draco asintió.

—Vamos, vayamos a buscar un compartimento libre Harry, ¿te sientas con nosotros?—preguntó Draco y cogió su baúl.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron y asintió, aliviado de que Draco quisiera aún quisiera pasar tiempo con él.

—¿No vas a esperar a tus amigos, Potter?—le preguntó Blaise curioso.

—Llámame Harry. Hermione y Ron tienen que haces sus deberes como Prefecto y Prefecta, por lo que no estarán con nosotros por un rato—respondió Harry.

Blaise asintió con la cabeza en comprensión y los tres chicos fueron a la búsqueda de un compartimento vacío. Ellos encontraron uno al final del tren. Después de un breve esfuerzo, todos los baúles estaban en el tren y en la zona de transporte. Sapphire saltó del baúl y se acomodó en la mesa.

Harry se sentó en el asiento junto a la ventana y Draco se sentó al lado del chico de pelo oscuro. Blaise se sentó frente a Harry.

—Ey, Harry, ¿por qué…¿qué diantres es eso?—exclamó de pronto y señaló algo que estaba cerca de la puerta.

Harry y Draco miraron y se echaron a reír al ver una manta de pie allí.

—Lo siento, se me ha olvidado advertirte; tengo una mascota. Es Ruby; una Nemea—explicó Harry.

Ruby se quitó el manto y se acercó a su amo y saltó.. Se detuvo frente a las piernas del moreno y dejó caer la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Harry y ronroneó cuando Harry le rascó detrás de la oreja.

—¿Una mascota? ¿Llamas a eso mascota? ¡Joder! Eso es un león—dijo Blaise, sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Idiota, señalas lo obvio—dijo sarcástico Draco.

—Oh, cállate, tengo derecho a sorprenderme—espetó Blaise, mirando a león con cautela.

—No te preocupes, Ruby no es peligroso—le aseguró Harry y se mordió el labio—. Lo que pasa es que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo vamos a hacerlo para entrar a Ruby al castillo son que nadie lo viera. No quiero que hagan numerosas preguntas.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? Sería fácil si Ruby pudiera volverse invisible—pensó Draco y miró fijamente a nada en particular, pensando en el problema.

—Tu deseo se ha hecho realidad, Draco—respondió Blaise desconcertado.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Draco confundido y miró hacia abajo. Su boca se abrió cuando, en lugar de ver a Nemea, estaba mirando las rodillas de Harry y hacia el suelo—¿Ruby sabe huir?

—No, él todavía está aquí…al parecer, sólo se ha hecho invisible—dijo Harry estupefacto.

Entonces, se sorprendieron cuando Ruby apareció de nuevo.

—Bueno, supongo que el problema está resuelto—dijo Harry secamente.

Los tres chicos empezaron a hablar acerca de su verano. Blaise se divirtió cuando le hablaron sobre la destrucción del cuadro de la señora Black, también se rió cuando oyó cuando una bomba había destruido la habitación de Weasley y Granger, y estaba impresionado cuando le dijeron sobre la broma de Snape.

—Tienes mi respeto, Harry—le dijo Blaise—. Nadie se ha atrevido a hacerle una broma a Snape. Me sorprende que sigas vivo.

—Para ser honesto, me sorprendió—se rió Harry.

Poco después, fueron interrumpidos. Oyeron a un grupo de chicas riendo y susurrando.

—Venga, ves a hablar con él.

—De ninguna manera. ¡Estoy muy nerviosa!

—Quita, iré yo a hablar con él—dijo una chica que sonaba arrogante.

Draco levantó una ceja.

La puerta se abrió y mostró a una chica de pelo negro y largo ligeramente rizado, con ojos negros y piel bronceada. Llevaba una falda corta y una camiseta azul.

La chica sonrió.

—Hola, Harry. Soy Romilda Vane.

—Eh, hola—se movió incómodo Harry. Algo de la sonrisa de la chica le ponía nervioso.

Romilda se adentró en el compartimento, ignorando por completo a los otros dos chicos.

—Me preguntaba si desearías unirte con nosotros – es decir, yo y mis amigos – en nuestro compartimento—le preguntó sonriendo y movió sus pestañas mientras jugaba con un mechón entre sus dedos.

—No es por ser condescendiente, pero prefiero quedarme aquí—respondió Harry.

—Oh, pero Harry, seguro que no prefieres quedarte aquí con ellos—frunció la nariz con disgusto—. Son Slytherin.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con ira.

—No me importa que sean Slytherin; somos amigos ahora—dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

Romilda se sorprendió ante ese comentario, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Ella se inclinó hacia Harry y colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, dándole una visión de su escote.

—Oh, Harry, pensé que te gustaría pasar algún tiempo con nosotros; Ravenclaw. No quise molestarte—ronroneó ella.

Harry abrió la boca para reaccionar, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Romilda.

—¡Una serpiente1—gritó ella, salió fuera del compartimento y cerró la puerta. Un segundo más tarde, los chicos escucharon a las demás chicas salir corriendo.

Harry miró hacia abajo y vio que Garin se había revelado de debajo de su camisa. Silbaba furiosamente.

—_Estúpida muchacha. No se ha dado cuenta de que tenía que irse._

—_¿La has mordido?—_siseó Harry. Molesta o no, Romilda no merecía ser mordida. Ya que eso le causaría problemas a Harry.

_—No, no lo he hecho. Habría sabido horrible—_respondió Garin y revisó el compartimento, desapareciendo de nuevo por debajo de la camisa de Harry.

Harry se rió ante la respuesta de Garin.

—Oye, Harry, ¿cuántas mascotas tienes? ¿Es la última o tienes una araña escondida de la manga?—le preguntó con una ceja levantada. Aunque él no lo admitiría, se asustó mucho cuando vio la serpiente.

—No, esa fue la última mascota que le regalamos a Harry—sonrió Draco. Se divirtió con la reproducción de la escena en su mente. Lo defendió ante la chica adecuada. ¿Quién se creía que era, molestando y tratando de convencer a Harry para que se fuera?

—Sí, es Garin; una Akeyra. Es una serpiente hermosa, ¿verdad?—dijo Harry con cariño.

—Eh, sí—murmuró Blaise, por alguna extraña razón, sentía un confuso sentimiento. Honestamente, ¿quién esperaría que el Chico Dorado de Gryffindor tuviese como mascota una serpiente y que estuviese orgulloso de ello? Ciertamente, él no. ¿Qué le había hecho Draco al chico Gryffindor ese verano?

Pasado un rato, se pusieron sus túnicas de la escuela y hablaron sobre las clases.

El tren se detuvo justo a la hora y comenzaron a buscar un carruaje vacío que eran movidos por los Thestrals.

Harry saludó a Hagrid, que se estaba haciendo cargo de los de primer año, y busco a Ron y a Hermione, que no los había visto en el tren. Vio un destelló de pelo rojo brillante, pero cuando alzó la mirada, vio que Ron había cerrado la puerta de su carruaje y se fueron. Sus amigos lo habían dejado allí.

—Gracias, chicos—murmuró entre dientes molesto. ¿Por qué no se lo esperaba?

—¿Harry?

Miró hacia arriba y vio a Draco de pie junto a un carruaje.

—Puedes venir con nosotros si lo deseas—le ofreció Draco.

—Gracias—dijo agradecido Harry.

Cuando Harry entró, vio a Theodore Nott que también se les unía. Draco se sentó al lado de Harry y comenzaron a moverse.

—Bueno, bueno, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Harry Potter estaría sentado con nosotros—dijo Nott. Sus ojos oscuros vagaban sobre Harry—. Así que eres el nuevo amigo de Draco, ¿eh?

—Sí, ¿algún problema con eso?—preguntó Harry. Resistiendo la tentación de decirle algo inapropiado. Nott le estaba poniendo nervioso con la mirada.

—Me pregunto cuánto va a durar el nuevo juguete de Draco. ¿Tal vez, una semana?—sonrió Draco.

—Si no cierras tu boca, la cerraré yo de forma permanente—amenazó Draco.

Nott sonrió, no era tan estúpido como para arriesgar su vida.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en un incómodo silencio, incluso Blaise no abrió la boca.

—Llegaron al pasillo de Hogwarts, donde Hermione estaba dando golpes con el pie, la impaciencia reflejada en su rostro.

—Harry, ¿dónde estabas? No te encontré en el tren y no estabas en nuestro vagón—resopló Hermione.

—Estaba sentado con Draco y Blaise—suspiró Harry—. Además, en el momento que os vi subir a un carruaje, ya os estabais alejando.

—Ahora que Harry está aquí, ¿podemos entrar? ¡Me muero de hambre!—se quejó Ron y se frotó el estómago.

—Ronald, ¡deja de quejarte! ¡Ya has comido en el tren! Vamos, Harry, ¡no te puedes perder la ceremonia!—insistió ella.

—Te veré más tarde—susurró al oído de Harry, Draco.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y con un suspiro inaudible, siguió a sus dos amigos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando se sentaron, Harry podía oír todo el mundo murmurar acerca de los dos nuevos profesores. Miró hacia delante y vio a Sirius y Remus sentado en el extremo derecho de la mesa. Al ver que él los miraba, sonrió y saludaron con la mano. Harry sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

—Harry, ¿por qué Sirius Black está sentado con los profesores?—preguntó Neville en silencio, con el rostro perplejo ante la confusión.

—Nos va a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, junto a Lupin—respondió Harry.

—Lupin, ¿ha vuelto? ¡Eso es genial!—sonrió Dean

—Bueno, va a ser interesante: un ex convicto, enseñándonos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Creo que será divertido—se rió entre dientes Seamus.

—Va a ser diferente, eso seguro—dijo Hermione concienzuda.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—preguntó molesto Harry.

—Ahora no, Harry, el Sombrero Seleccionador está cantando—respondió Hermione irritada.

Harry trató de concentrarse en el Sombrero Seleccionador, pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Sus pensamientos iban hacia el chico rubio sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, que estaba, en ese momento, escuchando atentamente. Una vez más, Harry se encontró comparando Draco con Ron y Hermione. A lo largo de todo el verano, Draco había sido el que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con Harry. Podía contar sus interacciones con Ron y Hermione con las dos manos, probablemente. Ese era un pensamiento deprimente. Tal vez podrían resucitar su amistad, ahora que estaban en la escuela. Pero de ninguna manera de que haría a un lado a Draco como su amigo. Le gustaba demasiado el rubio Slytherin para eso. Harry resopló por dentro, y si alguien le hubiera dicho hace tres meses que le gustaría un Slytherin, él habría dicho que el a esa persona fuera para un chequeo con Madame Pomfrey.

Un pinchazo doloroso en las costillas le despertó de sus meditaciones.

Harry se frotó la zona dolorida y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Los de primer año ha sido puesto en sus respectivas casas y el profesor Dumbledore está a punto de decir algo. Honestamente, Harry, presta atención—siseó Hermione.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, y miró hacia la mesa principal.

—Antes de que llenéis vuestros estómagos con esta deliciosa comida, tengo un par de cosas que, por desgracia, he de decir—comenzó Dumbledore, sus ojos azules brillaban locamente—. En primer lugar, el Bosque Prohibido, como su nombre indica, lo está para todos los alumnos. Hago bien en recordaros eso. En segundo lugar, el señor Filch quiere que os diga que ha hecho una lista con todos los objetos que están prohibidos en la escuela, incluyendo los artefactos de los gemelos Weasley. Podrán encontrar el listado en la puerta de su oficina. Después de la fiesta, me gustaría pedir que los alumnos de quinto a séptimo curso se quedaran aquí, debido a un ritual que hay que hacer. La explicación se hará más adelante.

Un excitado murmullo se alzó. Todo el mundo se preguntaba que ritual podría ser y por qué sólo podían participar desde los de quinto a séptimo.

—Tal vez sea algo parecido al Torneo de los Tres Magos—sugirió Seamus,

—Después del desastre de hace dos años, dudo que vuelvan hacer una cosa semejante—interrumpió Hermione—. Además, el director estaba hablando de un ritual, no de un torneo.

Harry recordaba desagradablemente la muerte de Cedric y sacudió la cabeza para librarse de los recuerdos. No quería pensar en eso ahora.

—Silencio, por favor—dio una palmada Dumbledore. Inmediatamente, el Gran Comedor, se quedó de nuevo en silencio—. Me complace anunciar que este año tenemos dos profesores nuevos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¡Démosle la bienvenida al profesor Lupin – que enseñará aquí de nuevo – y al profesor Black!

Remus y Sirius se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia. A los pocos segundos todo estaba en silencio, pero eso cambio cuando Harry comenzó a aplaudir. Viendo que su no oficial "líder" apoyaba a los dos hombres, el resto de la mesa lo secundó y aplaudieron. Fueron seguidos por Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff e incluso aplaudieron los de Slytherin – que siguieron el ejemplo de Draco, su líder –. Aunque, no podía entender por qué Draco mostraba su apoyo, sabía que no debía hacer caso omiso a su ejemplo

—No voy haceros esperar más. ¡Disfrutad de la fiesta!

Después de eso, inmediatamente, todo tipo de comida apareció en las bandejas de oro. Harry se sirvió un poco de puré de patatas y un muslo de pollo. Llenó su copa con zumo de calabaza y frunció el ceño cuando un pequeño frasco apareció junto a su plato. Lo cogió y lo olió. Era su poción nutritiva. Miró hacia la mesa y vio a Snape con la ceja alzada. Suspiró y se bebió el vial.

—Oye, Harry, ¿dónde están tus gafas?—preguntó Neville tímidamente.

—Ya no las necesito. Mi padrino me llevó a una tienda para que corrigieran mi vista—explicó Harry.

Dean frunció el ceño.

—No sabía que tenías un padrino, Harry. ¿Quién es?

—Sirius Black—respondió con cuidado Harry.

Varias bocas se abrieron.

—¡No puede ser! ¿El hombre que nos va a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el ex convicto; es tu padrino?—exclamó Sirius.

Harry se sonrojó.

Hermione resopló, pero no dijo nada.

Con el tiempo, toda la comida – incluida los postres – y los platos sucios desaparecieron rumbo a la cocina. A los de cuarto año se les ordenó llevar a los de cursos inferiores a sus habitaciones, bajo amenaza de que si iban a alguna otra parte, serían castigados.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio,

—Estoy seguro de que todos tenéis curiosidad por saber por qué tenéis que permanece aquí. Os lo explicaré. Como ya sabréis, Voldemort está ganando poder—dijo con gravedad. Un escalofrío recorrió el Gran Comedor—. Puede ser poderoso, pero hay algunas cosas que él no entiende. Una de ellas es la amistad. La amistad es un sentimiento muy poderoso. Al igual que el Sombrero Seleccionador cantaba antes, todos debemos unirnos y enterrar el hacha de guerra. Sé que va a ser un poco difícil, ya que hay algunos… problemas entre las Casas—hizo una pausa y miró a Gryffindor y a Slytherin antes de continuar—, pero hemos encontrado una solución; los cuatro fundadores escribieron un libro de rituales muy útiles. Uno de ellos, cambiará a cuatro estudiantes – uno de cada Casa – a otra para proporcionar una mayor comprensión. Hufflepuff se intercambiará con Ravenclaw y Gryffindor hará lo mismo con Slytherin. Los Fundadores hicieron este ritual para que los estudiantes se vean obligados a ver cómo es otra Casa y poder entenderlos mejor. Para que todos los prejuicios sean eliminados. El cambio durará hasta que haya paz entre las cuatro Casas, pero he de advertiros; no podréis engañar al ritual, ya que él decidirá por su cuenta si la paz es verdadera. Me gustaría que escribierais vuestro nombre en un pergamino y a la Casa a la que pertenecéis. Se recogerán y se pondrán en esta copa. Cuando diga vuestro nombre, os iréis a otra Casa. Decir que no o retirarse no es una opción. Ahora, por favor, haced lo que os he dicho—les indicó Dumbledore.

_Así que esto era lo que Dumbledore tenía planeado. Eso explica el por qué no me ha enviado las insignias de capitán. Si el capitán fuese elegido para otra Casa, sería un problema. Probablemente decidirá un capitán cuando el ritual se haya completado,_ pensó Harry cuando escribió su nombre y el de su Casa en el pergamino que le había prestado Dean.

Mientras los otros estudiantes hacían lo mismo que Harry, Dumbledore activó la Copa de las Casas con el hechizo.

— Ante amicitiam, pacem et Concordiam, dimitte hanc inimicitiam.

—Me pregunto quienes serán los estudiantes que se intercambiarán—musitó emocionada Hermione.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—¿A quién le importa? Siempre y cuando nosotros no vayamos a Slytherin.

Uno por uno, los trozos de pergamino fueron introducidos en la Copa. Se podía cortar la tensión del ambiente con un cuchillo. Cada estudiante se preguntaba quién sería la persona que cambiaría. La tensión, era especialmente, fuerte entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Por último, la Copa brilló y salió un nombre.

—El estudiante de Hufflepuff que irá a Ravenclaw es… el señor Zacharias Smith—anunció Dumbledore.

Smith frunció el ceño, pero se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Un segundo nombre salió.

—El estudiante de Ravenclaw que cambiará a Hufflepuff es… la señorita Luna Lovegood—dijo Dumbledore.

Luna sonrió y se fue hacia su nueva casa. Algunos de los estudiantes la miraron con recelo, pero la mayoría sonrió amablemente.

Ahora sólo quedaban Gryffindor y Slytherin. La tensión aumentó.

De la Copa emergió un tercer nombre.

— El estudiante de Slytherin que honrará con su presencia en Gryffindor es… la señorita Pansy Parkinson—sonrió Dumbledore.

—¿Qué? ¡Esto no puede ser!—gritó molesta Pansy. Con los labios temblorosos, miró a su rubio amigo—. Drakey, ¿lo has escuchado?

—Pansy, deja de llamarme así y vete a Gryffindor. Deja de hacer tanto escándalo al respecto—ordenó molesto Draco, pero por dentro bailaba. _Gracias a Merlín por quitarme de mi camino_, pensó aliviado.

Pansy puso mala cara y resopló, pero fue a la mesa de Gryffindor. Los estudiantes cerca de ella, se apartaron de su camino.

Entonces, por última vez, la Copa de las Casas sacó un nombre más. Draco cruzó los dedos y ocultó su nerviosismo, pero con el rostro esperanzado. _Por favor, que sea Harry, por favor, que sea Harry,_ se declaró repetidas veces en silencio.

—El estudiante de Gryffindor que partirá hacia Slytherin esta noche es…—los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron y apretó los dientes, pero continuó—, es Harry Potter.

Un silencio hubo en el Gran Comedor. Draco hizo el baile de la victoria, por dentro, claro está.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	15. Primera noche y primeras reacciones

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Draco está enamorado de Harry. Con el fin de ganar su corazón, utiliza un antiguo ritual para conseguir que Harry acabe en Slytherin. La pregunta es, ¿Podrá Harry enamorarse de él?

* * *

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tienen cuenta, podrán leer las respuestas al final del capítulo.**

**108 comentarios… buff. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Advertencia importantísima: **No voy a publicar en vacaciones de Navidad, necesito un pequeño descanso para recargar las pilas. Así que el último día que publicaré será el 23/12/1012 y volveré a hacerlo el 13/01/2013. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: La primera noche y las primeras reacciones.**

_Hablando sobre déjà vu_, pensó Harry extrañamente divertido. Se acordó de su cuarto año, cuando todo el mundo estaba tan tranquilo como ahora. _Por lo menos ahora en mi vida no hay nada amenazante_, pensó Harry, sarcástico.

—Harry, ¿vas a seguir ahí sentado o tengo que arrastrarte hasta aquí?—gritó Draco rompiendo el silencio.

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Cálmate, Draco. Ya voy—se giró hacia Ron y Hermione que estaban boquiabiertos. Se rascó la cabeza—. Buenas noches. Supongo que os veré mañana, chicos—se aseguró de que Sapphire y Ruby (invisibles de nuevo ahora que estaban en la escuela) lo siguiesen y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Ignoró el murmullo que había comenzado.

Draco sonrió y se desplazó hacia la izquierda para dejarle espacio a Harry.

—Me pregunto qué dirían tus padres ahora—sonrió.

—Mi madre probablemente se desmayaría y mi padre me mataría—respondió con sequedad Harry—. O volverían del más allá para atormentarte.

—No te preocupes, Harry, yo te protegeré—se burló Draco y pasó un brazo por encima del hombro del moreno.

—Bendito Merlín, un Slytherin protegiendo a un Gryffindor, ¿qué ha salido mal en este mundo?—resopló Harry, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que recibía.

—Ah, pero tú ya no serás un Gryffindor nunca más, Harry, ahora eres un Slytherin—señaló hacia algo Draco en el pecho de Harry.

Harry miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que su escudo de Gryffindor había sido reemplazado por el de Slytherin. En vez de ser rojo y dorado, Harry ahora el dueño de una serpiente verde y plateada.

—Maldita sea, la magia es realmente rápida—se rió entre dientes Harry.

—Bienvenido a Slytherin, Harry—sonrió Blaise.

—Gracias—sonrió el moreno.

—Harry, ¿no vas a protestar?—exclamó incrédulo Seamus. Parecía superado por los acontecimientos.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?—enarcó una ceja.

—Debido a que estás ahora en Slytherin y no perteneces ahí y Malfoy prácticamente te está abrazando—farfulló Seamus.

—Estoy al tanto de eso, Seamus. El ritual me ha puesto aquí, así que aquí me quedo. Además, Draco y yo somos ahora amigos—respondió Harry.

Inmediatamente, el Gran Comedor estalló en un ruidoso murmullo después escuchar las palabras de Harry.

—Ups, creo que eso no lo sabían aún—parpadeó Harry.

—¿Cómo lo han sabido? No es que hablase en el tren de vuestra amistad—se burló Blaise.

—Pensé que esas chicas de Ravenclaw se lo habrían dicho a sus amigos, ya que me han visto sentado contigo y le dije a esa chica, Romilda, que ahora somos amigos. Normalmente, el cotilleo se propaga rápidamente, así que…—se encogió de hombros el moreno

—Tienes razón en eso—murmuró Blaise.

—¿Qué opinas sobre la vista desde aquí, Harry? Bonita, ¿verdad?—sugirió Draco, ignorando el ruidoso parloteo de su alrededor.

Harry soltó un bufido.

—Encantador—comentó.

—Chicos, silencio, por favor—ordenó Dumbledore.

Les llevó un tiempo antes de que todo el mundo estuviese en silencio de nuevo.

—Ahora que el ritual se ha completado, me gustaría que fueran a sus dormitorios. Mañana comienzan las clases, después de todo—sonrió Dumbledore—. Señor Malfoy y señor Potter, por favor, esperad. Quiero hablar algo con vosotros.

Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros. Mientras Draco y Harry esperaron a que todo el mundo se hubiese ido del Gran Comedor, vieron a Sirius y a Remus decirle algo a Dumbledore, y éste negó con la cabeza. Ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño, pero siguieron a los demás profesores a otra estancia, mientras discutían algo

—Joder—maldijo cuando vio a los hombres. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado eso?

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?—preguntó el rubio.

—Yo soy un Slytherin ahora, ¿qué les va a parecer a Remus y a Sirius?—preguntó Harry, nervioso—. Ellos seguro que van a estar enfadados conmigo.

—¿Por qué van a estarlo? Lo que dices no tiene sentido, Harry—dijo Draco, confundido.

—Porque ahora soy un Slytherin, ¡obvio es! Estaban orgullosos de mí porque era un Gryffindor, como ellos y mis padres, pero ahora soy un Slytherin, y, ¡se van a enfadar conmigo!—susurró frenéticamente Harry.

—Harry—comenzó Draco, pero fue interrumpido por Dumbledore que puso sus manos viejas y arrugadas sobre los hombros de los muchachos.

—Lo siento, queridos chicos, pero tenéis que venir conmigo a mi oficina—sonrió el director. Después se dirigió a Snape, que lo había seguido—. Severus, no hay necesidad de que estés allí también. Sólo es una sencilla y breve discusión.

—Entonces no te importará que yo esté presente. Además, soy el jefe de su Casa. Me compete a mí también, ya que se trata de algunos de mis estudiantes—sonrió Snape.

Dumbledore sonrió, aunque parecía tensa.

—Claro, Severus, por favor, seguidme.

Todo el trayecto hasta la oficina del director transcurrió en silencio. El moreno todavía estaba en un estado de preocupación y de pánico interior por la reacciones de Sirius y Remus, mientras Draco estaba pensando en una manera de tranquilizar y calmar a Harry, Snape seguía sonriendo (aunque también estaba preocupado de que Harry sobreviviese en la guarida de las serpientes) y Dumbledore estaba preocupado por cómo afectarían su planes el cambio de Casa de Harry.

—Chicle de fresa—le dijo Dumbledore a la gárgola que custodiaba su despacho.

La gárgola se deslizó hacia un lado y reveló un pasadizo. El pequeño grupo dio un paso hacia la escalera y se dirigieron automáticamente hacia la puerta. Dumbledore la abrió y dio paso a los otros tres. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y con un movimiento de varita, tres cómodas sillas rojas aparecieron delante de su escritorio.

—Por favor, tomad asiento—sonrió Dumbledore y buscó algo en sus cajones.

—Prefiero estar de pie—respondió rígido y buscó algo en sus cajones.

Draco suspiró inaudiblemente, pero se sentó al lado de Harry - sin embargo, miró a las sillas con desdén.

Dumbledore sacó una bolsa de papel.

—¿Caramelos de limón, chicos? ¿Severus?—ofreció.

—No, gracias—dijeron los chicos entre dientes.

—Si me quiero envenenar, me prepararé una poción—se burló Snape.

Dumbledore sonrió indulgentemente y se metió uno en la boca.

—Bien, muchachos, quiero hablar con vosotros dos de quidditch.

—¿De quidditch, señor?—repitió Harry, confundido. De todas las cosas que esperaba de Dumbledore, ésa era la última.

—Sí, verás: en un principio, ambos fuisteis elegidos como capitanes de sus equipos, pero el ritual ha colocado a Harry en Slytherin, sin embargo, es obvio que ninguno de vosotros va a querer renunciar a la insignia, ¿verdad?—cuestionó Dumbledore.

—Realmente no me importa—respondió Harry de inmediato—. Se la puede quedar Draco.

—¿Estás seguro, Harry? Has jugado más que yo al quidditch—dijo vacilante Draco.

—Draco, coge tu insignia de capitán—puso los ojos en blanco Harry. Como si quisiera recibir más atención siendo capitán. Era más feliz si la cogía Draco.

—Harry, ¿estás seguro? Si renuncias al puesto de capitán, entonces me temo que no podrás jugar al quidditch—le informó con voz grave Dumbledore.

—¡Cómo! ¿Por qué no?—preguntó sorprendido. Claro, no quería ser el capitán, pero ¡todavía quería seguir jugando!

—Ya que si entras en el equipo, habrá un jugador más—explicó Dumbledore.

—Eso no es cierto—intervino Draco—. Uno de los cazadores del año pasado se ha graduado, así que hay un puesto libre. Nunca me ha interesado jugar como buscador. Puedo probar como cazador y Harry puede ocupar mi lugar.

—¿Seguro?—preguntó el moreno, vacilante. Draco asintió sonriendo—. Gracias.

—De nada.

—Bueno, si lo haces las pruebas, entonces no hay nada que se pueda objetar—dijo Dumbledore, disimulando su frustración por haber sido vencido por un chico: un Malfoy, no obstante.

—Si esto es todo, me gustaría acompañar a estos dos hacia Slytherin. Tengo que darle a mis alumnos la charla anual—dijo Snape, con sus ojos oscuros mirándole.

—Espera un momento, Severus. Harry, ¿estás de acuerdo con este cambio?—preguntó Dumbledore, pero sonaba más como una cuestión.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No se puede deshacer. Estoy seguro de que voy a estar bien. Además, tengo a Draco a mi lado.

Draco sonrió ligeramente.

El director suspiró, pero se marcharon. Esperó hasta que cerraran la puerta, antes de que la cara amable desapareciese y frunciese el ceño. ¿Cómo demonios ha pasado esto? ¿De todos los estudiantes que han hecho el ritual, Harry Potter tenía que ser el elegido? ¿El destino se reía de él? Necesitaba que el chico estuviese en Gryffindor. Tenía que tener la influencia de esa Casa para poder mantener al chico bajo control. Ya era un riesgo dejar que su padre se quedase con su padrino en su casa. Era peligroso, pero había contado con su influencia sobre Harry dentro de la escuela para evitar mayor daño a su plan. Pero con él en Slytherin, lejos de sus amigos, bajo la influencia de Malfoy y Snape, Dumbledore no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a suceder. Si perdía a Harry, entonces todo su plan se iría al garete. ¡Eso no podía suceder!

Como detestaba admitir, que contaba con Harry para poder ganar esta guerra. Oh, bueno, todavía tenía reuniones programadas dónde le enseñaría a Harry Oclumancia y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Eso debería ser suficiente para mantener al muchacho bajo control.

Dumbledore se comió otro caramelo de limón y empezó a escribir una carta. Necesitaba esas cosas ahora, si quería llevar a cabo su plan.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la torre de Gryffindor, dos estudiantes estaban sentados en las sillas, los únicos que quedaban despiertos aún.

—¿Qué crees que va a pasar ahora, Hermione?—preguntó Ron incierto.

Ella suspiró.

—Honestamente, no lo sé, Ron.

—¡No puedo creer que Harry se fuese voluntariamente con esas serpientes! ¿Viste cómo Malfoy tenía su brazo alrededor de Harry? ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Su mejor amigo?—dijo molesto Ron.

—Harry sabe que tú eres su mejor amigo. El no va a dejarnos de lado después de casi seis años de amistad por un Slytherin. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que Harry pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con nosotros—dijo ella suavemente, acariciando la mano de Ron.

Ron sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón. Harry muy pronto verá lo que el baboso y bastardo de Malfoy es en realidad. Buenas noches—se puso de pie y se estiró.

—Buenas noches, Ron—sonrió ella y miró a Ron desaparecer hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

Hermione suspiró y se mordió el labio. El ambiente en la sala común de Gryffindor había estado caldeado durante toda la noche. A nadie le gustaba el hecho de que Harry ahora fuese, esencialmente, un Slytherin. Seamus se había sentado en un rincón oscuro, murmurando. Ginny había hecho una feroz mueca antes de irse corriendo hacia su cuarto.

El hecho de que Harry fuese amigo de Malfoy estaba sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. La pregunta que se había hecho era: ¿qué pensaba Harry? ¿No sabía que juntarse con Slytherin sería malo para su reputación?

Hermione siempre había opinado que Harry perdonaba a alguien con demasiada facilidad. Como había sido en su favor y en el de Ron, no había dicho nada antes. Ahora, sin embargo…

Si Harry había perdonado a Malfoy, quien sabría a quién perdonaría a continuación. Eso no podía suceder.

Ella, Ron y los demás Gryffindor eran sus verdaderos amigos. No los Slytherin. Hermione había decidido recuperar a Harry para Gryffindor. Ella comenzaría mañana a eliminar la influencia de Malfoy sobre Harry.

* * *

—La contraseña es _Cabeza de Dragón_. Tratad de recordarla—se burló Snape.

Ambos asintieron y siguieron su camino por el interior de la sala común, donde cada miembro de ella estaba esperando.

Harry vagamente se dio cuenta de que la sala común no había cambiado desde su visita en segundo año, antes de ser arrastrado por Draco hacia dos sillas que estaban colocadas frente al fuego. Harry podía sentir el fulgor en sus ojos, pero no le hizo caso.

Snape estaba de pie en medio de la habitación y de inmediato, todo el mundo quedó en silencio.

—Para los de primer año: bienvenidos a Slytherin. Para los mayores: bienvenidos de nuevo—empezó con voz suave pero firme—. Hay algunas reglas que hay que seguir en esta Casa. No voy a tolerar la indisciplina entre vosotros. Si alguien tiene un problema, que vaya a hablar con el prefecto o la prefecta. Bajo ninguna circunstancia os portareis mal. No sois unos irreflexivos Gryffindors, ni unos ingenuos Hufflepuff. Actuad como un Slytherin: somos astutos e inteligentes. Si salís de la sala común en grupo, estoy seguro de que sois conscientes de nuestra posición en público. Tratad de mantener… una actitud pasiva. Si un alumno de otra casa os ataca, a continuación, tratad de evitarlos. Si después de todo tenéis que defenderos, no utilicéis hechizos peligrosos. No quiero que nadie sea expulsado, por no saber utilizar su cerebro, ¿entendido?—miró a todo el mundo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Todos asintieron.

—Bien. Buenas noches.

Tomando esto como una señal de que se podían marchar, los más grandes empezaron a hablar en voz baja, mientras que los más jóvenes se fueron a sus dormitorios.

—Potter.

Harry miró con recelo a Snape.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Si hay problemas, puedes venir a mí—dijo en voz baja Snape.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

—Oh, gracias, señor.

—Ah, ¿Potter?—lo miró de nuevo Harry—. Si te atreves a morir estando bajo mi Casa, yo personalmente te traeré de regreso desde el más allá y me aseguraré de que arrepientas de haber muerto—se dio la vuelta y con un último vistazo, desapareció de la sala.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto y tragó saliva.

—Ya sabía yo que Sev se preocupaba por ti—susurró satisfecho Draco.

—Draco, me ha amenazado con daño severo. A eso no le llamo yo "preocuparse por alguien"—dijo Harry incrédulo, pero en voz baja.

—Harry, sé que él sólo amenaza de gravead si se preocupa por alguien—susurró Draco a su vez.

—Ahora, me siento querido—respondió sarcástico Harry.

—¿Cómo te sientes aquí, Harry? Es agradable y acogedor, ¿verdad?—se sentó Blaise en una silla al lado de Harry, sonriendo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Es agradable estar en las mazmorras, pero me he dado cuenta de que no ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí—se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendido de haber admitido eso.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Harry, ¿qué quieres decir con "no ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí"?

El moreno rió nerviosamente.

—Ya sabes, es una historia divertida, no creo que estés interesado en escucharla. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir, eh?—propuso y se levantó. Pero fue empujado de nuevo por Draco.

—No, te equivocas. Definitivamente estoy interesado en escuchar tu historia. ¿Qué te parece, Blaise?—preguntó casualmente Draco, pero mantuvo su mano en el hombro de Harry para impedir que escapara – y para tener una excusa para poder tocar a Harry.

—Sí, me gustaría saber cual es tú inocente motivo por estar aquí—sonrió Blaise.

Harry lo miró por el "heroico" comentario, pero a regañadientes volvió a sentarse.

—Fue en nuestro segundo año. Hermione, Ron y yo decidimos si podíamos averiguar la identidad del agresor. Se nos ocurrió la idea de coger a Draco furtivamente ya que era Slytherin y poder interrogarlo para ver si sabía algo más. Por supuesto, nos dimos cuenta de que no era así, así que nuestro plan no funcionó—se encogió de hombros Harry.

—Espera, yo hubiera sabido si hubieses aparecido en Slytherin y me hubieses interrogado—frunció el ceño Draco.

Harry sonrió tímidamente.

—Hicimos poción Multijugos: y Ron y yo nos convertimos en Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione no pudo venir con nosotros, porque ella accidentalmente usó pelo de gato.

Blaise y Draco lo miró fijamente, estupefactos.

—Bueno, no me jodas, no sabía que podías ser tan astuto, Harry. Tal vez no tengas problemas para encajar aquí—sonrió Blaise.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué opinas sobre ir a dormir?—sugirió Draco y se levantó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a los dormitorios. El moreno miró a su alrededor mientras Blaise se acostaba en una cama de la derecha. Nott ya estaba allí, acostado sobre su espalda con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza, en la cama junto a Blaise.

No había mucha diferencia de los de Gryffindor. Las únicas eran los colores y el hecho de que ahora estaban bajo tierra y sin ventanas. La luz provenía de diferentes antorchas y era sorprendentemente acogedor.

La cama de Harry estaba en el extremo izquierdo, junto a la cama de Draco. Su maleta estaba al pie de la cama. Rebuscó en su baúl y encontró su pijama y sus cosas de baúl.

—Harry, puedes ducharte tú primero—ofreció Draco.

Harry sonrió y desapareció en el cuarto de baño que estaba ubicado al lado de su cama.

—Apuesto a que ahora eres feliz, Draco, ahora tienes un nuevo juguete contigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará, antes de que te canses de él?—se burló Nott.

—Cierra la boca, Nott. No sabes nada acerca de Harry o de mí. Si alguna vez vuelves a llamarle "juguete nuevo", desearás no haberme conocido—dijo entre dientes Draco.

—Oh, que susceptible—sonrió Nott, pero calló.

Blaise miró a ambos, pero decidió no intervenir

Con el tiempo, todo el mundo estaba en su cama. Un generalizado "buenas noches" se escuchó y las antorchas se apagaron.

Por un momento, Harry miró en la oscuridad, sintiéndose incómodo de nuevo al pensar en Sirius y Remus. ¿Cómo reaccionaran? ¿Estarían enfadados o molestos con él ya que no era un Gryffindor? El moreno se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo lo iban a aceptar? ¿Y si decidían mandarlo de nuevo a casa de los Dursley? ¡No quería ir! No ahora, cuando al fin tenía a su propia familia. ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre tenían que pasarle a él? ¿Era mucho pedir un año normal?

Un sabor metálico alertó a Harry de que se había mordido demasiado fuerte en el labio. Dejó de hacerlo y suspiró suavemente, haciendo una mueca cuando se pasó la lengua por el labio y le escoció un poco. Se sentía cansado y sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse. Todas sus emociones de ese día le sobrepasaron y Harry cayó en un inquieto sueño, pero sin pesadillas, afortunadamente.

* * *

—¡Vamos, despierta, Harry! ¡Es hora de ir a clase!—gritó una voz en el oído de Harry, a la mañana siguiente.

Harry gritó sobresaltado por su sueño y su puño salió disparado automáticamente para golpear al que lo molestaba. Su puño golpeó en el blanco y escuchó un grito y un golpe sordo.

Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Un gemido desde el suelo le hizo mirar hacia abajo. Para su sorpresa, vio a Blaise tirado en el suelo.

—Blaise, ¿qué haces en el suelo?—le preguntó Harry confundido.

Las risotadas le sorprendieron por segunda vez esa mañana y miró a los brillantes ojos grises de Draco.

—Blaise decidió despertarte a su especial, pero desagradable manera. Le advertí que no lo hiciera, pero el imbécil no escuchó—explicó sonriendo Blaise.

Blaise se sentó y se frotó la mejilla.

—Maldita sea Harry, ¿cómo alguien tan pequeño puede dar un puñetazo tan fuerte? ¿Trabajas con las manos o algo así?—se quejó y se pasó la lengua por sus dientes para comprobar si todavía los tenía todos. Gracias a Dios que los tenía.

—_Algo así_, pensó Harry, sombrío, recordando todas las veces que tuvo que correr para esquivar los ataques y defenderse de su primo y amigos.

—Lo siento, te he dado un puñetazo. Creo que me sorprendí cuando grité—se disculpó, sintiéndose avergonzado de haber golpeado a unos de sus compañeros de cuarto. ¡Y en el segundo día! No era el mejor comienzo que Harry podía haber esperado.

—No te disculpes. Es su culpa por no escuchar. Será mejor que te vistas. El desayuno se servirá en breve y Snape tiene que darnos nuestros horarios—añadió Draco.

Harry asintió y salió fuera de la cama. Se puso su uniforme, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de Draco se detuvieron en su pecho desnudo un momento antes de apartar la mirada.

Cogieron sus mochilas, salieron de los dormitorios y de la sala común.

Sapphire se quedó en el cuarto, pero Ruby lo estaba siguiendo en su forma invisible y Garin se deslizó hacia arriba, alrededor el brazo izquierdo de Harry con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Muchos estudiantes que se dirigían al Gran Comedor, se detuvieron a susurrar cuando vieron a Harry caminar con Draco y Blaise.

—Así que es cierto, ¿Harry Potter ahora es un Slytherin? No le creí cuando Mark me lo dijo ayer—le susurró una chica de pelo negro a su amiga.

—Sí, yo tampoco. Quiero decir, ¿Harry Potter, un Slytherin? Me sorprende que haya sobrevivido a la primera noche allí—una chica pelirroja, su amiga, respondió.

—Me sorprende que ahora sea amigo de Malfoy, míralos. No pensaba que fuesen amigos después de todos estos años—susurró la primera chica.

Inconscientemente, Harry se acercó a Draco, como si quisiera protegerse a sí mismo del susurro.

Todos los estudiantes alzaron la mirada cuando la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió y se quedaron mirando a Harry como caminaba con Draco y Blaise hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Se sentaron y escogieron su desayuno.

—¿Crees que a la larga parpadearan o mantendrán su mirada fija?—preguntó Harry, molesto.

Blaise sonrió.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ahora eres la comidilla? Eres un Slytherin y esperan a que te conviertas en un mago oscuro o que protestes para volver a Gryffindor de nuevo.

—Eso es estúpido—frunció el ceño—. No todos los Slytherin son magos oscuros y, ¿por qué iba a quejarme? El ritual no me permitirá volver a mi Casa hasta que no haya paz entre todas.

—Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, pero hay personas que se niegan a reconocerlo. El famoso Harry Potter, ahora un Slytherin. Todo el mundo está teniendo ahora un ataque al corazón—se rió entre dientes Blaise.

—Veo que has sobrevivido a tu primera noche, Potter—dijo la suave voz de Snape detrás de ellos.

—Sí, lo estoy—dijo secamente,

Snape sonrió.

—Es bueno saberlo. Sería degradable… tener que informar al público de que su _Elegido_ no ha sobrevivido una noche entre Slytherins.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Aquí tenéis vuestros horarios. Hazme un favor Potter, trata de no morirte hoy—dijo Snape con sequedad y les entregó sus horarios.

—Trataré de no hacerlo—respondió el moreno y miró su horario. Se dio cuenta de que primero tenía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y luego dos horas de Historia de la Magia. Gimió, ¿trataban de matarlo? Después de Historia, tenía una hora libre. Después del almuerzo, tenía Adivinación y Encantamientos. Se le acabó el tiempo libre. ¿Por qué tenía que elegir de nuevo Adivinación? Ah, sí, porque quería materias fáciles. Bufó. El resto del horario era aceptable, supuso.

—Déjame ver el tuyo—dijo Draco y se los intercambiaron.

En lugar de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Draco había elegido Curación y Runas Antiguas.

—Draco, ¿curación?—preguntó divertido el moreno.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que sería útil ahora que eres mi amigo. Merlín sabe que eres propenso a los accidentes. De esta manera, no tendrás que ir con Pomfrey cada vez que estés herido.

—¿Siempre insultas a tus amigos?—preguntó secamente Harry.

—Sólo a los que quiero profundamente—le guiñó un ojo Draco.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se puso a desayunar, perdiéndose en la suave sonrisa que Draco le había dado. Con esta última frase había querido decir que quería a Harry. Lástima que el moreno no se diese cuenta de eso.

Harry alzó la mirada de su desayuno y buscó a su padrino y a Remus en la mesa principal. Para su decepción, no los encontró. ¿Y si ya estaban en sus aulas? ¡Pero él quería hablar con ellos!

Draco vio su rostro decepcionado y asumió que tenía algo que ver con Black y Lupin. Se puso de pie.

—Vamos, Harry. Ya es casi es la hora de ir a clase y todavía tenemos que recoger nuestros libros. Si tienes suerte, puedes hablar con él antes de que empiece la clase.

Harry sonrió agradecido y siguió al rubio Slytherin fuera del Gran Comedor. No se dio cuenta de la preocupada mirada de Hermione y la molesta de Ron.

Cuando los chicos cogieron sus libros para las clases, corrieron hasta la tercera planta. Por desgracia, tropezó con un Ravenclaw de quinto año que miraba a Draco con altanería y con desconfianza a Harry.

—Entonces, es verdad. Eres un Slytherin. —dijo el muchacho, cortante.

Harry suspiró.

—Sí.

—¿No tienes ningún problema con eso?—le pregunto incrédulo el chico.

—No, no lo tengo. Si nos disculpas, tenemos que irnos a clase—dijo impaciente y se marcharon. Desesperadamente quería hablar con Remus y Sirius, escuchar que aún lo querían, incluso siendo un Slytherin-

Porque estaba tan concentrado en su plan de hablar con ellos, que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de disgusto que el Ravenclaw les lanzó. Draco, sin embargo, vio la mirada e hizo una nota mental para mantener a Harry con alguien si él no podía estarlo. No correría ningún riesgo. Harry podría ser su _Elegido_, pero también era un Slytherin. Y ellos no tenían una buena reputación.

Harry maldijo en silencio al llegar a clase. Casi todo el mundo había llegado. Su plan de hablar con Remus antes de clase se había fastidiado.

Los únicos asientos disponibles que estaban uno al lado del otro, estaban en la segunda fila, así que Harry cogió de la manga a Draco y lo llevó a los asientos. Draco se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Harry tirar de él, pero no se quejó. Ey, ¡no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de que Harry lo tocase!

Se sentaron y cogieron sus libros, esperando a que Remus empezara la lección y se movió un poco, pero se obligó a quedarse quieto. Quería hablar con él después de la clase para asegurarse de que Remus aún le tenía estima. Sin embargo, Harry tenía una persistente sensación en el estómago.

Le lanzó una rápida sonrisa cuando Hermione y Ron se sentaron detrás de él y le tocaron el hombre, pero su atención se volvió rápidamente hacia el frente cuando Remus empezó a hablar.

—Buenos días, clase. Es un placer daros clases de nuevo—sonrió Remus—. Este año será divido en dos mitades: una parte de criaturas y la otra de hechizos. Empezaremos con los hechizos y en enero, empezaremos a estudiar las criaturas. Para esta lección, quiero, ver todos los hechizos que habéis aprendido hasta ahora.

_Esto va a ser divertido_, pensó Harry divertido.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios anónimos.**

**-Guest:** Sí, al fin ha llegado el ritual. No, al parecer, por algún motivo al director no le gusta ese cambio de Casa. Poco a poco, las cosas entre ambos van despacio. Un abrazo.

-**Lia:** ¿Yo que quieres que le haga? Una vez a la semana las publicaciones, ya lo advertí y no lo voy a cambiar, lo siento. No es mi culpa que no avancemos, la historia es así, y yo no puedo hacer nada por aligerarla. Un abrazo.

-**Thitania:** Bueno, eso que dices en la primera línea, lo averiguarás enseguida. También sabrás eso, jaja. Un abrazo.


	16. La primera semana como Slytherin

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Draco está enamorado de Harry. Con el fin de ganar su corazón, utiliza un antiguo ritual para conseguir que Harry acabe en Slytherin. La pregunta es, ¿Podrá Harry enamorarse de él?

* * *

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tienen cuenta, podrán leer las respuestas al final del capítulo.**

**116 comentarios… buff. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Advertencia importantísima: **No voy a publicar en vacaciones de Navidad, necesito un pequeño descanso para recargar las pilas. Así que el último día que publicaré será el 24/12/1012 y volveré a hacerlo el 13/01/2013. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: La primera semana como Slytherin**

—Antes de empezar, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?—preguntó Remus.

La mano de Parvati se alzó

—¿Sí, señorita Patil?

—¿El profesor Black también no dará clase?—preguntó, ansiosa.

Remus parpadeó, obviamente, no esperando esa pregunta.

—Sólo cuando esté ausente. El profesor Black enseña desde primero hasta cuarto.

Ella parecía ligeramente decepcionada.

—Si nadie tiene más preguntas, vamos a empezar con la lección—continuó Remus con calma—. Con los que estáis sentados ahora, serán vuestras parejas. Vosotros os turnareis para atacar y defender. Todo está permitido, excepto los hechizos que causan daño severo, el control mental y la muerte. Y no se puede hacer trampa—advirtió y luego dio una palmada—. Poneos en pie, por favor. Colocad las mesas y las sillas contra la pared.

Todos ellos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al centro de la habitación. Con un movimiento de varita, Remus, los muebles se colocaron contra las paredes, dejando un espacio vacío y abierto.

Los estudiantes estaban colocados, de modo, que cada pequeño grupo tenía espacio suficiente para moverse. Harry había colocado en la parte posterior a Garin y a Ruby, para evitar que sufriesen daño alguno. Por alguna razón desconocida, la habilidad de Ruby para volverse invisible se extendía a otros también, así que la serpiente también lo era.

Harry y Draco se habían dirigido a un lugar cerca de la ventana y Ruby estaba esperando debajo de ella.

Los dos chicos estaban uno frente al otro con las varitas alzadas, preparados.

—Trae recuerdos, ¿verdad, Harry?—sonrió Draco.

—Sí, buenos tiempos—sonrió.

—Varitas preparada—exclamó Remus—Y…¡ya!

—Reducto—murmuró Harry y explotó una silla de detrás de Draco.

—Protego—dijo Draco sorprendo y su escudo se alzó a tiempo para protegerlo de las piezas de madera que volaban,

Harry sonrió.

—No esperaba eso, de ti, Draco.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y murmuró:

—Incendio.

El final de la túnica de Harry se incendio y él gritó, antes de apagar el fuego con un chorro de agua de su varita.

—Si quieres jugar a así, entonces tenemos que jugar de esta manera, Harry—sonrió Draco, haciendo girar su varita.

—Aguamenti—un chorro de agua golpeó a Draco en la cara y balbuceó, escupiendo agua.

Harry sonrió inocente cuando Draco le fulminó.

A pesar de que ahora eran amigos, los dos quería ganar y por eso, los hechizos brotaban rápidamente. Tenían que defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo y tenían que apararse al mismo tiempo si querían evitar los maleficios y los hechizos. Con el tiempo, los demás estudiantes detuvieron sus propios duelos para ver a Harry y Draco.

Cuando la campana marcó el final de la clase, los dos chicos estaban sudando y jadeando.

—Has mejorado, Harry. Casi aciertas con esa maldición—sonrió Harry.

—Sólo tienes que admitir que te he pateado el culo—se rió Harry y se quitó el pelo de ls ojos.

Draco resopló.

—Sigue soñando, Potter.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Maldito orgulloso—cogieron sus mochilas y Harry se giró para hablar con Remus, pero al ver el reloj se quedó estático—. Mierda, vamos a llegar tarde a Historia de la Magia—maldijo Harry y cogió su mochila con más fuerza, bajo su brazo. El moreno dudó en si saltarse la clase de Binns para poder hablar con Remus. Además, el fantasma no se daría cuenta si uno de sus alumnos faltaba. No importaba si seguía la lección o no, porque se quedaba dormido en ambos sentidos.

Draco notó la vacilación de Harry y movió la cabeza. Entendió que Harry quería escuchar a Lupin quitarle sus miedos, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Snape los mataría si se esteraba que sus alumnos llegaban tarde a una clase. Además, Draco veía como Remus preparaba su siguiente clase.

—Harry, creo que es mejor que vuelvas esta noche. Está preparando su siguiente clase y nosotros tenemos que ir a la nuestra—dijo en voz baja Draco.

Harry se mordió el labio y suspiró.

—Sí, tienes razón. Vamos—después de lanzar una mirada anhelante a Remus que estaba de pie, de espalda a ellos, siguió a Draco a se segunda clase, con la Nemea detrás él.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron una lenta tortura para los Slytherins y Hufflepuff de séptimo. Binns seguía hablando de nuevo sobre la tercera -¿o era la cuarta?- guerra de los duendes, ignorando el hecho de que sólo dos Hufflepuff y tres Slytherins estaban prestando atención. El resto de la clase estaba durmiendo o susurrando entre sí.

A Harry le hubiera encantado tomar una pequeña siesta, pero cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban por más de dos segundos, recibía un golpe en las costillas por parte de un molesto Draco.

Después de que le golpease por undécima vez, se volvió hacia el rubio y lo miró.

—¿Quieres dejar de golpearme? Mis nervios están bastantes crispados, gracias—dijo molesto.

—Deja de quejarte. Dejare de hacerlo cuando prestes atención—respondió Draco. Su mano no paraba de escribir.

—Pero es aburrido. Además, Blaise está durmiendo. ¿Por qué no le golpeas él?—Harry hizo un puchero.

Draco miró al chico mencionado a su izquierda, que dormía con la boca abierta. _Qué digno_, pensó Draco y cerró los ojos.

—Es una causa perdida—respondió simplemente e hizo un gesto para que Harry comenzase a escribir.

El moreno resopló, pero decidió que sus costillas magulladas, no valían la pena una pequeña siesta, así que empezó a tomar apuntes.

Una hora más tarde, la clase fue rescatada del aburrimiento por el sonido de la campana.

Blaise, quien se despertó finalmente, bostezó,

—Bueno, me voy a la sala común. Voy a pasar mi hora libre en mi cómoda cama. Diviértete en Runas Antiguas, Draco.

—¿Vas a volver a la sala común, Harry?—preguntó Draco.

—Tal vez más tarde. Voy a ver si puedo hablar con Sirius—respondió.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar, no quería que fuese por su cuenta. ¿Quién sabe lo que le podía pasar?, pero volvió a cerrarla. Era una tontería pensar que algo iba a sucederle. Incluso si alguien lo atacara, Harry, era lo suficientemente capaz de defenderse.

—Bien, te veré en el almuerzo, ¿vale? Si quieres, te puedo presentar al resto del equipo de quidditch—dijo el rubio.

—Pero ya los conozco—dijo Harry, confundido.

—No a todos ellos. Hay algunas nuevas incorporaciones. ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Harry!—dijo sonriendo.

Harry asintió y caminó en la dirección opuesta. Buscó en su mochila el Mapa del Merodeador. Miró a su alrededor, no viendo a nadie y susurró:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Inmediatamente, en el mapa, aparecieron unas líneas y formaron las diferentes aulas, pasillos y pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts. Harry estudió el mapa. Draco acababa de entrar en un aula y supuso que era la de Runas Antiguas, ya que vio a Hermione allí también. Por un breve instante, Harry se preguntó cómo Ron y Hermione lo estaban llevando, antes de buscar un punto en el que marcaba Sirius Black. Encontró a su padrino en una clase del quinto piso, pero había otros nombres también, lo que indicaba que estaba dando clase.

Harry suspiró y murmuró:

—Travesura realizada—no tenía otra opción que ir a la sala común de Slytherin. Se dio la vuelta y casi colisionó con McGonagall.

—Disculpe, profesora.

—Potter, ¿por qué no está en clase?—preguntó.

—Tengo una hora libre, profesora—respondió el moreno.

—En ese caso, ¿quiere acompañarme a mi oficina? Tengo algo que discutir con usted—dijo con calma.

Harry tragó saliva, pero asintió con la cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre McGonagall le daba la sensación de que estaba en problemas?

—Relajase, Potter, no estás en problemas. Ahora sígueme, por favor—la jefa de la casa Gryffindor lo condujo por dos escaleras, antes de entrar en su oficina—Toma asiento—ella asintió con la cabeza hacia la silla frente a su escritorio—. Supongo que el director ya le habrá informado sobre el problema del quidditch—preguntó, después de colocar pergamino enrollados sobre la mesa de madera de cerezo.

—Sí, Draco y yo decidimos que él sería el capitán del equipo—le informó Harry.

Si la profesora se sorprendió con que Harry usase el nombre de su antiguo enemigo, no lo demostró.

—Pero tenemos un problema y es quién será el capitán de Gryffindor. Originalmente lo habrías sido tú, pero con tu traslado, es imposible, naturalmente.

Harry se mordió el labio, pero no respondió.

—Conoces bien al equipo Potter, ¿quién sería el mejor capitán?—pidió brusca McGonagall.

—Eh, no estoy seguro de si debo decidir eso. Ni siquiera soy de esa casa ya—dijo Harry incómodo.

—Potter, eras antes un Gryffindor, yo todavía valoro tú opinión, no importa en qué casa estés ahora. A diferencia de algunos, yo no tengo prejuicios—respondió McGonagall.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que estaba hablando de Snape y, por alguna razón, estaba un poco molesto por eso.

—Bueno, creo que Ron sería la mejor opción. Es el mejor en tácticas—se encogió de hombros Harry.

McGonagall lo contempló por un momento y luego asintió.

—Sí, creo que es la mejor opción que tenemos. ¡Gracias, Potter!

—¿Hay algo más en que pueda ayudarla, profesora?—preguntó Harry, educado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso era todo. Ya te puedes ir.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la estancia, ella dijo:

—No te metas mucho en problemas este año, tengo la sensación de que Severus no lo apreciará.

Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. _Snape no apreciará que me meta en problemas es el eufemismo del año_, pensó y se dirigió a su sala común.

Sin embargo, se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada ante la voz de Snape.

—Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo solo? Recuerdo que te dije que no lo hicieras, ¿o no escuchas?—dijo molesto el profesor de pociones—. ¿Dónde está el mocoso rubio?

—Si está hablando de Draco, está ahora en Runas Antiguas. Y sí señor, me acuerdo de su advertencia. Pensé que no sería un problema ya que casi todo el mundo está en clase hoy. Además, Garin y Ruby están conmigo, señor—contestó Harry y se cruzó de brazos.

—No soy ciego, Potter, pero no veo a la Nemea. Por favor, no me digas que estás teniendo alucinaciones. Es el primer día. Creo que es una maldición—respondió Snape, sarcástico, pero apartó los ojos de Harry, sólo para estar seguro.

—No estoy alucinando señor. Ruby, ¿puedes mostrarte por favor?—preguntó Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Harry tuvo que dar crédito a Snape. No parecía sorprendido o asustado cuando el animal se volvió visible de nuevo, al lado de la pierna de Harry. Sólo levantó una ceja y resopló.

—Usted no puede tener animales domésticos normales. Aunque estaba hablando de compañeros que le acompañasen, supongo que esas criaturas mágicas lo harán.

Harry soltó un bufido.

—La razón por la que le detengo, es por si usted está interesado en las clases de Oclumancia.

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron,

—¿De verdad me la enseñará de nuevo, profesor?

Snape suspiró.

—Sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero sí. Te volveré a enseñar, pero quiero su plena cooperación y cuando digo que tiene que practicar todas las noches, lo hará y si me doy cuenta de que no lo haces, te sacaré a patadas de la sala y no recibirás una tercera oportunidad, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, ¡gracias, señor!—asintió con entusiasmo, Harry.

—No me las dé aún, mocoso. Estoy seguro de que tu entusiasmo se verá atenuado al final de nuestra primera sesión, que seré el este viernes a las 21.00 en mis aposentos. No llegue tarde—le informó Snape.

—No lo haré, señor—prometió.

Snape asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

Harry sonrió y casi saltó a la sala común. Antes de entrar, cogió aire para calmarse y revisar si Ruby se había vuelto invisible de nuevo y luego se fue directamente a su dormitorio, una vez más, no haciendo caso a las miradas y susurros de unos pocos de Slytherins.

Sapphire alzo a mirada cuando vio a su amo entrar en la habitación y maulló adormilado. Harry sonrió y rascó al gato detrás de la oreja, haciendo que ronroneara. Se acomodó contra el cabezal y sintió que el gato se ponía a los pies de la cama. Harry ignoró los ronquidos que provenían de la cama de Blaise y pensó en las lecciones de Oclumancia que recibiría. Se había sorprendido, de lo feliz que estaba por las clases. Supuso que lo estaba ya que Snape era mejor opción que Dumbledore. Se preguntó si el profesor de pociones sería más amable mientras le enseñaba, porque ahora era un Slytherin. Harry resopló ante ese pensamiento, sino que probablemente le asustaría un Snape amable.

* * *

En el almuerzo, a Harry le presentaron a todo el equipo de quidditch. Incluso Harry insistió en que se debían hacer pruebas para buscador, ya que Draco ahora era cazador, pero acordaron que Harry era el mejor buscador de la escuela y la petición quedó denegada. Así que el equipo constaba con Harry como buscador, Draco como cazador, Urquhart y Vasy como cazadores, Harper y Blaise como golpeadores y Millicent Bulstronk como la guardiana. A Harry le daba miedo hablar con ella, pero una vez que lo hizo, descubrió que era realmente agradable.

—Sabes, me pregunto cómo lo estará pasando Pansy en Gryffindor—preguntó Millicent.

Miraron a la mesa de los leones y la vieron sentada en el extremo de la mesa, apuñalando salvajemente su carne, mirando.

—Parece que esté a punto de matar a alguien—comentó Harry, despreocupado.

—No pareces muy preocupado por eso—dijo Blaise con sequedad.

—No es como si ella constituyese una gran amenaza—se encogió de hombros Harry. Arrugó la nariz ante el dulce olor que invadió sus fosas nasales. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Ginny de pie, sonriendo.

—Harry, ¡estoy tan feliz de verte! Te echo de menos en Gryffindor—dijo ella y le abrazó.

—Ey, Ginny—le dio la bienvenida. Se sentía muy incómodo con el abrazo de Ginny, pero no se atrevió a apartarla.

—Weasley, lo viste ayer. Ni que hubiera estado ausente por un año—dijo Draco en tono frío, mirando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry con desdén.

Ginny no le hizo caso.

—¿Has escuchado la buena noticia, Harry? ¡Ron ha recibido la placa de capitán! ¿No es genial? Aunque yo te tenía más a ti como capitán—dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Harry ignoró el último comentario, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar, y dijo.

—McGonagall me preguntó quién sería mejor capitán y elegí a Ron, obviamente. El siempre ha sido mejor en la estrategia que yo…—se encogió de hombros.

Ginny gritó, e hizo que todo el mundo hiciese una mueca de dolor, y abrazó a Harry otra vez.

—Oh, Harry, ¡qué amable de tu parte! Ron tiene suerte de tener a un amigo como tú. ¡No puedo creer que le dieses la placa! Espera, eso significa que ahora eres el capitán de las serpientes? No importa, porque te animaré a ti, incluso si estás con ellas—dijo en suspiro.

Harry parpadeó.

—Yo no soy el capitán; lo es Draco—le informó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué has renunciado?—ella entornó los ojos y miró a Draco, quien le devolvió la mirada.

Harry suspiró.

—No, Ginny, dijo que llevase la placa, pero nunca he querido ser capitán.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó ella, completamente confundida.

—Porque no me gusta la atención. Además, Draco lo hará mejor—explicó.

Ella hizo un puchero.

—Pero…

El sonido de la campana interrumpió lo que quería decir.

—Lo siento, Ginny, pero tengo que irme. Hasta luego—se disculpó Harry y cogió su mochila.

Draco vio una mueva en el rostro abatido de la chica y siguió al moreno a adivinación. Se sentaron en un rincón sobre unas almohadas y esperó que la clase empezase.

—Dime, ¿por qué has decidido cogerla, Draco? No te ofendas, pero no pareces el tipo de persona que hace esto—preguntó Harry, con la mano apoyada en una mano.

—Madre siempre ha hablado muy bien de Adivinación, siempre dijo que era una habilidad muy útil de poseer. Si me preguntas, sólo es un montón de mierda, pero es útil cuando quieres echarte una siesta—Draco sonrió y el moreno se rió entre dientes—. ¿Y tú?

—Debido que es una asignatura fácil—respondió, sonrojándose.

Draco se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, casi se me olvida: Snape va a enseñarme de nuevo Oclumancia—susurró.

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuándo empiezas?—preguntó susurrando.

—Este viernes a las 21.00.

La conversación fue detenida por Trelawney, quien los miró con su usual mirada.

—Veo que todo el mundo ha regresado sano. Yo, por supuesto, lo había previsto, pero nunca se puede estar segura. La adivinación es un tema complicado, pero tú, como en sexto año, ya lo sabes. Este año, vamos a empezar explicando los sueños.

Uno de los estudiantes dijo:

—Pero ha hemos hecho eso.

—No, querida, no del todo- Nunca se puede completar la adivinación. Nunca es seguro—dijo ella—. En la época de los antiguos griegos, había una vez…

Harry desentendió la fuerte voz. Se divertía garabateando en su libro, tratando de no dormirse.

Finalmente, llego la clase de Encantamientos, su última del día. Se encontraron con Ron y Hermione en la puerta del aula.

—Harry, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡McGonagall me ha dado la insignia de capitán!—exclamó Ron, mostrando la placa.

Harry sonrió.

—Felicidades, Ron.

—Sí, aunque no entiendo por qué no te eligió como capitán. Supongo que es mala suerte, amigo—dijo Ron, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Harry estaba perfectamente contento con no decirle a Ron el motivo de que la hubiese recibido, pero Draco no.

Draco, que encontró a Ron demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo para su gusto, dijo:

—Harry es la razón de que seas capitán ahora, Weasley.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Ron, confundido.

—Al principio, Harry era el que la había recibido, pero como ahora es un Slytherin, no era posible hacer función de ella. Así que, McGonagall le preguntó a Harry quién sería la mejor opción y te eligió Así que ya ves, Weasley, no serías capitán si no fuera por Harry—se burló un poco Draco.

Ron lo miró estupefacto.

—¿Así que no era su primera opción?—le preguntó incrédulo.

—No, no.

—Harry, ¿por qué no nos lo has dicho?—preguntó Hermione.

—No creía que fuera importante—se encogió de hombros Harry.

—¿No era importante? ¿Ser la segunda opción no es importante?—preguntó Ron, con las mejillas rojas.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado?—preguntó, confundido.

—No soy… olvídalo, Harry—dijo molesto y entró en la clase con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué he hecho mal?—preguntó, completamente confundido, Harry.

Hermione sólo suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de seguir a Ron.

—No te preocupes, Harry. No has hecho nada malo—lo tranquilizó Draco.

—Pero ¿entonces por qué se ha enfadado?

—Porque es un imbécil—dijo Draco y Harry entró en la clase.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero no reaccionó. Tenía la suerte de que sólo estar revisando los encantamientos de los cinco años anteriores, ya que estaba distraído. Si hubiesen aprendido uno nuevo ahora, no sería capaz de recordarlo.

Harry pasó su tiempo libre con Draco, jugando al ajedrez mágico, antes de bajar a cenar.

Una hora después de la cena había terminado, Harry cerró su libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y suspiró.

Draco levantó la vista de su libro de texto de Runas Antiguas.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?—preguntó

—Voy a ir a ver a Remus—murmuró y se levantó.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—se ofreció Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es necesario. Te veré más tarde—sacó su varita y el mapa del merodeador y salió de la habitación, esta vez, sin ninguna de sus mascotas. Una vez fuera de la sala común, tocó con su varita sobre el mapa y susurró:

—Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Buscó hasta que encontró la habitación de Remus. Para su deleite, tanto Remus como Sirius estaban en la habitación de Lupin en el tercer piso. Con un susurro dijo "Travesura realizada" y dobló el mapa y lo escondió en su bolsillo y se marchó hasta el tercer piso. Después de cinco minutos llegó hasta el retrato de un hombre con el pelo oscuro sentado en una silla con un perro en sus pies. El hombre miró a Harry con curiosidad.

—No sé la contraseña, ¿pero podría decirle a Remus que Harry Potter quiere hablar con él?—preguntó Harry, un poco tímido y arrastrando los pies.

—Lo siento, querido muchacho, pero el hombre que has mencionado no está aquí ahora. Se ha ido con otro profesor a una reunión con el director, creo—sonrió el hombre sonrió suavemente—. Puedo decirle que has venido.

—No, no es necesario. Muchas gracias, señor—respondió suavemente Harry y volvió a las mazmorras. Era simplemente genial, no sólo Ron estaba enfadado por alguna extraña razón con él, pero ni siquiera podía hablar con Remus y Sirius.

* * *

Draco levantó la vista sorprendido al ver a Harry.

—Ha sido rápido—comentó—. ¿Has hablado con él?

Harry se echó sobre su cama.

—No, cuando llegué ya no estaba allí. El retrato me ha dicho que él y Sirius tenían una reunión con Dumbledore—murmuró, abatido.

Draco abrió la boca para darle consuelo, cuando Harry susurró:

—Me voy a la cama, ¡nos vemos mañana!—se puso el pijama y en menos de cinco minutos había cerrado las cortinas y fingió dormir. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil al poner mala cara por no poder hablar con Remus y Sirius. No entendía por qué se aferraba a ellos como un niño y buscaba su aprobación en todo lo que hacía, pero no podía evitarlo. Si no la tenía de ellos, no la tendría de nadie más. Cayó en un sueño intranquilo y se despertó cansado la mañana siguiente

**Raya**

A pesar de que Draco tenía una hora libre a primera hora y podía dormir, se levantó para que Harry no estuviese solo. El moreno le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Jugó con su desayuno hasta su hora de doble sesión de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Te veo en Pociones, ¿vale?—dijo Draco, en voz baja.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y, junto a Blase y Millicent, salió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

—Hola, Harry, ¿cómo estás?—preguntó Hagrid, sonriendo.

—Bien, ¿y tú?—preguntó Harry, junto a Blaise.

—No me puedo quejar. Y Harry, no cambies ahora que eres un Slytherin. Sigues siendo el viejo Harry—le susurró.

Harry sonrió agredecido.

—Gracias, Hagrid.

El semigigante asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió a clase, que consistía en Slytherins y Gryffindors. Harry llamar la atención de Ron, pero éste parecía ignorarlo. Harry trató de ignorar el dolor causado por esta acción.

—Bueno, me alegro de volver a vernos de nuevo. Sé que todos estamos emocionados por ver la primera criatura que vamos a estudiar. Son muy preciosas—empezó entusiasta Hagrid. Muchas miradas inquietas se intercambiaron. Si él estaba muy emocionado, por lo general, significaba que era muy peligroso—. Por desgracia, no puedo enseñaros su belleza real, ya que es muy tímido y sólo sale de su guarida en luna llena. Entonces, vamos a estudiar a esta criatura con la ayuda de imágenes y nuestro libro. Esto chicos y chicas, es un Ternero de Luna—el profesor les enseñó una fotografía de una criatura con un cuerpo gris pálido, cuatro piernas delgadas con cuatro grandes pies planos y redondos ojos saltones en la parte superior de su cabeza. No parecía tan peligroso y los estudiantes se relajaron y empezaron a tomar notas—. Ahora, antes de que el apareamiento comience, esta criatura realiza bailes complicados con sus patas traseras para atraer a las hembras. Además de su belleza, son útiles en Herbología, porque su estiércol plateado aumenta el crecimiento de las plantas—empezó Hagrid y estuvo dos horas hablando sobre su estilo de vida, sus localizaciones y el proceso de apareamiento.

Después de la primera hora, Draco tuvo su primera clase; Sanación. La clase era impartida por Madame Pomfrey y Draco, se sorprendió al ver allí a Neville Longbottom en esa clase también.

Se sentó al lado del tímido Gryffindor y asintió brevemente.

Nevile empezó a ser inspeccionado por el gélido Príncipe de Slytherin y sonrió tímidamente. Luego cogió valentía y, la poca que tenía, dijo:

—Eh, Ma…Malfoy, puedo…¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Draco lo miró brevemente y decidió ser con el chico tartamudo. A Harry parecía caerle bien ese chico tímido, así que Draco se vería beneficiado por ser amable con él.

—Adelante, Longbottom—se encogió de hombros.

Neville sacó algo de su mochila.

—Yo…me preguntaba si…si podrías darle esto a Ha… Harry. Quiero que… que sepa que sigo siendo su amigo aunque…aunque sea ahora un Slytherin. Supuse que iba a darle cierto… cierto apoyo—tartamudeó, muy sonrojado y se mordió el labio, temeroso de que Draco se riese de él.

Draco bajó la vista y se sorprendió al ver una pequeña planta con pequeñas flores amarillas.

—Esta planta es conocida por su calmante aroma y…pensé que podría ayudarle—explicó en voz baja Neville.

—Se la daré en Pociones. Estoy seguro de que se pondrá contento—respondió Draco, colocando la planta en su mochila.

Neville sonrió y luego puso su atención a Pomfrey, quien comenzó la lección con el nombramiento de los distintos huesos del cuerpo.

* * *

Draco saludó a Harry con una sonrisa cuando lo vio de nuevo en Pociones. Casi automáticamente, Harry se sentó a su lado.

—Ey, Longbottom me ha pedido que te dé esta planta para mostrarte su apoyo. Es una conocida planta por su calmante aroma—dijo Draco y le dio a Harry el vegetal.

Harry sonrió sorprendido.

—Eso ha sido muy amable por su parte. Tengo que darle las gracias más tarde—dijo y la puso en su mochila con cuidado.

En ese momento, Snape entró en el aula y cerró la puerta con un fuerte estruendo. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio,

—Quiero absoluto silencio. De alguna manera se las han ingeniado para llegar hasta Pociones Avanzadas, así que supongo que poseen algo de saber—dijo Snape, de pie en frente de la clase y mirando a cada estudiante, burlonamente cuando lo hacía con los Gryffindor. Harry, vagamente, pensó que era agradable no sentir la burla en su mirada dirigida a él—. Sé que todos los profesores han empezado revisando lo que han hecho estos últimos cinco años, pero yo no lo haré. Si no saben cómo hacer una poción correctamente ahora, entonces no tiene lugar aquí y debe marcharse, antes de que explote algo. Hoy van a preparar Félix Felicis. Disponen de dos horas. Quiero un frasco sobre en mi escritorio a las 12.00. Pueden encontrar todo lo que necesitan en el almacén y en la página cincuenta y uno. Y en la próxima clase quiero un ensayo de 30 centímetros de largo sobre lo que haría si dispusieses de la poción.

La clase miró fijamente.

—Bueno, ¿a qué esperáis? ¿Una invitación personal? ¡Empezad!—gritó Snape.

Inmediatamente, toda la clase empezó reuniendo sus ingredientes y encendió el fuego de sus calderos.

Harry echó un vistazo al lado Gryffindor y vio a Hermione y a Ron sentados juntos, susurrando entre sí. Sintió un poco de dolor, pero se centró en su poción. Si fastidiaba esta, seguramente sería expulsado de la clase y necesitaba esa asignatura para ser auror. Además, un parte de él, quería demostrarle a Snape que no podía hacer más cosas aparte de ser famoso y sobresalir en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Utilizó sus conocimientos sobre las clases de verano que había recibido con Snape para que le ayudara a preparar la poción y todo fue bien hasta la fase final. Su poción aún tenía un todo azul cuando se suponía que tenía que tenerlo dorado. No sabía lo que había hecho mal y el pánico poco a poco se apoderó de él. Sólo le quedaban cuatro minutos para enmendar su error antes de que la clase finalizase.

Draco, que había visto a Harry esforzarse, miró su caldero. De inmediato supo lo que había salido mal y le puso a Harry en la mano una hoja de árbol de roble.

—Colócala en tu poción. Virará a color oro—susurró.

—Gracias—susurró Harry aliviado y dejó caer la hora. Pasado un minuto el color había cambiado—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Draco. Realmente no sabía cómo arreglarlo

—De nada—sonrió y juntos entregaron su frasco sobre el escritorio de Snape.

Snape miró el vial de Draco primero y asintió con la cabeza. Ron y Hermione pusieron los suyos sobre su escritorio también. La pociones de Hermione aún estaba azul y Snape la miró con desdén antes de ponerle la nota, no viendo lo agotada que estaba y las sucias manchas en su mejilla y el estado de su pelo. La poción de Ron parecía algo así como barro negro y Snape se burló.

—¿Esta es su versión de la poción? Es patético, Weasley. En lugar de suerte, trae muerte. _Lea_ las instrucciones la próxima vez

La cara de Ron se puso roja y se veía furioso, pero no respondió.

Entonces Snape cogió vial de Harry y lo estudió. Harry esperaba con espera y cruzar los dedos.

Snape asintió con la cabeza.

—Es una excelente poción, Potter. Veinte puntos para Slytherin.

Harry casi se quedó boquiabierto cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape acababa de darle puntos. Nunca había recibido tantos puntos de Snape y sonrió felizmente.

Sin embargo, su felicidad se vio truncada cuando Ron dijo:

—¡No es justo Malfoy le ha ayudado! ¡Él no ha hecho esa poción!

Harry miró a Ron. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No podía contentarse por Harry? Ron sabía lo difícil que Harry encontraba pociones. Además, Draco sólo lo había ayudado al final y, ¡en una cosa!

—Potter ha hecho esa poción él solo. Nunca he visto al señor Malfoy ayudarle—dijo Snape con calma, pero en su voz había advertencia.

Ron no hizo caso de eso.

—Apuesto a que sólo le ha dado puntos porque ahora es una serpiente también—dijo burlándose a la ligera.

Las únicas personas que veían el dolor en los ojos de Harry eran Snape y Draco.

—Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por atreverse a sugerir que tengo favoritos—dijo Snape.

Eso sólo alimentó la ira de Ron.

—¡Es malditamente injusto! ¡No puede hacer eso!

—Detención con Filch, este viernes a las 20.00. Fuera de mi clase—espetó Snape.

Todo el mundo salió corriendo del aula y Ron despotricaba con Hermione.

—Harry no haga caso a ese idiota. No tenía derecho a decir eso—dijo Draco y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

—Pero tiene razón, me ayudaste—dijo en voz baja, con el dolor evidente en su voz.

—Una nimiedad, Potter. El punto es que tú solo la hiciste y que merecías los puntos. No dejes que el temperamento de Weasley te afecte—dijo brusco Snape.

Harry asintió débilmente.

—Id al Gran Comedor es hora de comer—dijo Snape.

* * *

Esa noche, fue la primera vez que la magia de Harry a atacó Hermione, Draco y él los habían seguido después de Astronomía para preguntarle a Ron porqué había reaccionado de esa manera. Ella le había dicho que había sido injusto que Harry recibiese puntos y que no debería haberle restregado por la cara a Ron que Harry había sido la primera elección como capitán. Harry debió de ser más comprensivo con Ron porque lo estaba pasando mal con el hecho de que su mejor amigo fuese un Slytherin ahora. La segunda opción tampoco ayudó. ¿Harry estaba pasando de ellos o estaba absorto en sus nuevos amigos ahora?

Ese comentario sarcástico había hecho que la magia de de Harry se descontrolase, causando quemaduras en Hermione. Ella gritó y se apartó.

La segunda vez que su magia lo hizo, fue la mañana del miércoles, cuando Harry leyó _El Profeta_. Al parecer, algunos estudiantes habían recibidos Owlers de sus padres pidiendo explicaciones sobre el cambio de casa de Harry y habían alertado a la prensa. Cuatro páginas había dedicadas a la pregunta: "¿Harry Potter se volverá un mago oscuro ahora que está en Slytherin? ¿El mundo tiene a su Salvador o va a unirse a Voldemort? Gracias al artículo, algunos alumnos, lo miraban con recelo.

Harry llegó justo a tiempo a una clase vacía para liberar su rabia y frustración. La clase entera fue destruida hasta que Harry se calmó.

Su estado de ánimo decayó más, una vez más, cuando no pudo hablar con Remus o Sirius. Lupin parecía ignorarle y esa noche había ido a una reunión.

* * *

Cuando finalizó el jueves, Harry se sentía deprimido. Sus mejores amigos estaban enfadados de sus éxitos en Pociones y Hermione, Remus y su padrino no hablaban con él. Después de que la cena terminase, Harry se había encerrado en un aula en desuso, preguntándose que había hecho mal con Remus y Sirius. Si ya no le querían, al menos podrían decírselo. No se enfadaría con ellos, lo entendería.

Draco, que se sentía más bien desesperado, fue a su padrino en busca de ayuda.

—Adelante—dijo Snape y Draco entró.

—Severus, tienes que ayudar a Harry. Se ha encerrado en una habitación del segundo piso y no va a salir. Está deprimido porque esos Gryffindor idiotas, Black y Lupin no han hablado con él desde el domingo. Necesita tú ayuda—se apresuró a explicar, sin desear otra cosa que abrazar a Harry y consolarlo.

Snape lo miró inquisitivo.

—¿Todavía no han hablado con él?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Idiotas—gruñó y se levantó—. Vuelve a tu cuarto, Draco. Voy a tener una pequeña charla con el lobo y el perro callejero.

—Gracias—dijo Draco, agradecido.

* * *

Snape acechaba los cuartos de Lupin, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. ¿Qué es en lo que pensaban esos idiotas? ¿No sabían cuánto Potter contaba con ellos?

El retrato se abrió cuando vio el furioso ceño en la cara de Snape y lo dejó pasar. Sabía que no debía pedirle la contraseña a ese hombre.

Tanto Remus como Sirius estaban sorprendidos cuando vieron a Snape irrumpir en la habitación.

—Severus, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—le preguntó Remus, sorprendido.

—Estoy aquí para arrastrar vuestro culo con vuestro ahijado, que está deprimido porque sus dos padrino, los hombres que dicen quererlo, no le hacen ni puñetero caso—siseó Snape, sus negros ojos ardían—. ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? ¿Sabéis cuánto Potter confía en vosotros? Os ve como su familia. ¿Por qué no queréis hablar con él? Potter teme que no le queráis porque ahora es un Slytherin y su magia está descontrolada. Es más peligroso que nunca.

Remus parecía verdaderamente sorprendido.

—Yo no sabía eso. He estado muy ocupado con la escuela, pero creía que sabía que no le abandonaría. Todavía le quiero, incluso como Slytherin.

—No me lo tienes que decir a mí, sino a él. ¿Y como se supone que va a sabe eso si ha estado descuidado toda su vida? ¿Y tú que tienes que decir en tú defensa, Black?—se volvió hacia él Severus.

—Es sólo que… aún me estoy acostumbrado al hecho de que sea un Slytherin—dijo incómodo y se movió un poco.

Snape se burló.

—¿Así que vas a dejarlo de lado porque no es un Gryffindor? Si lo haces, no serás digno de llamarte padrino de Potter. Sólo voy a decirlo una vez: moved vuestros culos antes de que el chico haga que la habitación estalle en llamas. Pero si eres un maldito idiota prejuicioso, entonces no vale la pena que te preocupes de él. Y si te molesta, no voy a detener a Draco para que te mate. Incluso podría darle algunos consejos. Id a la segunda aula del segundo piso—dijo entre dientes y salió de la habitación.

—Snivellus tiene razón. Voy a ver a mi ahijado—dijo Sirius, sintiéndose avergonzado y horrible por haber causado daño a Harry.

Remus asintió y lo siguió hasta el segundo piso. Remus abrió la puerta con 'Alohomora' y su corazón se rompió al ver a Harry se acurrucado en el escritorio, sollozando.

Corrieron hacia él y lo abrazaron.

—Chist, Harry, estamos aquí. Ahora estamos aquí. Todo está bien. No te dejaremos—Sirius y Remus murmuraron y le frotaron la espalda.

Harry los miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Por tanto… ¿no me odiáis?—preguntó en voz baja.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás podríamos hacerlo! ¿Por qué lo haríamos?— le preguntó Remus, sorprendido. Así que, Snape estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de los sentimientos de Harry ...

—Porque soy un Slytherin y os sentíais orgullosos porque era un Gryffindor—hipó Harry.

—Harry, importa en qué casa estés. Nos preocupamos por ti y te queremos por quien eres, no por la casa en la que estás—le tranquilizó Remus y le acarició el rebelde pelo.

—Sí, Harry, siempre te querré. Puedo acostumbrarme a que seas un Slytherin—sonrió Sirius

—¿Me prometes que nunca me va a dejar?—preguntó Harry, en voz baja, mirando como si fuera un niño, buscando su aprobación.

—Te lo juro. Nunca. No te desharás de nosotros—dijo Sirius y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te queremos, eso no va a cambiar—sonrió Remus.

Un par de ojos plateados miraban con ternura y la puerta se cerró suavemente. Draco sonrió, un problema menos. Harry estaba ahora bien con su familia.

Sirius y Remus siguieron abrazando a su ahijado y le hicieron saber que era querido. Esa noche, se quedó dormido pacíficamente con una sonrisa. Estaba con su familia y ahora todo estaría bien.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡FELICES FIESTAS!**


	17. ¿Trío Dorado?

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Draco está enamorado de Harry. Con el fin de ganar su corazón, utiliza un antiguo ritual para conseguir que Harry acabe en Slytherin. La pregunta es, ¿Podrá Harry enamorarse de él?

* * *

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tienen cuenta, podrán leer las respuestas al final del capítulo.**

**131 comentarios… buff. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**¡Hola, he regresado! Siento mucho la tardanza; el no haber cumplido mi palabra de volver el día que dije. La verdad que después del descanso que me cogí en vacaciones, volver a ponerme en marcha me costó y encima a principios de febrero me caí por las escaleras de mi casa, con la terrible consecuencia de quedar escayolado de brazo derecho y pierna izquierda. Pero ya he estoy aquí y no pienso irme hasta que acabe los fics.**

**Un beso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: ¿Trío Dorado?**

_06 de septiembre 1996_

El viernes por la mañana Harry se despertó con una sonrisa. Sirius y Remus no lo odiaban, sino que aún le querían. Una sensación de calor se alzó en su pecho.

—Buenos días, Harry.

Harry sonrió.

—Buenos días, Draco—dijo alegre y saltó de la cama, cogiendo su ropa y yéndose al baño para tomar una ducha. El agua caliente le relajó y se quedó allí cinco minutos más, disfrutando simplemente del agua.

Cuando salió, vio a Draco con su uniforme escolar tratando de despertar a Blaise. No tuvo mucho éxito.

—Déjame intentarlo—se ofreció Harry y se situó en el extremo de la cama.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se colocó al lado de Harry.

—Adelante.

Harry conjuró un cubo lleno de agua con hielo y lo dejó caer sobre Blaise.

Blaise chilló cuando el agua helada le golpeó, saltó de la cama y cayó de brices en el suelo. Gimió y se sentó, sus dientes castañeaban a causa del frío, mirando a los dos chicos que estaban delante de él.

—Eso le ha despertado—dijo con sequedad y metió su varita en el bolsillo.

Ese comentario demostró ser demasiado para Draco y la risa se le escapó.

Harry se sorprendió cuando escuchó reír a Draco, no lo escuchaba a menudo, pero se unió a él.

Blaise se puso de pie y cogió su ropa.

—Me las vas a pagar, Potter. Cuenta con ello—murmuró y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

—¿Tengo que asustarme?—preguntó Harry, divertido.

Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No, ¿qué es lo que va hacer? ¿Atacarte con su agua de colonia?

Harry se rió entre dientes. Había descubierto en su segundo día que Blaise utilizaba agua de colonia en cantidades excesivas para atraer a chicas y chicas guapas. Nadie estaba autorizado a usar sus frascos y para estar seguro, Blaise había puesto hechizos que cubrirían a todo el mundo de color púrpura si alguien las tocaba.

Todavía riendo, los muchachos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para desayunar. La mayoría de los estudiantes miraban a Harry con cautela, recordando los artículos del diario _El Profeta._

Harry suspiró y se sentó en la mesa.

—Se podría pensar que ellos no creen en _El Profeta_ después de lo que publicó el año pasado—dijo sombrío.

—Estoy seguro de que a la larga se cansaran de ello. Sólo pensarán lo que digan en esos artículos. Siempre y cuando no empieces a matar a los demás al mismo tiempo que exijas que te llamen el nuevo "Señor Oscuro", todo irá bien y te dejarán en paz—sonrió Draco y saludó a Millicent que se había sentado justo al final—. Buenos días, Millicent.

—Buenos días, Draco, Harry—saludó de nuevo y cogió un poco de pan tostado y mantequilla.

—Buenos días, Millicent—sonrió Harry y luego le sacó la lengua a Draco—. Muy divertido, Draco. Estoy muriéndome de la risa—puso los ojos en blanco.

—Espero que después de reírte, porque realmente no quiero decirle a tu padrino cómo has muerto. Black probablemente me mataría si se entera de que yo soy la causa de que su precioso ahijado ha muerto—dijo con semblante serio Draco.

—¿De qué diablos estáis hablando?—preguntó Millicent, perpleja.

—Draco está siendo un idiota—respondió Harry con se quedad y mordió su tostada.

—Eso no es nuevo—sonrió Blaise y se sentó frente a Harry.

Draco frunció el ceño.

Automáticamente, Harry echó un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Como siempre, estaban riendo y hablando de forma amable con los demás. Bueno, todos excepto unos pocos: Pansy, Ron y Hermione. No había sido una sorpresa para Pansy: había estado haciendo eso toda la semana – además de quejarse de que no era justo que ella acabara en Gryffindor y su pobre Draco tuviese que aguantar al horrible Niño-Que-Vivió. La mayoría de estudiantes dejaron de escucharla al final de las clases del segundo día.

Ron, sin embargo, estaba mirando de mala manera a su comida; cosa chocante, ya que a Ron le encantaba la comida. Hermione estaba pendiente de su lectura y de hablar con Ron. Neville le miró a los ojos y sonrió con timidez. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Al menos uno de sus amigos no estaba enfadado con él.

—¿Preparado para pociones?—preguntó Draco.

Harry se sorprendió un poco.

—Sí, vamos—se puso de pie, cogió su mochila y después de echar una última mirada a su ex mesa, abandonó el Gran Comedor, junto con Draco, Blaise y Millicent.

—Habéis leído el tema sobre el Filtro de Muertos en Vida—preguntó Draco, mientras se dirigían a la clase de Snape.

—Sí—asintió con la cabeza Harry. Leyó el tema ayer, justo después de su última clase.

—Imposible. ¿En serio?—preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

—¿Por qué es tan increíble? Hago mis deberes, ¿sabes?—dijo Harry, defendiéndose.

—Claro que sí—dijo Draco y le dio una palmaditas en la cabeza a Harry.

Harry gruñó y golpeó con fuerza la mano de Draco.

—Idiota.

El grupo dejó de reír cuando en cuanto entraron al aula. Snape alzó la mirada del libro y asintió brevemente. Tomaron asiento y abrió su libro de texto.

Un minuto más tarde, el resto de Slytherins y Gryffindor entraron y se sentaron.

Ron miró hacia el lado Slytherin y miró a Harry sonreír cuando Malfoy le había dicho algo.

—¿Desde cuándo llega Harry tan pronto?—preguntó, aún enfadado por el castigo, aunque sólo había dicho la verdad.

Hermione echó un vistazo rápido a la pareja y frunció los labios.

—Desde que Malfoy lo arrastra a todas las clases.

—Aún no me gusta que Harry sea su amigo—se burló de esa palabra, "con el hurón". Dado que es amigo de Malfoy, apenas los había mirado.

—Eso va a cambiar pronto. Estoy seguro de que Harry lamenta el hecho de habernos abandonado. Podemos hablar con él en nuestro tiempo libre.

Ron sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

—Silencio—la suave voz de Snape no era muy fuerte, pero todo el mundo se calló inmediatamente—. Esta semana vamos a empezar con el Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Pedí que leyeran sobre ello, por lo que no debería de haber ningún problema para coger apuntes, aunque algunos tengan una capacidad cerebral limitada—la mirada de Snape se puso sobre Ron, que se puso rojo, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no reaccionar.

—¿Quién me puede decir que efecto produce el Filtro de Muertos en Vida?—Snape arqueó una ceja e hizo caso omiso de la mano de Hermione que estaba a media alza, desesperada por responder—. ¿Potter?

Harry se sorprendió cuando Snape dijo su nombre y rápidamente trató de recordar lo que había leído.

—Hm, si alguien la bebe, la poción ralentizará su ritmo cardíaco y la respiración hasta que parezca muerta. La persona cae en una especie de estado de coma y la gente que la mire, la verá como alguien muerta, pero en realidad esa persona estará viva—contestó y se sonrojó, dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido.

—Excelente, Potter. Veinte puntos para Slytherin—asintió Snape y siguió contando la historia de la poción.

Harry sonrió de felicidad al recibir de nuevo puntos de Snape y empezó a tomar notas.

Hermione estaba molesta de no ser la elegida para contestar y se preguntó por qué Harry había sido capaz de ello. Nunca había sido bueno en Pociones, ni en la teoría ni en la práctica, ¿por qué él repentinamente era tan bueno en ello? ¿Habría recibido ayuda de Malfoy? Si la había recibido, entonces no estaba en condiciones de estar en esa clase. Pero bueno, ella aún seguía sacando mejores notas que él y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Un par de ojos rojos miró a la chica por debajo de la silla de Harry. Esa chica estaba sacando de quicio los nervios de Ruby. Desde el momento en que la había olido, sabía que ella y la mayoría de los pelirrojos era un problema para su amo. No olían bien. Deseaba poder morderla, pero su amo no quería. Ruby asumió que tenía que hacer algo con ese viejo que olía a limón. Por ahora, no haría otra cosa que proteger a su amo en su estado de invisibilidad. Ruby miró al chico rubio sentado al lado de su amo. Al contrario que los demás, ese chico era de los pocos que tenía buena intención con su amo. Esa era la única razón por la que el chico estaba dañado.

Ruby se puso de pie cuando su amo se levantó y lo siguió. La serpiente estaba cuidando de su amo por delante y él por la espalda.

El grupo se dirigió a los invernaderos de Herbología para la segunda hora. Esa clase, de nuevo, era con los Gryffindor. Estudiaban plantas que habían utilizado en la poción de Filtros de Muertos en Vida. Dado que algunas de ellas eran venenosas por inhalación, todos usaban mascarillas para cubrirse la nariz y la boca. Miraron las plantas y tomaron notas.

El final de la clase marcó su tiempo libre.

—¿Qué opinas sobre pasar nuestro tiempo de descanso fuera? El tiempo es bueno—sugirió Harry.

—Me parece bien—sonrió Draco.

—Una idea espléndida—sonrió Blaise.

—No puedo; prometí a Daphne ayudarla con sus hechizos. ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!—se excusó Millicent y caminó de regreso al castillo.

Los tres chicos se acomodaron en el césped frente al lago y disfrutó del sol en su cara. Incluso Garin había salido de debajo de su camisa para disfrutar de la calidez.

Harry parpadeó cuando dos sombras bloquearon el sol.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar—dijo Hermione, seria.

—Hm, de acuerdo—dijo Harry, sorprendido.

—¿Podemos hacerlo en otro lugar? Es privado—añadió ella.

—Supongo—se encogió de hombros y se levantó—. Vuelvo en un minuto—le dijo a Draco y a Blaise.

Draco entrecerró los ojos pero asintió con la cabeza. Harry siguió a Hermione y Ron hacia los límites del Bosque Prohibido.

Blaise alzó una ceja cuando vio a los lejos a Hermione y Ron llevarse a Harry para hablar.

—¿De qué crees que van hablar?

Draco resopló.

—Probablemente van a tratar de convencer a Harry de que somos magos malvados y que debe regresar al bando de la luz—respondió sarcástico.

Blaise rió divertido.

—Entonces, ¿de qué queréis hablar?—preguntó Harry y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sobre ti—dijo Ron, brusco.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Sobre el hecho de que pasas más tiempo con Malfoy que con nosotros—dijo Ron y se cruzó de brazos.

Harry suspiró irritado y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Chicos, no empecéis de nuevo.

—¿Qué? Es un hecho. ¡Apenas pasas tiempo con nosotros y has hecho más mal estando en Slytherin! Apenas hablamos—espetó Ron.

—Paso tiempo con Draco, porque es mi amigo y estamos en la misma casa. Vosotros sois los que me estáis evitando. Ni siquiera le dais a Draco una oportunidad—dijo Harry, molesto.

—Ya te lo he dicho; no confío en él. No es digno de ser tu amigo—dijo Hermione, obstinada.

—¿Y vosotros? Los amigos no se enfadan si su amigo ha recibido puntos por una poción. Serían felices por él. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero me acuerdo que estabas enfadado cuando Snape me dio esos puntos, Ron—dijo Harry con frialdad.

—Ah, Harry, ¿vas a culparme? Quiero decir, estoy pasando un mal momento porque mi mejor amigo ahora es una serpiente—protestó Ron—. Aún me estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Y yo no lo estoy pasando mal? Yo soy el que está en otra casa y yo soy el único al que todos miran porque piensan que me volveré malvado. Pero yo no me enfado cuando recibes puntos—dijo Harry enfadado, su temperamento creciendo.

—Pero Harry, tienes que admitir que Snape te dio puntos porque ahora estás en Slytherin. Si esa poción la hubieses entregado siendo un Gryffindor, Snape no habría hecho nada—dijo Hermione, enfadada.

—¿Así que no puedo mejorar en una asignatura? ¿No puedo recibir puntos porque eres la lista? Muchas gracias, Hermione—dijo Harry, fríamente.

—Sabes que no he querido decirlo así, Harry. Mira, ¿por qué no pasas más tiempo con nosotros en vez de con Malfoy? Todo el mundo ve que tiene una mala influencia para ti. Está causando que nos distanciemos, ¿no lo ves?—dijo Hermione, intentando mantener a Harry a su lado—. Te perdono por arremeter contra mí y por alardear delante de Ron que antes eras tú el capitán. No lo hiciste a propósito, estoy segura de que fue un accidente—se apresuró a decir.

Harry los miró sin poder creer lo que estaban diciendo. ¿Draco una mala influencia? ¿Le había restregado por la cara a Ron que había sido la primera opción cómo capitán? ¿Ellos le perdonaban? ¿Ellos se hacían llamar sus mejores amigos? ¿Han sido siempre así o han cambiado?

Harry no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que había cambiado: ellos o él. Una de las cosas que sabía, era que sería imposible mantener la amistad con Ron y Hermione cuando se comportaban así; como lo hacían con Draco. Una de las dos amistades terminaría pronto. Harry pensó en sus dos amistades. Era cierto que Draco y él tenían un pasado difícil, pero desde ese día con los Dursley, dónde Draco y él habían empezado una amistad, Draco había sido un verdadero amigo para él. Habían pasado casi todo el tiempo juntos durante el verano. Draco le había comprado un regalo precioso y lo había consolado después de esa pesadilla. Incluso ahora, en la escuela, no se separaban. Podía reír y hablar con Draco. Si Draco tenía malas intenciones, hubiese actuado semanas atrás. No veía la necesidad de que él le despertase de aquella horrible pesadilla. En todo caso, le habría dicho a todo el mundo cómo lloró Harry Potter después de tener una pesadilla: pero no lo hizo.

Mientras Ron y Hermione…

Harry recordaba el dolor que sintió en su cuarto año; cuando Ron le había estado evitando porque creía que él había metido su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Había sido muy fácil para Ron dejarle de lado. Harry seguía sin entender por qué Ron no le había creído. Y Hermione, ella nunca le había traicionado, pero últimamente no hacía más que criticarle y hacerle sentir mal. Incluso ahora le estaba criticando por elegir a sus amigos. ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por ellos?

En ese momento, Draco era mejor amigo que ellos. Harry estaba triste, ¿realmente habían llegado a ese punto? ¿Qué su antiguo enemigo de colegio se convierta en su mejor amigo? Ahora se sentía mucho más cómodo con Draco que con Ron y Hermione, dos personas que conocía desde los once años. Tal vez fuese lo mejor. Harry sabía que se estaban separando. Habían estado distanciándose desde hacía meses, pero lo había negado. Había tratado de aferrarse a ellos, los primeros amigos que había tenido. Era duro, pero lo mejor era separarse ahora. Harry no creía que la brecha que los separaba fuese a arreglarse nunca. Todavía tenía a Draco e incluso a Blaise. Tal vez, con el tiempo, podrían volver a ser amigos. Pero por ahora, necesitaba alejarse de ellos.

Harry los miró y suspiró.

—Tenéis razón: Draco tiene influencia sobre mí—empezó.

Ron y Hermione estaban radiantes.

—Sabía que ibas a verlo igual que nosotros, Harry. Ven, puedes ponerte al día con Seamus y Dean. Te echan de menos—sonrió Hermione y quiso coger la muñeca de Harry.

Harry dio un paso atrás, saliendo de su alcance y negó con la cabeza.

—No he acabado. Draco me ha enseñado quiénes son mis verdaderos amigos. Lo siento, pero en este momento, Draco es mejor amigo que tú—dijo en voz baja.

Se quedó sin aliento.

—Harry, no digas eso—dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo digo en serio, Hermione.

—¿Vas a dejarnos para irte con esas serpientes?—espetó Ron—. Merlín, Harry: ser una serpiente realmente te está cambiando y no en el buen sentido.

—Cree lo que quieras. Y no creo que nuestra amistad siga funcionando. Adiós—dijo Harry en voz baja y se marchó de nuevo hacia Draco y Blaise.

Ron apretó el puño con rabia pero Hermione se lo llevó de vuelta al castillo. Encontrarían una solución a esto. Harry volvería de nuevo a ellos, estaba segura.

Draco se preocupó cuando vio la cara triste de Harry.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿La separación del Trío Dorado?—dijo Blaise en broma.

Harry miró hacia el cielo.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Qué?—ambos miraban a Harry.

—¿Cómo y por qué ha sucedido esto?—preguntó Draco, confundido.

—Sólo han… Han tratado de convencerme de nuevo que eres una mala influencia y que debía pasar más tiempo con ellos en vez de con vosotros. Oh, sí, también me han perdonado el arremeter violentamente hacia ellos y el hecho de haber restregado a la cara Ron que yo había sido elegido primero capitán. Eran… molestos. He pensado en ello y me he dado cuenta de que nos hemos estado separando desde hace meses. Incluso si nosotros dos no fuésemos amigos, no creo que ellos y yo lo hubiésemos seguido siendo por mucho más tiempo. Tenía que pasar en algún momento—respondió Harry, suave.

—Lo siento. Es una pena que haya acabado de esta manera. ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Draco.

—Sí, lo estoy—suspiró Harry.

Draco decidió correr el riesgo de soltar una broma.

—Bueno, te lo advertí en nuestro primer año: soy la mejor opción.

Funcionó: Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, lo hiciste. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que tendrías razón sobre algo?

—¡Hey!—dijo Draco, ofendido.

Harry sonrió un poco y luego suspiró cuando miró su reloj.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que sea demasiado tarde para Transformaciones.

Los otros dos chicos asintieron y siguieron a Harry, después de mirarse el uno al otro con cara de preocupación. ¿Qué tan mal podría afectar a Harry el final del Trío Dorado? Actuó muy bien, pero ambos sabían que no era así. ¿Cómo podía estar bien? Acababa de romper con las personas que habían sido sus mejores amigos durante años. Además de eso, Harry tenía que acostumbrarse a ser un Slytherin.

Draco sabía que era horrible y terrible por parte de él, pero una especie de felicidad surgió en él saber que había roto con Granger y Weasley. Siempre había sabido que no eran buenos para Harry. ¿Un Weasley y la Lo-Sé-Todo-Sangre Sucia-Granger? Draco se estremeció ante ese pensamiento. Gracias a Merlín, Harry había vuelto en sí y los había dejado.

* * *

Al final del día, todo el colegio sabía el fin del Trío Dorado. En esa ocasión los estudiantes susurraban e intentaban adivinar lo que había ocurrido para causar eso. Algunos decían que era porque Harry hasta ahora a Hermione – el moreno al escuchar esto hizo una mueca – y Ron se había puesto furioso al respecto porque quería a Hermione – _al menos eso era una posibilidad_, pensó Harry –. Otros afirmaban que Harry había coqueteado con Ginny - ¿qué le estaba pasando a todo el mundo? – Y Ron se había puesto loco. Luego estaba el rumor entre el odio entre Gryffindor y Slytherin habría sobrepasado a el Trío Dorado y los había despedazado. El último rumor – el cual Harry admitió silenciosamente que era el que más se acercaba a la verdad –, era que Draco Malfoy estaba involucrado en la separación del Trío.

—Bueno, al menos no tienen miedo de que me vaya a volverme oscuro—hizo una mueca Harry cuando se sentaron a cenar—. Es el lado positivo de esto.

—Este chisme parará pronto—le calmó Draco.

—¿Eso crees?—preguntó Harry, vacilante.

—Estoy seguro de ello—asintió Draco. _De lo contrario, haría algunas amenazas_, sonrió.

De golpe un chico de Hufflepuff apareció detrás de ellos.

—¿Es verdad?

—¿Qué es verdad?—preguntó Blaise con una ceja levantada.

—¿Es verdad que el Trío Dorado se ha separado?—repitió el muchacho su pregunta, ansioso por la respuesta.

—No es asunto tuyo—espetó Draco.

—Sólo quiero saber lo que ha pasado—protestó el chico.

—Y yo quiero maldecirte, pero eso no va a suceder—dijo Draco, molesto.

—Draco, cálmate—dijo Harry y tocó brevemente el brazo del rubio antes de poner su atención al Hufflepuff—. Por favor, ¿puedes volver a tu mesa?

—Pero ¿por qué no lo dices? Tenemos derecho a saber que ha pasado—respondió el muchacho, terco.

—No, no tienes derecho a saber. Ninguno de vosotros tiene derecho a entrometerse en mi vida privada. Así que no, no voy a decir que ha pasado. Ahora, por favor, vuelve a tu mesa—dijo Harry, tratando de mantener la calma.

El chico resopló.

—Bien—murmuró, molesto y volvió a su mesa. Los demás en la mesa parecían decepcionados cuando el muchacho no tenía nada que decirles.

* * *

Dos pares de ojos, uno ámbar y el otro azul grisáceo, parecían preocupados por Harry.

—¿Has escuchado lo que ha pasado?—preguntó Sirius, con la mirada preocupada.

Remus asintió.

—Sí, ¿crees que estará bien?—sabía lo mucho que Harry se preocupaba por sus amigos y se sorprendió al saber que se habían separado. Remus se preguntó qué había pasado para que Harry tomase esa decisión. Supuso que Harry había tomado la iniciativa de romper con sus amigos, ya que Ron y Hermione estaban mirando Harry.

Snape resopló.

—Es Potter. Va a sobrevivir. Me sorprende que haya tardado tanto en darse cuenta que sus amigos valen tanto como un knut. Alégrate que se ha desecho de ellos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? eran sus mejores amigos—frunció el ceño Remus.

—Ellos lo eran meses atrás. ¿No has notado como su amistad se ha ido marchitando este verano? Para empezar, nunca han sido los mejores amigos—puso los ojos en blanco Snape.

—Pero ellos estaban muy bien sólo días atrás—protesto Sirius.

—Los Gryffindors no sois exactamente conocidos por vuestras habilidades de observación, pero seguramente te habrás dado cuenta del daño que se han hecho entre ellos. El señor Weasley atacó a Potter verbalmente porque le di algunos puntos por una poción bien hecha—respondió con calma Snape.

Sirius y Remus lo miraron boquiabierto.

—¿Le has dado puntos a Harry?—preguntó Sirius, incrédulo.

—Era una buena poción. Dejad de poner esas ridículas caras—espetó Snape.

Ambos hombres cerraron la boca.

—De todos modos, al parecer Granger regañó a Potter por recibir eso puntos; lo consideró injusto. El resultado fue que la magia de Potter la atacó y la quemó un poco—resopló Snape.

—¿Viste a Harry atacarla?—preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño. No podía ver a Harry actuando de manera tan violenta.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Sirius, confundido.

—Tengo mis recursos—respondió Snape, simple.

—¿Estás espinado a Harry?—preguntó Remus, levantando una ceja.

—Es Potter de quién estamos hablando—respondió Snape, críptico.

Los hombres se limitaron a sacudir la cabeza, sin molestarse en tratar de entender la respuesta de Snape.

—Podemos ir a verlo después de cenar—sugirió Remus, pensando que sería la mejor oportunidad para hablar con Harry. Tenía que estar enfadado por el fin de su amistad.

—No, no podéis—interrumpió Snape, dando un trago de agua.

—¿Por qué no?—le miró Sirius.

—Porque ha quedado conmigo—murmuró Snape en voz baja para evitar que el director escuchase la conversación.

Dumbledore estaba charlando alegremente con Flitwick.

—¿Reunión? ¿Qué clase de reunión?—frunció el ceño Sirius, en voz muy baja.

—Digamos que el chico quiere tener más… control sobre su mente—dijo Snape con cuidado.

Los dos hombres se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que Harry quisiese aprender Oclumancia de nuevo.

—¿Cuándo se ha decidido?—preguntó Remus, curioso.

—Preguntadle a él.

Sirius y Remus se miraron y decidieron hablar con Harry mañana.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Harry estaba de pie delante de la puerta de Snape; con Garin enroscada alrededor de su cuello. Ruby y Sapphire estaban el dormitorio, acostadas en su cama. La única luz que había en la oscuridad del pasillo, provenía de una antorcha junto a la puerta.

Draco había querido acompañarlo al cuarto de Snape, pero Harry había logrado convencerlo de quedarse en el dormitorio. Realmente no necesitaba una niñera. Harry se estremeció ante esa idea. Respiró profundo y llamó a la puerta

—Adelante—la voz de Snape sonó clara, incluso a través de la puerta.

Harry abrió la puerta y entró. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Snape sentado detrás de su escritorio, revisado unos papeles.

—Toma asiento, Potter—hizo un gesto hacia la silla frente a él.

Harry se sentó y esperó pacientemente hasta que Snape se fijó en él. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

—Así que, Potter, ¿crees poder despejar tu mente lo suficiente, a pesar de que has finalizado con tus queridos Gryffindors?—preguntó Snape, arqueando una ceja.

Harry gimió.

—¿Ya ha escuchado eso?

Snape sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Toda la escuela se pregunta por qué su Salvador ha finiquitado su amistad con sus amigos Gryffindor.

—Claro que se lo están preguntando—murmuró Harry.

Snape le miró.

—Podremos hablar de sus problemas en otro momento, pero ahora tenemos clase de Oclumancia.

—¿Eh?—preguntó Harry, desconcertado. ¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas?

—Vamos a darle un enfoque diferente esta vez, dado que la última vez no funcionó—los labios de Snape se curvaron ante el recuerdo.

Harry sonrió, avergonzado.

—Sí., sobre eso, me disculpo por ver sus recuerdos. Fui demasiado lejos—murmuró, sin mirar a Snape a los ojos.

Snape lo miró por un momento con ojos ilegibles y luego asintió.

—Esta noche quiero que te concentres en despejar tu mente de todo pensamiento, lo cual puede ser difícil para usted—dijo, seco.

Harry ignoró el tono y le preguntño.

—¿Qué va hacer, señor?

—Voy a probar tus barreras. No voy a usar la Legeremancia aún—respondió Snape.

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos. _De acuerdo, despejar la mente_, pensó Harry y se obligó a despejarla. Le fue bien durante unos segundos y, luego, pensó en Ron y Hermione y en la pelea que habían tenido hoy.

—Mierda—maldijo.

—Sólo inténtalo de nuevo. No lo vas a conseguir en el primer intento—dijo Snape con calma.

Harry respiró hondo y volvió a intentarlo.

Practicó durante dos horas seguidas y cuando Snape dio finalizada la sesión, se sentía cansado. Era extraño, ya que no había hecho nada demasiado difícil.

—Descansa un poco hasta nuestra próxima lección; quiero que practiques el despejar tu mente. Preferiblemente no en mis clases, pero sí antes de irte a dormir—ordenó Snape, sentado en su silla. Habían pasado dos horas probando sus barreras y se sentía un poco cansado.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, dijo Snape:

—El chuco y el lobo quieren verte mañana.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Harry, curioso.

Snape se burló.

—Debido que están preocupados, por supuesto.

Harry contempló esa posibilidad y asintió.

—Buenas noches, señor.

—Buenas noches, Potter.

Harry estaba tan cansado que cuando por fin llegó a su cama no se dio cuenta de la cara de alivio de Draco. Tampoco vio la sonrisa tierna dirigida a él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry fue abrazado y tranquilizado por Sirius y Remus. Le dijeron que siempre podía ir a ellos siempre que quisiese y cuando se enteraron de la razón por la que Harry quiso aprender Oclumancia con Snape (para así poder evitar a Dumbledore y a Voldemort poder meterse en su mente), cosa que elogiaron por su buena idea.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes fueron… agotadoras y extrañas. Harry tenía clase de Oclumancia todos los lunes, miércoles, viernes y sábados y estaba empezando a tener una idea de ella. Además de las clases de Oclumancia, tenía que hacer sus deberes, el entrenamiento de quidditch cada jueves y domingo con el equipo de Slytherin y visitaba a Remus y a Sirius cada semana. A través de aquellas semanas, Harry se había acercado más a Draco y Blaise.

Por desgracia, que se podía decir de los Gryffindor. Desde que Harry había finalizado su amistad con Ron y Hermione, la atmosfera se había congelado entre Harry y su ex Casa. Harry no sabía que le había hecho a los demás, pero estaba claro que no era algo positivo. Los Gryffindors le lanzaban mirabas cada vez que entraba en un aula o recibía puntos. Los únicos que seguían siendo amables con él eran Dean y Neville. Harry estaba dolido y confundido por el rechazo de los Gryffindor; gente que había considerado sus amigos y como resultado, Harry buscó a Draco más y más. No es que Draco se quejara, de hecho, estaba muy contento de ser de las pocas personas que hacían reír a Harry en esos días. Lo único que lamentaba era que Harry fuese rechazado por su antigua casa. Ése nunca había sido su objetivo.

Si Harry no tenía ninguna esperanza de reconciliarse con los Gryffindor, tenía que aplastarlos. Una cosa era el odio entre ambas casas, que el objetivo era hechizarse teniendo un frente común, era ser demasiado optimista esperar. ¿La causa del odio? Harry había rechazado a Ginny cuando ella lo había invitado a salir para ir a Hogsmeade el trece de octubre. Harry no sentía nada romántico por Ginny, y suavemente la rechazó y le había dicho que era como una hermana para él. Ella había estallado en lágrimas y había dejado el Gran Comedor, Harry sintiéndose culpable. Esa tarde, en la cena, Ron había asaltado la mesa de Slyrheron y le había exigido saber el motivo por el cual él no tenía ningún sentimiento romantico hacia su hermana. Ron había gritado y estallado:

—¡¿Las chicas de Gryffindor no son lo suficientemente buenas para ti?! ¿O somos demasiado pobres ahora que eres amigo de Malfoy? ¡Vigila tu espalda, Potter!—después, se marchó del Gran Comedor.

Esa noche, Harry y Draco durmieron en la misma cama de nuevo, con Sapphire y Ruby acurrucados a sus pies y Garin sobre la cabeza de Harry. El moreno estaba tan herido y las palabras tranquilizadoras de Draco habían hecho que dejase de llorar. Cansado, se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Antes de quedarse dormido, Draco cerró las cortinas para evitar miradas furtivas.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry recibió un mensaje de Dumbledore.

_Harry: mí querido muchacho._

_Me complace informarte que nuestra primera clase comienza el seis de octubre, a las siete y media de la tarde. Asegúrate de llegar con tiempo. No necesitas nada más que tu varita._

_Saludos._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PD: Me gustan los pasteles de chocolate._

Harry suspiró. _Al menos podía proteger su mente mejor que meses atrás._

¿Cómo sería su lección con Dumbledore?

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	18. Una lección terrorífica

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Draco está enamorado de Harry. Con el fin de ganar su corazón, utiliza un antiguo ritual para conseguir que Harry acabe en Slytherin. La pregunta es, ¿Podrá Harry enamorarse de él?

* * *

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tienen cuenta, podrán leer las respuestas al final del capítulo.**

**131 comentarios… buff. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Una lección terrorífica **

—¿De quién es la nota?—preguntó Blaise, curioso.

Harry la dobló.

—De Dumbledore. Ha establecido nuestra primera lección.

—No me gusta como suena eso—frunció el ceño Draco, descontento.

—A mí tampoco; pero no es como si tuviese opción—suspiró Harry.

—¿Has visitado a Lupin y Black hoy¿—preguntó Draco, cogiendo un poco de pan tostado.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Era sábado y como se había impuesto, iba a ver a Remus y Sirius todos los sábados para ponerle al día y pasar, por lo general, más tiempo con ellos.

—Lástima que no pueda ir. Severus quiere verme—puso mala cara Draco, porque no quería perder de vista a Harry. Aún no se había dado cuenta de lo posesivo que sonaba.

—Les mandaré un saludo de tu parte—sonrió Harry.

Draco resopló.

Algo rojo captó la mirada de Harry; pero rápidamente la desvió cuando se dio cuenta de que era Ron el que había entrado al Gran Comedor, junto a Hermione. El moreno todavía estaba dolido por la reacción de Ron, pero en general, intentaba no pensar en ello. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Media hora después, Harry se dirigió a la habitación de Remus, con Ruby a su lado. Su gato, Sapphire, caminaba delante de él, con la cola en el aire y Garin durmiendo en su cuello. Llegó al retrato que custodiaba la habitación.

—Las reglas de Canuto—puso los ojos en blanco cuando dijo la contraseña. Era obvio que Sirius la había elegido. El retrato sonrió y se abrió.

—Buenos días, Harry—saludó Remus con una sonrisa y apareciendo en la sala de estar.

Harry respiró el calmante aroma del fuego y la madera que estaba suspendido en el aire y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola, Remus. ¿Dónde está Sirius?—preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

Un fuerte ladrido y un silbante maullido le sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta para ver a Canuto al lado de la puerta de la habitación mirando a Sapphore.

—Sapphire, bonita, ven aquí—golpeó Harry un par de veces en sus piernas, mirando a Canuto se acercó a Harry, ronroneando y restregando su cabeza contra sus piernas.

Canuto recuperó su forma humana.

—¿Por qué has ladrado a Sapphire?—suspiró Remus y se sentó en el sofá.

—No me gustan los gatos—suspiró Sirius y se sentó al lado de Remus. Sonrió a Harry—. Hola, chico.

—Buenos días, Sirius—saludó y se sentó en una silla frente a los dos hombres.

—¿Cómo has estado?—le preguntó Remus, tranquilo, pero sus hombros mostraban preocupación.

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado por las clases de Oclumancia y los entrenamientos de quidditch. Draco puede ser un negrero a veces. ¿Cómo estáis?—preguntó Harry relajándose en la silla. Sapphire saltó sobre su regazo, ronroneando y se estiró cuando Harry acarició su lomo

—Algunos estudiantes son un maldito grano en el culo.

—¡Sirius!

—Pero estoy bien. Jamás pensé que iba a disfrutar de la enseñanza. Claro que es maravilloso ver a mi ahijado todos los días y poder meterme con Remus—sonrió Sirius.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—No le hagas caso. Está sobreexcitado sin razón aparente.

—Oye, Harry, ¿dónde está tu sombra rubia?—preguntó Sirius, cambiando de posición en el sofá, para tumbarse y colocar sus piernas sobre las de Remus. Lupin lo miró con las cejas y le empujó un par de veces, pero suspiró cuando Sirius no quitó las piernas.

—¿Te refieres a Draco?—preguntó Harry, confundido.

—Por supuesto, ¿a quién sino?—dijo Sirius, divertido.

Harry se sonrojó.

—¡No está siempre pegado a mí! Tenía que hablar con Snape—se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vas las clases de Oclumancia?—preguntó Remus, curioso y ausente mientras acariciaba la pierna de Sirius.

—¡Bien! Ahora puedo mantener a Snape fuera de mi cabeza durante diez minutos—respondió Harry con entusiasmo.

—¡Eso es fantástico, Harry! ¡Estamos orgullosos de ti!—sonrió Sirius.

—Sí—sonrió Harry, pero luego se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Qué te pasa, Harry?—preguntó Remus, reconociendo la forma en la que se mordía el labio, al igual que Lily, cuando estaba preocupada por algo.

—Dumbledore me ha enviado una nota—dijo Harry entre dientes y le entregó la nota.

Sirius se sentó y leyó la nota junto a Remus. Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

—No me da buena espina—gruñó Sirius.

—A mí tampoco—negó con la cabeza Remus.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo opción. Quiero decir, es el director y la mayoría está en el bando de la luz le adoran. Realmente es patético—murmuró Harry.

—No podemos hacer mucho—dijo Remus, obviamente frustado con el tema—. Sólo prométenos que usaras la Oclumancia todo lo que puedas.

—Sí, estaba pensado en hacer eso—asintió con la cabeza Harry—. Sólo deseo que la guerra termine pronto.

Sirius y Remus se miraron entre sí y luego de nuevo a Harry.

—Nosotros también, Harry—dijo Sirius en voz baja.

* * *

—Tu padre ha mandado una carta—dijo su padrino y se la entregó.

Draco asintió y la abrió. La elegante caligrafía de su padre lo saludó y sus ojos iban de un lado a otro mientras leía.

_Querido hijo:_

_Me alegra saber que Harry y tú estáis bien. Mándale saludos de mi parte. Espero que tengas y él pueda sobrevivir en Slytherin. Aunque dudo que tenga problemas los cuales no pueda hacer frente con lo acaecido con sus llamados amigos. Es bueno que Harry sepa dónde puede encontrar alianzas. Trata de apoyarlo ya que tengo la sensación de que no habrá repercusiones por romper con sus amigos._

_Espero que no llames la atención del director. Por aquí todo está bien. Actualmente estoy viviendo en unas de nuestras fincas de Gloucester. Hasta ahora todo ha estado en calma. No hay necesidad de preocuparse._

_Hasta la próxima carta._

_Con todo mi amor_

_Tu padre._

Draco alzó la mirada de la carta.

—¿Por qué no la ha enviado con una lechuza?

—Tenía miedo de que fuesen interceptadas—respondió Snape.

—Oh—Draco asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo.

—¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó Snape y se sentó en una silla frente al muchacho, dejando caer la máscara de profesor duro.

—Genial. Voy bien en el colegio y los entrenamientos de quidditch son fantásticos. Estoy cien por cien seguro de que vamos a ganar la Copa este año—sonrió Draco—. Después de todo, ahora tenemos al mejor buscador del colegio en nuestro equipo.

—Potter, ¿no está teniendo problemas con la adaptación?—preguntó Snape, levantando una ceja.

—No, qué va. Los únicos problemas que tiene son con los Gryffindor. Casi todo el mundo le ha dejado de lado a causa de la comadreja y la sabelotodo. Ellos no han hecho nada aún, pero sospecho que algo pasará pronto—respondió Draco.

—¿Qué piensa de eso Potter?

—Está molesto, lo cual es comprensible. Pasa su tiempo con Blaise y conmigo o con Sirius y Remus o contigo aunque lo he visto hablando con Longbottom y Dean Thomas. Me sorprende que Longbottom tenga agallas para enfrentarse a los de su casa—reflexionó Draco. Entonces sonrió de nuevo—. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que podemos bajar los humos a los Gryffindor ganándoles el primer partido de quidditch.

Snape se reclinó en su silla y también sonrió.

—Sí, no puedo esperar al ver la cara de Minerva al ver a su equipo perder. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me alegro de tener en nuestro equipo de quidditch a Potter.

Draco se rió entre dientes.

Una hora más tarde, Draco decidió que era hora de volver a su dormitorio.

—Nos vemos en clase, tío Sev.

Snape asintió.

—Dile a Potter que tiene que venir a mi habitación a las ocho y media para su lección de Oclumancia.

—Lo haré—sonrió Draco.

* * *

—Potter, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no estás usando la Oclumancia?—le preguntó Snape, molesto y bajando su varita. Ellos llevaban practicando durante una hora y hasta ahora había podido romper con facilidad la barrera de Harry en pocos minutos—. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, así que, ¿por qué no lo te esfuerzas? No voy a perder el tiempo.

Harry cayó en una silla cercana.

—Lo siento—murmuró—. Estoy distraído… Siento haberle hecho perder el tiempo. Volveré a mi habitación.

Una varita contra su pecho lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué estás tan distraído?—preguntó, bajando su varita cuando vio que Harry no se marchaba.

—Es una estupidez—murmuró, con un rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas.

—Probablemente—estuvo de acuerdo con sequedad—; pero aún quiero saberlo.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor?

Snape asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido.

—¿El director sabe utilizar Legeremancia?

—Sí, es bastante diestro en ella, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—Me ha enviado una nota esta mañana—murmuró Harry y se la entregó.

Snape la abrió y sus negros ojos se movieron de un lado para otro ante la nota. Cuando terminó de leerla, la dobló, devolviéndosela a Harry.

—Potter, ¿sospechas que el director la está usando en ti?

El moreno comenzó a inquietarse no muy seguro de si Snape estaba enfadado con él o no.

—No lo sé. Es posible, ¿no?

—No eres tan estúpido como yo pensaba. Tal vez haya esperanza en ti—murmuró Snape.

La cabeza de Harry se alzó ante lo dicho.

—Desafortunadamente tienes que ir a la clase con Albus a menos que empiece a sospechar, pero creo que sería prudente… si una de tus mascotas te acompaña—. Ahora, ¿crees poder hacer un esfuerzo para proteger tu mente?

Harry sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

El seis de octubre, Harry era un manojo de nervios. No había dormido bien y durante todo el día estuvo preocupado por lo que pasaría en su lección con Dumbledore. No tenía ninguna lección de Oclumancia esa noche, debido a la suya con el director, pero Snape le había asegurado que todo iría bien siempre y cuando no mirase a Dumbledore a los ojos y cuando tuviese que hacerlo, sólo tenía que usar la Oclumancia.

—No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien—dijo Draco y le frotó el brazo con dulzura—. Te espero en la sala común.

—No tienes que hacerlo. No sé cuando volveré—sonrió Harry débilmente.

Él y Draco estaban sentados frente la chimenea de la sala común. Habitan llegado a su sala tan pronto como hubieron terminado de cenar. Bueno, tan pronto como Draco hubo acabado, ya que Harry lo único que hizo fue remover la comida en su plato. Draco le instó a comer, pero renunció después de varios intentos fallidos.

—No importa. Sólo espera hasta que aparezca—respondió Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza, no teniendo la suficiente energía como para poder seguir discutiendo. Ejecutó un _Tempus_ y vio que sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que su lección empezase.

Con un suspiro se puso de pie.

—Supongo que te veré más tarde, Draco.

Draco asintió.

—Buena suerte—dijo suave, sintiendo el invisible cuerpo de Ruby acariciando su pierna brevemente mientras seguía a su dueño. Garin estaba enroscada alrededor del cuello de Ruby, la última vez que la había visto. Sapphire quiso irse con su mano, a juzgar por el fuerte maullido que había dado al no poder irse con él, ya que no podía volverse invisible. En el asiento de Harry, donde estaba ahora el felino, parecía que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Draco suspiró y cogió su libro de Aritmancia. Bien podría hacer algo útil a la espera de Harry.

* * *

_Sólo tienes que ir. No te va a pasar nada. ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede hacer? ¿Veneno en sus caramelos de limón?_ Harry bufó ante ese pensamiento. A pesar de su conversación, las manos aún le temblaban cuando llamó a la puerta de la oficina del director.

—Adelante—gritó la voz de Dumbledore.

Harry respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Sintió que Ruby entraba y se preguntó si Dumbledore sería capaz de ver a sus mascotas. Después de todo, podía ver a través de su capa de invisibilidad. Mierda. ¿Cómo iba a explicar la presencia de Ruby y Garin? _No se preocupe por los animales, profesor, sólo están aquí para asegurarse de que se comporta. _Eso suavizaría las cosas.

Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró la cara de Dumbledore para ver si había visto a los animales. No hubo ninguna señal de que Dumbledore los hubiese detectado. Seguramente si se hubiese dado cuenta, habría dicho algo al respecto. Dado que no dijo nada sobre ellos, pensó que podría relajarse un poco.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore se sentía como si estuviese siendo observado, pero pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas. Los únicos que estaban en su oficina eran Fawkes, Harry y él. Tal vez debería limitar sus conversaciones con Alastor: su paranoia era contagiosa.

Sonrió con suavidad.

—Harry, mi querido muchacho, toma asiento, por favor.

A regañadientes, Harry se sentó frente al escritorio de Dumbledore. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todo lo que había todo el año pasado estaba arreglado de nuevo.

—Así que, Harry, he escuchado que has tenido una semanas un poco agitadas.

Harry lo miró confundido.

—¿Agitadas, señor?

—Sí, he escuchado que la amistad que tenías con la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley se ha roto. Pero, Harry, ¿por qué has hecho eso?—preguntó Dumbledore, decepcionado.

—Simplemente… nos distanciamos. No podían aceptar que Draco ahora también es mi amigo y me cansé de ello—se encogió de hombros, evitando la mirada del director,

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Bueno, es tu decisión, aunque espero que te reconcilies con ellos con el tiempo. Es una pena que una amistad de cinco años finalizase a favor del señor Malfoy.

Harry no respondió

—Ahora, la razón de nuestra cita. Me gustaría enseñarte Oclumancia y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que estaríamos mejor preparados para poder hacer frente a Tom con el tiempo. Creo que empezaremos Oclumancia esta noche. ¿Qué piensas de ello, Harry?—sonrió Dumbledore.

—Me parece bien—respondió Harry, cortés.

—¡Fantástico! Ahora, lamentablemente, antes de empezar con la práctica, tendrás que leer la teoría primero—dijo Dumbledore y puso un libro delante de Harry, quien cogió el tomo y empezó a leer.

Básicamente, el libro explicaba lo que hacía exactamente la Oclumancia, de dónde provenía y las instrucciones sobre cómo conseguir los resultados. El autor aconsejaba no practicarlo por su cuenta, ya que no podía estar seguro de los resultados.

—¿Has acabado de leer?

Harry asintió y cerró el libro.

—¡Excelente! Levántate, por favor y trata de vaciar tu mente—le indicó Dumbledore.

Harry casi pone los ojos en blanco, lo cual era una pérdida de tiempo. Ya había practicado con Snape esa semana. Pero como no quería levantar sospechas, obediente, cerró los ojos y despejó su mente.

—Bien, ahora imagina que construyes un muro para poder proteger tus pensamientos—escuchó decir a Dumbledore.

Rápidamente, se imaginó una trasparente burbuja como escudo y cerró sus pensamientos a su alrededor. Podía no ser un completo experto en Oclumancia, pero estaba seguro de que su escudo aguantaría un cuarto de hora.

—¿Lo has hecho?

Harry asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, poniendo los puños en su espalda.

—De acuerdo, Harry, quiero que abras tus ojos para poder mirarme y así poder lanzarte el hechizo de Legeremancia y poder tratar de entrar en tu mente. No te preocupes si tu escudo se cae. Es nuestra primera clase… Vas a mejorar—le aseguró Dumbledore, sonriente.

_Si supieses, viejo estúpido_, resopló por dentro Harry.

—_Legeremens_—dijo Dumbledore, estando dispuesto a echar un vistazo a los recurdos de Harry. Pero se sorprendió muchísimo cuando en vez de poder introducirse en los pensamientos del chico, se encontró con un muró que lo empujó de nuevo hacia su propia mente. ¿Qué había pasado?

Dumbledore lo miró sorprendido.

—Harry, era una barrera muy sólida. Sabía que eras fuerte, pero te las has arreglado para crear un fuerte muro; es maravilloso. Salvo que estés practicando con alguien más—preguntó indirectamente, manteniendo la sospecha en su voz.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Practicar? No, señor, esta es la primera vez que intento proteger mis pensamientos desde que Snape me echó de su despacho. Supongo que ha sido suerte—mintió, manteniendo su fachada de sorpresa.

—El profesor Snape, Harry—le corrigió automáticamente Dumbledore. Sonrió aunque, aún sospechaba—. Bien, entonces, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

Durante dos horas, Dumbledore intentó penetrar en la mente de Harry. En un par de ocasiones, Harry le mostró una memoria inocente, como escuchar a Flitwick en clase; para no despertar sospechas.

A las diez de la noche, Dumbledore puso fin a la clase, muy frustrado por no haber sido capaz de mirar en los recuerdos del joven. Sabía que el chico tenía que haber recibido clases antes y se dispuso a preguntar a Snape al respecto. Era el único en la escuela que sabía Legeremancia y Oclumancia, además de él.

Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que se sentase para que descansase en la silla mientras para pedir el té. Era el momento de usar los polvos.

—Harry, ¿has tenido alguna visión de Voldemort estos últimos meses?—preguntó, interesado.

—No, no desde que me poseyó en el Ministerio. Creo que está siendo precavido por ahora. No puedo decir que las eche de menos—se estremeció Harry.

—Sí, lo entiendo—al contrario de lo que había esperado, la combinación de las fuertes barreras de los Black y su recién habilidad en Oclumancia había debilitado el vínculo entre Tom y él. Eso no podía seguir así. Necesitaba unas esas visiones para saber los movimientos de Tom. Afortunadamente, estaba preparado para la situación.

Dumbledore estaba de espaldas a Harry, deslizando un poco de polvo en la taza de Harry y la agitó rápidamente antes de volverse hacia Harry para entregárselo.

—Gracias—dijo entre dientes Harry, tomando un sorbo. No quería beber, pero no se atrevió a negarse. A pesar del calor, Harry logró bebérselo todo en diez minutos. Se puso de pie y colocó la taza sobre la mesa.

—Gracias por la lección y el té, profesor—dijo Harry, cortés.

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes.

—No mes las des, mi querido muchacho. Descansa esta noche. Te enviaré otra nota con respecto a nuestra próxima reunión.

—De acuerdo—asintió Harry con la cabeza, golpeándose discretamente los pantalones, señalándole a Ruby que se iba.

* * *

Durante su camino hacia las mazmorras, le empezó a doler la cabeza. Gimió suavemente, frotándose las sienes en un intento de aliviar el dolor. No tuvo mucho efecto y maldijo en voz baja.

Draco se animó al ver a Harry entrar en la sala común y suspiró aliviado.

—Harry, ¿cómo estás?—preguntó en voz baja, cerrando su libro de Aritmancia.

—Estoy bien, salvo por el dolor de cabeza—suspiró Harry.

—¿Necesitas una poción?—preguntó Draco, amable.

Harry negó con la cabeza y gimió cuando al mover su cabeza el dolor sólo hizo que incrementarse.

—No, sólo necesito dormir un poco.

—Vale, vamos a dormir un poco—dijo Draco en voz baja, caminando ambos hacia su dormitorio, deslizándose en sus respectivas camas; pero no se dio cuenta de que la cama de Nott estaba vacía.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Draco se despertó a causa de un grito de terror. Se despertó en la cama y miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar la fuerte del grito. Su corazón pareció detenerse por un momento al ver quién gritaba: Harry.

Harry gritaba a todo pulmón, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con sus brazos y piernas moviéndose salvajemente mientras su espalda se arqueaba de manera poco natural. Parecía que le estaba dando un ataque.

Inmediatamente Draco saltó de la cama y fue hacia Harry, tratando de calmarlo. Cogió los brazos de Harry, tratando de despertarlo.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Despierta!

No funcionó. En todo caso, Harry se movía salvajemente y Draco tuvo problemas con no ser golpeado.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?—le preguntó Blaise con los ojos abiertos, mirando asustado.

—¡Ve a buscar a Snape! ¡Rápido, Blaise!—espetó Draco y evitó por poco que un pie le diese en la cadera.

Blaise salió a gatas de la cama, para después salir corriendo de la habitación.

—Vamos, Harry. Por favor, ¡despierta!—rogó Draco y se agachó para evitar un puñetazo. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio al moreno llevarse sus manos a los ojos, como si quisiese arriscárselos. Draco maldijo, agarrando las manos de Harry, sosteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Oh, no, no! ¡No te vas arruinar esos preciosos ojos!—gruñó, luchando por mantener a Harry.

Draco estaba tan concentrado en mantener a Harry, que no vio como Garin mordió en el tobillo a Harry o cómo Ruby lo hacía en costado de Harry. Los dos mordiscos resplandecieron durante siete segundos, con Ruby y Garin apartándose de su dueño- tan pronto como el resplandor cesó, lo que fuese que le estuviese sucediendo a Harry, se redujo a un estremecimiento ocasional.

Draco casi lloró de alivio y su cabeza cayó sobre el pecho de Harry, escuchando las palpitaciones de Harry, las cuales se estaban calmando.

Así fue como Snape y Blaise lo encontraron.

* * *

_Unos minutos antes ..._

Snape se despertó a causa de un maullido incesante. Frunciendo el ceño, cogió su carita y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Miró hacia abajo y alzó una ceja cuando vio al gato de Potter quieto allí.

—Vuelve con Potter—gruñó.

Sapphire le enseño los dientes y arañó sus pantalones

—¡Para, estúpido gato!—dijo Snape entre dientes, tratando de quitarse al gato de encima.

Sapphire gruñó y con un salto rápido, le quitó la varita a Snape poniéndole en su boca, escapándose con ella.

—¡Ese maldito gato! ¿Cómo se atreve…? ¡Potter vas a pagar por esto!—gruñó y corrió tras el gato.

Caminó vigorosamente pasando por delante de Blaise, que abrió su boca y volvió a cerrarla, confundido, viendo a Snape caminar hacia su dormitorio.

Cuando Snape finalmente pudo coger su varita, vio que el gato se sentaba sobre la cama de Potter, dejándola caer sobre las sábanas. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a su ahijado tendido sobre Potter.

—Draco, ¿por qué estás sobre Potter?—preguntó Snape seco, recuperando su varita, mirando al gato con el ceño fruncido.

Draco lo miró aliviado.

—Gracias a Merlín que estás aquí. Todos nos hemos despertado porque Potter estaba gritando a todo pulmón, parecía que lo estuviesen atacando. No sabía qué hacer.

Cuando Snape finalmente pudo coger su varita de nuevo, vio que el gato que se sienta en la cama de Potter, dejando caer su varita en las sábanas. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a su ahijado tendido en Potter.

Snape frunció aún más el ceño cuando miró el rostro pálido y sudoroso de Potter, el cual seguía temblando.

Entonces, se asustaron cuando Harry gritó:

—¡No!—miró a su alrededor frenéticamente y de inmediato, Draco abrazó al chico, colocándolo contra su pecho, pasando las mano sobre la espalda de Harry con dulzura.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien. Estás a salvo—murmuró Draco al oído de Harry, su cálido aliento acariciando la oreja y el cuello de Harry.

Harry echó un tembloroso suspiro, tratando de calmarse, enterrando su rostro en el hombro caliente de Draco.

—Potter, ¿puedes decirme que has soñado?—preguntó Snape en voz baja, señalando a Blaise para que saliese de la habitación.

—Sangre. Sangre por todas partes—se estremeció de nuevo Harry, la bilis subiendo por su garganta cuando se acordó de la visión. Sapphire y Ruby se acurrucaron contra su espalda y Garin alrededor de su estómago se acurrucó. Harry respiró profundamente y continuó—: Voldemort está feliz… estaba es una especie de sala de torturas y había órganos por todas partes. Él…y otros estaban torturando muggles. Se estaban divirtiendo… Había gente cuyo cuello… estaba roto, algunos tenían… habían perdido miembros y a algunas personas… les quitaban el corazón o los intestinos—Harry tuvo arcadas de nuevo y vomitó en el suelo.

Snape desapareció el vómito y Draco conjuró un vaso de agua y ayudó a Harry a beber.

—No es posible. No has tenido ninguna visión desde el año pasado. Ahora estás usando la Oclumancia. ¿Cómo es eso posible?—le preguntó Snape frustrado y se sentó—. A menos que… No, no lo haría—murmuró—. Potter, ¿has comido o bebido algo cuando estabas con el director.

—Hm, me dio té—respondió Harry, con su garganta escocida y se estremeció.

—¡Ese idiota!—maldijo Snape y sus ojos ardieron—. Tengo que tomarte una muestra de sangre, Potter.

—¿Crees que Dumbledore ha puesto algo en el té de Harry?—preguntó Draco, enfadado, apretando sus brazos alrededor de Harry. La cabeza de Harry cayó sobre el hombro de Draco, cansado. Sólo quería dormir y olvidar la terrible visión.

—Sospecho que sí. Extiende tu brazo, Potter—ordenó Snape y tomó una muestra de sangre—. Te sugiero que trates de dormir un poco—dijo, despareciendo de la habitación.

Draco bajó la mirada y sonrió suavemente cuando vio a Harry dormir. Oh, bien. No quería dejarlo solo. Así que con cuidado, Harry se movió y él también hasta que estuvieron bajo las sábanas. Colocó a Harry a su lado y presionó sus labios contra la frente de Harry.

—Duerme bien, mi pequeño león.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Snape le dijo a Sirius y Remus sobre la visión de Harry y la posible participación de Dumbledore, apenas pudiendo contenerse de matar al director. En lugar de buscar venganza, pasaron todo el día con su ahijado, intentando distraerlo.

Draco estaba junto a ellos también y Remus empezaba a sospechar de la manera de actuar en torno a Harry. Casi parecía como si… No, eso era una idea ridícula. Remus negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír cuando vio que Sirius se había convertido en Canuto y lamió la cara de Harry.

* * *

Días más tarde, Snape fue acorralado por Dumbledore y le preguntó si le había dado a Harry clases de Oclumancia. Gracias a Dios a su habilidad oclumántica, pudo mentir fácilmente y logró convencer al director de que no le había dado lecciones al mocoso. Por supuesto que no. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo. Y Dumbledore quedó satisfecho.

Mientras tanto, Snape había descubierto lo que Dumbledore había colocado en el té de Potter. El polvo, era importado de la selva amazónica y abría la mente de persona que la había ingerido, dando riendo suelta a las visiones. En vista de que Harry tenía una conexión con el Señor Oscuro, su mente estaba predispuesta a ver lo que él viese. El polvo era peligroso. Si la dosis era demasiado fuerte, podría causar daños permanentes en el cerebro y el corazón. La dosis que había ingerido Harry había sido excesiva. Lo único que le había salvado, era el otro tipo de veneno que Snape había detectado en su sangre. No sabía de dónde provenía y cómo diablos estaba en la sangre de Potter, pero había neutralizado sus efectos. Ahora, Snape estaba buscado un antídoto para que el chico no sufriese mucho y tenía que encontrar la manera de mantener a Potter lejos del director.

* * *

El catorce de octubre, Dumbledore llamó a Sirius a su oficina. Cuando llegó, tuvo que contenerse de matarlo. De alguna manera, algún día, obtendría su venganza.

—Ah, Sirius, muchacho. Me temo que tengo una misión para ti—dijo Dumbledore con gravedad.

—¿Una misión?

—Sí; quiero que te vayas a Transilvania. Tienes que investigar la zona. He recibido mensajes, afirmando que hay una fuente de magia oscura. Tienes que encontrar la fuente e informarme de inmediato su la encuentras—explicó Dumbledore.

—¿Qué? No. Manda a algunos malditos aurores. Ese es su puto trabajo, por el amor a Merlín, no puedo dejar a Harry solo—protestó Sirius furiosamente.

—Sirius, Harry está bien protegido. No necesitas preocuparte por él. Dos aurores te acompañaran, pero necesitamos tu conocimiento en magia oscura.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No lo haré!

—Sirius Black, harás lo que te he dicho. Me da igual si odias separarte de Harry por mucho tiempo. Irás—dijo Dumbledore, frío.

Sirius apretó los dientes, pero admitió su derrota. Por ahora.

—Bien, ¿cuándo tengo que irme?

—Mañana por la tarde.

_Un obstáculo menos del que preocuparse…_

* * *

Esa noche, Harry se aferraba a Sirius con terror.

—¡No, no quiero que te vayas!—gritó en voz baja.

—No, llores. Prometo que volveré pronto. No tendrás tiempo para echarme de menos—lo calmó Sirius y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Pero ¿y si mueres?

—No voy a morir. ¿De verdad crees que os dejaría a ti y a Remus? La muerte no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerme lejos de ti. Te juro que volveré—Sirius comenzó a balancear a Harry, apaciguando su sueño-

Lo último que pensó Harry antes de dormirse era: _Espero que vuelva. No quiero perderlo de nuevo…_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Remus amenazó a Sirius. ¡No puedes dejarme de nuevo! ¡Si te atreves a morir, te arrastraré de regreso de la muerte y te golpearé hasta la saciedad!—siseó Remus.

—No voy a morir, te lo juro. Volveré, Remus—susurró Sirius y le dio un abrazo al hombre—. Cuida de Harry, ¿vale?

Remus asintió con la cabeza y vio a Sirius caminar. Los siguientes días iban a ser duros.

* * *

Los siguientes días, no pudo persuadir a Harry par que comiese. Se había encerrado en sí mismo y se preocupaba constantemente de que algo le iba a pasar a Sirius. Draco, impotente, no podía hacer nada al ver como la persona que más quería estaba cada vez más deprimida, ya que era otro día que pasaban sin noticias de Sirius.

Luego, la noche del veintitrés de octubre, Sirius regresó. Lamentablemente, no fue un regreso cálido. Uno de los aurores lo había traído. Sirius había sido capturado por un mago oscuro y lo había torturado. Tenía cuatro costillas rotas, una de las cuales había perforado su pulmón, también rompió diferentes lugares de su pierna derecha y brazo izquierdo, tenía grandes heridas en la espalda y en el pecho y de ellas salía sangre, y una grande en la cabeza. Había perdido mucha sangre y estaba en coma.

Harry y Remus se fueron inmediatamente a la enfermería cuando se enteraron de lo que había pasado y se quedaron impactados por lo que vieron. Las piernas de Remus temblaban u se dejó caer en una silla, Harry manteniéndose de pie. Estaba en shock, era demasiado como para poder reaccionar correctamente.

—¿Qué tan malo es?—susurró Remus, las lagrimas saliendo por las comisuras de sus ojos—. ¿Va a despertar?

Pomfrey los miró con tristeza.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé, ni siquiera estoy segura de que vaya a sobrevivir a la gran cantidad de daño al que ha sido sometido. Haré lo que pueda.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	19. Un Halloween interesante

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen cambiado por la autora:** Draco tiene que encontrar la manera de cambiar a Harry a Slytherin para hacer que se enamore de él. Pero, ¿tendrá éxito o Harry creerá que el enamoramiento de Draco es mentira? Y, ¿cómo va a hacer frente a la rivalidad de las casas y a Voldemort?

* * *

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tienen cuenta, podrán leer las respuestas al final del capítulo.**

**146 comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

******ATENCIÓN LECTORES:** por favor, leed las notas finales que hay en el capítulo. Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Un Halloween interesante.**

Harry pensó que ese era el peor momento de su vida. Ni siquiera los años con los Dursley se podían comprar con eso. Habían pasado dos días desde que Sirius había sido llevado a la enfermería. Aún estaba vivo, pero por los pelos y Pomfrey no sabía decir si alguna vez volvería a despertar de su coma.

Harry nunca había pasado tanto miedo en su vida como ahora. No había tenido miedo alguno el año pasado en el Ministerio, por supuesto, su cuerpo estaba cargado de adrenalina, así que no estaba preocupado. Estaba tan asustado de que Sirius muriese, que lo dejase al igual que sus padres. Y si moría, perdería a Remus también. No es que Remus se fuese a suicidar, pero probablemente se iría. Después de todo, si perdía a Sirius, Remus ya no tendría a ninguno de sus mejores amigos con él. Harry dudaba que él fuese suficiente como para mantener al hombre con él. Iba a estar solo de nuevo.

Hoy en día, había seguido yendo a sus clases. Ayer Harry se saltó sus clases ya que estaba demasiado conmocionado. Había estado todo el día sentado en la enfermería junto a la cama de Sirius, mirando a la nada. No había reaccionado cuando Draco y Blaise habían tratado que se fuera con ellos para despejar su mente del accidente por un rato, pero se había puesto furioso cuando el director había tratado de sacarlo de allí. Dumbledore desistió cuando las ventanas comenzaron a romperse, apareciendo un torbellino justo en el centro de la enfermería. Harry sólo se calmó cuando sus mascotas se acercaron a él. Ellas se preocupaban por su amo.

Odiaban verlo tan alterado. Pero ¿qué podían hacer? Podría dañar al viejo, que era el responsable de su sufrimiento, pero para ello tenían que dejar a su amo solo, indefenso. No podían correr ese riesgo. Así, que en su lugar, trataron de ofrecerle a su amo todo su apoyo, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo.

A Harry no le importaba estar en clases; él estaba sentado justo allí, mirando hacia delante fijamente, contando las horas para poder volver a la enfermería. Cada dos horas, Remus iba a ver a Sirius y a Harry para saber cómo lo estaba llevando. Harry no se dio cuenta, porque estaba tan encerrado en sí mismo debido al shock, pero todo el mundo estaba muy preocupado. Harry no había llorado o enfadado ni una sola vez desde que se enteró del accidente. Se quedó allí sentado junto a Sirius con la mirada en blanco reflejada en su cara. Remus estaba asustado al ver a Harry así. Nadie había obtenido una reacción por parte de Harry, después de la desastrosa visita del director, era como si Harry se hubiese cerrado. No respondía a nadie, incluso Draco no había conseguido nada. El rubio Slytherin pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él, hablando o simplemente sentado a su lado. Blaise, incluso, había tratado de convencer a Harry para que reaccionase: no funcionó.

Eran las siete, la hora de cenar. Remus se fue a la enfermería, sospechando que Harry estaría sentado en la silla al lado de Sirius. Remus miró a su mejor amigo, que estaba exactamente en la misma poción desde hacía dos días. Todavía no había signos de mejoría. Oh, sus heridas tampoco estaban curadas del todo, aunque sus rotos huesos habían llevado tiempo curarlos, debido a la gravedad de las heridas, pero Sirius simplemente no despertaba de su coma. Pomfrey no sabía si iba despertar pronto o si iba a estar en coma durante años.

Remus se sentó en una silla al lado de Harry.

—Harry, ¿tienes hambre?

El chico negó con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Cómo estás?—Remus se estremeció un poco ante lo insensible que había sonado, pero ¿supuestamente cómo debía hacer esa pregunta?

Harry se encogió de hombros, aún sin contestar.

Remus suspiró, frotándose la cara con cansancio. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con Harry? Si estaba enfadado, Remus podría haber escuchado su perorara, calmándolo luego, si lloraba, podría consolarlo. Sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas situaciones, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación de Harry. ¿Harry por dentro estaba inmensamente molesto o furioso? Remus no entendía por qué Harry no mostraba sus sentimientos. Harry nunca había tenido problemas en mostrarlos; la destrucción de la oficina de Dumbledore el año pasado cuando estuvo enfadado.

—Harry, ¿por qué no…?—empezó a sugerir, pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

—Sinceramente Ron, Hermione te dijo que no te burlases de Crooshanks. Es tu maldita culpa—se rió Seamus.

Sapphire y Ruby se pusieron de pie, tensando su cuerpo

—¿Cómo iba a saber yo que el maldito gato iba a reaccionar tan mal? ¡Merlín, esto escuece!—se quejó Ron.

Cuando llegaron a la cama de Sirius, Remus pudo ver la mano de Ron estaba muy arañada. La herida era grande y sangraba. El gato de Hermione debía de haber estado muy molesto.

—Voy a buscar a Pomfrey—se rió Seamus entre dientes, sin mirar a la cama de Sirius, se acercó al despacho de Pomfrey.

Desafortunadamente Ron los vio y una mueca rápida apareció en su rostro.

—Así que Black está aquí. Pensaba que estaba en una misión o algo así.

Remus arqueó una ceja ante el uso del apellido de Sirius. Como la familia de Harry, Ron había llegado en un mal momento.

—Sí, Sirius estaba en una misión; acaba de volver.

Ron soltó un bufido.

—Sí, pero no muy saludable. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—No es asunto tuyo—respondió con calma Remus.

Ron lo miró, pero cambió su atención a Harry, el cual no lo había mirado ni una vez en todo el tiempo que estaba allí.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?—se burló Ron, mirando el pálido aspecto de Harry.

Harry ni contestó ni hizo ademán de mirarlo.

—¿Estás sordo?

—Déjale en paz—dijo Remus, pero en sus ojos tenían un tono de advertencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas por él? Ya veo; rodeado de Slytherins le ha hecho aún más patético—se burló Ron, la malicia resonado claramente en su voz.

—Cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor—respondió Remus—. Te sugiero que nos dejes en paz.

Ron lo miró.

—Está bien, pero no va a poder protegerlo siempre, profesor—casi escupió la palabra "profesor".

—Señor Weasley, ¿tiene algún problema?—entró ajetreada Pomfrey, frunciendo los labio cuando lo vio. Le dio un poco de bálsamo curativo, enviándolos fuera. Luego centró su atención en Remus y Harry, suavizando un poco el rostro.

—Lo siento, pero tienes que irte esta noche. Las horas de visita han finalizado—dijo en voz baja—. Si se despierta esta noche, te llamaré de inmediato.

—De acuerdo. Vamos, Harry, te voy a llevar de vuelta a tu sala común—dijo Remus en voz baja, levantándose.

Harry también se puso de pie y junto a Remus, fueron a las mazmorras.

—Trata de descansar esta noche y… no te metas en problemas, ¿vale?—dijo Remus suavemente, sus miraba ámbar mostraba preocupación.

Harry asintió y se deslizó en el interior de la sala común.

Remus suspiró, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Cansado, se puso el pijama (sin darse cuenta que era el de Sirius. Él dormía con Remus frecuentemente, por lo que había mucha ropa de él por ahí), y se dejó caer en su cama, durmiéndose rápidamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el cual era viernes, fue más o menos igual al día anterior, excepto que Ron había intentado maldecir a Harry cuando entró en la clase de Transformaciones. Por desgracia para él, los Slytherin fueron más rápidos y lo hechizaron, dejando a Ron con grandes y dolorosas hinchazones. McGonagall se había puesto furiosa, quitándole a Slytherin cincuenta puntos. A pesar del dolor, Ron estuvo riéndose, hasta que McGonagall también le quitó los mismos puntos que a su casa rival y castigándole también. Ron se quejó del abusivo carácter; pero eso conllevó a que le quitaran más puntos a Gryffindor.

Ese incidente acabó de convencer a Draco que no había que perder de vista a Harry. Incluso lo acompañaría a su clase de Oclumancia de esa noche.

—Te iré a buscar en dos horas, ¿vale?—dijo Draco en voz baja, con las manos en los delgados hombros de Harry.

Harry asintió con aire ausente y después llamó a la puerta, entrando al cuarto de Snape.

De mala gana, Draco hizo su camino de vuelta a su sala común. Incluso se dio cuenta de que sería ir demasiado lejos si se quedaba dos horas allí.

Blaise alzó la vista de su libro cuando entró en el dormitorio.

—Merlín, ¿te las has arreglado para dejarlo allí en vez de esperar? Estoy impresionado.

—Cállate—gruñó Draco, al caer sobre su cama.

Blaise cerró su libro y su sonrisa desapareció.

—No, Draco, enserio, ¿no ves que eres un poco… sobreprotector, obsesivo y posesivo?

—¡No soy sobreprotector, ni estoy obsesionado, no soy posesivo!

—Oh, por favor, Draco—soltó un bufido Draco—. No pierdes a Harry de vista. Ahora lo has acompañados al aula de Snape y creo que vas a ir a buscarle después. Cuando está hablando con Longbottom, lo miras como un halcón. Incluso das miedo y es eso decir mucho. ¡Incluso lo acompañas cuando va a ver a su padrino! Está bien que quieras protegerlo y estar con él ahora que sois amigos, pero, Draco, ¡lo estás agobiando! Me sorprende que Harry no haya puesto el grito en el cielo aún. Hay que darle un poco de espacio, Draco—suspiró Blaise, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Harry ya es mayor: puede protegerse si alguien lo ataca.

—Lo sé—dijo entre dientes Draco, sin mirar a los ojos a Blaise.

—¿Puedes decirme, al menos, por qué estás tan obsesionado con Harry? Es como si estuviese enamorado de él o algo así, deseando que te preste atención a ti y a nadie más—bromeó Blaise, sonriendo.

Draco se mordió el labio, apareciendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Blaise dejó de reírse en cuanto lo vio.

—Draco, ¿es cierto? ¿Estás enamorado de él?—preguntó, incrédulo.

—¿Qué te importa si lo estoy o no?—murmuró Draco.

—Realmente no me importa, pero sin duda explica por qué actúas así.

El silenció reinó por unos minutos.

—¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir o pedirle para salir?

Draco lo miró fijamente.

—¿No te da asco que sea gay y que esté enamorado de Harry?

—En ese caso sería un hipócrita de mierda, dado que soy bisexual y admito que Harry es caliente. Especialmente sin esas gafas—sonrió Blaise—. Yo diría: ves a por él

_Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_, pensó Draco, suspirando. _Yo ni siquiera sé si es gay o no._

* * *

Snape frunció el ceño cuando vio otro recuerdo de Potter en el que perdía su familia. Potter había tratado de mantenerlo fuera de su mente, habiéndolo conseguido un par de veces, pero Snape se las arregló para ver algunos recuerdos.

Con un suspiro bajó su varita.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a perder a tu familia? El chucho despertará pronto, estoy seguro de ello. ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

Harry no contestó, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo.

Snape lo miró. El chico que tenía delante estaba muy pálido, con ojeras bajo los ojos, al igual cuando lo encontraron el verano pasado. Ahora comprendía las preocupaciones de su ahijado y el lobo.

Se dio cuenta de cómo Potter empezó a temblar, apretando el puño entorno a su varita. Snape se pellizcó la nariz brevemente, realmente no era el más adecuado para eso, pero si conseguía que volviese a la normalidad de nuevo, esto calmaría las preocupaciones de su ahijado, entonces que así sea. Sólo esperaba que James Potter no estuviese mirando hacia abajo, centrándose en ellos.

—Potter, déjalo ir. No es sano controlar tus emociones en todo momento. El chucho tendrá un ataque cuando sepa que te has encerrado—habló suavemente Snape, colocando su varita en el bolsillo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero sus hombros temblaban.

—Vamos, Harry, no es ninguna deshonra mostrar tus sentimientos de vez en cuando. ¡Tienes que dejarlos salir!—dijo Snape con vacilación, colocando la mano sobre el hombro de Harry, frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió al muchacho tan delgado.

Su palabras, ¿o fue el contacto? Hicieron efecto. Como una pared fue derrumbándose: Harry empezó a llorar. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con sollozos y suspiros que él produjo y Snape lo llevó al sofá. Después de dudar, Snape lo abrazó con torpeza, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

En realidad, no era el más adecuado para ello.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué tienes tanto miedo?

—Sirius está herido por…por mi culpa—hipó Harry, cogiendo las vestiduras de delante de él.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Si yo…yo no hubiese nació o… o si Voldemort me hubiese vencido inmediatamente, Si… Sirius no hu… hubiese sido enviado a esa… misión—gritó Harry, sus palabras saliendo de su boca como una cascada.

—Potter, nada de esto es tu culpa. Nadie lamenta el que hayas nacido y nadie espera que venzas al Señor Oscuro de inmediato. Si alguien tiene la culpa, entonces es del director y del Señor Oscuro; pero no es tu culpa. ¡Por el amor a Merlín, sólo tienes dieciséis años, Potter! Eres un niño—respondió, frustrado. Tal vez era el momento de tener que discutir ciertos temas con Potter.

—Pero… si él muere Remus no… no me lo perdonará y… y me dejará también. No quiero perderlos—tembló Harry, pero sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo.

Snape lo cogió de los hombros, echándolo para atrás, para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—Potter, escucha con atención, porque no voy a repetirlo: Black es un molesto idiota que va a volver de la muerte para estar con vosotros y molestarme a mí. El chucho va a estar bien con el hombre lobo. ¿Dónde estabas cuando te enseñaron sobre los hombres lobo? El lobo que hay dentro de Lupin te ve como su cachorro: eres un miembro de su manada. El no sería capaz de dejarte y no va hacerlo, ¿lo entiendes?

Harry, tembloroso, asintió con la cabeza.

Snape le dio un pañuelo y mandándole un mensaje a Lupin. Era su familia después de todo.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Snape encontró a Potter durmiendo en el sofá. Con otro suspiro, colocó la poción calmante sobre su escritorio. Gracias a Merlín que había llamado a Lupin para que viniese, de lo contrario hubiese tenido que llevar a Potter a su dormitorio. Ya había dañado su reputación lo suficiente por esa noche. No había necesidad de destruirla del todo.

Un golpe en la puerta lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Con un movimiento de varita, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Remus Lupin.

—He recibido tu mensaje. ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Remus, curioso, entrando en la habitación.

—Tu ahijado finalmente ha decido contarme que es le pasaba, llorando hasta quedarse dormido. Sé amable, llevándolo a su dormitorio—respondió Snape.

En un momento, Remus estaba junto a Harry, arrodillado. Le acarició el pelo, llevándolo hacia atrás y los cerrados ojos de Harry rojos e hinchados.

—¿Qué le está molestando?—preguntó Remus.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si te lo sigo, ¿te vas?

—Y yo que estaba disfrutando de tu compañía—Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

Snape frunció el ceño.

—Creía que era su culpa que su precioso pero fuese herido, teniendo miedo de que si él moría, tú lo abandonases.

Remus lo miró, perplejo.

—¿Por qué habría de pensar tales cosas?

En su respuesta, Snape levantó una ceja. Ambos sabían que era culpa de los Dursley.

Remus suspiró, cogiendo a Harry con cuidado, frunciendo el ceño al sentir lo poco que pesaba Harry.

—Sólo lo he hecho para aliviar la preocupación de Draco—respondió Severus, rígido.

Remus sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Buenas noches, Severus.

Snape asintió en respuesta, y cerró la puerta detrás de Lupin.

* * *

Acababa de terminar la corrección de una redacción de un Ravenclaw de cuarto año, cuando un golpe perturbó el silencio. Con un gruñido, se levantó, abiendo la puerta. Suspiró.

—Mocoso, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—He venido para recoger a Harry de su clase.

Snape levantó una ceja. Si había escuchado bien, eso significaba que Lupin no había llevado a Potter a su habitación. El idiota sentimental probablemente se había llevado a Potter para tener un momento de unión familiar por la mañana. Malditos Gryffindor.

—No está aquí. Me ha contado lo que le ha estado molestado durante los últimos días y ha llorado hasta quedarse dormido, teniendo que llamar a Lupin para que se lo llevase. Supongo que se ha llevado a Potter con él a su habitación, para hablar con él por la mañana—respondió Snape, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué era lo que le molestaba a Harry?—preguntó Draco rápidamente.

—Tendrás que preguntarle a él—respondió Snape, simple.

Draco frunció el ceño, dándose la vuelta hacia los aposentos de Lupin; para poder hablar con Harry.

Snape lo cogió por el hombro.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Quiero hablar con Harry—respondió Draco.

—No, no. Esto es algo entre ellos dos. Puedes hacerlo mañana, pero ahora, déjalo en paz. Vuelve a tu dormitorio, Draco—dijo Snape y su mirada advertía que si desobedecía había consecuencias.

—Bien—murmuró Draco, airado, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su sala común.

Snape lo miró. Tendría que hablar con Lucius sobre el obsesivo comportamiento de Draco con Potter.

* * *

La noche del domingo, Garin decidió que ya era suficiente. Era cierto que su dueño estaba mejor, después de su conversación con el hombre de negro, de oler a lobo, su amo ya no estaba deprimido, ya que antes había comido y hablado más. El muchacho rubio estaba especialmente feliz por ello

Garin no sabía si iba a funcionar, pero había ayudado a su mano cuando había sido envenenado, así que había una oportunidad.

Garin esperó que su amo se hubiese dormido; para luego deslizarse fuera de la mazmorra en dirección a la enfermería. El camino era largo, habiéndola podido llevar el león o el gato, pero eran necesarios para proteger a su amo.

Finalmente llegó a la enfermería. Por suerte, alguien había dejado la puerta abierta; y así poder dirigirse a la cama dónde estaba su padrino. Se detuvo al escuchar la voz que olía como un lobo.

—¡Maldita sea, Sirius! ¿Cuándo te vas a despertar? Me prometiste que todo iba a estar bien. ¡Lo juraste!—silbó Remus, su mano cerrando sobre las de Sirius—. ¿No entiendes lo mucho que te extraño? ¿Cuánto te echo de menos? ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Despierta, perro estúpido!—algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre las sábanas.

Con cuidado, Garin se metió bajo las sábanas, buscando una vena en la pierna del hombre. Encontró una, hundiendo sus dientes en la carne. No quería dejar una marca al igual que hizo con su amo, porque estaba apegado a él., su veneno abriéndose camino por el torrente sanguíneo y Garin dejó el tobillo. Había hecho todo lo que podía; era hora de volver con su amo.

Remus nunca vio la serpiente desaparecer.

Él suspiró, limpiándose las lágrimas. Ya era tarde, debía regresar a su cuarto. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse; pero se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz que había estado echando de menos durante semanas.

—Realmente pensaba que el cielo era más brillante.

Remus se dio la vuelta rápidamente, quedándose boquiabierto al ver a Sirius despierto y sentado.

—¿Sirius?—susurró, preguntándose si estaba alucinando.

Sirius lo miró, sonriendo.

—¿Así que no estoy muerto? Eso es bueno, porque estar muerto sería un asco. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera, Remus?

—Cinco días—respondió Remus, aturdido, aún sin poder comprender del todo que había sucedido.

—Me vas a dar los detalles más tarde. ¿Ahora vas a abrazarme o tengo que arrastrarte hasta aquí?—preguntó Sirius, feliz, abriendo los brazos.

Remus sonrió, apresurándose a Sirius y abriendo sus brazos. Se abrazaron y sin pensar, sólo actuando ante los sentimientos que habían estado reprimidos durante mucho tiempo; Remus apretó sus labios contra los de Sirius, pudiendo finalmente degustarlos después de todos esos años. Cuando Sirius no reaccionó pasados unos segundos, Remus tuvo la sensación de desmoronarse y se apartó.

—¡Lo siento, tanto! No debería haberlo hecho, yo pensaba… No importa; olvidémonos de esto—balbuceó Remus, apresurándose a ir hacia atrás, tratando de ocultar el dolor por el rechazo. Sabía que no debería haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? Sirius estaría disgustado con él, no queriendo ser amigo suyo nunca más. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Sirius nunca estaría con un patético monstruo como él. Debería haber estado contento con la amistad que tenían, pero no, quería más. Lo había echado a perder todo ahora.

Dos brazos tiraron de él y Remus cayó sobre el caliente cuerpo de Sirius. Una mano tiró de su barbilla para ver los ojos gris azulados de Sirius.

—Deberías dejar de pensar, Remus. Arruina el momento—murmuró Sirius, juntando sus labios con los de Remus. El licántropo sonrió en el beso, el cual daba con avidez. Tímidamente Remus abrió la boca cuando la lengua de Sirius le lamió el labio inferior. Sus lenguas se encontraron y Remus estaba agradecido de que estuviese acostado, porque las piernas le temblaban a causa de la intensidad del beso.

Con el tiempo el aire se volvió necesario, ambos respirando pesadamente.

Sirius se movió para dejar que Remus se acostase con él, entre sus brazos.

—A eso es lo que llamo yo una fantástica bienvenida. Ahora, ¿te importaría decirme lo que ha pasado mientras he estado fuera?

* * *

Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente, porque sentía que su cama se movía, haciendo que él también. Abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo a Harry saltar en su cama, evidentemente, emocionado.

De alguna forma Draco consiguió coger a Harry por la cintura para detenerlo; pero Harry cayó sobre él. Sin embargo siguió sonriendo.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo como un idiota, Potter?—murmuró Draco, claramente no siendo persona por la mañana; a pesar de que su amor platónico estuviese sobre él.

—¡Es increíble! He recibido una nota de Remus, diciendo que Sirius ha despertado, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Ha salido del coma!—se echó a reír y salió de la cama—. ¡Voy a ir a verlo ahora, nos vemos después, Draco!

Draco parpadeó, decidiendo tomar una ducha antes de unirse a Harry. Esperaba que Harry no fuese tan activo todos los días. No estaba seguro de poder controlar sus hormonas.

* * *

Con un gruñido, Dumbledore lanzó los papeles al suelo. ¿Cómo era posible? Lo había planeado perfectamente. La maldición que había puesto en Black iba drenándole la vida poco a poco. ¡Debería haber muerto ayer por la noche! En cambio, había recibido una nota de Pomfrey afirmando que Black se había despertado por la mañana, sano y sin secuelas graves. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?

Respirando pesadamente, Dumbledore miró por su ventana. Tendría que encontrar la forma de quitar a Black de la vida de Potter. Esta vez se saldría con la suya, de una forma u otra.

* * *

Como el miércoles era Halloween, los estudiantes habían conseguido un largo fin de semana. Habría una fiesta de Halloween a partir de las 20.00, pero la mayoría de os Slytherin habían decidido hacer la fiesta en sus dormitorios. Durante las últimas semanas, había habido numerosas peleas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, habiendo incluso entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Sólo querían tener una noche tranquila, sin peleas.

Esa mañana, Harry y Draco estaban visitando a Remus y a Sirius, ahora que oficialmente eran pareja. Habían estado nerviosos cuando le habían dicho a Harry que ahora eran pareja, pero Harry había calmado sus temores. Lo único que le importaba era que fueran felices.

—Oye, Harry, ¿tienes disfraz para esta noche?—preguntó Sirius, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Harry lo miró con recelo.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Harry no quería comprarse uno—hizo un mohín Draco.

—¿Cuál es tu disfraz, Draco?—preguntó Remus, curioso, sobre el regazo de Sirius.

—De príncipe, por supuesto—sonrió Draco.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras Remus se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, te he comprado uno y me harías feliz a este viejo hombre si te lo pusieras—puso mala cara Sirius, entregándole el paquete a Harry.

Con temor, Harry abrió la caja, cerrándola inmediatamente antes de que Draco pudiese echar un vistazo.

Harry se puso rojo.

—¡Oh, maldición, no! ¡No voy a ponerme esto!—protestó.

—¡Pero, Harry! Estarías tan adorable con él puesto —gimió Sirius, poniendo carita de cachorro hacia su ahijado.

—Tengo dieciséis años, Sirius, ¡no quiero ser adorable y no soy una maldita niña! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—No puede ser tan malo—lo tranquilizó Remus.

Harry levantó una ceja, dejando que Remus echase un vistazo.

—De acuerdo; está mal—estuvo de acuerdo Remus, golpeando a Sirius rápidamente en la cabeza—. ¿En que estabas pensando, Sirius? ¿Quieres que violen a tu ahijado?

Si era posible, Harry se puso más rojo, farfullando.

Draco lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Violado? ¿Qué tan malo era el disfraz?

Sirius puso mala cara, frotándose donde había sido golpeado en la cabeza.

—Vamos, Remus; Harry no va a ser violado. Puede defenderse él mismo y Draco estará a su lado. Nada malo va a pasar—luego se volvió hacia Harry—. Por favor, póntelo. Te verás bien con él. Después puedes quemarlo si quieres.

—Si me dan una paliza por tu maldita culpa, voy a matarte, Sirius—suspiró Harry.

Sirius sonrió, victorioso.

* * *

Los ojos de Draco se salían de sus órbitas cuando vio a Harry con su disfraz. Harry estaba vestido como un gato negro. Vestía camisa negra de manga larga, pantalón negro con una cola e incluso un par de orejas sobresalían por su pelo. Las puntas de las orejas eran blancas. Incluso tenía bigotes en la cara.

_Debería ser ilegal verse así de bien_, pensó Draco, sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de Harry, ocultando un gemido.

Harry se sonrojó, bajo la mirada de Draco y se distrajo estudiando el disfraz del rubio. Draco iba vestido como un príncipe tradicional: todo de blanco. Llevaba una capa e incluso una espada sujeta a su cinturón. Draco estaba… guapo. Harry se sonrojó más en ese pensamiento.

—Sé honesto: ¿estoy ridículo?—preguntó Harry, rompiendo el silencio.

—Qué va. Te ves muy bien. Muy caliente—respiró Draco, antes de sonrojarse.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias. Te ves bien también. Te queda bien.

—¡Joder, Potter! Estás excitante—silbó Blaise, entrando en la habitación. Iba vestido como un vampiro.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, resoplando.

—Deja de babear, Zabini

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Harry, quitando la atención centrada sobre él.

Blaise sonrió.

—Algo que hacemos cada año en Halloween: verdad o atrevimiento.

A Harry no le dio buena espina ver la sonrisa de Blaise.

* * *

Eran quince, todo ellos reunidos en su dormitorio y sentados en círculo. Hasta ahora, la mayoría habían elegido verdad, sin embargo, más tarde, la mayoría deseaba no haberla escuchado de algunas personas.

—Blaise, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?—preguntó Draco.

—Atrevimiento. No tengo miedo—sonrió Blaise.

Draco sonrió.

—Te reto a que vayas en ropa interior a los aposentos de Snape, diciéndole que siempre has fantaseado que te de cachetadas en el culo por haber sido un niño malo.

Todos se echaron a reír al ver la cara de disgusto de Blaise.

—Tienes una mente enferma y retorcida, Malfoy—gruñó, quitándose la ropa.

* * *

Todo el grupo esperó detrás de una esquina mientras Blaise llamó.

Snape alzó una ceja al ver el estado de Blaise.

—Buenas noches, señor. Siento molestarle, pero ya ve, siempre he fantaseado que me diese unos azotes por la noche por haber sido un chico malo—dijo Blaise, mordiéndose el labio.

—Señor Zabini, si no desaparece en este instante, usted conseguirá algo mucho peor que nos azotes. Por cierto, detención con la profesora McGonagall el lunes por la noche a las ocho Y consiga algo de ropa—respondió Snape con calma antes de cerrar la puerta.

Todo el grupo estalló en risas cuando regresaron al dormitorio.

—Típico, Blaise—sonrió Draco.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. Harry, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?—le preguntó Blaise, molesto.

Harry sonrió.

—Atrevimiento.

Un malicioso brillo apareció en los ojos de Blaise y Draco miró cauteloso.

—Te reto a besar a Draco en la boca con lengua y tienes que sentarse en su regazo durante toda la noche—dijo Blaise, sonriendo.

Draco maldijo interiormente. ¡Qué hijo de puta! ¡Lo había hecho a propósito! Iba a matarlo, después de darle las gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad de besar a Harry.

—Vale, pero te la voy a devolver, Zabini—gruñó Harry, levantándose. Se acercó a Draco, sentándose en su regazo. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y el rubio sintió que sus brazos se tensaban alrededor de su cintura. Por un momento, se miraron a los ojos. Harry vio que algo se agitaba en el fondo de los ojos grises de Draco, algo que reconoció; pero no podía nombrar.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos cuando torpemente, presionó sus labios contra los de Draco. Este era su segundo beso (la primera fue Cho) y no sabía besar bien. Por suerte para él, Draco sabía qué hacer. Acercó aún más el cuerpo de Harry, profundizando el beso, chupando con avidez el labio inferior de Harry, con su lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Harry abrió la boca, dejando que Draco deslizase su lengua dentro la húmeda cavidad, buscando su lengua y participando en una acalorada batalla.

Harry estaba perdiéndose en las sensaciones. ¡Merlín, Draco besaba estupendamente! Sabía a menta y melocotón y Harry no podía tener suficiente de él. Gimió cuando la lengua de Draco recorrió su boca y enterró sus manos en el suave pelo de Draco, maravillándose ante la suave textura.

Draco estaba en el cielo. Allí estaba él, besando a Harry, el cual estaba sentado en su regazo. Lo mejor de todo era que Harry estaba disfrutando claramente de ello; lo sabía por los gemidos que el chico estaba produciendo.

Con el tiempo sus pulmones necesitaban aire, y se separaron, sonrojados y respirando con dificultad.

Blaise se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, hm, ¿quién sigue?

Harry se fio la vuelta sobre el regazo de Draco, su espalda quedando apoyada en el pecho de Draco.

Había disfrutado del beso. Demasiado incluso. ¿Qué significaba esto para él?

El resto de la noche, Harry sólo podía pensar en una cosa: el beso con Draco. El beso más increíble que jamás había tenido.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Notas del traductor: **habrá doble actualización semanal de _All is fair in the game called love_ y _Must love quidditch, _que se harán miércoles y domingos. Puede que haya algunos miércoles en los que no pueda publicar a causa de exámenes o trabajos de la universidad.

* * *

**Título del siguiente capítulo: **El primer partido de quidditch: Slytherin vs Gryffindor.

La cosa va a estar interesante, ¿no?


End file.
